Do you hear the people Sing
by Macsporen
Summary: No super powers, just cool action. HP and gang go to war. Warning this contains Very sexual material, some violence, maybe some torture and definitly death, no not the character. Should Be MA rated but i cant get MA for some reason. Enjoy :
1. The Set

I do not own, nor do I wish to take any responsibility of any published or submitted works that are based on another Authors fictional work. (Basically I don't own nought) it aint mine I weren't there when it was conceived so I get no rights to it. :p ;)

This is a story of heroes and villains, we start this story at an unconventional place. For you all know the story told so far, or so you believe. We start at the moment where a former hero died an unfortunate death, but not un-timely.

**Chapter 1: The Set**

Harry Potter could not close his eyes without seeing Snape murder his beloved headmaster, even after all the strain the headmaster had put on Harry, he still loved the old coot. Things he had planned had to be stepped up a notch, and the order could not find out until it was too late. If they found out, then all would be lost, and a stratagem that would save lives would fall on deaf ears. Well he hoped it would save lives, if not it would certainly level the playing field a bit.

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in a compartment on the train, quiet, waiting, expecting.

The door slide open to revel Ginny Neville and Luna, Harry smiled at Ginny as she quickly closed the door behind them and obscured the windows and silenced the compartment.

'God I missed you Gin' Harry exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

'I missed you too you great prat and now we have confused the situation shall we get back to where we want to be?' she said as she pushed him back onto the seat and sat on him lap.

Ron smiled, Hermione laid down with her head on Ron's lap and Luna snuggled into Neville who leant back.

If anyone walked in they would have been very confused, especially after all the signals the six teens had been showing in the last few months, especially after Harry and Ginnys break up.

Ron opened up, 'so whats the plan now? Do we continue?'

'Yes' replied Neville, 'we must continue otherwise innocents will die needlessly, someone must speak up for them.'

'Agreed' stated Harry. 'Everyone practice when you are sure no one can see you and it is safe to do so. Work especially on their curses, better to know what there throwing at us. Hermione, do you think you can find a gun smith near Neville's, and ingredients to make grenades?'

'Yes I can with mums computer. I think I can get the grenades via another root anyway. I'll let you know later.'

Ron spoke up, 'grrr I love it when you talk muggle and threating someone other than me. Makes me feel safe.' He said smilling and a twinkle in his eye.

'shush you' as she squeezed his legs tighter, 'mummys trying to sleep.' A smile played at her lips.

'Love,' Harry spoke up, 'do you think you can get in contact with the DA and other reliable sources. See what we can gather in terms of information. Dig up the old court cases just after toms first fall and see who got let off, and others before toms demise.'

And so the train continued on its way containing the very heart of a resistance that would shake the magical world, with no one the wiser. As the train was passing the suburbs of London the group disbanded to continue the charade.


	2. Dealing with Life

**Chapter 2: Dealing with Life**

The journey from the train station to Privet drive was bearable, Harry's only thoughts were, _how am I gonna get away from the body guards to train?_ Refereeing to the order members, likely stationed out side the house.

'BOY!' shouted the old man, his uncle, the bully, the walking pudding. He struggled to hide a smile as an image of spotted dick came to mind.

'Get your stuff and don't show your face until you can leave for good. Understood? Good' Vernon stormed off without waiting to see if Harry had understood the missive or not.

Laying in his bed after studying all day and wondering what had happened to his beautiful Hedwig. _She should be here now, unless she left me. No she wouldn't, she knows I love her and I know she loves me._

How right he was for that moment a white light shone like an exploding bulb and in the place of the ruckus stood a phoenix that reminded Harry of Hedwig.

'Hedwig? Is that you?'

The Phoenix nodded

Harry was filled with questions, 'But how!?'

A song permeated the room swelling the atmosphere with the emotion of love and Harry understood her.

_Harry my heart, I travelled to meet with the phoenix leaders to ask permission to join them as a phoenix and so to aid you in your quest to vanquish the evil. They granted me the right and so I have returned to you as a phoenix. _

'Whats it like, being a phoenix, and whats fire flight like?' Harry asked earnestly.

_Fire flight tickles and being a phoenix well you feel this warm sensation of love inside more than anything before, no doubt, no hate no remorse, just love, forgiving, nurturing and enveloping. As far as I can tell, we don't eat any thing, we sustain ourselves on our magic. I believe I will miss mice the most, well ok maybe bacon._

Laughter erupted from Harry before he realised he could be over heard, he didn't care, there was hope for his part of the mission to be complete in the first week now after all.

'Hedwig, what do you know about the charm used by tom on his follows, called the dark mark?' and so Harry and Hedwig talked late into the night, but all anyone could ever hear was a symphony of music to sooth the hearts and souls of humans and beasts alike.

Meanwhile at the Burrow in the depth of night, Ron and Ginny went outside to practice in the near woods. The obscuring charm did the job as well as a few others. Sweat both dripped of each other after several hours later, for the work out and the repair that was needed to never let any one suspect.

As soon as they were back in, a quick shower and Ginny got to writing letter. Being one of the founders of the potter appreciation society did have a few perks, she knew lots of witches all across the globe, all in various positions, some of power, some of influence and some were just in the right place. Pig was getting a work out like no other, Molly was afraid of what her daughter was up to. She knew Ginny had just been dumped by Harry. Molly was thankful to Harry for not dragging her into this war, but she was now afraid Ginny would desire revenge for her broken heart.

'Ginny dear, I'm worried..' Molly started

'Don't be mum,' Ginny interrupted, 'I'm writing to the other witches out there saying that he is free and that if any of them hurt him, then well, there is lots of pain involved, from a broken heart and from me.'

Molly shocked by the maturity and loyalty, 'You still love him don't you.' It wasn't a question, and both knew that.

'I will do what I can for him mum, that's all I can do. After all it seems this war wont end without Harry, he is the focus in every major attack after all.'

'I know dear and it worries me too, I fear for him. I just hope he will make it out the other side and still be capable of loving someone.' Molly confided in her only daughter.

As her mum left the room, Ginny thought _back to work now, let us see who can give us the layout to Mcnairs home._

Ron was enjoying life at the moment, funny that in a state of war, he was actually enjoying himself. He had recently gained a boost in his magical ability, he found the more he trained the stronger he felt. He was waiting on Ginny to give him some of the layouts. His job was strategy, who to go after and why, how to go after them and how to hit them. He decided to help the twins at the shop and achieve a few goals, get some spying equipment, get some money and get to listen to the crowds chatter. At the moment Rons life was good, now if only he could keep it like this feeling for the rest of time then he would be content.

Neville had received a letter form Hermione the 1st day of holiday. Already showing the location of a gun store, along with information about the security cameras and traps. Neville loved his gran, well he thought he did, but he definitely knew he loved Luna and she was the most important part of his life now. He had a chance to do something in this war, not to be a burden but to be a hero. He slipped into the night and the next day found him practicing various charms on the weapons. He carefully followed Hermione's notes after he found the devastation that one of the guns could do, he was getting used to it, and was looking forward to the first encounter. He was also happy for the sole reason that his procurement of the items had gone to a mystery file. None of the cameras showed anything, no sensors were tripped, it was as if one minute the guns were there and the next they weren't. He even waited in the shadows after the police arrived to see if he missed anything. He only left when the police left the scene baffled. They had been called by an anonymous caller saying the store had been robbed, everything was most confusing for the poor police men. Neville was happy he was working towards a goal, he was working to make life safe for Luna and himself.

Luna, bless her, as wacky as she seemed, she was not, and she had a sharp mind when brewing. Her 'holiday assignment' was to brew restoratives, and healing potions of all sorts and types. Harry had given her a list of what Madame Pompfry used the majority of the time on most cases. It was easy for her to practice for her father never really paid much attention, he was sadly going further and further into is own reality and away from reality. Luna loved him, but he was not the reason she was working and fighting in this war. No it was that shy boy named Neville, always polite, he never put her down or told her she was being silly, he was there supporting her. It made her feel again, for too long she had disassociated her mind from her body, but now there was a reason to be whole again, and she wanted to know all about sex and the pleasure of 'it'.

Hermione was sad, she enjoyed research, she enjoyed the feeling of achievement, but at this moment she felt sad for Ron was not there. She had a job to do, the first one already done within moments of getting home. She felt Neville must have obtained the correct items, now for her bit. She went next doors, to see an old friend well neighbour really, they had grown up together in the street, they were completely different, but they had something in common, their street. A young woman, looked to be about Hermione's age opened the door.

'Hi, is Richard in?' Hermione asked.

'Whos asking?'

'An old friend, I'm Hermione.' Hermione smiled hoping she could win this thing over.

'give us a minute.'

A few moments later after some muffled yelling and pounding of soles on stairs the door opened to reveal a young man.

'Hiya Richard, good to see you, any chance we can talk quiet like?'

Laughing 'six years you been missing as far as I can tell then one day you just pop up, coarse we can talk, good to see you too herms.' He said smiling and hugging her.

As they walked past the bus stop they walked into an old church yard and stopped inside the porch made of rough flint and mortar.

'Whats this about herms? You in deep shit?' Asked a concerned Richard.

'You could say that.' A smile playing on her cheeks. 'Look I'm not allowed to say anything of the situation, but lets say there is a small private war going on that's killing hundred across the country. I need something that can give them bastards a shock they soon wont forget. You still keep your old stuff?'

'look I got the stuff, but I can help'

'no you cant, I'm a veteran by all standards now, been in enough fights and got enough scars to prove that.' Hermione looked sad, she would never have smooth skin, she hoped Ron would still stay with her.

'alright, tonight I'll bring you the shit, 3 grades, flash bangs, grenades and home made high explosives. Got to love the Irish, they certainly knew how to make a bomb.'

'lucky those years have come to pass, now we face a different enemy. Hope I havn't caused too much striff at home.'

'Ahh forget it, one drunken night and life long mistake. Yeah I know its my own fault for being Catholic but its my faith.' He said.

'I know and I've never said anything either about it. It is your choice and as long as you are happy with yourself then I am glad.'

They parted ways never seeing each other later that night, they both knew the risks with this style of life, friends soon become memories.


	3. The Phoenix Flies

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix Flies **

Harry Potter was getting more and more excited, he had never enjoyed studying when he was younger due to the hassle it caused at 'home'. Now there was a reason and he needed to know as much information as he could if he was going to survive this war.

'Hedwig?' Harry called out to the new phoenix. 'What would happen if you mixed your new blood in with my blood in the form of a phoenix?'

There, the question asked and Harry swore blind he could see Hedwig smile. 'Hey don't laugh at me, I'm only thinking up stuff!' Harry pouted.

Hedwig trilled a tune but to Harry it sounded like _Hahahaha trust you, now you have finally asked that question do you feel better?_ Her tongue showed briefly _If I were to mix my blood with yours and used my tears to seal the wound, then nothing would happen, you would feel a calming fire on your arm at all time. If you touched that scar though, it would take you to where you want to go, I think…. But we would need to work on that, as for the flames and bit, you know that's us and just for show. _Now there was a definite smirk

Harry mumbled with a smile, 'Great I got a comical genius here.' He then spoke to her directly. 'Has anything like this been done before?'

_No _she replied

'Can we try it out on me first and see what happens?' Asked a hopeful Harry

Hedwig hopped over to Harrys bed as Harry took off his t-shirt, kneeled before his bed and placed his arm on the bed hand laying flat palm down.

'Between the shoulder and the elbow please Hedwig' Harry smiled with love, 'don't worry about me, just keep doing it till it is done.'

Hedwig just nodded and her talon ripped into his soft skin, blood began pooling instantly, she worked quickly, cutting the skin in the places for the symbol of phoenixes. Once finished, Harry had his head resting on the sheets, crying.

_I am sorry Harry it hurts so much I am working as quickly as I can._

Hedwig pecked at her own feet until she started bleeding, once started she traced her blood over the wound all the while trilling soft music, but to Harry sounded like a spell. Once done Harry felt his arm aflame yet it was not, and it was a soothing calming flame. Hedwig finished her job and closed the wounds with her tears.

Just before Harry fell asleep from fatigue he spoke softly, 'Thank you Hedwig, you know I love you don't you.'

_I know Harry you love me as a companion, and love Ginny as a mate. I know and I love you both as well._

When Harry awoke it was dark outside. _Oh shit, how long have I been out for?_ He looked around saw the bedside clock and saw he had only been out for four hours. 'Wow, that's a first' he said to no one. He now knew what Hedwig had meant by a constant burning feeling but not hot scolding, warm with affection. _Wow, cant wait to try my Patronus out with this feeling as back up_.

Harry wanted to try to transport himself already. 'Hedwig, Hedwig, wake up please.' He pleaded. 'Common you got to teach me how to flame travel and how to silent flame travel.' He swore he heard her mumble, _Boys and their toys_

She looked at Harry and the words formed themselves for Harry to understand. _OK, since I've only done this myself a few times it's a bit odd for me to teach you but here we go. First think of where you want to go, desire to go there, need to be there. Then just feel the warmth as you concentrate on that place solely. Actually it is much like apparation, but using love as the power source. _

Harry could see the mirth in her eyes when she finished. He let his head fall to the floor, 'why oh why does my Hedwig act like a joker?' he asked himself as he repeatedly banged his head against the floor.

He looked up at her and asked, 'oh wise and majestic of them all who is the….oh sorry wrong question.' Now Harry had a twinkle in his eyes and Hedwig looked like her witty reply was dashed. 'ok seriously, what about the silent bit?'

_Honestly, think logically, if you wish to appear silent, think silent._

'Pardon?' a confuddled harry asked.

_Really, you think where you want to be, you think how your getting there, now just add the part you want to arrive in silence, or in style or normally….if you can cope that is._

Hedwig was smiling again. _Oh don't forget to touch the phoenix tattoo when trying._

Harry suddenly remembered. _I have a tattoo, ah wow, lets see, mirror, yes its…oohhhhh wow. Its pretty._ A goofy smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and started to think really deep. He concentrated on a place he had never been too but the person he knew well. He concentrated then he thought about how much it would please him to see someone he loved. Just as he felt the feeling of love in him stir, he touched his new tattoo.

The room was empty except for a pretty bird. The Order didn't know he had just left. His relatives didn't know he had just left. Death Eaters didn't know he had left. Hedwig signed. Things might just work out.

Harry found himself in a large spacious room. _Ah wow, nice room_ he thought. You could definitely tell this was a pure bloods house. All the photos moved, broom, here, a transfiguration book there, it all added up. Harry took out his wand and disillusioned himself. He checked himself in the mirror.

_Yup, definitely can not see my self here, let's go find our hero._

He wondered outside, he never saw a house elf, nor the owner of the house. But he did know where Neville was, especially by some of the holes, a mole hill was left obliterated, t could have come from a simple reducto, but Harry guessed different. He walked to the green houses where he knew Neville would be.

'Neville? Neville? **NEVILLE!**' Harry called after using a voice amplifying spell.

'Harry?' Neville called back. 'Harry what the hell is this?'

Harry laughed, no pure blooded wizard would know what that was, it was a good test to identify who he was. 'Well Neville last time I checked in the catalogue with Hermione, that was an MP5-k, whats that in your belt by the way?'

'oh you know, flash bang, found some in the store while I was raiding it.' Neville proclaimed with a smile.

'You seem happy with yourself for your little adventure.' Harry spoke softly.

'Glad it went ok, just proved to myself I can do something.' Neville answered.

'I never doubted you, ee you can do this stuff, with out us there. That's why your involved Neville, its because I trust you and your abilities to see this through.'

'shut up and tell me how you got away, then I might and I say might let you have a go with this lot, and some wand work as well.' Neville smiled

'Wont your Gran mind?' inquired Harry.

'Nah, shes gone off to the Wizagmont to sort out a load of shit like who should be the next supreme Mugwurp. What should be done with the school etc etc. oh are we intending to go back next year?'

'I think we might, since I know this means of transport can get us through most if not all barriers.' Harry confided in Neville.

Over the next six hours, Harry told him about Hedwig and her being a phoenix. The little ritual involving blood, the means of getting from a to b, and Neville showing him some of the weapons and they had a bit of wand play. In the end Harry said 'Neville, I got to get back before dawn or I turn into a shrimp.'

'Oh ugly shrimp' Neville dead panned

'Hey why is everyone being cheeky…I demand respect' Harry stated in an Umbridge way, Harry continued in a normal voice. 'Look Nev, I'll get Hedwig to come by today, just lock yourself in your room. When its done try getting to Luna ok, tell her the story, and when you need Hedwig she should hopefully come.'

With that he turned and in a flash of white light he was gone. No thunder just silent light.

'Cool, this is gonna be so much fun' Neville said aloud.

Harry arrived back in his room just in time for as fate would have it, five minutes later Mad-Eye Moody came to the scene to check all was well and as far as he could tell the boy was up and getting ready for bed.

'Poor lad needs some real help, some training, more like bloody protection. God help us Albus what did you give him to do that you didn't trust us with?' Moody muttered to himself. He was worried as was the rest of the Order, they all knew Dumbledore had been training Harry, but no one knew in what way. Was he being groomed to lead the Order? Was he being conditioned to be a more of a fighter or a ring master in the political arena, no one knew and it scared them all. Well in two weeks they would see as the Order was set to pick up the boy wonder for the wedding.

When Harry awoke the next day it was just inside the morning period still. Three things to do today, one, make a list of the targets and objectives, two read through his notes of his own work into the study of dark arts, and the defence of. He had written quiet a tomb by the end of the year, spells and their counter, dark spells and why they were considered dark. The wand movements the pronunciation of the spell and the effect. Some were quite gruesome, some were area effect spells but he needed to know them. Finally three, get to the bank and find out what he did have.

Well as it was the first was easy. Harry wrote a list of targets, from the easiest to the hardest. These included places, and people. Malfoy Senior along with Crabb Senior and Goyle Senior were second on the hit list. To hit those three and their three homes all in one night would send fear into the death eaters ranks, for Malfoy was one of the inner circle, he had money and he had power. If someone attacked him, they were either mad, or more powerful. The first was quiet odd, Azkaban. If they attacked Azkaban in such a way it showed all the weaknesses before the real attack from tom arrived. That as well as executing the three men mentioned above and releasing one Stan Shunpike. It would confuse the situation more, Stan Shunpike would become a fugitive, no Aurors would be killed but left dazed and confused and three members thought to be Toms inner circle would be dead. The third attack, much like the first would sow confusion, the target Madame Bones residence, whilst Madame bones was at home along with Susan.

The second objective was harder, since he had covered a fair bit in his own time of curses, jinx's, charms, and transfiguration spells used for duels. It took him the better part of the day that one did. But afterwards he felt better for he could remember all of them and their counters, including a lot of the darker ones.

The third task was Gringotts, he knew who he wanted to see, so he thought of him really hard and felt the love of Ginny flow through him, he touched his arm and next he was behind a waiting Goblin. The funny part was the Goblin was not waiting for Harry but any other customers from the main floor. So when Harry coughed politely, Griphook jumped and spun around with such speed, but by his expression it was pure shock and horror.

'Good evening Mr Griphook, it is a pleasure to meet you again,' Harry opened up the conversation, seeing the gormless expression Harry continued. 'You were the first Goblin I had ever meet and showed me to my vault, My name is..'

'Harry Potter sir, you remember me?' asked a shocked Goblin

Amused that Griphook did remember Harry, he continued on. 'Griphook, I am looking to find out my status in political and monetary terms in both the wizard world and the muggle world, this all needs to be done on the quiet and I trust you Griphook, no media, no crowds. Just a nice office where we can talk this all over a nice cup of something.' Harry said beaming.

'Stop it, your acting like Dumbledore, infuriating smile. Yes I will help you and Goblins drink water you know as well as Fire whisky and tea.' Griphook snapped back. 'Now follow me.'

Griphook walked off, never to check if Harry followed or not, they arrived at a nice set of oak doors. Once through into the office Griphook spoke, 'this is your family accounts room. Should you appoint an account manager, they will always be here for you sir. Now before I start going through the paper work and list some personnel suited to this role I should say sorry for being rude. But with Dumbledore's death the Goblin nation now feels threatened again from zenaphobes like..'

'Umbridge' Harry finished. 'Yes we have a mutual dislike in her and I for one would like to see her gone.'

This time Griphook and Harry smirked at the thought of her being ousted from office.

'Griphook, are you capable of handling this?' Harry asked waving his arms around the room.

Griphook answered slowly, 'Yes I can, but you should see the other account managers first.'

'Ok pick the worst one and invite them in here for a quick talk please.' Harry said smiling, leaving Griphook confused.

Ten minutes later a very stocky Goblin waddled in, he went and sat at the desk rather than the seat offered him, Harry could tell he was going to enjoy himself. The fat little goblin looked at some of the figures then went straight into, 'Right boy, if I put this small amount of £100,000 in stocks then that covers your long term interest.'

'Er excuse me' attempted Harry.

'Shush boy, I'm working here.' The stodgy Goblin rebuked.

'I think not, you were asked here for an interview, you just failed. Good day to you sir.' Harry replied stoically, waiting for the little man to waddle away. After waiting for the little man to move Harry had to order him out of his family's office.

'Right Griphook, I would like to offer you the position of account manager of my estate if you please.' Harry offered the Goblin.

'Why ask me?' inquired the Goblin.

'Well since first meeting you, I always had good memories of you, and felt I could trust you.' Stated a smiling Harry.

'Oh ok, then I accept.' Responded Griphook.

'Well you wanted to know a) how rich you are and b) your political weight. Well lets just say you could have lots of fun. In the muggle world, you own about £500,000 worth of shares and with the recent property boom, own properties in the muggle sector in excess of £1,500,000. In our community, well you own shares worth 20,000 Gallons, property in the region of 200,000 Gallons and in you vault you have 500,000 Gallons. To give you some idea of the amount Harry, an Aurora will earn around 7,000 Gallons a year, a teacher will earn 5,500 Gallons a year and a potions master can earn 10,000 a year with the right potions. Harry I should state this is just the potter account, since you were not present at Mr Blacks will reading then none of his monies has been transferred over to you yet. And the same with Dumbledore's will.'

Harry looked shocked, he felt shocked, with this money he could bribe better than what Malfoy could. He could get the best for his friends, he would never have to work, nor would Ginny.

Harry sounded out, 'what do I have to do in order to settle those wills?' He felt he needed to finish this so to give some form of peace.

'Well, Sirius Black had roughly the same as you in terms of value in one form or another. Anyway his will was split three ways equally, to a Mr Remus Lupin, A Miss Nymphadora Tonks and yourself. Therefore you gained there by two muggle properties and some shares in wizarding business.' Griphook took a breather, he walked over to the cabinet and opened a bottle up and poured two glasses.

'Here try some, put hairs on your chest, real ale that is. Doesn't go off in that cabinet.' Griphook offered Harry a pint of an amber coloured liquid.

'Not bad, quite nice actually, muggle ale?' Harry said after supping some.

'Yes, don't ask me, ask your father, it had a note saying "for my son, love James"' Griphook commented. Harry felt odd, his dad had left that there for him, a feeling of warmth enveloped him as he knew his parents really did love him after all. They spoke from beyond the grave in the little things and that warmed Harry's heart up.

'Ok and Dumbledore's?' Asked Harry.

'Ok well he left you valuables such as a pensive and memories, also lots of books, ancient magic books and a note to you.'

'Ok lets read it.'

'Harry if you are reading this before Bills Wedding, then bravo for escaping the Order. Just please remain safe. Now it is up to you and your friends to defeat tom and his followers, remember the Horcruxs, they are the key, once destroyed he will be vulnerable to death as anyone else. You will know how to destroy them in time, the knowledge is out there but alas I could not find it but I believe in you Harry. Tell the order nothing of this mission, it is sad to say there are still spies abroad, let them keep guessing. My final words to you Harry are there are still people in this world that love and care for you. Please don't give up in love. I did once and it cost m dearly.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore'

'Griphook, could anyone read this note or is it spelled in some way?' Harry inquired.

'To me it looks like a blank parchment, only to those who were supposed to receive and read it are able to read it.' Griphook answered.

'Could you please have a bag of 500 Gallons made up for me please along with £1000, I think I'm gonna need to do some shopping.'

'Certainly Mr Potter.'

'Please its Harry, just call me Harry.'

'Are you sure sir, others would look down on you if they hear me address you in such informal manner.' Griphook warned.

'Well then that would be their loss for underestimating us and underestimating the value of trust and friendship.' Harry smiled with his answer.

Ten minutes later Harry had a wallet with one card that he was reliably informed acted like a muggle debit card in both the muggle and wizarding world, but only to be used for large purchases in the wizarding world for there were only a few of them in existence and only given to the more wealthy clients. The pocket for coinage would act as a direct link as well, but allowed him to pull the correct money out in small bundles.

'Oh before you go Harry, your political power.' Griphook suddenly remembered one of the reasons for Harry's visit.

'Oh yes, what am I capable of then?'

'Well you have a permanent family seat on the Wizaragmont, you are allowed to sit in at the age of 17. You also have a seat in the House of Lords in Westminster if you ever need to get involved with the muggle affairs, but can only attend after you achieve the age of 21. Most pure bloods don't who have a seat don't meddle with the muggles, they see it as below them. Since you have a seat in the House of Lords you can claim the title Lord Potter. Mr Black passed his down to Miss Nymphadora, so she is now known as Lady Black and can claim a seat on the wizaragamont at any time through hereditary lineage.'

Harry looked bemused, 'ok so I have a seat and a title, what does that all mean?'

'Sorry, let me explain,' Griphook started. 'You and another 13 families hold permanent seats on the council. There used to be 18 permanent seats but during the last 2 wars some lines have been completely wiped out. There are 12 seats available for those who wish to partake in the system. To gain a seat requires ¾ of a vote of the rest of the wizaragamont. With these 12 seats, if the holder of the seat is guilty of gross crimes against the community then they loose their seat and it would be available to the public again. With the 14 permanent seats if you are found of gross negligence say, you loose the seat and it passes to the next suitable family member. As it is the seat would become empty until you gain a wife or your first child comes to majority.'Griphook took a moment to assess how Harry was assimilating the information. Harry looked deep in thought, then he cast his eyes up to Griphook in an indication for him to continue. 'The last seat is to be held by the chief, this is also gained by vote of the wizagamont with the majority rules. Once someone has been elected chief their previous seat is now available to either family if it is a permanent seat or if it is a public seat, open to the public again.' Griphook smiled, 'here endith the lesson.'

Harry looked happy, 'so on my birthday I can march into the council chambers and declare myself available for business? That's bloody brilliant.' He continued, 'well thank you Griphook you have been most kind and helpful and invest my money wisely.' Harry turned around and was gone leaving a confused Griphook. He wanted to tell his boss who had just been, but couldn't due to the client confidentiality clause. Oh well all he could do was give his boss a vague warning and off he went.

Harry found himself at Privet Drive again, he sat down on the bed just as Hedwig burst in landing on top of him.

'Real comical snowball.' Harry whispered to Hedwig knowing she had a smirk on her beak. 'I take it Nev is now getting aquainted with flaming?'

_Yes Harry he is and how are you now?_

'I am very well thank you, just seen the bankers and found I have a title and money, so no more treats for you. Oh that's right, those are the things you miss, how rude of me.' Harry smirked back. 'I'm sorry Hedwig, how have you been?'

_Good until then, rude little boy_ a tongue emerged _I believe I will be inducting Miss Lovegood tonight._

'Before you do that, could you take these to Nev if he ever finishes with her and ask him to get a multi compartment trunk for our famous friends?' Harry asked batting his eye lids at her.

_Stop it, stop it, the wind is too strong….I cant cope…_ Harry stopped batting his eye lids at her _Oh ok, I will, anyway how did you know I could converse with him?_

Harry gave a garlic shrug, which annoyed Hedwig to no end.


	4. The Hammer Falls

**Chapter 4: The Hammer Falls**

Just as Harry left, Neville decided to go to Gringotts to do something he never wanted to. The bank was always open, it was just a question of how you got in. Neville flooed to his families account office in Gringotts. Once there he ran a little bell and a young Goblin came in.

'How can I help you sir?' inquired the Goblin

'Do you believe Voldermort can and will be defeated?' Asked Nevill

'I hope so sir, but how?'

'Tell me, how old are you Mr ?'

'I am 15 sir and the name is Ironarm' replied a confused looking goblin.

'And do you believe you can manage my accounts?' Asked a polite but firm Neville.

'I don't think the head of…'

'I didn't ask what others thought, I asked you.' A softly spoken Neville interrupted Ironarm.

'Then yes, I believe I can. I am not the best at the moment sir, there are better than me.'

'Ah but we all start from somewhere, and some are lucky and others are not. Today you Ironarm are lucky. I am offering you the position of my family accountant and overtime we may both grow old and wise and become the best of them all.' Neville smiled while offering his hand for a handshake.

The young goblin automatically shaked Nevilles hand and the deal was done, he was the Longbottoms account manager.

'Ahh I didn't mean for that to happen, oh I am in so much trouble.' Spoke a troubled youth.

'No you are not, I am now writing a letter saying my choices and reasons are my own and that you are my choice for account manager. Anyone showing you disrespect or giving you grief over this position becomes an enemy of my family. We protect ours fiercely, are you happy now?' Asked a concerned Neville. He wanted to do the right thing here and he felt trust in this young one, which he never felt before when dealing with goblins.

Neville finished penning the letter and signed his name on the bottom. He stood up and walked to the drinks cabinet and poured himself some red wine. 'Take the letter please, it will protect you and add a sticking charm to it so you never loose it. Now what would you like to drink? Fire Whisky?' Neville offered and hefting a bottle in the air with one hand.

'Please.' Replied a shocked goblin, he was offered respect, a position of power and being treated like an equal. He had only ever heard of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter do the same. He would do what was right for his client now and damn them all. He found himself holding a glass of fire whisky, not to sure he sipped at it and enjoyed the burning effect down the neck, awakening nerve endings along his spine.

'Now Mr Longbottom sir, lets look at the account details.'

'Please call me Neville or Nev, after all we are going to be spending along time together.' Replied Neville.

'Ok, erm Neville you may or may not know, you own a permanent seat on the wizard council and since your father is unable to fulfil his role, you are automatically next and are able to attend once you get to the age of 17. Sadly their accounts are frozen as they are in their name, and cannot be accessed until the father dies. Neville you have access to some funds left to you in the region of 10,000 Gallons, your family account contains £2,090,500 stored in a bank, another £1,000,000 in stocks and shares. In the wizarding world you have some shares in Cleansweep and own 150,000 Gallons in property and 200,000 in Gallons stored here in the bank. It looks like the previous accountant was trying to liquidise your assets for some reason.' Ironarm looked up to the young wizard to see how he was coping. 'do you wish for me to stop Neville?'

'No its alright, seems a bit odd I have to wait for my parents to physically die when already they are mentally dead.' Neville looked sad, he knew what he would have to do. Damn those death eaters to hell, well their time was coming.

'You are now allowed to use the title lord, so you can now address yourself as Lord Longbottom.' Ironarm finished.

'Thank you for your time, it might be easier if no one knew your new status just yet, do what you can with half of my gallons and see what you can make. Play with it for it is a drop in the ocean.' A smiling Neville left, but there was no happiness in those eyes. Poor Ironarm felt for his first client, a family known for all the right reasons, the political power still there, but the monetary backing was out of reach. He hoped Neville would be ok and didn't turn into the next dark lord. He would do what he could in terms of using what was available.

Neville arrived back at his home, sunlight just starting to show, we wrote a note saying he felt ill and would be in his room all day. He left the note on the kitchen table, and went to his room. Once there he sealed the door and silenced the room.

'Hedwig' he called out, nothing happened. He tried a few more time. Neville stated to think, he needed to think of her there.

In a flash she was and a trill washed over him calming him. Neville smiled at Hedwig he stroked her then he kneeled on the floor in front of the bed with his arm laid out on the bed. Hedwig trilled a soft melody as she cut into Neville's arm, soon soaking the sheets with blood, Neville ignored the pain and concentrated on the song. Soon he realised it was a soft very feminie voice singing and he could understand her. He looked at Hedwig in awe as he heard her beautiful voice carry. Just as he realised this a burning fire tore though his body letting him know the power of love and just as quickly as he was made aware of it, he was unconscious. When he woke up, it was midday.

_Damn, best see Luna, now let us see if it works like Harry said_ Neville thought, it took a micro-second to think of Luna and love pour into him and he was gone.

Neville found himself right behind Luna, he tiptoed closer and enveloped his arms around her and Luna leaned in.

'I was wondering when you were going to turn up' Luna whispered.

'I'm sorry I took so long, sweet Merlin I missed you' Neville replied while smelling her hair and just holder her.

'So when are we gonna have sex then?'

To say Neville was shocked is an understatement, but he smiled, 'not for another year love, why you worried we wont make it and want to experiace before we all die?'

'No, I just want to feel you inside me, make me feel safe in those strong arms, that powerful back. Just thinking about it turns me on.'

Neville smiled, 'Well my heart I am sorry to have to make you wait, but I want to be sure, a lot can happen in a year, would you love me if I turned dark and killed all your friends?'

'Yes, but you would be silly, cos they are your friends too and they would follow you if you asked them too.' Luna turned in Neville's arms to face him, she gave him a smile. 'Don't worry about me, I feel happy that one of us is being cautious rather than both of us running headlong into the unknown. Oh I've made all the potions Harry asked for as well as some Hermione did, some are more long term like a month. Where are we going to store it all? And where am I making this once we are out of here?'

'Pass I think only Harry has a plan in his head. Anyway let me tell you about a phoenix…' so Neville launched into the same story Harry had given him and ended with the same token. 'So tonight when your ready, think of her and feel the need of her and she will be there. Now I got to go home and see gran before she thinks I've gone walk abouts. Love you Luna.' Neville gave a parting kiss on her lips and forehead before disappearing.

'I love you too Neville.' Luna spoke to the air.

Neville arrived home and took the spells off of his room. He walked downstairs and looked for his gran. Not finding her, he went to get some of the guns and start sending them to the right people. He was walking to his greenhouses, where better to store weapons than under a layer of soil. He had wrapped them up as Hermione had told him to. Neville was beginning to feel nervous, he could tell something was not right.

_Ok Neville think, what do I need to do, not be seen and get a muggle weapon ok, so that's disilusiment and silencio charm on the feet. Ok lets go._

A Neville shape went from rustling feet and visible to quiet and invisible within a few strides. He saw the worst thing possible.

**Lestrange** his mind shouted**, Kill Her** he ignored the impulses and carried on to his part of the green house. He slowly removed a pistolwith clip in and softy on. He cast another silence charm on the weapon. _Well this should be interesting, one second alive, the next dead._ He crept up behind his worst nightmare the woman who had destroyed his family. Neville pushed the safty button, he was now dangerous. He aimed the nozzle at her fore finger and pulled the trigger.

'AHHHHHH'

A mist of red erupted from Lestranges hand as her forefinger became a bloody stump.  
Neville pulled the trigger again whilst she was distracted.

Her wand was suddenly tiny fragments and some were embedded into her hand now. She spotted a cloud of smoke and lunged forward.

_Oh shit_

Neville acted on instinct, instinct he never knew he had as his arm bent and his elbow came to the fore aimed at Lestranges forehead. Once they connected Lestrange was knocked over and Neville cast simple charms on her binding her and silencing her. Next Neville walked over to his own gran to find that she had lost too much blood from Lestranges torture.

'Well Bella, looks like you and me are going to be enjoying each others time now.' Neville whispered into Bellas ear.

Flash

Neville levelled both wand and gun on the bird. 'Oh sorry Hedwig, you can tell Harry we got Bella, what did you want anyway?'

_Harry would like you to go buy a multi-compartment trunk to put prisoners in, here is some money. _Hedwig offered her talon to Neville and he took the bag of gold from her. 'Hedwig, could you please guard Bella whilst I go get a trunk, then you can tell him we got her. And you might need to see Luna tonight.'

_I know, and yes I will, but please hurry._

'Ok I will.' And Neville was gone. Neville found a store and bought a basic trunk, he knew if they needed to they could add charms later, and that someone would have a book for it. Within half an hour Neville had returned and had placed Bella inside the trunk with a very firm and powerful locking charm on it. Just to top it off he put a padlock on it.

'Thank you Hedwig for helping me. I am going to be calling in the aurors now and stating my gran is dead. Take care of harry and I will see you soon hopefully.' Neville said as he stroked her feathers.

_Don't forget to hide the weapons._

'Oh yeah cheers, I forgot I had this gun still on me. Hehe. Cheers Hedwig, see you later girl.'

Hedwig disappeared in a roaring flash.

'show off' Neville commented to the wind.

Auror command floo burst into life.

'Help Help, please someone help me. My gran, I think shes dead.'

'Calm down young man, what is your name?' Asked a young female receptionist.

'Longbottom, please come quick.' Neville was enjoying himself, he should have been an actor. He let enough panic into his voice to get the receptionists attention.

'Ok were gonna send around 2 aurors. Please stand back from the fire.'

'Oh thank you.'

With that Nevilles head disappeared back into the flames. The young girl on the desk forwarded the call to 2 duty aurors. They were experienced hands, Kingsley and Dawlish.

Two aurors stepped out of the fire place and into the Longbottom residence.

'Show us' a deep baritone voice came from Kingsley, 'show us where you left your gran Neville.'

'Well I went to see my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, I travelled by floo, when I came back I wanted to do some work in the greenhouse and as I got closer things just felt wrong. Then I find her body just lying there.' Neville described to the aurors as he quickly strode to the greenhouses and making sure he didn't actually lie. A minute later the 2 aurors were consoling a very distraught Neville.

'Well find out who did this Neville.' Dawlish spoke out.

Neville didn't know weather to trust him or not since he had attacked Magonagall.

'I know who did it,' he spoke, swallowing an imaginary lump, 'she wants to finish my family. I can feel her magic here bloody BITCH. Oh Merlin, I'm the last one.' Neville turned from getting angry to sorrowful in front of the aurors as would any body who had just lost another family member to just one person.

'Who did you say did this?' Kingsley spoke.

'Bellatrix Lestrange, she has that tinned coppery feel to her magic, its disgusting.' Neville answered playing at just answering the questions. Inside he was thinking, _Ok can feel her magic, and I can feel theirs as well. When did this happen? Man I best tell Harry at some point of that skill._ His attention was brought back to the fore ground.

'That's impossible, no one has been able to sense magic like that in years! Look I'm real sorry for your loss, but you cant blame just woman for all your family woes.' Exclaimed Dawlish. 'Kingsley you can handle this.' Dawlish stormed off.

'Neville it's a rare gift you have there, now lets see about the evidence cos someone was here, and they were not pleasant with your gran. Do you have anyone you can go to?' Kingsley asked.

'No family left, only Luna my girlfriend. Can I leave please?' Neville pleaded.

'Sure you head on over there, I'll be an hour or two, when I'm done I'll come and get you.' Kingsley laid a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville stepped through the fireplace at the Lovegood residence. Neville could hear Hedwig sing again. _Ahh she must be going through the process now._ Neville focused on Luna and flamed to be next to her. She turned her head to him as he flamed in and smiled. Neville smiled back and held her to comfort Luna as Hedwig cut deep into Lunas soft skin.

'Its alright pet, everything will be ok, when you wake up come to me.' Neville whispered into her ear, then he just held her until she too fell unconscious. Neville placed her in her own bed then went downstairs to be next to the fire place waiting.

It was near ten at night when the flames turned green and Kingsley pocked his head through the flames. 'Neville it is ok to come home now, and I believe you when you say it was Bella.' Kingsley intoned.

'Thank you Auror Kingsley, have a safe journey.' Neville stood up and Kingsley's head disappeared.

_I think I shall give him ten minutes before I leave_

Neville walked through the fire place and again things just didn't seem right. _Damn!_ He made himself invisible and silenced his feet again. He crept outside to find the reason for everyone's suffering, one Tom Riddle and a few death eaters to boot. He touched his arm and thought of Harry.

_Harry I hope you can hear me, see what I see and know Riddle is here. I think we need to make this an opportunity to fuck them over one._

_Yo Neville, this is weird, yeah I can see what you see. You must tell me how you do that.two choices, go in as Neville with curses flying an make a nice dint in him ad his men, trust me Neville you have power. Or we group somewhere and put some robes on to mask us._

_Harry if I go in as Neville and take a piece of him, he will begin to worry. It would be wise for you to get to the greenhouse and grab the sniper rifle, and then go to the roof of my home. If things get desperate, I'll apperate then you start killing. _

_Deal _

Neville felt Harry through the tattoo, he was at the greenhouse then next minute he was on the roof.

_Right here I go._

Neville launched right into it as he fired blasting hex's, cutting hex's, slashing hexs, fire balls. All the while he kept moving. The death eaters must have been new because they started to panic, the reason they were panicking was three of their number had already gone down to serious wounds and the curses seemed to fly in from everywhere.

'Calm yourselves, it is only a child playing at hero.' Voldermort spoke harshly to his recruits.

The curses stopped.

Neville seemed to fade into the foreground. 'Ahh Tom so good of you to be here today, I was wondering if you could tell me where Bella is? I know she was here and I want to repay her in kind.'

Neville knew this would wind tom up, especially being civil and calm and not paniking.

This unnerved the recruits more than anything, here a mere boy not Harry Potter but a boy was standing up to the Dark Lord. What happened next most never remembered as a torrent of spell fire erupted from Nevilles wand and an explosion hex fired at the ground flew them all in the air. No one noticed a small metal cylinder fall to the ground and roll towards where three death eaters laid, stunned.

Neville next stopped moving and started concentrating on Tom, he just wanted a piece of him, that's all he needed. Spell after spell can to mind and leapt from his wand, hitting toms shield. 'Neville join me and we can bring Bella to justice for your parents, I can save them.' Tom casually spoke to Neville. Neville knew different, he knew Tom was loosing, there was worry in his blood shot eyes.

Tom was worried, had he chosen the wrong child, blast Severus.

_This child is beating me, I can't have that, I cant have two children beat me! _

Tom came out of his little trance and roared 'Avada K..'

'BOOM,' the explosion knocked tom sideways, the shrapnel decimated the three death eaters it was near. The last two death eaters being scared ran, not thinking to apperate. Neville got off a quick slicing hex and tore at Toms shoulder, Tom realising he was not in his best condition apperated away.

Two cracks were heard from the roof and the two death eaters died with no knowledge of how but found a hole through their body where the heart was supposed to be. They collapsed already dead.

Harry appeared next to Neville.

'Ok,' started Harry, 'that was so cool, I mean those death eaters, all recruits but still, you creamed them. And Tom, you got a bit of him, you actually did it.'

Neville looked at Harry with shock, 'Does it feel like this every time you face him, cos I'm bloody knackered. My nerves are now shot to hell I mean he nearly got an AK off at me. That was bloody lucky timing.' Neville bent over and threw up on the grass.

Harry walked over to the last place Tom stood and picked up a fragment of a Dark Lord. 'I'm not gonna say anything cheesy, if that's ok, but it is a start.' Harry smiled and Neville smiled in return.

Neville suggested, 'Shall we see who the death eaters are, and put their bodies close to Bella?'

'Nev are you turning dark? If you are I don't care, just leave Ginny and me alone ok.' Neville just stared at Harry.

'That's not funny man, that's my worst fear, is turning dark.' Neville said.

Harry looked up, 'Mine too.'

After seeing who the death eaters where, most they didn't recognise, one they did, Marcus Flint, ohh what a surprise. Harry started a conversation. 'Neville?'

'Yeah?'

'Have you been to the bank recently and know aboutyour family stuff?'

'yeah went before you arrived first time, why? Asked a curious Neville.

'Well I went last night, and my account manager told me I'm a Lord, I mean imagine me, a lord!'

'Don't worry so am I' Neville smirked at this, 'Hey, shall we enter the council chambers at the same time and tell them we are now on the council. Talk about stirring the shit pot.'

Harry looked like Christmas had arrived early, 'yeah, that sounds real nice thing to do.'

Luna flamed in next to Neville and she surveyed the area.

'I cant leave you alone for afew hours and you go and kick some major arse. I hope this wont be the layout for our relashionship?'

'Er no, how are you anyway? Do you feel alright?' Neville then cottened on to what Luna was wearing and it was awakening parts he really didn't want awakening with others present. Luna was wearing a black mini-skirt and a very tight top that really didn't leave anything to the imagination and knee high black leather boots.

She pushed Neville onto the ground. 'Mine!' she stated before jumping on him and kissing him.

Neville was enjoying the kiss and found his hands cupping Luna very cute arse, he didn't want to stop, he had such a hard on. _Oh I am so glad no one else….oh shit Harry_

Neville finished the kiss before either of them wanted to. 'erm babe, Harry is still here.'

'I know, you would have thought he would know where the exit is.' Luna replied.

'Erm sorry to interrupt, but Luna did you tell Hermione or Ginny?' Harry said.

'Oh course where do you think I got such nice clothes from, who would have though Hermione has a tarty streak in her. I'm sure Ronald will be pleasantly surprised.'

Both Neville and Harry started coughing at this point. Such was the shock.

Neville pulled Luna in closer to him and got a better grip on her sexy arse. 'Um you know love, I should really show you how to use those muggle weapons. The again I do love having you here.' He showed her a warm smile.

'I know you like having me here, I can feel it throbbing.' Luna smirked, stood up and pulled Neville to the green houses so she could learn about muggle weapons.

Harry flamed back to Privet Drive.


	5. The Dragon Awakens

**Chapter 5: The Dragon Awakens**

It was the third day of the Holidays and Ginny had found that Hermione was next for the tattoo. Ginny couldn't wait to see Hedwig again and especially in a new form. Ginny was at the point of the day, where she was weaving cloth and magic together. Sure her mum knitted, and you could place a spell on the finished item but to have an item to have a permanent charm on it, woven in with the fabric, now that was tricky and it also gave amazing characteristics for the material. She had already made two cloaks. The first cloak was for Harry and the one she was working on now was for Neville, these cloaks were part of a group, they were for the gang, when out fighting as an unknown force.

The magic she weaved into the cloaks was complex, but Hermione had shown her some of the spells to use before the train stopped a few days before. The cloaks were black, but when a team cloak was needed, the hoods and shoulders turned to the colour of that team member. For example Harry's colour was green, so his hood and shoulders would turn green, Luna was going to be white. The other effect was when in that team mode the hoods extended and an obscuring charm came into effect on the whole cloak that Moody's eye couldn't penetrate, that and a one way vision though the hood. So the hood may be up, the wearer could still see what was happening to their side.

Strangely enough every time she weaved a cloak, time seemed to slow down and she was better able to collect her thoughts. Hence her course of action.

Ginny didn't like manipulating people, she had seen the effects of that on Harry and she disapproved, but still a girl must do what she must to protect her man.

First she wrote to Rita Skeeter about a lovely titbit of information, namely information about a certain past undersecretary. Just to bring a bit more information to Rita about Dolores, was the fact she should go see Lee Jordan.

One other manipulation was to hurt Draco, and that was by getting at Pansy. Well if it hurt Draco, great, if it didn't, well least it got another death eater wanna be out of the way.

The last one was to get two students together that were in separate houses.

That night Ginny was up and waiting for Hedwig to appear, well she wasn't the only one. Harry Too flashed in.

Ginny quickly silenced the room and locked the door and windows.

'Harry, oh thank goodness its you. As much as I'd like to see Hermione, I much prefer you.' Ginny rushed as she went to his enveloping arms that closed around her bringing her warmth and safety. Their lips met and for the next half hour they just kissed, Harry laying her down on the bed and cuddling up to her all the while kissing.

'OK Mr Potter, I am now turned on..what gives?' She asked whilst feeling very giddy and happy.

'What? I'm not allowed to be happy to see my sexy gorgeous girlfriend?' Harry looked very sad. 'I'm sorry Ginny, it wont happen again.'

Ginny leapt up, 'Oh I think you will Mr Potter because I enjoyed that a lot and I want it again in the near future.' She kissed Harry, and then leapt off of him. 'Common, tell me what I need to do, I wanna tattoo you know.'

Five hours later Ginny was stiring and found Harry lying next to her, she woke up to the feeling of her hair being stroked. Why the hell did he always make her feel this way, damn him.

'Harry love, you best get back to Privet before mad-eye gets here, oh here is your cloak, and here is Neville's if you could pass that to him please.' She padded softly to the drawers and pulled out two cloaks and handing them to Harry.

'Ok will do, I love you Ginny.' Harry replied not liking he had to go.

'I know, please be safe, and Harry, I love you more.' Ginny smiled at the teasing comment and she got a smile in reply. With that he was gone in a white flame.

Ginny took the charms off her door and room and opened the door to find Ron coming down the stairs.

'Hi Ron' greeted Ginny.

'Morning sleepy head, you must have slept through mum pounding your door last night.' Ron's subtle warning was not missed.

'Yeah I was kinda zonked out last night. Why is mum angry?'

'Shes annoyed you managed a locking charm that she doesn't know how to undo, but I think shes ok. You know I got this weird itch on my arm.' Ron stated indicating where the tattoo was.

'Yeah I got that too.'

They smiled at each other knowing that the whole group was now ready to got to war.

They went down stairs to find Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. They were all talking but what Ginny noticed the most was they were talking about Harry and what to do with him. As they entered, Molly got up and addressed Ginny, so what was so important that you lock your door last night hum?'

'Oh well I don't know maybe a bit of privacy would be real nice, peace and quiet knowing the twins cant get in and prank me whilst I'm asleep' Ginny retorted and stuck her chin out.

Molly struck by how her only daughter had responded could only think to say, 'Well don't do it again, I don't like it.' Molly turned back to the conversation about Harry.

'Potters got to be trained to fight, I don't care what Albus taught him I want me make sure he can fight.' Growled out Mad-Eye.

'I don't know, I want to protect him from all this' exclaimed the professor.

'Oh please Min, hes seen more than most of the new Aurors. Tonks, how often have you battled with death eaters or even Voldermort?'

Tonks sqeeked, 'erm death eaters twice, vold..vold..voldermort..erm never cos that's suicide.' She eventually got out.

'See he has faced Voldermort that he can remember what? Four times and come into contact with his death eaters three times. He will continue to be a focus for this war, he needs to be better trained!' Mad-eye stated.

'Well we could send him away for training with one of the groups, can we get him trained by a hit wizard or by an unspeakable?' Bill asked.

'We know some hit wizards, plus Scrigmore would love that idea as it plays in with the idea that the ministry is doing something.' Remus observed.

'Has anyone asked him what he would like to do?' Ginny intruded. 'After all it is his life your talking about, maybe he would like a vacation before starting on killing Tom.'

'Who is Tom?' Tonks inquired.

'Ok this is worrying, I might know more about Voldermort than you guys. Now that's comical, but you have yet to answer the question.' Ginny had an idea of what they were up to. Deflect her from her objective.

'well hes only a child and he's already on holiday with his relatives.' Arthur joined in.

'Really, being stuck in a house with out being able to go out side with relations that HATE you?' She emphizised the word hate to everyone. 'You call that a holiday, a break from everyday worries? I think not, try again dad.'

'Oh it can't be that bad surly?' He asked with a note of worry in his voice.

'Oh so that bar grill in the garage that we told you came from Harry's window is a figment of my imagination. Wow. That or the fact he is always skinny when he come here doesn't raise an eye brow?'

Ginny wasn't being mean or spiteful or even sarcastic. She was being truthful.

'So you protect him against an ever present threat of a death eater attack, but cant help him enjoy himself. Do you wonder why he hates you and the order so much?'

There it was the first stone cast. You could see the shock on everyone's face apart from Ron who followed her lead and just nodded. This is where they start wondering if he really did hate them and if he did, how far where they willing to push it so he would do his job as far as they saw it.

Bill started 'I think we should train him using him as a symbol of hope for the people, the people will start trusting the ministry and he needs it, surly he would welcome the chance to be better prepared.'

Ginny looked at her brother with remorse and betrayal in her eyes. 'You can try, but you will fail.' She whispered to the silent room and with that she turned and walked out side.

Bill turned to go after his little sister when he found an arm barring his way, 'here is a quick question do you wish to live Bill Weasley?' Asked a serious Ron.

'Ron get out of my way, I need for her to understand.' Bill tried pushing past.

'Oh we understand alright, we have been there with him when you and the rest of the world abandoned him. Now answer the damn question.' Ron spat out.

'Of course I want to live.' Bill shot back.

'Then it would be wise to leave Ginny and myself alone.' Ron suddenly spun so it was his body blocking the way and Ron shoved Bill back into the room. He hadn't meant to lift Bill off the floor or launch him onto the table, but hey, he was a growing boy who didn't know his own strength. He surveyed the mess, turned and left after Ginny.

Ginny was sat down by a fallen tree in deep thought. 'Hey Ron,' she greeted as her silent footed brother approached. 'Why is our family full of betrayals?'

'I don't know, but I do know I would always trust Harry, you and even Neville to do the right thing. Not to sure about Luna though, think she, might sell me for a crumpled horn shorn thingy.' Ron jested.

'Silly boy, and if it was between Harry and Neville, who would you follow, that is if there was a disagreement or one went dark.' She asked.

'Neither and both, I think I would stay with Hermione and get them to talk it out.'

'Ok who are you and what did you do to my brother? Cos you are way too smart to be related to me!' Ginny jumped up and mockingly held her wand backwards.

'You do realise what I had to do to get a kiss from Hermione was? Read a chapter of a spells book every night. That and practicing them seems to have awoken a sneaky side to me.' Rons face turned gormless. 'Me dumb dumb' he spoke with a silly accent.

'So Ginny, what are you gonna do about the Order?'

'Oh that bit's easy, prank them twice, and make sure they find life real difficult with the rest of society, via use of our little bug.' She smiled at the thought of McGonagall going into a clothes shop and being told what to wear, rather than being asked.

'Ginny?' Ron started after a few minuets silence.

'Yeah? Whats on your mind?'

'Well since we now all got this cool way of moving, where do we base from and are we going back to Hogwarts?'

'I think the answer to that one is yes, the reason we weren't gonna go back was the hassle of getting past the wards every time. The other one is a bit of a worry, I mean the room of requirements is a no go now. I suppose there is the lair.' Ginny signed in resignation. She knew it would have to be.

'Ron, I'm going to Harrys tonight ok and Harry and I will look at the lair. We'll clean it up and tomorrow night we all meet up down there. So I want you to go to Luna first then Hermione, get Luna to tell Neville.'

'Ok Gin, just make sure you aren't spotted' Ron reminded her.

'Cheers, I suppose we best go back in side and see what they are gonna try and do.'

Ginny flicked her wand and Rons impenertrable wall and muffling charm were nullified. As they walked back Ron just put an arm over her and gave her a half hug for good spell work and comfort for the upcoming 'discussion.'

Ginny walked into the house and Ron closed the door behind him, they were both making their way to their rooms.

'You two!' a voice called after them. They stopped and turned to find Kingsley striding to them. 'What you two did earlier was real shitty to your mum and dad. They have been through this shit before, you haven't so respect them. Also Neville lost his gran last night..'

'We know.' Interupted Ginny which annoyed Kingsley, being interrupted by a kid. She continued, 'we know his gran was killed by Bella, we do talk you know and funny how you offer to train Harry but not the rest of us, were you going to just keep us all locked up for the duration of the war?'

Kingsley could see the fire behind her eyes and looked at Ron and saw a calm fury awaiting him.

Ron brought him back to the now as fear was taking his mind. 'I wouldn't annoy us Kingsley, we may be kids physically, but I think we have seen more than what we should have and for that we have had to grow up a lot quicker.' Ron sounded in sure deep tones that reverberated into Kingsleys soul.

'Were trying to win a war here, not a quidditch game.' Kingsley responded and instantly regretted it.

Ginny and Ron turned and walked up the stairs to their respective rooms and closed the doors, Ginny weaved her cloak and Ron read up more spells and curses.

As she was weaving an itch started to form on her elbow, a persistant itch at that, until she physically touched it, it was the tattoo.

_At last Ginny, I was getting worried._ Came Harrys voice in her head, then she could see all he could.

_Can you see all I can see Harry?_

_Yes, why?_

_Glad I wasn't in the shower then, I want you to be here when you see that sight._

Ginny could tell he had just crossed his legs.

_Gotch ya, what you want Harry? _She thought sweetly and playfully.

_What you up to tonight?_

_Well I was gonna come see you and drag you off to a secret location that only a few know of and pitch the idea of it as our new head quarters. _

_Damn, you beat me to it, you coming here?_

_Yeah will be there at around two ish ok?_

_Yeah no worries, just make sure your invisible. Love you babe. Bye._

The link was cut and Ginnys mind was back at the itching sensation. She didn't have it now, but the Order soon would.

When it came to one in the morning, Ginny got up and walked upstairs to Rons room and left a wrapped parcel from herself. She knew he would be going himself to see Luna soon and it would be nice if he could take Lunas cloak to her.

She went back down the stairs and started preparing her self mentally for the nightmares to come back. At ten to two she flamed out to find herself lying next to Harry in bed, sadly he was dressed to go.

'Hello gorgeous.' Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginnys reply was far more artistic and fitting, she kissed him and ran a hand over his chest. 'The chamber of secrets' she whispered back and she was gone in a red flame. Harry disappeared in a Green flame.

Ginny found herself beside a Basilisk head, and it was still well preserved. Smell wasn't too bad, but the thing was bloody huge. She felt Harry appear beside her. 'Harry, I don't think Nagini is going to be too much trouble for you dear since you have clearly proven you can kill a snake.'

Ginny started to flick her wand at odd intervals and lights starting springing up from the wall mounted torches.

'Erm Gin, when did you do silent spells?'

'Pardon?'

'Well you just used magic, without words. You are supposed to learn that this year at school.'

'Oh, woops, didn't even notice.' Ginnys mind was a blur, it was always said strong wizards could wield silent magic and it drained them significantly, Ginny didn't feel any effects.

'Harry, want to spar, pure silence ok.' She smiled at Harry and he reluctantly agreed, even though he knew he was gonna have his arse handed to him on a plate.

Thirty minuets later Harry was huffing, but Ginny was fine like nothing had happened.

'Damn woman just how powerful are you?' Harry remarked.

'Erm I don't know, sorry.' She replied.

They looked around the chamber and then looked at each other, they silently got to cleaning the chamber, leaving the Basilisk on the floor. They found several chambers off to one side, one a potions making room, and one a study with a collection of books.

'Harry I think if we take those archways over there and make each one into a room, say the size of 15 by 21.' Ginny noted the three archways opposite the potions lab and study.

'15 meters by 21! Woman are you mad?'

'Meters? No feet you fool! What the hecks a meter when its at home?'

'International standard unit of measurement. Only OLD people use imperial, that and the Americans.' Harry teased.

'Erm Ginny what about the other three people?'

'Harry, we are all old enough and there are three couples. Work it out, who do you think you will be sleeping with?'

Harrys face was a picture of shock, 'But Ginny we havn't.. I'm not too sure that..'

'Relax, its sleeping, we not fucking every night, well not to start with anyway. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will make full use of it. Two people can sleep side by side and nothing happening, when those two people love each other you know.'

'But..'

'Harry do you love me?'

'Yes'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes'

'Then trust me in this. It will all be fine, ok.' Ginny reassured him. 'you really do have no idea about women do you?'

'erm no not really.'

'Bloody Dursleys.' Ginny fumed, she calmed herself. 'Common, we got spells to learn to get these three rooms plumbed for their en-suites, and put some beds and wardrobes in them as well.'

It was about four in the morning when they lay exhausted on one of three sofas that were situated in the main chamber, in a triangle. Ginnys cloak flapped open as she leaned into Harry. Harry could see a long loose skirt, it was one that swayed when she walked, things were starting to stir. On top whe wore a Corset, Ginnys breasts where being firmly supported by a piece of material and harry wanted at them desperately.

'Oh its not fair…I get to look and instantly I'm turned on, what the hell can I do to you to turn you on as quick? Harry pleaded with Ginny.

Ginny stood up and let the cloak fall to the ground revealing a bare back, crisscrossed with the corset ties. 'Well Harry, you could try just kissing me.' She turned to face him and straddled him, pulling Harrys face to meet hers. She could feel the throbbing cock, she could tell it wanted attention and it was getting her horney as well. Her hands pressed against his strong chest.

'Please Harry, not yet.'

'what? I'm just kissing you, he grasped to get his breathing under control.

'I would have stripped you down and screwed you if you had kept going.' Ginny informed him.

Harry went red again. 'Sorry Gin.'

'Don't be, that was great.

She collapsed into his arms. Come six they were both gone and at their own bedrooms having pleasant dreams.


	6. Turn on the Light

**Chapter 6: Turn on the Light**

Hermione was waiting up in bed for Ron to turn up. She had already been asleep and then woken up at two, well it was getting to half two, she was worried, but before she could touch her arm to contact him he was there.

'Hi 'mione,' Ron greeted her with a kiss on the lips. 'Sorry I'm late but luna went off on a jaunt saying boys aren't allowed to go off and have all the fun. Too me ages to work out where she was coming at.'

Hermione chuckled at Rons predicament, 'so lover boy, what you come here to tell little ol me?' Hermione acted.

'Oh you know the usual, Harry and Ginny are in the chamber as we speak, making sure its safe and liveable, so tomorrow night we all meet up there.' Ron acted like it was any other conversation, but Hermione was gob smacked. 'She has gone down there after all this time and her memories?'

'Yes, it's the worst for her, hence the reason of dragging Harry down there as well. That and I think they are going to start having happy memories of the place after tonight.' A slow smile crept up his face. 'You know I have good memories of this room so far, what about making them extrodinary?'

'Ron please never try that line again that was awful, but the result is the same.' She smiled and threw the duvet off for Ron to get in.

As Ron was sliding down the sheets he noticed that Hermione had no clothes on at all.

'Erm mione, do you always sleep naked?'

'Only when you're around, don't know why, all my clothes disappear when your near.' The rhyme ended.

'oh ok,' with a swish of his wand, all his clothes were off, and folded on the back of the chair.

'you have been reading, ohh come here.' Their two naked bodies pressed against one another the feeling of touch reassuring the smell of the other better than any calming draught.

Ron broke the silence, 'Do you ever wonder if you will get bored of just being naked with each other, tired and not want to do it again?'

'Not really, if it was anyone else I wouldn't even be naked, but with you I feel safe, I trust you, you immature prat.' She smacked him lightly and held a secret smile.

'oh I'm the immature one am I, being mr self constrained, while miss is playing? Double standards my love?'

'oh certainly.'

They cuddled and kissed until they fell asleep.

Come six in the morning, 'Ron wake up, time for you to move your arse out of here.' Hermione nudged Ron, no response.

_I wonder_

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and she flamed to his room, with a still sleeping Ron. She laid him in his bed and tucked him in. She quickly returned to Ron with his clothes, then kissed him on the lips then she left.

Hermione stood naked in her room, she went to sit down at her desk and opened a book on Occulmancy. How to Occlude your mind, well it would certainly come in useful. For the rest of the day, Hermione practiced and went through sorting her memories in rough categories. She also had a few scary memories she loved that she could use as her shield. Midday came and went then night fell. She kept going till midnight, whence she left her room for the chamber of secrets.

She landed close to a large snake skin tube…._Oh …how bloody big is this thing?_ Looking at the Basilisk, then her attention was taken to the chamber itself then the rooms off the side. She read the door plaque 'Hermione is reading,' there was another that was similarly decorated with 'Luna is cooking.' A smile crept on her face, she turned to inspect the rooms on the other side. She soon found out they were all the same, each with a double bed and bedside units, a set of drawers and a wardrobe. Just to make it real swish, each room had a shower and mini hot tub.

_Harry, Ginny, when you two get married, I am going to find you a really nice present._

Hermione went back to the study to find any other information on occluding the mind or legemacy. Low and behold she did, four books two by Salazar himself and two from Godric.

_I suppose that makes sense, know your enemys defences to know their weaknesses, um might use that later._

She opened up the book by Godric, inside the cover was a scrawl

_To Arran Potter_

_Hope this brings you some peace and quite from the married life._

_Love Godric_

'Ok that's way too weird, that must be Harrys family, but that means Harry is a descendant, ow wow.' Hermione put the book down revenant on the sofa that one could only assume was Harry and Ginnys as it was all messed up. Looking through the Slytherin book there was a lot of help on learning from scratch. It also appeared that some people were better using legimens as an attack to keep people out of their own mind.

Several flames all appeared at the same time, Black, Green, White, Blue and Red. The gang was here and in their cloaks as well. Ginny walked over to Hermione and presented the cloak she had made. Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek then put the cloak on.

'Wow this is cool, and no eyes can see in?'

'Nope, plus think team or unit.'

Hermione suited thoughts to words and she felt a difference in the cloak. 'Ok what happened? Have you pranked me?'

'No, the hood and shoulders are now your colour. Sorry to say, yellow.'

'Ginny Weasley damn you. I wanted black or red, yellow. What the good is yellow? Nevermind, lets see the rest of us in the same way.'

Everyones shoulders and hoods turned to their flame colour.

'Ok is it just me or does that look quite smart?' Hermione opinioned.

'No we do look good, better when all in black but as a fighting unit attacking other black cloaked units, we will rock.' Harry voiced.

We should get a photo done, like as a unit and one as friends in the black cloaks, but the hoods down.

'Kretcher?' Harry called and a crack the house elf was there. 'I want you to get a poleroid camera, and no one is to see or hear you understand?'

'Yes, Kretcher understands filthy mudblood master.' He was gone.

Hermione grabbed Harry's attention. 'I think you should look on the inside cover of that book Harry.'

Five minutes later Harry sat down quite hard. 'Well that explains Dumbledore's cryptic of "only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat." I mean so that sword belongs to me any how. Oh this is such a weird fucked up situation. Does explain why he came after me, it's the old family rivalry. Fighting because we always have.'

Ginny placed a comforting hand on Harrys lap, 'Harry dear, your rambling. Concentrate on the here and now, please, we are all here for you tonight.'

Harry came back, 'sorry guys, just a mind fuck there. Erm right, plans for this war then. Any suggestions?'

Rons arm was up first, 'er yeah, well we want to hit Azkaban first and hit any death eaters inside before tom gets them. That and release any innocents. 2nd get malfoys home. Gin you had the next one.'

'er yeah, to keep everyone guessing, attack the bones resident, either act as death eaters or as ourselves. No killings just kidnap Susan, reasons will be explained later. Luna?'

'Well I did think about the prophet, but no, more like a mock battle at Gringotts, with their full approval. We can try and breach their defences, see what cracks we can find. Neville?'

'St Mungo's, kill my parents. Its no life for those who have had their soul taken or left trapped in their mind. It works with Ginnys keep them guessing tactic at the very beginning, but later can be seen as an act of mercy by a vigilante group. That's it for me, oh and Greg and Goyles houses, burn them. Hermione?'

'Yeah, Blaize Zabini, we should grab him, no one knows which side he is on, so hopefully it will force the family away from tom, that and Blaize and Susan can keep each other company.'

Harry noticing it was back to him, 'Ok, now Neville caught Bella the other day, but as you know it was too late for his gran. Then still on the same day he takes a piece of Tom, and we got six new recruits. So look for reports of people disappearing. We have the bodies in a cold storage, it would be good to know who was their family. Now Neville, have you gained anything out of Bella?'

'oh yeah lots, I now know how to swear in four other languages, but as for real info, four new names to the death eater list of family supporters.'

Chuckles were heard when Neville commented about swearing.

'That's good, about the swearing that is and the other one. Right Hermione and Ginny could you go through any info Ginny has scrapped together about who was a death eater and who was suspected, then write a list of family names and next to them show the family tree. Ron and Luna could you do the same thing for people that we know or suspect in either the order or not involved in this war. Neville and I will work on an order for the attacks and what needs to be done once we return to Hogwarts.' Harrys orders were obeyed instantly, this worried him, when the hell had he taken charge? He would ask Ginny another time.

Hermione walked into the study with Ginny following. 'So how you want to do this Ginny?' she offered Ginny the chance to lead the small group.

'Well one large bit of paper, a family name on the left and their tree flowing away to the right. Since they are mostly pure bloods there should be a lot of cross over. I think we should go back to Grinderwalds time though in terms of who was on what side. Let me go and get a pure blood family history book from home.' Ginny flashed away in a blazing red.

Hermione knew there was a list of names up in the Hogwarts Library, she flamed away in a warm yellow.

They both arrived back at the same time a few minutes later. 'Well looks like we got a long night ahead of us.' Hermione commented as they both opened thick tombs. Hermione found she could see clearer and think clearer, all the information was going into her head, into a new folder. She started adding symbols to those who had died in the conflict, like skull and cross ones for an untimely death, or a coffin from dieing of old age. What was scary was so many pure blood families had been wiped out.

'Ok Ginny, time to start on the list,' Hermione yawned.

Ginny didn't have as much info as Hermione but when Hermione looked over her work, she soon found the various references. It was six in the morning and they had half a working list.

'I'll take this home and finish it there, you get some time with Luna on potion brewing.'

'Ok' a tired Ginny responded.

They went out into the main chamber to find Harry and Neville throwing spells at each other, Harry was using Parcel tongue and some of those spells had a clear advantage over someone who didn't know what was being thrown at them. Ron and Luna stepped out of the potions lab with a piece of parchment.

'Its not good,' Rons voice carried. 'There are about thirty people who fight for the light, and a good two hundred who do nothing.'

The others looked sad but not surprised.

'We could always leave Europe, Caribbean sounds nice.' Luna offered.

'As much as I would like to, I can't, I'm the one that's got to kill him, and so I stay.' Harrys voice was heavy. He continued on with another line, 'The order for attacks is Azkaban first, St. Mungos second then Gringotts third. Then there is the wedding, after that we grab Blaize and Susan on the same night.'

Everyones heads were nodding with the list.

'Blue get the various plans some how and start the planning of the attacks, Yellow can you finish those two lists off please then mount them down here. Black could you fashion some sort of cells down here, one for Susan and Blaize when we get them, don't want discomfort. The other one really nice and damp, make sure no one can get out. White keep going with potions please and train with Red. Red will you go over and help White do the potions and get some practice wand work in as well. When down here, we should revert to colour names only, to practice for the real thing.' Harrys stoic face softned up. 'Ok everyone, take care and I will see you in two nights time here, I got to get my mind in order.'

They all gave each other a hug and kissed their respective partners and then all flamed away.

When Hermione got home and put the two lists together, she noted that before world war two, there were roughly two hundred wizarding families, each with say ten family members to make a community size of two thousand people and this was just the pure bloods, the muggle borns and half bloods made up another six thousand. Then looking at the numbers after world war two, the numbers were vastly different, a sizable portion of all the pure bloods had been lost. Then even worse was Toms first reign of terror, only a small minority of the pure blood families aligned with him wholly, but once again families were wiped out, with no one left to carry on the name. So from the beginning to end, what once started as two hundred pure blood families had been whittled down to fifty. No wonder a lot of the muggle borns and half bloods didn't want to fight, for their numbers were decreasing in the same fashion. Like there must be a crucial number of muggle borns to half bloods and half bloods to pure bloods. But it was foolish. Madness and there was the problem, one man with power and views could lead other men down the same path, never mind if it was madness or wrong. Humans were drawn to power in one form or another.

_I wonder if anyone has even noticed the magic communitys decline. I wonder if Rita would be interested. Have to ask Ginny, but does mean we all must have lots of babies, well Ron will be happy until he has to discipline them._ A smile crawled onto her face.

Hermione started forming several lists. One of Order members, trusted ministry officials and sympathisers. The second of known death eaters, the third one related suspected death eaters like Draco or young Goyle. The last one showed a list of names that Hermione might have been pressed into service due to the various family losses.

A good example was Madame Malkin the seamstress, she had lost her first son, and her two older sisters to the last war. She wasn't working for the order and she was from an old line therefore preservation gives to her leaning towards Toms band just to protect her second son.

Once done the list of coerced people was staggering, if only they knew how many were out there just like them.

Hermione got some sleep, when she awoke rested and well she flamed to the chamber and posted the lists on the wall, ten went back home to meditate.


	7. A Storm, What Storm? It’s Calm!

**Chapter 7: A Storm, What Storm? It's Calm!**

Neville constructed the cells for the various prisoners, he made sure that Susan and Blaizes stay was nice, he put in two single beds and a small kitchen along with a bathroom with toilet. There was books to read, he shelved a few on magic on all the various types and some muggle fictional stuff.

The other cell was nasty as the other was cosey. There was bars everywhere, the toilet was a hole in the ground. Neville had put a spell that anyone that tried that root would e deposited back in the room covered in shit. The hole didn't lead anywhere anyway it was a scowerfy charm, there were no books, not kitchen, there was manacles on the wall and already Bella was in one set, spread eagles and mostly naked.

_Remove their clothes and remove one type of shield, they may never know they have it, but they do. Remove their dignity and dehumanise them. Never give a reason why just keep going until you are ready._

He didn't know when he had turned like that, but he was happy Luna had been there when he had interrogated Bella. There was a little furnace in the corner always on do drive out the killing cold and to keep the pokers and brands red hot.

Luna mean while had been harvesting some of the Basilisk, the blood, some flesh and some venom. She could use some of these to create some great dark potions, and some even more powerful light potions if Hedwig would consent to giving some tears or blood.

Ron appeared the first night, with a sharp thick knife, he set up to carve the hide of the snake. He was sure Ginny could use it, but it needed cutting and curing before it would be malleable to use as a thick skin. Hermione came down and put into the water that ran along the chamber into the pool at the front some pebbles she had enchanted. _To give light and heat_. This meant the water around the room was warm not the freezing cold they all felt. It also gave the room a more pleasing light rather than the scary scone lights.

Five days had now passed since the train had come back and it was the start of the sixth. Neville left for home to grab all the weapons and to place them in the 'Lair' as they all refered to it now. Ron and Ginny were back home as was Harry. Tonight would be a check on the plans, see what needed doing, Luna would move in tonight for good as would Neville, this would be their home, in some ways this was good, others made him very nervous. The whole idea of spending a night with very little clothes on with a girl. Voldermort, yeah fine, terrify yes but manageable, but being in the same bed as Luna, he felt sick with worry. Hermione was sorting out something at home apparently and was going to bring it in tonight. He hoped Harry had learnt how to shield his mind so he could teach the rest of them.

It was one in the morning of the Seventh day, Neville and Luna were already present as was Hermione. The Lair looked very different under everyone's onslaught. There was snake skin drying and curing near the walls, a gun rack near the entrance, the prison cells through the mouth of Salazar and maps and lists of targets.

Harry appeared in Green flames, 'Good evening Black, White and Yellow.' Harry bowed.

The others responded, 'Hi Green.' As more flames erupted they continued. 'Hi Blue and hi Red.'

Hermione walked up to Ron and kissed him, he spoke with mirth in his eyes, 'remind me to spend more time away cos these reunions are the best.' It did raise a chuckle and a smack on the head from Hermione.

Harry walked to Ginny and spun her around as he let his lips met hers. 'Hi babe', he stopped spinning and pulled her down on his lap as the other couples sat on the three couches.

'Ok Ron lets hear it out.' Harry pulled his wand out and with a swish a round table appeared between them. Ron stood up and laid out the various drawings photos. 'Sorry but your gonna have to stand to see this, what we have here is the lay out of each floor of the prison, we also have a prisoner list. Hermione dear, since you know whos who in the wizarding world, could you go through the prisoner list and see who you believe is innocent. We have a few names ourselves but will wait till after you. Now the wards are pretty intense and the prison itself has five floors. We cannot fly, we can't apperate, we cant portkey, it is a walking job. My plan is to attack this as Tom would therefore spot the flaws. Once we make those flaws obvious to the guards, then we abandon that and retreat or so it seems, as they chase us, we flame when out of site, into the prison and achieve our second and third objectives. Our second objective is to free those we belive are innocent, the third is the removal of known death eaters. We make sure they get a brief interrogation. Harry how is that Legimacy going?'

'Its got good I think, I just need an occlumens and a legimens to try out on.'

Hermione interrupted, 'Harry I've learnt both so it might be an idea to test each other, then once happy we can teach the others.'

'Ok, I can deal with that.' He smiled, then he frowned. 'Ron, if I'm no good, then we will have to resort to veriatsum, do we have any?'

'Luna?' Ron asked of her.

'Yes we do Blue.' Luna replied with the gentle rebuke to all of them.

'Woops I forgot sorry guys,' Harry said sheepishly.

'The second target will be St. Mungos, we will hit it five hours after Azkaban, it will be early day time. No the trick is once again infiltrating the place, I would suggest a poly juice, but we don't have any,..'

Ron was interrupted, 'Actualy Blue, I do.'

Ron looked at Ginny in surprise. 'Why…no don't tell me, I'm not sure I want to know. Ok, so we use Lucius and someone else's hair to infiltrate in, maybe an Auror. Once in, use a drop of Basilisk venom in the victims mouth, this will act quick enough and with out pain. Remember this is a mercy killing, as Black here knows.' Ron took a breath. 'Any comments so far?' He waited but everyone seemed ok, so he continued. Ok the last mission before the wedding will be snatching Susan and Blaize at the same time in two different locations. Therefore two teams consisting of Black, Red and Yellow are to go against Blaize, whilst Green, White and myself go and get Susan. Now, we can breach the wards straight away, but I guess wewant to look like death eaters so we go in the difficult way. This means we need to survey the land and detect what spells have been placed there.'

'I will do that.' Proposed Neville.

'ok, good.'

'Ron a quick question, where did you get the maps for Azkaban?' asked a worried Harry.

'Same way death eaters would have, get into the ministry building plans archive. Don't worry I was invisible, and if someone took it off, they would have seen Draco Malfoy.'

Luna piped up, 'what are we doing with the prisoners from Azkaban that we free, and how do we transport them?'

Harry responded, 'Good question White, I think there is only one decent way I can thing of and that involves transfiguration into miniature people, stick them in our pockets and flame out. Get to London and let them go, telling them that since none of them received a proper trial last time they would like one this time. Especially since they are handing them selves in. This is good as it keeps the Aurors eyes off St. Mungos and it leaves them confused.'

'Sounds good.' Neville commented. 'After the wedding I presume we declare war on the death eaters?'

'Yes,' Ginny voiced. 'Also a question, are we going to AK the likes of Lucius in Azkaban, or use the poison again?'

Neville, Ron and Harry looked at each other thinking of the consequences if one had to use it. Yes AK would be the way Tom dealt with anyone, but for them to use it proved to the law they were no better.

'Yes to the poison.' Harry answered softly.

Both Neville and Ron nodded their heads, 'I agree' they spoke at the same time.

Harry looked up to see no one else was going to speak. 'Ok, the last item for tonight is, Neville and I are on the council, as soon as we are 17, we can assume our place. This makes it more interesting, especially in the political play ground. Now you know, if any of you can think of ways of using this please mention it next time. In seven days we go to Bills wedding, now I expect an attack from dementors, but before then, we are breaking into a prison, killing hospital patients and kidnapping children. I have to ask, are you prepared to go through with this?'

Harry turned to each one, and each one in turn nodded their head in confirmation.

'Ok then, well I guess that's the meeting over, now yellow try your best.' Harry referring to the mind magics.

Twenty minutes later Hermione screamed. 'Ahh Harry that's disgusting, that might turn a woman, ughhh.' Harry laughed and responded with. 'You were more subtle than Snape, but not so much as Dumbledore, still, I got past a few of your layers.'

'yeah lets not talk about them.'

Ron was curious, 'Harry what did she see?'

'My cousin naked jerking off to a porn mag, never though I might be able to use that as ammunition but looks like I can.' Harry laughed as he walked over to Ginny, Ron turned to see Hermione clawing at her eyes.

'Was it really that bad?'

'Urggh, so much fat, it just lapped down, then the fact he couldn't even see his own dick and to top it off it was tiny.'

Ron smiled, as long as he was bigger then it was ok. Silly really, but still the principle mattered. He cupped Hermiones chin, and lifted her face to his and they kissed. 'Forget him, you have me.' He promised her.

'Damn right I do, and if I find you with another woman, you wont live long enough to plead.'

'I don't need another woman, I have you.'

'Ok, when did you become a charmer? Did I miss something?' Hermione was curious.

Harry nuzzled into Ginnys hair, 'Hi sweet, how is it going?' He asked.

'Ok, so when are you going to teach us how to shield our minds? Ok so the real reason is so I can look inside that naughty mind of yours.' Ginny smirked.

'Shush, don't tell the girlfriend, when might get jealous, if you're the one that gets to see it.' Harry joked.

Harry called to the group, 'Right boys and girls, its time for me to play the victim here as usual. In two nights time we meet here and go on to Azkaban, then four hours later on to St. Mungos, so get some rest, you know your duty, see you here.' He hugged Ginny and flamed out.

'You know he gets the easy life, sitting in a room all day with a phoenix, with only books to read.' Neville gave his opinion.

'Nah, its boring as hell, I'd rather be getting pissed somewhere and enjoying life.' Voiced Hermione.

Everyone was surprised.

'We could get other tattoos you know, and get some drinks in, have some fun.' Ron suggested.

'Not until Harry is here love, least we can be a family when we do it.' Hermione pattered his arm, 'But I can get whisky and beer from my parents, or would people prefer wine?'

'Wine please,' Neville asked and with a flick, several glasses appeared on the table.

Hermione was gone, and back in seconds, 'Well Mr Longbottom, when exactly were you going to tell us you are a Lord, I mean should we all be bowing to you?' Hermione teased.

'Well Harry is one as well, and when the time was right, like earlier, why, does it bother you?' Neville asked.

'No, just curious, just means Ron and I will be the only commoners in the group! Oh tragerdy!' She giggled, and fell into Rons arms, whilst passing the wine bottle to Neville. The group soon broke up when it was time for Ron and Ginny to go. Hermione whispered sweet nothings into his ear, he had to kiss her to stop it, before he made a spectacle of himself. Ginny just said bye and disappeared. Luna and Neville went back to their respective homes to pick up their personnel belongings to move into the Lair. Hermione busied herself with learning and checking where suspected death eaters worked, in case they bumped into them. It would be advantageous to get the drop on them. Later during the day, the three of them went off to inspect Susans home and check to wards, very slowly and very carfuly.

During the night, Ginny and Ron stayed at the Lair, they all slept in their respective bedrooms, Ginny was sad and lonely for Harry was not there this night, but soon he would be. The image of being Lady Potter came to mind, she had seen the tittles in the purebloods, who's who, but she assumed those Potters were long dead and Harrys side had recently come into the magical world, after all Potter was one of the common names, just like Smith.

During the second day, Ron and Ginny both returned to the Burrow for appearance sakes and Luna and Hermione went to Blaizes family home to check the wards. Meanwhile Neville was talking to his account manager at Gringotts.

'Ironarm, what would the bank manager feel if a group of wizards attacked the bank to show any weakness' the defence holds and to test the banks guards. It would also stir the support for Goblins a bit more, if you were attacked by a group looking like death eaters now, would it not?' Neville felt he was going out on a limb, the bank security was a higher responsibility than any one account, therefore if a Goblin discovered plans to break into the bank they would be absolved in the eyes of the bank. As it was Ironarm asked a poignant question. 'Would any Goblins be killed in this action and would any gold or possessions be removed?'

Neville smiled as a plan came into mind. 'No actually there would be a deposit of six dead death eater bodies. Am I to assume you approve this idea?' Neville was only now being cautious. Better to have some secrets than none at all.

'I will take this to the manager and express my belief that this would be a good move. Am I to assume six people would storm the building, break in so far, then later six bodies would be discovered?'

'Why sir, that is a most ingenious thought you have there.' Neville smiled as the Goblin bared his teeth, it what was the equivalent of a smile.

'I would suggest that the next time we meet, Mr Potter, myself, Mr Griphook, yourself and the manager be present to assure each other that we are happy with this plan. If you do not feel happy and wish to disown me, then I do understand.'

'I believe I will decide if I will disown you or not Neville.' Ironarm smiled a toothy grin.

The gang were all getting rest for the nights activity after doing a lot of work that morning, that and some of them had not stopped properly in days.


	8. Turn the Fan on

**Chapter 8: Turn the Fan on**

Harry flamed in green entered he Lair to be greeted by his five companions.

'Good morning everyone, ready for the days trials?' Harry asked.

They all nodded, as he went to his room, _not mine, ours, Ginnys and mine_ He grabbed his cloak and put it on. He looked at the others.

'No side arms?'

'Not today Green, here is your death eater mask, don't think of the team colours, and no using the call signs. You are one, Red is two, Blue is three, Yellow is four, White is five and I am six.' Neville instructed.

Harry nodded his head, it made sense, if they were to use their colour code now and their cloaks, then someone would remember that later and it would get them all in trouble.

'Ok, when we are running away, how do we flame out with out being seen?'

Yellow answered, 'I create a wall to block their vision.'

'How do we kill the death eaters?'

White answered, 'I will administer the poison, it's my responsibility.' The truth of the matter showed in her eyes, and Neville comforted her. She would be loved and would find solace in his arms later that day, and he in hers after St. Mungos.

'How do we get the prisoners out?'

Red answered amused that Harry was ensuring they all knew the plan. 'We stun them, transfigure them and pocket them, we flame at the end, we get to London and deposit them outside the ministry building, turn them back to normal and un stun them, then we disappear.'

'Ok, since we all know the plan in general, lets do this, use a varied lot of spells, some dark and some light. We need to show them the weakness's of this prison. I love you guys.' Harry trailed of. 'I'll see you on the other side.'

'It will be alright Green,' Black spoke, 'we are here. Everyone ready to flame on my mark, three ..two….one…mark.' In a blaze of light the six were gone.

The six appeared silently near to a dock. They muffled their steps and disillusioned themselves as they reached the docks. Two boats were waiting, Blue, stopped everyone before they went any further and he started work on the various trip alarms. Red started working on the bobby traps and the others knelt around waiting and guarding, the work was in total silence. Soon the various wards were down and the team moved forwards, knocking the guards unconscious, tying them up, ruffling them up a bit and giving them a few cuts then depositing their bodies around in the shrubbery, so not to arouse suspicion of no deaths. They all lept into the two boats and started off towards the island, the only sound came from the splashing water on the bow. Ten minutes later the boats pulled up onto an empty jetty, the team all slid out, yellow got to work on a safe location to pull back to whilst the rest moved on. Blue halted the advance once again after getting fifty paces from Yellows position, again he started his work and the others fanned out around him and they all knelt down, with wands at the ready. Quarter of an hour had passed as Blue had been constantly working at the wards, in that time Yellow having completed her task of building a safe house moved up and took up a position in the defence. 'William Shakespear,' Blue intoned, 'let loose the dogs of war and..' A piercing scream erupted from his lungs 'CRY HAVOC,' he matched words with actions as did the rest of the team, all firing a multitude of spells at windows, blowing them in and raining glass inside, shooting at the parapets and the spells chucking stone everywhere and the door, which was quickly turning red with over load.

**BOOM**

The noise vibrated through their beings, the energy washing over them as the continued forward, but soon they were on the defensive as twenty wands were brought to bear on them and all release a cacophony of spells, that torn asunder the earth they stood on. A member would fall back then cover the others slow retreat as one by one they moved back orderly.

'Six, this is too ordely, break formation and everyone scatter, criss cross. Move.' Harrys words were only loud enough for the others to hear, but he had to shout them to over come the shear volume of the battle raging around them.

The six moved all of a sudden if very different directions, the aurors believing they had them on the run moved up quickly, soon other aurors were starting to appear at the parapets, obviously fresh from the ministry. The six got back to the so called safe house.

'Nice work 4, very pretty and very defensive.' Ron commented to his girlfriend. The safe house was not as mush a house as it was a series of ditches and angled walls.

'Show me how much you appreciate me later 2.' She replied.

Harry tapped Neville and Luna on the shoulders, 'Ok 5 and 6 go in and neutralise the problem. We will leave here in five minutes, so be quick. Once we leave here, 1 and 2 will be in to help you with the prisoners.' Harry turned back to the spectacle of spells speeding past left right and centre.

Moody was having the time of his life, a battle which involved life or death, and for once he was on the side that had more people. The reports of twenty death eaters attacking the place had quickly got the majority of the aurors there. Who ever these guys were, they were good, he was being kept on his toes, constant jinxs, hexs, charms and dark curses, he hadn't felt this young and free in ages.

'Alastor, any chance of seeing what they are up to behind that blastered wall, we don't seem to be making a dint.' Called a flustered Kingsley, he had a variety of cuts over him.

'Nope boy, they got a good team behind there, see how they stop any one concentration to move forward, whilst keeping the rest of us busy to stop us from thinking about it. Must be a good twenty plus behind there to keep this rate up.'

Kingsley just stared at the auror and earned himself a laceration to his thigh, 'your commenting on their team work and tactics, can't that wait till later? Like the debriefing?'

'Well their team work and tactics may kill you now, if you don't stop to notice it Lad.'

Mad eye wished he had Potter and his gang here now to see what they would do in this situation. He knew they would over come the problem somehow.

One commented to two, 'I think Alastor is enjoying this. Tickling charms on him.' The four fired a barrage of tickling charms at Alastor that ended up with him on the floor in tears of laughter and joy.

'Yup, definitely a sick puppy that one,' three commented.

'Ok, times up, 3,4? Get out as soon as its too hot ok. See you back at the Lair.'

Both Harry and Ginny flamed out of the mini fort and into the cold dark and very damp prison. They met up with Luna. 'Yo 5, how is it going?'

'Well they are definitely dead now. 6 is keeping some of the guards busy whilst I collected the innocent one's. She walked them into a room and there were twenty prisoners, all looking none the better.

Harry brought his wand to bear and stunned them all and miniaturised them. Then Ginny and Luna put them in their pockets. 'You two go now, I'll grab 6. See you in a bit.' He saw them flame out and he heard the noise outside die down. The only noise left was one from up ahead. Harry ran down the corridor, turned a corner and threw himself over Neville as he poured wand fire down at the aurors. They seeing this sudden increase in fire power bearing on them quickly left to reorganise.

As soon as the aurors were out of sight, Neville and Harry looked at each other, nodded and then were gone.

Alastor once recovering from his amusing situation looked over the mini fort. _Damn this thing is brilliant_ he called to one of the guards. 'Captain I would suggest using this building and housing some members in here, after all, another layer of defence wouldn't hurt.'

'Whats the point, he who must not be named wont come here now.' The Captain spat, he faced loosing his job over this.

'They didn't get in, did they?' Kingsley inquired.

'Well by the sounds of it Malfoy and the team that you helped capture last time are all dead, and whats worse is a load of prisoners are missing. Including one Diggle and one Shunpike.'

'whats the butchers bill for our side?' Alastor inquired off handley

'Zero, but we lost so many prisoners.'

Alastors mind was awhirl. Is this the boy? Well there were six in his group, what they faced here was more like twenty. 'Did any one see how many there were when they were retreating?' he called to the guards in general.

'Sir, there were six of them sir.'

The rest of the aurors looked shocked, six individuals had caused them all that chaos and they were death eaters.

'Man we are so fucked. Six versus twenty and we were still out done.' A corporal of the aurors foolishly voiced.

'Look here lad, you think being an auror was easy, take a good long look, cos maybe you might see this when you look in the mirror. It aint pretty and it aint nice, that's why its called war.' Alastor was fuming at the lad, that was a mock battle to introduce the aurors into some fighting. Good God alive it was the boy and his group, well he would leave them alone and act along. Well least they made everyones life easier, Malfoy and co were no longer a possible threat.

Ginny and Luna appeared in Diagon alley in plain black robes with no death eater masks on, they quickly walked out the front of the pub and apperated to the ministry building, outside. Unpocketing all the prisoners and resizing them.

'Remember we cannot be seen.' Ginny whispered to Luna, and so they disappeared from view, then all twenty prisoners were brought back to councious.

Luna forced a harsh growl out, 'go to the ministry and demand a trial, a fair one.'

The twenty prisoners were scared a voice from no where was ordering them. One was brave enough to ask, 'why are you doing this?'

There was no reply for Ginny and Luna had already left.

Just as Aurors were wondering what to do now or should they be portkeying back the alarm was raised. The ministry needed everyone back now! Alastor called out, 'Ok kids, wands out were going in get ready for anything, don't get spell happy if no one is firing any spells when we arrive, assess the situation first. Ok move out.'

When they arrived they found a panicing flunky, 'they're all outside' he cried as he ran away.

Alastor didn't like the sound of that, but the lift was moving down. 'Spread out, find cover, MOVE' he screamed as everyone seemed riveted to the floor. The feeling the dark lord was here yet again scared them all. Some moved, most didn't, the doors opened.

'Er excuse me, we surrender and we would like a trial this time please.' A young voice called out from the lift. He stepped forward to show the stress of time spent in Azkaban on his face, 'Yeah we would like to give our selves up, with out restraint, all we ask for is that we be offered a trial this time as is our right.' Stan offered again, he was leading the group, he had met Harry Potter and if that kid could stand up for himself, then so could he.

Alastor seizing the opertunity before someone did something wrong spoke. 'Stan Shunpike and other former detainees of Azkaban prison, I here by place you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be taken down and used in a court of law. Now ladies and gentlemen, if you please step forward and we will try and do this as quickly as possible.' _I got those words out, used in a court of law, so they have to be judged by a court now and that means a trial. Well done lad._

Scrigmour stormed in, 'men take these things to Azkaban at once.'

Alastor put himself before Scrigmour, and Alastor had a lot more in terms of years and experience on Rufus. 'Sorry Sir', he bit out the hourery. 'I have placed these people under arrest. Therefore we will be needing the courts time to process them all.'

A dread could be seen in Rufus face, if all of the detainees were found innocent he would be in for a rough ride, but he submitted, it was the right thing to do, not to add to the long list of wrongs done by the ministry.

'Very well Mad-eye, to your duty, and thank you, sometimes we need a helping hand and don't realise we need it.' Rufus spoke softly so only Alastor could hear, Alastor took the compliment as it was meant, Scrigmour knew he had strayed, but now he was back on the correct path.

'Hermione, where did you get the idea for that mini fort, that was just brilliant!' exclaimed a jubilant Ron.

'Well I got it from my travels, it's a fort design used from long ago, I cant remember who designed it, but there were some made to that design in Spain. It's a bastard to assault and easy to defend as we proved today.' Hermione answered Ron.

Ron walked up to her, 'Well I said I would show how much I appreciate you.' He then kissed her, then flung her over his shoulders and ran to their room, kicking the door closed.

Harrys only random thought whilst he was in shock was 'I hope they remember were going out in three hours time.'

The others laughed, Luna and Neville retired to the sofa to cuddle and have a glass of wine each. Ginny forced Harry to sit down, she laid down on the sofa wit her head in his lap. He absently played with her hair.

'Harry,' Luna stired harrys thoughts back to the present.

'Yeah Luna?'

'How do you cope with the deaths at your hands? You have at least got Quirrells, then there is the Basilisk, after all you could talk to it therefore you would treat is as a house elf or goblin, with humanity.'

'I don't Luna, one of the hardest things I find is living with my actions, and the consequences. For example Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore and countless who we know nothing about. I know I did not kill them, but in one way or another my actions have lead to this point. Letting Pettigew go that one night, not listening to Hermione about the visions and a few others. The only way I get through them these days is knowing Ginny is there for me and loves me as much as I love her. With out her, I believe I would turn.' Tears formed at his eyes. 'That's what scares me the most, that Tom and I are so similar and every now and then I feel the pull of the dark. It frightens me that I might turn and make peoples lives a living misery as mine was all those years ago.' He wipe a tear away. 'Killing Quirell was easy to cope with compared to the rest.'

Luna and Neville felt for him, they knew the cost now of killing the enemy and it tore at their souls, but the thought of, _They would have killed you in a second_ always comes back and self preservation kicks in. They pulled each other in tighter, wanting that bit more contact, a bit more comfort.

Luna and Neville were not the only ones to hear that monologue from Harry.

Three hours later Ginny stood up, 'Harry I will always love you and you are my compass as much as I seem to be yours.' She hugged him and he kissed back.

'I know, but there are times were I'm so scared of what if.'

'We can deal with the what ifs when they happen,' she smirked 'time for me to get those 2 love birds out.' She went to Rons and Hermiones door and banged on it loudly. 'Stop shagging and get out here now, we got a job to do for Petes sake!'

Neville smiled, 'you know I like to see Ginny all diplomatic, it makes me glad I'm on her side.'

Harry coughed as Ginny glared then swapped to smiling at Neville. This made him feel very nervous.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of their bedroom with smiles like Cheshire cats.

'No prizes for what you two were doing then.' Luna commented leaving a flustered Hermione and a beet red Ron.

'Ok kids, play times up, St. Mungos, same as before. How do we get in?'

'Polyjuice, each persons vial is on the table.' Luna replied not really fussed.

'What's the aim?'

'To cease peoples suffering.' Neville put in.

'To kill or capture Nurse Shards' Hermione inputted. This was new but hey they let it flow, after all one less was one less.

'Anyone else?' Harry asked. No one answered so he continued. 'Since 4 has a target for us, 3 and 4 will deal with that, 1 and 2 will deal with security and 5 and 6 will deal with the compassion side of things.'

The team all drunk the polyjuice content, as they morphed into different people the all lay on the ground.

'Ok let me resize them or change them all together' Ginny said refereeing to the split clothing or in Hermiones case the sex change.

'Luna you are so in trouble when we get back.' Hermione threatened.

'Well next time sex drive can wait and you can make your preference known.' Luna grinned.

'Well whats stopping you two?' Hermione asked.

'Neville, being the gentleman he is, bloody frustrating.' Luna answered.

'Hey least you two get to spend time with your partners, I get what, raging battles a brief interlude, planning sessions and a kiss.' Ginny voiced.

Harry whispered in her ear, 'You know I have no clue about what to do, but when you're ready so am I.'

Ginny whirled around. 'Now you tell me that! Damn you. Neville!'

Neville taking his cue, 'Ready to flame in three….two….one….flame.'

St. Mungos false front as seen by the muggle populace was non descript par it looked like a run down store. The six members split up into ones and twos and slowly entered the hospital one at a time. 5 and 6 went in fisrt to get to the main wards where the terminal patients were kept, like soulless or tortured into insanity. Neville knew the route off by heart. 3 and 4 followed in later by five minutes and separately at that, 4 had a plan. 1 and 2 waked in ten minutes later only to raise hell, that is one hell of a distraction. They walked in and waltzed up to the reception desk to ask the question, 'Where is Lord Voldermort staying whilst at St. Mungos?' Of course this caused half the crowd to scream at the mention of his name and cower. Ginny acting all upset 'Well answer then!' The receptionist like half the crowd in fearing his name hid behind the desk.

Upstairs Luna and Neville were slowly but surely going through the patients that were a lost cause with the poison. A nurse was quietly asleep in the corner of the room, a forced sleep but she was asleep and not in any danger of discovering the assassins.

Hermione was walking with the Nurse, whilst Ron trailed ten paces behind. The Nurse led them along a series of corridors and down a set of stair. Upon entering the room the door was closed and Hermione was spun around.

'You must think I'm fucking stupid or something, do I look stupid? I think not, so a nice memory charm wont do you any harm as soon as I find out how you found out.' There was the promise of pain in the undertones of her voice. Hermione with her wand lying across the floor from her, she knew she was in for in. She sat up and crossed her arms, touching her tattoo and thinking of Ron.

**Arggghh **

The scream was heard across the entire building then the building itself started to shake. All because Harry threw a reducto at the stairs. _Well it should keep people busy on what ever floor they are on. Limits movement as well..hehe_ He was the one that cried out as a lashing curse hit him in the back, soon the waiting patients were all firing hexes at the two and it seemed like the fire place was disgorging Aurors. Without a word, both Harry and Ginny moved towards cover that could hide them when they flamed. They took civilian and Auror down, most times using a minor pain curse, nothing too serious. Some times a simple sleeping charm seemed to work and the aurors were confused how to reverse it.

Alastor and Kingsley were in the office at Auror command when the alarms for St. Mungos went off. Alastors thoughts were _this should be interesting to say the least, lets see if I push myself how close I can get._ 'Common Kingsley, we don't have all day.' Alastor informed him as they strode out the office into the flooing chamber. Another fifteen aurors were all waiting ready to go, Alastor not bothering to get an order pushed to the front and just went. When he arrived it was only two people sticking up a fight and one was Lucius Malfoy, _but he's dead, unless that was a polyjuice body, or is Potter polyjuiced?_ Alastor lept right into it,even though the civilians were doing a good job, it was dangerous to encourage it. Alastor concentrated on one and one only, whilst his ally, kingsley targeted the other, the fire power was raw, soon the air was crackling with the energy being sent through the air. Air discharging showering the room in lightning bolts and thunder and crackling as the energy levels increased. _These two are great, next chance I'm guarding him I'll tell him. But I wont help, I dontthink I could help anyway...Jesus!_ Alastor rarely swore in muggle, he came from muggle catholic parents and he rarely swore using his Gods name out of respect. This was one of those times he chose to waver his own strictness.

Ron felt Hermione calling for him, he touched his tattoo and saw the situation. Now just a case of waiting for the right chance.

Luna and Neville both stumbled as the building shook, they were nearly done, just the last two, the most difficult, Neville prayed to any god to forgive him. He poured the remainder of the vial into his parents mouths and watched as they died, silently, peacefully. Two white clouds appeared above them and formed into ghosts, his parents were ghosts. He couldn't take it, he grabbed Lunas hand and flamed away since the job was done.

Hermione still with her arms crossed, 'Well come on then, I havn't got all day, do your worst, I hope your better than Aunt Bella, she is pathetic don't you think?'

The nurse looking douptful stepped forward to get a closer inspection of Hermiones polyjuiced face. It was all the time they needed.

Ron flamed in right behind the nurse, waiting, wand drawn. The nurse took a step back to find a body behind her.

'Don't move bitch' Ron whispered into her ear, as Hermione stood up and retrieved her wand.

'Snatch!' Hermione stated.

'Ok' Ron replied as he stunned and bound the nurse. They flamed away to the prison cells they had at the Lair.

Ginny looked at Harry, 'they should be done by now, lets go.' She mouthed to him from behind an upturned patient trolley.

Harry nodded, three fingers up, then two, then one. They both flamed out.

'**Arrhhhhh** they escaped!' Kingsley roared.

Alastor was sweating, and a lot of the younger aurors were puffing as well.

'Butchers' he called out to anyone who cared.

'Zero sir, but 30 of the patients are dead and a nurse is reported missing.' A young auror informed him.

'Which ward did they assassinate?' Kingsley spat.

'The terminal and irreversible spell damage ward sir.'

'You mean the one were Frank and Alice Longbottom are, as well as those who are soulless?'

'Yes sir.'

_Poor Neville, it's a mercy killing really, makes a weird kind of sence, but why a nurse missing….unless._

'Who is the nurse that's missing?' Kingsley asked, beating Alastor.

'The name of nurse Shards, Emma Shards sir. She is a senior nurse here at St. Mungos.'

_Well ok, he got some good intelligence then, we suspected her from the last war, but no proof or evidence .It could be amusing at the wedding then. Might down size the operations from our perspective to wind Potter up._ Alastor found a smile on his face, then he quickly wipe it off. 'Well lad since you know the information, you are in charge of this investigation, understood?' Alastor took the time to survey the aurors, it was just as well they were in St. Mungos, most needed it.


	9. We Need A Bigger Fan

**Chapter 9: We Need A Bigger Fan**

As the teenagers arrived back at the Lair, and Ron deposited the prisoner in the cell, along with Hermione, who went in just to practice her legimancy.

Ginny and Ron both being exhausted looked at each other. 'We best head home, mum will want to know we are safe after these attacks.' They all smiled at the irony. Molly trying to protect them from effectively themselves.

'Luna would you join me as we await the aurors to inform me my parents are dead?'

'Certainly as long as I get to play' she suggested wiggling her eyebrows. They needed something to take their minds of the days events.

Harry kissed Ginny, 'next time we are spending the night together. As long as the job doesn'ttake to long.' He promised her. Then he was gone.

Luna and Neville flamed away as did Ron and Ginny, leaving Hermione in the cells with the new prisoner.

Hermione stalked in front of her prey, former nurse Shards, now just plain Emily was shackled to the wall, next to a sleeping Bella.

'Wakey wakey , time to rise', Hermione teased as she lifted off the stunner.

The prisoner stirred slowly, 'What, where am I? I demand you release me auror, I will have your job!' she screamed spittle flying out her mouth.

'I think not and I am most certainly not an auror and you are in no way a nurse.' Hermione tore the nurse uniform off Emily leaving only a black silk slip. 'I think you and me are going to Legimens' Hermione incantered the last word surprising the prisoner not allowing them to put any walls up if they had any. Hermione spent several hours tearing through the nurses mind, forcing her to relive some ofher worst memories. The worst ones Hermione found were not of torture and sado machinist for the nurse loved those things, it was the case she got turned down by boys at Hogwarts. She had to ask them out and they turned her down. Once done Hermione left her mind, the nurse was sobbing as Hermione flamed out of the cell. Once outside she turned around, released the shackles and stripped her of any more clothes. It being nice and damp down here they would either die or not, it did not matter. Hermione went to bed, wishing Ron was there, but she knew he had o play his part now as Harry did at the Dursleys.

Ron and Ginny barely got back when they exited their rooms slightly tired, their mum was all a fluster.

'Whats up mum?' asked a hesitant Ginny.

'Azkaban has been attacked last night, and so was St. Mungos. Death eaters are starting to make their intentions known.' Molly sobbed whilst cooking.

'Who got away from Azkaban?' Ron dared ask.

'Its been such a confusing night, those who escaped from prison turned up at the ministry this morning demanding a trial. We believe it was a diversion for a few hours later the death eaters attacked St. Mungos and killed a load of innocent people.

'Bastards' Ron intoned as the twins came down.

'Who is a bastard?' Fred voiced.

'Death eaters' Ginny told them.

'Mum just told us they attacked several places last night, probably something in the paper.' Ron concluded. He ate his breakfast and waited for the paper. When it arrived, Ron paid the owl and opened it up at the breakfast table. The front page was filled with eye witnesses' accounts of the battles. Ron and Ginny hid a smile as they read through some of the statements. No wonder people were scared, there might be ten death eaters in the county and people would think there were hundreds of them.

_Auror Franklin, please tell us briefly in your words what the battle was like._

_It was madness, there were twenty of them behind a wall whilst another ten were in the prison releasing prisoners, it was chaos, spells were going just everywhere._

Ginny felt like she should go pay Mr Franklin a visit and tell him to tell the truth, he was an officer of the law for Petes sake. Ron just felt like taking Mr Franklin into a real battle and seeing how the auror dealt with that.

Alastor arrived at the Dursleys residence, the paperwork could wait for a few minutes. 'Tonks, take a walk, we just had a wild night. I'm going in to tell the boy what has just happened.'

'What happened?' asked a fearful Tonks.

'We aurors got our butts handed to us at Azkaban and St. Mungos, I'll tell you later when you get in ok.'

'ok, see you in ten then.' She walked off to the local corner shop.

Mad eye knocked on the front door, he waited patiently as he heard Vernons voice 'Boy go get that,'

and the reply, 'yes uncle.'

When Harry opened the door to see Mad eye he was shocked. Alastor bit out 'Up stairs now!'

'Who is it?' Vernons voice echoed.

'Oh just a sales man, sent him away, was selling double glazing.' Harry answered as he ushered mad eye in and up the stairs.

'Thank you lad,' Alastor opened up, 'What you did last night I can understand, get rid of the death eaters in prison and a mercy killing.'

Harry looked shocked, 'Whats happened?' he asked concernedly.

'Drop the act Harry, I know it was you, remember I'm a bobby first and a soldier second. None of the others know and Kingsley is really pissed you beat us twice in a day. Now what were the points of the exercise then?'

Harry sighed, 'This goes no further, the less people know the better, understand!'

Alastor was enjoying himself again, the lad took charge easily and laid down the rules and protected his own. 'Agreed.' Alastor shook on it.

'The plan was to point out the flaws in both establishments security, since tom would no doubt try it sometime in the future when more of his followers are in Azkaban, or he wishes to instil fear into the general public by attacking St. Mungos.'

'Well you put fear into the public and the aurors. You can fight lad, I thought there were twenty of you behind that wall, but by the end when I found out it was six, I had to dress down an auror who was loosing it.'

'There were four of us behind the wall, the other two were in the prison.' Harry smirked. He continued on, 'we are going to use the same tactics the death eaters use on us, against them. Since you visited, might as well have a titbit of information to take back, I will be returning to Hogwarts for the final year.'

'four? Bugger me. Ok lad I will tell the Headmistress. We should be picking you up in a few days for the wedding.'

'I know, what plans did the Order have to train me?'

'ah yes, now I see why Ginny was so protective of you, there is no point you really getting any more training, hell thanks for introducing the aurors to a fighting situation like that. I think the order will press you to go to a monastry in Asia somewhere to learn some weird shit or something. Something about mind, body and magic, who knows.'

'Well its nice to know I get a choice, maybe I will disappear for a bit and turn up on the Hogwarts Express.'

'Well I best get going before Tonks gets back, I got to inform Neville his parents are dead.'

'ok and Alastor, I trust you to uphold your end of the bargain. Death eaters are finding out now, why not to annoy us.'

Alastor barked out a laugh and nodded his head and left. _He will make a good leader, no scratch that, he is a good leader, taking school kids against the ministry and the kids prevail. There might just be a chance, thank you Albus old friend, for what ever you did._

Alastor apperated once outside the house and out of view.

Harry touched his tattoo sub consciously and relayed all the information to the others.

Neville was with Luna, cuddling each other on the sofa with two glasses of wine on the table.

'Neville? I really need you right now, I mean really…'

'I know love, just a few more hours, we have to wait for Alastor to tell us the news and then for him to bugger off.'

'Then we get to?'

'Yes my princess, we need to do it to comfort each other as well as our selves, to know there is more to life than death.'

'yes master, master is wise beyond his years,' Luna teased Neville with one hand travelling up under his shirt, fingers pressing hard furry skin.

'Luna, they are here.' Neville said. Luna removed her hand and they both stood up to great their guests. Before Kingsley could knock on the door, the doors swung open and Neville beamed, 'Good morning gentlemen, Professor Moody and Auror Shacklebot. I hope everything is well? What brings you here? May I offer you some wine?'

Kingsley led, 'No thankyou Mr Longbottom, I am afraid we are the bearers of bad news. St. Mungos was attacked this morning..'

'What!' Cried Luna, shock evident on her face.

Neville muttering to himself, 'No, no, this cant be, first my Aunt, and now they take my parents, for good!' He burst into tears, and Luna was next to him lightning quick, and a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Kingsley seeing his blunder, _the poor kid had just lost his only sane relative and now you go and tell him flat out his parents are dead, he is the only one left. Real smooth._

'Auror, out now, get that head looked at to see if they can find any compassion in there.' Moody barked. As soon as the door was closed Alastor put his arm around Neville. ;You know I used to work with them on assignments right? They were good, both of them. Your aunt may have only spoken about her son, but know this your mum was a real fighter and character too. You are more like them, than you know Neville, you do the right thing how ever much it may hurt or cost you. I know they were proud when they died, so don't have a heavy heart lad.'

Neville chucked, 'if that was true mad-eye, we will soon find out as they are both ghosts, coming now.'

Through the windows two pale figures could be seen approaching, passing everything and everything passing through them. They entered the room and both went to envelop Neville and Luna as well.

'Luna' Nevilles mum spoke, 'I know you will treat him right, welcome to the family and make it a happy family.'

'Thank you Lady Longbottom.' Luna curtsied.

'no need to do that, your part of the family, love is stronger than any ceremony that states 'a' loves 'b', even with or without a ceremony, the love will still be the same.' Nevilles mum spoke again.

'Son,' Nevilles dad spoke. 'I would like to say, I'm proud of you son for what you have achieved so far. I know you will continue to do better than I ever did.'

'Thanks dad.'

'We must go, Hogwarts is calling us to her, and we will see you there. We love you both.' They called back to the young couple as the ghosts were forcibly pulled away.

Mad eye watched them go, 'what not even a pleasant hello, why of all the pranks they pull on me, why I'm going to Hogwarts. I'll catch them.'

'Alastor, go and take Kingsley back to the ministry building first will you and make sure he is ok.' Neville asked Alastor.

'Will do, see you two later no doubt.' He said smiling and walked out the doors yelling at Kingsley to move his fat arse.

Neville looked down at her beautiful face, 'I think now would be a good time, don't you my love?'

Luna grabbed his hand and tore down the corridors to his bedroom, once there, she flung him onto the bed.

'You Mr Longbottom have been a very naughty boy,' she said as she advanced like a predator. 'You should know your place in this relationship.' She started climbing over him and stopped half way. Both hands grabbed hold of his trousers and pulled hard.

At the ministry building the press was having a field day, two attacks in one night and for one reporter two other stories to really shake the ministry. It was declared that Rufus was going to make a public announcement. Several minutes later he stepped into the Auditorium.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please, I have several announcements to make…' Alastor mad-eye suddenly appeared at one of the fire places and walked to the minister, he then proceeded to whisper in his ear and the minister nodded as if everything was ok. 'As I was saying, due to the attacks last night, security will be stepped up in order to prevent further forays into St. Mungos, Azkaban and the ministry itself. Miss Rita, could you ask your biting question now please, I know you have one, you always have one.' He laughed at his own statement and most of the press joined in as did Rita, she was cool with that.

'Minister, is it true that Dolores Umbridge used a Blood Quill in the detentions whilst she was at Hogwarts as a teacher appointed not by our recently deceased Albus Dumledore, but by the Ministry?'

'My you don't pull punches, as it is, I too only recently found out about this from one of the children, Madame Umbridge was pulled from work this morning and is now being thoroughly investigated. She has already admitted to sending Dementors to Harry Potters home last year in an attempt to force him to use a wand. This was not at all amusing as the board had once trusted Madame Umbridge, all her laws are now under scrutiny and are herby rescinded. If any law was made justly then it will be passed again. I am happy to announce that those who were released this morning during the attack quickly handed them selves over, with this is mind, we are now reconsidering their terms of stay at Azkaban whilst using the best means available to determine if they are death eaters or supporters of _him_.' The last word he hissed out.

Having the minister take forward steps rather than dally around trying to protect their own position was new to most of he reporters who had only ever had to deal with Fudge.

'Minister?' A new voice attracted the attention of the minister.

'Yes miss?'

'Miss Johnson, Harry Potter fan club, is it true that you have been pushing Mr Potter recently to be your poster boy? As was seen at the headmasters funeral, was that not bad taste sir?'

A few sniggers were let out at the organisation name, but they soon paid attention to the minister.

'Yes it is true, I have been pushing Mr Potter recently to help the ministry and yes I acted in poor judgement, when I next see Mr Potter I will ask for his forgiveness. I came to realise he is just a young man, yet to fall in love, yet to have his first job and here I am a grown man, better yet the leader of wizarding Britain and I am looking to him for help. He has enough worries as it is, if Mr Potter ever needs help, he only has to ask. Thankyou and no more questions for the day.'

The minister left the same way he entered. Rita aimed for Miss Johnson.

'Miss Johnson, my name is Rita Skeeter,' Rita greeted offering a hand. Miss Johnson took the offering.

'Nice to meet you Miss Skeeter, I believe our informant wished us to give the minister a head ache today, or someone at least.' Angelina Johnson smiled. 'When you write to Ginny say hi for me.' Angelina said as she walked away. Rita was left with a rather large concern, what the hell is Ginny Weasley playing at. _Shes playing the game, one way or another she must be trying to help Harry, oh you idiot Potter, she loved you and you dumped her. Now she is doing everything she can to protect you in the worst battle known to humans. Politics._ Rita rushed off to the office to write the first few stories, but in her mind was _do I talk about the kids that fight for a world they believe in or avoid it to save myself from their fury?_


	10. Sir? I’m Confuddled

**Chapter 10: Sir? I'm Con-fuddled**

The night passed peacefully for Luna and Neville as they wrapped their naked bodies around one another, pulling each other closer, thrusting, moaning, kissing, their night filled with many mental hurts starting to heal.

'Wow'

'yeah wow, don't do that every time, I don't want to get to used to have that many orgasms at once.'

'I wah?'

'you don't know what you did for me? Oh you sweety, trust me it was a very, very good thing.' She said as she snuggled her head under his chin and they slept soundly. Neville stroked her delicate skin, _it wasn't bad at all, awkward to start with, but it got a lot better and I ended up a lot more at ease with it._

Ron had slipped into the lair to find Hermione in the main lair, with a very short skirt on and an open and thin shirt. Hermione looked over Ron, he stood there naked for all the world to see. _Umm tasty_.

Ron walked over to her and lifted her up and held Hermione at waist height.

'Tonight my lady, you are mine.' He smirked and took her to their bedroom.

Ginny and Harry flamed into their room that night, they just cuddled after being so exhausted all day.

'I love you Gin,'

'I know, I love you too…ohh hello.' She cuddled into Harry more as she felt his warm hand slide down her knickers.

That night unlike the others they just played with each other and also slept soundly together.

The next morning the gang went their ways, Luna back to her dads, Neville to the Lair, Hermione to her parents, Harry to his relatives and Ron and Ginny to the Burrow. They were to meet that coming night to grab Susan and Blaize.

At night they all flamed into the Lair. Neville stood waiting for them.

'Ok since everyone has arrived, has anyone noticed how more powerful we have become? Or is it just me?'

'No I've noticed it as well' piped in Ron.

'I think I know why' Harry intrudes surprising everyone, including Hermione.

'You do? I don't have the foggiest, all I know is I'm casting stronger and stronger spells and its worrying at times.' Hermione fretted.

'Ok listen up before we go out, here is my idea of why we have become so 'powerful' Ron, honestly, how powerful were you before Hogwarts, first year? The rest of you too.'

'Not very, near like squib status, why?'

'ok, after second year and you had used magic a bit by then?'

'I had magic for sure, but it was difficult.'

'What have we been doing more last year and two years ago than most kids our age do?' Harry asked pointedly.

'We train' Luna sung out.

'Right, with this in mind here is my analogy. A small stream can only take a trickle of water. If it trickles once, maybe twice a year, then it stays a small stream. If it says gets used regularly, then the water forces the stream to get bigger to cope with the load. If now it gets used once a year the bigger stream may get blocked up with rubbish and constrict the flow. With me so far?' He saw an eager nodding head of Hermione, who was catching on, and the slow nod of yes we understand, so what. 'So say we all started out as a small stream, we used our magic a little, the stream wasn't expanded. If we used a lot of magic, the stream got bigger. Able to channel more magic for us to use. Now if we pushed ourselves, forced the magic as it were when training, we force an event to occur, instead of a stream you form a river. Channelling huge amounts of magic. As long as we do it once a month, we should keep the magic at our current level.'

'What do you mean by force it out.' Ginny asked shyly.

'erm, well with the constant threat over my head I know I pushed myself to exhaustion a fair few times when practicing, now which aurors are going to do that in the academy? Aurors are stronger than most because they constantly have to use their wand in their work, a desk toad would be extremely weak if they didn't use their wand at all.'

'oh ok, wow, I'm a super charged witch.' She said smiling.

'Ginny, there are two other witches here also at the same level.' Luna said, Ginny looked abashed.

'Sorry, got caught up in the power hungry feel.'

'that's ok, carry on.' Hermione jested.

'Ok can we get back to the missions at hand?' Harry asked.

The others nodded their head.

'Right we know what to do, and lets do it, white masks, and numbers as before. Break in, but once fighting appear weak, whilst one of the team grabs the target.'

The others nodded.

'Neville.'

'Thanks Red,' Harry slapped himself on the head for forgetting.

'Team one, jump in three…two…one…jump' Neville and his team were gone.(BlaYelR)

'Team two, jump in three … two…one…jump' Harry and his team were gone.(GrWhBlu)

Harrys team landed just outside the Bones residence, the three moved up quickly and quietly, silencing their footsteps. Ron knelt and started work on the wards, within minutes the wards were down, they quickly made their way to the house and entered via the back door. Finding Amelia Bones down stairs a quick stunner would have been nice, but her reflexes were good. Harry quickly got to work on Amelia as Luna raced up the stairs barging in on Susan, three quick spells cast before the door was open left Susan stunned and bound. Harry and Ron slowly backed out the house before getting any real cover and flaming away out of sight of Amelia Bones.

Neville and his teamed arrived, Hermione quickly got to work on the wards. Mere moments later Ginny was sprinting forward as silent as the wind, she blew the door in, and went in tearing the place up, Neville soon followed making sure she had back up, They caught the family sitting down to lunch, but all behind the over tuned table with wands out.

'Death eaters,' Mr Zabini spat, 'I said no.' The green Advadra Kadavra spell was launched at Ginny, she ducked and spun and banished the table throwing the Zabini family backwards. Seconds later, there were a family of unconscious people, Neville grabbed Blaize and left via the front door.

'Be good, and you may get your son back' sneered a vicious Hermione.

Luna placed a few charms out of sight to alert the group if death eaters or someone with the dark mark showed up.

Two groups flamed into the Lair, Ginny and Harry took their captives into the nice cell, specially prepared for them.

'Well that went well.' Hermione said whilst bouncing.

'yup and no more death eater jobs for now anyway.' A laughing Ron said, while he watched his girlfriend bounce around the room.

'I set up a charm to alert us to any death eaters approaching the Zabini's house, after what Mr Zabini said, I'm expecting them some time soon.' Luna purred, sending a shiver down Nevilles spine.

'If they do turn up, it should be the first official sighting of six heros. But how do we play it?' Neville said.

Ginny and Harry placed their cargo on the sofa and restored their bodies back to the owners control. Harry pulled the mask off and the hood back so the two captives would know who it was.

'Good evening Susan and Blaize. Sorry for doing this to you, but we felt that if your families felt under pressure from Lord Voldermort' The two guests gasped as his name, fear and shock were in their eyes after all, Harry Potter had just been wearing a Death eater robe and mask. Harry continued. 'Then they might take more of an interest and footing in this war than they have of late. I wont lie to you, we will protect your homes and families whilst there at their homes from attack from death eaters. This room is your world for now. We hope to invite you to the group meetings, but attempt anything and you start loosing privileges. The room has lots of books to keep you occupied, and you can practice magic here as well. We hope to see you in a few days time. Any questions?'

'Yes' Blaise shot out, angrily after just being kidnapped. 'You expect me to stay with some hufflepuff I demand another room!'

Ginny's eyes turned flaming red, dancing for all to see. 'Well Blaise if you wish we can house you with the other Slytherins. You know Bellaxtrix Lestrange, six dead bodies including Marcus Flint and a Healer. Be warned it is not the life of luxury like this cell is. Its more becoming of a death eater scum. Make your choice wisely.'

Harry smiled, 'what she said. This is your room, if you don't like it, we can put you in with the hardend scum and you will get tortured either by us or by them.'

'I believe this should be adequate enough for my short stay.' Blaise said pompously.

'Give it up lad, it wont rub. Your family is poorer than mine and has fewer titles so get off your fucking perch.' Harry then punched Blaise so he landed on the bed. 'As for short term, you're here until we think your ok to leave and it benefits us.' Harry left in loud roaring flames.

Ginny looked to Susan. 'Anything to ask Susan?'

'Yes, whats with the flaming thing, why not just apperate? The other things are, why be so nice to us?'

'Like Harry said, the kidnapping thing is to get both your families into thinking about this war. The way with the Bone's should play out as shes lost everyone and will fight hard to get you back. The Zabini's, it should go along the lines of we tell them there acting as moles. So they think they will be informing' Ginny raised her hands indicating quotation marks, ' Death eaters, whilst actually they are informing us and helping the light since we will tell them where to jump. Evil but it works.'

Blaise looked furious, 'My family would never fall for such a manipulation! We are after all Slytherin.'

'Really I hadn't noticed, it looked more like scaredy cats which don't know which way to jump. Too late now to decide, someone else is playing the tune now.' Ginny bit back and flamed away.

Back in the main room, the five teenagers were enjoying a beverage or two when Ginny flamed in.

'Ok so what have I missed?' She asked hungry for the knowledge to what was coming next.

'Well Luna paced a charm to detect death eaters entering the property, so we should be prepared to go to the rescue there, other than that, nothing for now anyway, except Harry needs to go to Gringotts at some time with me to sort out the details of the attack on the goblin bank. But for now, some peace and quite.' Neville filled in Ginny.

Harry started, 'We should start by thinking of attacking the various homes soon. Hermione have you confirmed any suspicions when interrogating the prisoners?'

'Yes I did find some useful information out, we now know where the giants are hiding out and how they are moving around. Its Portkeys and they are in Wales, I have a rough location, it shouldn't be too hard to find them once there. That's all I have at the moment. Ron?'

'If we go after the giants, then let us use the muggle weapons, the ones that can do some damage to them. As for some of the death eater hideaways, I read something about bombs. These bombs can be set at a location and be remotely exploded, or timed. Either way, we can start by terrorising those that support tom.' Ron spoke enthused.

Neville spoke up again. 'Ok so we let Harry be picked up, but he escapes, using the line about a mission Dumbledore set us before he died. Hopefully that will keep everyone together.We keep out of sight by being here. During the Gringotts attack, if Harry or myself is outside in plain robes, acting in the defence of the bank, it gives us more credibility we are not the six death eaters terrorising the country.'

'But we are, we do more for Tom than he does, but we kill more of his forces than anyone. Its weird.' Luna pointed out.

'Alright then, everyone to bed, see you this weekend at the Burrow. If anyone attacks we wing it and no one shows more than average except Neville and me. Tom knows we are powerful, no need to let everyone know.' Harry smiled as he stood up and took Ginny's hand in his and led her to their room.

'You know I thought it would be weird thinking of them shagging and shacking up together, but I'm not really.' Ron commented.

'Well you have me, common, time to learn some Occlumancy.' She led him to their bedroom.

'Is that what they are calling it now? I thought sex was still the correct word to use.' Luna observed.

Neville laughed, 'I think for once Ron is going to be disappointed because I think she really is going to teach him Occlumancy. Comeon babe time for bed. I know I need rest.' He said as he led the way to their room.

Mean while at Voldermort's lair, in the gloomy cold stone corridors, whispers were clawing, echoing down into the master chamber. All Tom could hear was, 'Did we attack St. Mungos?' or 'Why break in and kill half the inner circle.' It was beginning to irk Tom and worry him as well. Who was doing this? That and the fact his shoulder had recently been defiled by that squib, Longbottom. Longbottom was another issue, he went to find Bella, but she has to all intense and purposes, disappeared. Things should be getting easier. Since Dumbledores death, people should be ready to fall to his knees, but things were happening not of his design. His followers were wondering what he the DARK LORD was playing at killing his own inner circle.

'Wormtail' He bellowed and soon the little man knelt before the dark lord.

'Yes master?'

'Has The Zabini family made its feeling known?'

'No my lord.'

'Well then, send ten of the young ones and McNair to find out then. Oh and Wormtail…Crucio!'

Wormtail snivelled, wailed and flayed whilst on the floor from the excruciating pain. Once Voldermort had lifted the spell Wormtail crawled out. Still Tom could hear the whispers but soon they would stop, once things got going again.


	11. A Wedding you say?

**Chapter 11: A Wedding you say?**

The next day proved to be eventful, everyone returned to their homes, Harry was enjoying his day of meditation and listening to Hedwig sing. The only thing that interrupted it all was Headmistress McGonagall portkeyed into his room.

'Headmistress an honour but a note next time if you please, after all people may talk.' Harry smiled and the headmistress grew a little red.

'Mr Potter, Alastor told me a tale that you will still be coming to Hogwarts next year, is this true?'

'Yes mame, yet Professor Dumbledore has left me a few tasks to do in the near future. So I would like to attend, but my evenings and weekends may be needed else where without prying questions.' Harry was waiting for the back lash.

'Umm I see, well I suppose if you are to destroy a dark lord, you need time to do it. Very well, your time when not in class is yours to spend as you wish. I assume you wish the same for others?'

'Can I get a witches vow never to revel what I am about to say or ask you?' Harry sat on his bed, one leg crossed, staring at the headmistress watching her.

'Slightly impertinent, but yes you can, do you wish it now?' She said slightly flustered but intrigued. 'I swear on my life and magic, not to revel anything that Mr Harry Potter is about to tell me to another soul or being.'

'What about storage devices like pensives?'

'And any storage devices so say I.' A light engulfed her. 'Mr Potter that has only happened once before and that was with Albus, so lets hear it then.'

'I don't believe it, you're a typical old gossip, you want to know what everyone else it up to. Well right you want to know. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione will all be participating in this war in a big way. That's all you need to know, sorry but I cant let too many cats out the bag as it were and pardon me for the rude pun as well.'

'Boring but accepted. Albus used to be just as tight lipped, drove me up the wall. I suppose you are going to be no better. Oh well, enjoy your day Mr Potter.' The headmistress tapped the tea cup once and was gone.

Hermione asked Luna the charms to be used on the Zabini's estate and placed the same ones with a slight alteration down her street. She enjoyed her day with her parents, just doing simple things, like cooking by hand, going to the cinema or bowling with her parents. They were spending a work day with their daughter for the reason they may never see her again.

'please Hermione just stay safe and alive, I don't care about scars, just come home at the end of it all alive ok.' Her dad pleaded.

'Its ok dad, I'm more prepared than most and it's my choice. I'm fighting for my country just like uncle Pat did.'

'Like your father says, be good. When you come home next, bring back the man you love. Don't tell me there isn't one, I see it in your eyes young lady, I was in young as well once.'

Her father ended on, 'Just don't get married without inviting us.' He smiled. 'We love you Hermione.'

'I love you too and you as well mum.' She embraced them both.

Once finished with the embrace Hermione her things packed apperated to the Burrow.

Ron was feeling happy today, Hermione would be round later. Ok they couldn't share the same bed for now. Typical parents. But still her near him was just as good, he didn't care about the teasing the twins were going to give him because Ron was going to surprise Hermione with a romantic meal.

Ginny in full war mode still was writing left right and centre. Encouraging people to stand up to the death eater, to fight till the bitter end, freedom was far more worthy a cause to fight for than cowardice to run and hide. She would have to wait till tomorrow when Harry would arrive and even then the act would allow them no time together. _Damn you Potter, but I do love you._

Harry was just about finished with his meditation and thinking of seeing the goblins when a stone hit his window. _Strange_. He went to investigate to find Mad Eye.

'Hello Professor Moody' he called.

'Come let me in lad.'

Moments later Harry had the door open, he then proceeded to pull mad eye in, close the door and forced Mad Eye against the wall with a wand under his chin. 'Tell me my favourite spell!' Harry questioned Mad Eye.

'Er…I don't know lad, you never said. But from memory reducto seems to be popular.'

'Good answer and correct.'

'What!? You can't use a question which no on knows the answer to!'

'Why not? It certainly weeds out death eaters who are known for bull shitting.'

'Alright then, lets try this on for size smart arse, who do I fancy?'

'Eww wrong the whole leg thing really, um don't know. God I'm gonna have night mares about this now, thanks. But a guess would go with Madame Bones.' Harry tucked his wand away and tore at his eyes and he stumbled up the stairs.

'Well common on then.' He commanded to Mad Eye.

Mad Eye followed him up the stairs into the little room and cast several spells. 'Right, how did you know I fancied her?'

'What? I'm right? Oh man….don't ask me! Have you thought about taking her on a date?'

'Well you see it's a bit difficult especially since her niece has just been taken by death eaters.' Mad Eye stared at Harry.

'Ah well yes, its an incentive to move her bum. Same for the Zabini's oh and we have one of the St. Mungos nurses under our care since she is a death eater.'

'Ah that answers the question I actually came here to ask you. Can I assume then the kids are being well looked after then?'

'Oh yes, they can still practice magic, but any serious misbehaving gets them a cell with Bella.'

'Just to let you know, the minister is going to apologise next time he see you in public.' Alastor informed Harry.

'Thanks for the heads up. Alastor.' Begun a hesitant Harry. 'Do you think I'm doing the right thing. By the end of the war, I will have killed a fair few people, ruined peoples livelihood just to force them into the right group. I have already killed, does the shame and nightmares ever leave you?'

'No lad they don't, not truly.'

'I worry more about the others and getting them out of this alive than I do myself. I'm afraid of all the people I'm going to let down.'

'This is what makes you a great leader Harry, you may not want it, but you have it. People will follow you because you care too much. As it stands lad, if you gave me an order, I would follow it.' Alastor bowed his head. 'Strange is it not a man who has seen two wars and a life time of service and yet here I am ready to serve you like you were my King.' Alastor had a sad smile on his face.

'There is no need to follow me Alastor, you have the Order and the ministry seems to be doing something this time.'

'neither has my trust, but you hold mine, and now lad I've said more than I should have. I must be getting on. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye Alastor.' It was too late Mad Eye was already out the front door. It scared Harry that a man would pledge his life to him. A tingling feeling ran up his arm as Luna informed him of death eaters attempting to enter the Zabini property. The next warm sensation was Ron with a battle plan. Harry put his cloak on and flamed out.

A green flame silently disappeared leaving a cloaked figure behind.

'Hello Green, nice of you to join us.' Yellow whispered across the group.

'I see we are all here, right then, red, green and white hit them from behind, the rest hit them from the side.' Blue outlined the plan again.

'ok, lets do this.' Black said.

'Three….two….one….flame'

A click was heard by the forest before the flames died down.

Six figures appeared around the eleven unsuspecting death eaters. Harry's group moved through the wooded terrain using cover and getting firing positions. Neville's team crawled through the long grass and set up for the cross fire. The clicking of weapons could be faintly heard. A death eater turned around to look for the noise. He dropped to the floor with blood seeping out a bullet hole in his head. The massacre began.

'We're under attack from behind, Reducto!' A death eater yelled whilst another screamed and fainted. The nine remaining men all ran for covering positions behind trees all firing hexes and curses at the invisible assailant. They kept a constant barrage up for a few minutes. McNair noticing nothing had happened against them assumed the assailant was dead. He poked his head out behind the tree. A death eater named George watching the back of McNair witnessed skull and blood erupt from the back of McNair's head as the body dropped listlessly to the floor. The next few moments saw bark flying, hearing thuds as something hit the trees and embedding. George turned right to see people dropping on that side as well. _Oh sweet Merlin! All I wanted to do was make my mum proud._ He tried apperating, it didn't work and he tried the emergency portkey. _Oh bollocks_ the portkey had failed as well.

The last thing he knew was crawling away and six shadows loaming over him and all raising their wands. He fainted.

'Interesting, two fainted. Lets get the bodies back to the lair.' Yellow commented.

Back at the lair Hermione dumped the two prisoners in the cell.

'I'll leave them to sweet it out first. Anyway I want Ron there to watch my back this time.'

'Fair dos, Neville fancy doing Gringotts now?' Harry asked.

'Yeah might as well. See you in your office in say twenty minutes.' Neville flamed away with Luna. Harry quickly followed.

'oh bollocks, the potatoes are going to be burnt now. Shit!' Ron yelped and flamed away.

'What?' Hermione queried.

'He is doing a romantic meal for you two. It's a surprise, so just remember. He does try.' Ginny said and flamed away.

At Gringotts bank in the Potter family room, Harry Potter appeared before Griphook.

'Ahhhhh,' the goblin yelled as he fell backwards in surprise but quickly grabbed a halberdier of the wall and held it threateningly, with the point just under Harry's chin. 'One day you will tell me how you do that, and I suggest next time you warn me, for mercy sake.' The point of the halberdier dropped to the ground. 'You know you nearly gave me a heart attack with that stunt!'

Harry's smile just infuriated the goblin more so. 'I'm sorry Griphook.' Harry then spoke further, 'Is there a room for which the bank manager, ourselves and two guests may be held for a short meeting today Griphook?'

'Why yes there is, this room, Mr Longbottoms or the managers himself. Do not fear, Ironarm and myself are now playing with the financial world and ruining several death eater families.' A gruesome smile appeared on his face.

'Well I suggest we invite Neville and Ironarm you say in. Is there any chance of gaining the manager's time today?' Harry asked hopefully.

Griphook surprised Harry with the result. 'He has been waiting for one of you two to call as it is. I will call him now.'

As Griphook went to call the manager, Harry touched his tattoo and relayed the information to Neville.

'I see you talked to some other goblins about my last proposal Ironarm.' Neville opened his eyes, with light dancing merrily in them.

'Don't do that, I thought I was in trouble then. Yes I told Griphook. As it is two death eater families are near broke now.' The young goblin informed Neville.

'Shall we take a walk to the Potter family room?' Neville invited Ironarm to walk beside him.

'Why certainly Neville, let us march to victory.'

The manager entered the Potter family room and Harry stood up in respect. (useful some old school habits). Just as the manager was sitting down, Neville and a young Goblin entered.

'Ahh Mr Ironarm I believe. A pleasure to meet you.' Harry offered his hand to Ironarm, who took it with aww on his face and shook Harry's hand.

Neville greeted Griphook in much the same manner.

Neville looked to Harry to lead. 'Its your show mate, you start it off.' He urged.

'Ok Nev.' Harry turned to the manager. 'Sir allow me to introduce my guests, Mr Griphook, Mr Ironarm and Lord Longbottom and forgive me for my short sightedness for not knowing yours sir.'

'My name is Clawtooth Mr Potter. Now first things first if you please, Lord Longbottom, with the demise of your parents, full control of your family assets now falls to you.'

'Thank you sir.' Neville intoned.

'Hence why Griphook and Ironarm are ruining several families and running circles around most people. I cannot say I approve, but I will not object if you feel you trust them, then that is the most important concern. Most people disregard that in business today, it is sad to see and business looses out for it. Now I think you should say what you have to offer us that Voldermort cannot.' Clawtooth spoke evenly.

'Well that's easy' Started Neville, with Harry following on, just like the twins.

'We can off you respect and power at the end of the war when we win. With our influence'

'And respect,' Neville continued. 'we could get a few old laws dismissed and a few new ones implemented. Oh say?'

'Goblins, werewolves, house elves and other members of the community all have equal rights and responsibilities to that community.'

'Also if the goblins were seen to be taking an initiative in this war and that they also suffer at Toms hand then you gain support and sympathy does no harm.' Neville finished.

Clawtooth looked at the two goblins who managed some of the most influential accounts of the UK branch. 'You know Albus once came here with the same dream and still we are here waiting.'

'Albus was never really that politically motivated was he. But we have titles already. Our ancestors have done deeds that afford both our families respect. We also have a drive to see this through not to make a utopia, but make it a realistic society. One where everyone has the chance for a job, not just wizards. We need each other really.' Harry said.

'What about the giants? Will they have rights? The vampires? The Dementors?' Clawtooth asked.

'The giants are dying out. Soon they will be all but extinct it is sad to say. The death eaters are using them as cannon fodder.' Neville commented. 'As for the others, they have a choice before the end game. If some stay with Tom then they will await trial like anyone else. Not all vampires have joined Tom, nor have all the Dementors. They are in hiding, fearing for their lives since the wizarding world is tracking down their kind and exterminating them.'

Clawtooth was impressed, it wasn't often he was surprised or impressed and by two young men no less.

'Very well, I will support you in this war. Now let us talk about a death eater attack.'

'Well after Bill Weasley's wedding some late afternoon an explosion will rip of Madame Malkins shop front.' Harry started.

'Why?' Griphook asked curious.

'Well most see her as good, but she is a reluctant supporter of him. She has been forced into it. I'm hoping if we push it, she may just stand up, especially with the support she will get from the community.' Neville replied for Harry.

'Oh, just goes to show, you never know do you.' Ironarm spoke.

Harry continued, 'Five persons in death eater garb will attack the front of the building and demonstrate any weaknesses you have, we work very quickly.'

'erm I'm sorry but I thought it was six of you.' Ironarm looked confused.

Clawtooth answered for them. 'Simple either one of these two stay out front acting as themselves and throwing themselves into the fray.'

'Yes sir, at which point the five attackers will become increasingly tired and start to fall back. The goblins with who ever is around will trap them in a room. When it is stormed, the public will find five dead death eater bodies.' Harry said.

'I like it, one it will waken the guards up to the reality of this war. Two it will like you say gain us sympathy and gratitude for keeping peoples money safe. After this event we invoke all known death eaters' assets be frozen and untouchable, until the family can show itself to be reliable. Also the bank will help the government by aiding in the funding of the Auror corps.'

Harry laughed, 'And so you get your fingers in yourself if we fail to. Very well Clawtooth. I believe we have a start of a plan. Now gentlefolk I have to be getting on. Good day to you.' Harry bowed and disappeared.

Harry arrived back at his room at Privet drive, _Well that went well, now back to the books._ He studied long into the evening, when night fell he stayed in bed for once, getting the sleep he desperately needed.

The next day broke early for Harry as he was rudely awoken by his cousin saying there were people downstairs to see him. Harry got up and descended the stairs, he looked up to see Tonks and Arthur.

'Please come in, I believe you were due tonight. Is there a change in plans?' Harry asked not bothering with the security thing.

Arthur spoke up, 'Sorry Harry but security first, when did we first meet?'

'At your place, just after Ron and the twins rescued me from here. Your question Tonks?' Harry responded with a bored tone.

'erm, what did I keep tripping over?'

'an umbrella stand and Snape knows that as well so be more careful next time Nymphadora.' Harry turned and walked up the stairs. 'You are allowed to come up you know.'

The two quickly followed Harry, both felt concern. This was not the boy they knew, this person was emotionless, empty. They hoped he wasn't in a depression what with Dumbledore's death and him dumping Ginny.

'Harry? Are you alright.' Arthur asked.

'Oh yeah, fine and dandy. Now you ask me my opinion. Let me just finish getting this stuff sorted then we can be gone from this hell.' Harry deadpanned back.

Tonks looked around concernedly, she was starting to think Ginny was right. This was a hell hole and they forced him here each summer.

Harry was soon packed as Hedwig flew onto his shoulder.

'Ohh Harry, when did you get a Phoenix?' Tonks asked revenantly.

'Oh you know she came to me at the start of the summer. Only good thing that's happened this summer.' He said as he stroked Hedwig's head.

'Harry since you have a Phoenix, you do realise you will expected to lead the Order.'

'No.'

'Pardon?' Arthur was shocked, after last year, he though Harry would jump at the chance to be part of the war effort.

'I said no, for the reason I already have a task and before you ask, no I cannot tell you.'

Tonks started crying, _He really does hate us, what have we done!_

'Come on Tonks, got to get Harry to the Burrow, where he will be safe.' Arthur rebuked her, whilst gave her a comforting hand to her shoulder. Tonk's got up, acting more in response to Arthur than any will of her own. The troop went downstairs and entered the kitchen, Arthur pulled out a saucepan.

'Harry you know how this works,' Arthur said, slightly worried at the amused expression on Harry's face. 'Just touch right, you too Tonks.' Tonks placed her hand on the pan as well as Harry.

Arthur muttered 'activate Burrow' and they were gone.

They landed in the field outside the shed, Tonks and Arthur quickly made their way to the house but Harry just stared at the countryside.

'Common Harry, its not safe out here for you,' Tonks spoke, then continued by muttering under her breath 'or any of us really.'

'I will not run in fear. If they wish a fight then here I stand, but they will not, they are more scared of their masters wrath.' Harry turned to face the house and walked up to the front door, walking past the two fearful adults. Harry rapt his hand on the door for the door to open to revel Hermione. She winked at him.

'Whats in the chamber?' She asked loud enough for others to hear her.

'oh a comfy chair, what do you think, you found the answer.' He bit sarcastically. 'A Basilisk.'

Hermione kept the smile hidden. _He plays the part well. I suppose for my part now._ 'There is no need for that. You are with some friends now. Let me help you.' She aimed her wand at his luggage and had it floating into the house and up the stairs. She followed it up.

As Harry entered Tonks pushed him into a chair. 'What is wrong with you?' she shouted at him. 'Are you angry with us, sad with the headmaster's death? WHAT.'

'Death happens, deal with it. So what is the point in caring for people who will die in the end and try to run your life, like it's a play or puppet show. You expect me to beg and crawl thanking the heavens you took me away? Albus knew he would never get any of that from me. So why should any of you?'

Harry turned to walk up the stairs, Remus walked over to his girlfriend and put a comforting arm around her.

Remus spoke a dangerous thought, 'well it seems that he has been forged. Then again I'm surprised it hasn't happened earlier considering what he has been through. He is like stone, I suggest we keep out of his way. I believe Ginny may have been right, if we wish to keep on his good side, we ask him how he wants to go.'

'Rubbish, he is a spoilt brat that needs lessons in manners.' Charlie commented.

'I think not lad,' Mad Eye spoke from the shadow. 'he is a warrior. You have never met a warrior, the last one I knew of died during the second world war. He took down forty dark wizards that night, but Grinderwald got him in the end. He may need to be trained how to use more magic but do not see him as spoilt or tempered. How many of you have killed anyone yet? That lad already has, and that sort of thing affects you deeply.' Moody stomped to the door and left leaving a confused Charlie.

'Mum, what is a warrior?' Charlie asked.

'I thought they were legends myself.' She answered with pain on her face. 'I'm too young myself to remember the last one. I thought they were just stories to make children do as they were told.'

'Mum you babbling.' Bill said.

'Bill, Charlie' Remus interrupted. 'A warrior is a person who will face a constant struggle, born in a time of war. They live to fight in war. The good ones never start one, they only serve the light by protecting anyone they can. They are the sort that will take a Crucio spell several times and when its lifted, the warrior is still thinking of protecting the ones he loves or cares about.'

'How do you know so much about them?' Molly asked.

'The last one was Neville's Great Grandfather. The few times I spoke with Frank and speaking of his family he remembered the stories with great enthusiasm. The time before that it was a Potter that was one.' Remus stood up and walked out the door.

Tonks still in shock spoke the thought, 'when has he had to kill someone?'

The others around the room looking worried. No one knew he had. What else has he had to do to stay alive?

Harry walked into Ginny's room. 'So what you planning then against the Order?'

'Oh you know, public slander in a way that says they do not do much good in the community, they should leave the fighting to those who are prepared and ready to give the death eaters a taste of their own medicine.' She replied. 'Aren't you worried they will wonder why you are in here?'

'No, I got them all talking and guessing now.'

'Oh, well I have a host of information about various people, especially in the wizard council. We got dirt and know their voting tendencies.'

'Cool, so we know who to butter up, and who to drop in the shit.'

'yup' Ginny smiled a dazzling smile at Harry who smiled back. 'You realise the Basilisk skin will be ready for me to make into clothes tonight, so I'm going to be busy. Sorry babe.' She kissed him on the forehead.

Harry taking his cue, took the information folder and proceeded down into Ron's room. Harry found Ron and Hermione playing chess, but not normal chess, it looked like something off the tv. 'Hermione, are you a treky or something?'

'No, but I thought Ron would like the change and a challenge. Makes him think more in three dimensions rather than the traditional two.'

'oh. Ok.' Harry shocked face was replaced with interest as he opened up the folder. He sat on his bed, with his back against the wall.

After a few moments harry noticed it was quiet, not quiet as in a silencing charm, but quiet for a house about to have a wedding.

'Erm Ron, are Bill and Fleur still going ahead with this wedding thing here?' Harry asked curiously.

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Ron responded.

'Well just the lack of panic, no female is running around looking for final alterations with their dress and the kitchen didn't seem abuzz with activity in preparation for the feast.'

Ron thought about these things, then came with a response.

'Pass, first wedding I'm going to. So I don't know what normally happens anyway. Should be interesting and all. I know more about a muggle wedding than I do a wizard one. How weird is that.'

'Well if it is happening tomorrow then, we will be sure to find out.' Hermione voiced her opinion.

'Why is it I get the feeling something is going to go wrong. Oh, say a Dementor attack?' Ron voiced.

'So its not just me then?' Harry voiced.

'No' finished Hermione.

They all touched their tattoo at the same time, with them thinking of the group as a collective gave them a weird view but allowed them to link mentally.

_So do we all feel there will be an attack tomorrow, either at the wedding or somewhere else?_

_Yes _everyone else thought.

_If we need the new identities we will need to time it just right, all of the group must be seen at one point or another in the centre of a fight._ Neville thought.

_Agreed _Luna joined in.

Neville thought, _well since I aint invited I will mill around the Auror command, invisible of course._

_You lucky git, you can by-pass their security? _Ginny stated.

_Oh course, the security is only on the doors, we can flame straight in._

Will the conversation concluded they all went back to normal. Harry reading up on the interesting habits of some of the council members. Harry thought the goblins might be interested in some of this information.

Hermione broke Harry out of his thought.

'You do realise the school will wish to be trained by you in the defence against the dark arts. That or restarting the club.'

Ron continued, 'It wouldn't be a bad idea to see people and train them to at least defend themselves for a few seconds at least. Give them a chance at getting away. It also allows the school to feel re-united again, if you give Slytherin a chance.'

'I know, but if I'm doing that, who will be doing the further research?' Harry worried.

'Neville and Luna, if she aint on his cock at the time.' Ron said and received a hit to he chest. 'What?'

'oh nothing.' Hermione said.

'Great another ruddy mystery to solve, Women!' Ron said dramatically with a smile on his face. He got one back from Hermione. He knew he was safe. For now.

'Ok so forgetting that image, thanks Ron, I think we can agree, that I will be teaching again. So which Slytherins to allow in?'

'Easy, make them swear an oath to use what they learn for their safety and the communities' protection against terrorists like death eaters.'

'You already had that planned didn't you.'

'Yup. Don't you love it.'

The day passed by easily after the morning madness. Each of the six was happy and content with their lot, that was until late at night when all hell broke loose and Molly realised nothing was ready and started beavering away like mad in the kitchen and ordering everyone about. Sadly four people in the house just didn't bother. They were locked in their rooms all sleeping soundly. Or so everyone else thought.

The next morning the four woke up early and moved into the surrounding area of the Burrow to place charms and traps for any would be attackers. Once done they moved back to the house. Harry started cooking the breakfast and prepared the meats that would be cooked that day. He used a little help in the form of Dobby. Hermione and Ron set up the aisle with seating and a stage for the ceremony. Then proceeded to set up the dinning area. Ginny got to work on the music front, she had called in Fleur's favourite band, some weird classical French stuff. Ginny also brought in Weird Sisters for the younger generation, paid by one photo opportunity with Harry. She was also setting up the fireworks. Then hide the whole lot with various charms.

When the rest of the exhausted household woke to the bright and celebratory day they were shocked by the amount of work and thought the four teens had put in. The only thing visible was the Ceremony area and the dinning tables. Ginny walked up to her mum and placed a hand on her arm.

'Trust me mum, it's all right, really, we have taken care of everything.' Ginny showed an award wining smile. Ginny steered her mum to a seat at the breakfast table and promptly served her a plate full of food. 'You need your energy today. Eat.' Ginny urged.

Molly wanted to get up and be of use, its her kitchen, she should be running it, but the food smelled so good. 'Who cooked dear?'

'Harry of course.' That said Ginny left to make sure both bands were happy, watered and fed.


	12. Yes A Wedding!

As the Weasley family ate the food and then proceeded to get ready for the big day, Harry went with Ron and Ginny to welcome the guests as they arrived. Hermione went to look after the kitchen arrangements and to hustle the groom.

Bill piped up, 'When the heck did we join Auror training? Was I to pissed to notice or something.'

'Be grateful you don't have to worry about anything, this way we will get sorted in plenty of time.' Arthur informed his boys.

Outside Ron spoke out the corner of his mouth. 'I take it you placed a sound suppression charm on the house.'

'Yeah, why?'

'thought it was too quiet, no Hermione screaming like a sergeant and ordering everyone around.'

'Aww sounds like you miss her, maybe I should tell her to shout at you more often.' An evil grin appeared on Harry's face. Ron quickly turned to Harry.

'No don't, please just don't. I like peaceful.'

The Delacours family came through and Harry showed them their seats. Next was the Weasleys friends, this was largly occupied by the Order with some off shots like one of Charlies old girlfriends (according to Ginny) and some of the ministry personnel, which Ginny showed to their seats. Ron showed the Delacours friends to their seats, then just to really up the special occasion the French magical minister appeared with an escort. Ron touched his tattoo, _We could have them right here, right now._

Hermione rebuked him _Don't play soldier. Be sensible, remember we getto fight for real, they don't._

Ginny Greeted the French Minister.

'Monsieur a pleasure to meet you, allow me to introduce my brother, Ronald Weasley and a friend of the family,' here she took a breath, they all knew what was going to happen. 'Harry Potter.'

The ministers eyes darted to the scar on Harry's head, Harry and Ron did the polite thing of offering their hands, the minister shook them reluctantly. Ginny quickly brought a seat out for the minister and placed it one side of the stage. At this point the Weasley family emerged and went around greeting friends, acquaintances and guests.

Next to arrive was the British magical minister. Harry stepped forward. 'Good morning Minister. I hope you will enjoy today as it seems to have brought a whole host of people together.'

Scrigmour was shocked, he was expecting a hostile force, but to find this was unsettling. 'Mr Potter you sound like a politician. Allow me to say sorry for my earlier actions towards you and your friends.'

Harry laughed openly and people turned in their seats to see the cause.

'Sir I'm more a fighter than a politician for that is a far more dangerous game to play. As for forgiveness, it is too late' a hush went up around the crowd, 'for I have already forgiven you.'

Relief showed on the ministers face as Harry offered to show him his place, which mirrored the French minister's. Whilst everyone was busy Ron contacted Luna who was watching over the entrance, noticing who set off the charms. When Ginny and Harry got back he informed them of the situation.

'Well we have two death eaters here and several suspects.'

'Who?' Ginny asked quietly, still smiling for the crowd to see.

'Well one is Charlie's old bird and the other is one of the French ministers' bodyguard.'

'Great, just what we need.' Stated Harry, he too wore a happy smile. 'the French minister assassinated at a wedding, the French will hate us and think we are trying to pass the buck when we say its one of their own men.'

Ron started, 'Well its just as well I got Luna in her cloak eyeing up that sod with a sniper.'

Ginny showed her appreciation and gratitude by hugging Ron, whilst Harry barked out a laugh and slapped him on the back.

The most important person for the ceremony arrived, well maybe the second most important, the registrar. An old wizard with a thick walking stick. Both Ginny and Ron helped him up to his seat on the stage. Once there he rapt his stick on the wooden stage three times. Everyone who was drifting went to their seats except the body guards and Harry.

Next to happen was classical music started up and Harry heard a gasp from behind. He turned to see Fleur in a spectacular white dress, her face filled with joy as she saw and heard her favourite band. As Fleur passed, Harry bowed his head in respect to Fleur.

Bill looked like the happiest a man could ever be at the front waiting for his fiancé to arrive at the front.

The wedding proceeded without a hitch, rings were exchanged as were vows of undying love. The couple walked up the aisle and took their place at the head table. The family and guests slowly departed the ceremony area and wandered around the dining tables taking seats where they could. Well Ginny couldn't plan everything, she didn't know who was arriving. Once everyone was seated once again except Harry and the bodyguards the platters of food were brought out by a stream of house elves. One curtsied to the headmistress and asked forgiveness for leaving their jobs for the day to help a house elf in need. McGonagall laughed and forgave them for their wonderful thoughtfulness.

It amused Harry no end to feel Mad Eyes false eye boring into him every thirty seconds.

The speeches went well, especially the best mans speech as Charlie embarrassed and ridiculed his older brother in front of everyone. Toasts were raised and sunk with many a smile.

It was just getting to mid afternoon when the death eaters spoilt it.

_Heads up, death eaters, estimate forty to the east and Dementors numbering twenty to the west. They will be coming out from the Sun onto your position. _

_Thanks Luna, stay in position and on target._ Harry answered.

They all felt Neville flame in close by, flanking the death eaters and stalking them waiting.

Harry closed his eyes, _How do I do this_ he thought to himself. _Mad Eye_.

Harry waved his hand over his neck several times whilst looking at Alastor, the only sign Harry got was a slight nod.

Alastor Moody prepared himself. _I hope the kid is right._

'Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen.' His voice boomed command and respect, years of teaching recruits gives you that power. I am sorry to say this party is about to be interrupted. There a foul beings approaching as I speak so please may everyone make their way to the ..'

He was nearly finished when the first scream went up, apparently one of the French bodyguards had fallen, the one closest to the minister, next thing anyone remembers hearing was an earth shattering

**BOOM**

Luna had fired the sniper and to give more effect had not silenced it, but amplified the noise. She went def with the noise and never noticed the click close to her. A scream went up from another French body guard as his hand was ripped from his arm. The next shot fired deafened most but all saw the result as Charlie's old girl friends arm was ripped out of the socket and found laying behind her, wand in hand and the dark mark showing on the fore arm. She passed out from lose of blood.

_I would have been nice to have been able to finish it in one go, but the kids don't fuck around. They mean business. _'As I was saying, if you could make your way to the house and find somewhere to hunker down until the danger has passed.' Mad Eye continued as nothing in the world had happened.

When Mad Eye next looked for the boy he could not find him, but found the other two. There was a suspicious character in a black cloak with green shoulders. _If its him, it's a nice way of identifying yourselves_. The figure stood thirty feet (10m) before the tree front. What Alastor was about to witness was truly breath taking.

As the first death eaters emerged from the forest the front line charged firing killing cures whilst the second line veered left and the third line flanked right. Unlucky for the third row as that was where Neville (black) was hidden and he didn't stay hidden long.

Green conjured rubbers hundreds of them and aimed them all at the incoming spells, more specifically the deadly ones. The tiny rubbers exploded in tiny white rubber bits leaving the floor littered with well rubber. The lack of effect and someone waiting to greet them stopped the forward momentum of the front line. Meanwhile the third line was being torn up with Neville blasting away at trees and using grenades so the death eaters were literally been torn up. There were at least two that the only way to identify them was using a blood sample, that is if you could separate any two peoples blood from the red that oozed and misted and sprayed up at each explosion and shrapnel tearing the area apart. Neville was done with his group of twelve death eaters. Luna using her sniper position was picking off targets from the second line. That line emerged from the tree line in direct confrontation with the Order and Aurors, the supposed surprise attack which in the mass hysteria the death eaters would be able to kill everyone wasn't looking as simple as they all thought.

Alastor watched as the cloaked figure spun around and next a line of fire both in front of him and behind him blocked everyone's view, unless you had a magical eye, in which you saw the figure disappear but a red cloak figure appear instead. Alastor looked around and saw Harry Potter emerge from behind a corner casting his Patronus at the incoming Dementors. When Alastor turned to the red cloaked figure he noticed she was using fire spells, incendry spells, a fire whip, curses that burned out the eyes, _Wait that's a dark spell, well put to good use I suppose._

Alastor looked to the Potter boy to see his and Grangers Patronuses were driving off the Dementors. When observing the main group of defenders he noticed the lack of Ron, but saw a Blue cloak behind the death eater line giving them no retreat. _The death eaters are so scared of the Blue figure they are advancing on a numerically superior force. _He noted.

Soon the blue figure was gone, but then Ron appeared at the back of the defence line, administrating healing charms, or moving them into the house.

Red disappeared as well, but black remained finishing off the first line, whilst a white figure strode into the second death eater line killing them off with a simple reducto to the head. Soon four headless corpses littered the floor.

Luna sensing someone trying to get away strode towards the dining area set up. Wands aimed at her from the Aurors and Order members as she walked with a purpose with the sniper rifle slung down her back and her wand tip dripping with blood but facing down. She quickly reached the body guard with no hand. Neville seeing what she was doing strode towards the arm less and unconscious girl. Luna grabbed her target and dragged him and ignored the protesting French minister before she stopped near Black. Having listened to the French minister she raised her wand at his neck. She growled out, 'Shut up fuck wit' They both flamed away in front of the spectators.

Luna and Neville landed in the lair both laughing and hugging each other. They dropped their captives in the cell, before departing for Neville's home.

Back at the disaster zone Harry did something he really wished he hadn't afterwards.

'Tonks, Alastor your zone is over there,' pointing to where Neville had had his little fight. Next he grabbed Kingsley and Remus, 'your zone is over there' indicating the front line started from and died too as well. 'Dawlish and Scrigmour your zone is over there if you please.' Directing the minister back to one of his former jobs of Auror, to clear up the mess where Ron and the rest of the party had collided. Ron looked after the fallen and injured, Hermione went to inform everyone it was safe again and Ginny was looking after the setting for the band, the tables and chairs as many had turned over in the panic.

The French minister seeing that Harry was in charge strode up to him, 'I demand to know who those people were!' the minister asked pompously.

'No.'

'What? What do you mean no!'

'well its quite simple, I don't know myself, so no I cant tell you. But you can tell me, did you know at least one of your guards was a death eater?' Harry stared hard at the French minister. The minister could not believe those eyes, so cold and deep.

'No, I did not.' He spoke softly.

'Well it seems Voldermort is recruiting across Europe. Might I suggest some checks be implemented to screen personnel.' Harry offered. 'After all next time they may succeed in killing you.'

'Harry'

Harry turned to Ron's voice, to see him kneeling next to a motionless body.

'oh no.' Harry ran to Ron. 'Who is it?'

'Its Dung, looks like the killing curse got him.' Ron said as he closed the mans eyes and conjured a blanket to put over him.

'can you move him to the shed for now I will tell the headmistress.' Harry asked his friend.

Ron nodded his head, They both stood up from kneeling next to the prone body of Mudungus Fletcher. Harry walked over to the headmistress to inform her of the loss of one of the Order members.

Within half an hour the various areas where clear when Ginny Weasley stood up on one of the tables.

'Ladies and Gentlemen please let us not let the forces of dark win by commiserate this joyous day for which we are all gathered. Tomorrow we mourn the loss of those who have fallen today. But for today let us celebrate life and love.' She finished.

To her surprise it was Scrigmour that started clapping at the back, next thing she was receiving an indistinguishable applause. Ginny turned slightly red with embarrassment as she walked off the table, Bill and Charlie came over to see her.

'When did you grow up?' Bill asked.

'When you weren't looking.' She smiled at him.

'Thanks for that Gin.' Bill engulfed her in brotherly hug. He whispered in her ear. 'Do you want us to take care of Potter?'

Ginny smiled at their over protectiveness. 'No.'

People took to their seats again but Harry remained on guard duty.

Remus commented to his girl friend. 'He never stops, I wish he would enjoy himself. To live again.'

'Maybe he will when given a chance when war isn't following him.' Alastor butted in from behind.

Ginny gave two flicks of her wand and two stage areas were revealed with a curtain between them. One for the Weird Sisters and the other for the classical band. The curtain would keep the music apart, this allowed everyone to enjoy in their taste. Harry just thought, _I wonder what Ginny has me doing to get the Weird Sisters here._ His foot tapped in time to the music.

As the evening wore on and people were beginning to tire Scrigmour approached Harry and turned to watch the scene of celebration.

'Thank you for what you did earlier. Taking control and giving people a purpose and I know it was you that was keeping the party going. People need this celebration to remind us all not everything in the world is bad.'

'But it will get worse before it gets better you realise.' Harry quietly commented.

'I know, but for now I'm going to enjoy the now, as should you. Theres a special young lady who keeps looking at you with worry. Trust me lad, it was wrong thing to do at Albus' funeral to dump her.'

'do I dare ask how?'

'my wife and witch weekly.'

'Ahh enough said then. Just didn't know my love life was public knowledge.'

'well you are in a worse spot than I am. Me, I'm married with kids, you? You're a young eligible bachelor with tons of cash so the rumour mills spin.'

'Um well yes they do spin a lot when in thought of me.'

Silence passed for a few moments, the minister shuffled in the motion of about to leave when Harry turned to face him.

'Rufus, do you know who those people were? I think it's clear they are on our side, but Albus never said anything.'

Scrigmour laughed, 'I was hoping it was your little band but they were present at the fight, that and they are way too powerful and organised. They knew who was a death eater at the party and took away that threat. It scares me another group of citizens exist ready to take such action, but I am grateful for them. They saved many of us here today, I heard Alastor throw up from his scene, I know Tonks fainted but the last time I heard that Alastor fainted was when he entered on a literal blood bath, the sad part was the vampires had limbs everywhere letting the blood drip into the bath. So that must have been quite a scene to upset him that much.'

'nice story,' Harry said as he paled slightly. 'As for the rescuers well that will have to be a mystery resolved at a later date. Now minister I believe you should be enjoying yourself.'

Rufus laughed at the easy nature of the man next to him.

As the happy couple were about to port key to their honeymoon location Ginny set of the fireworks to which the crowd marvelled in awe at the beauty and collective ohhs and ahhs could be heard. Harry turned away from the show and walked into the house and thanked Dobby for his efforts and asked if Dobby could relay his thanks to the other House elves. Harry then went to bed.

Next morning Harry awoke bright and early. _Todays the day. We attack the Malfoy estate tonight._ Harry got up went down stairs and proceeded with the breakfast once again after yesterdays success. He took his wand out since no one was down stairs and started casting charms on all the furniture outside, disappearing it or moving it, basically restoring the grounds to their natural state.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all joined him fairly early on. They sat and discussed what the papers would say today.

'Harry, do you need to go to the bank tomorrow?' Ginny asked.

Harry and the others paid attention very quickly, 'erm yes, I think I do, would you like to join me?' he replied slowly.

'Well I was hoping for some time in Madame Malkins so no, I wont join you in the bank.'

Ron and Hermione both put in, 'yeah I could do with going in their and getting some new clothes.'

The reason of Ginnys sudden conversation made it self apparent when the door opened to reveal Tonk.

'Watch ya, how's it all going? Had fun last night did we?' she smiled and played as if nothing terrible had happened yesterday.

Ron spoke up. 'I'm sorry Tonks, but today we mourn the dead.'

'Why? We only lost Dung, not the best of us, not like you knew him.' She spoke incredulously. 'If anyone should morn him its me.'

'We weren't just speaking about Dung, the death eaters yesterday, some may have been forced into it, just think how their families are coping right now. Have a heart Tonks.' Hermione softly rebuked the Auror.

Tonks let her head fall to the table. 'I don't understand you kids, yesterday, you were great, each proved yourselves yet again in a combat situation in which most Aurors couldn't cope with. Yet here you show sympathy for the enemy, the one that's holding a wand to our necks!' her head reappeared and she pulled a plate towards her and started layering food on it. With a shake of her head she continued to speak to the group, 'for some reason Mad Eye wants to talk to all of you.'

'Ahh that will be about the training they are going to offer you Harry.' Ginny piped up, Tonks shot her a piercing gaze.

'Ahh well a bitter disappointment that will be then. In two days time I'm going home.' Harry said as Mr and Mrs Weasley came down the stairs to find the younger kids all awake and the place clean.

Molly just sat down and started weeping whilst Arthur just hugged the kids.

'Thanks for everything you did yesterday, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. Thank you all for everything and I really do mean everything. You made it such a wonderful and memorable day yesterday, without us having to worry about anything. I don't know how to repay you.'

'No worries dad, I'm sure I can think of something later no doubt,' Ron started.

'I did it for the family dad so its cool.' Ginny responded.

'Happy to help out.' Hermione continued.

'It was my pleasure Mr Weasley.' Harry finished. This set Molly into a fresh set of crying.

About midday when the four were left alone long enough they all walked to the woods and hid themselves. Next they all looked like they folded their arms inside their sleeve. What they really did was touch the tattoo. As a collective they arranged and planned the assault on Malfoy Manor for that night. The theme running along the lines of Guy Fawkes night, muggle style with the latest in home made explosives.

Mad Eye appeared just outside the wards of the Burrow, he started the walk towards the house. _How do I play this? Got to let them make their own choices..umm its an idea. Will have to play it by ear._

Alastor knocked on the door and had his wand out for the poor devil that was about to open the door. Sadly he met ginny, her being used as a seeker meant she had good reflexes. _Too good a reflex_ as Moody found himself under her wand and his wand still in hand, faced back at him.

'Ok, you win,' he said grudgenly.

'What is Nevilles colour? She asked him barely audible.'

Alastor smiled, 'black miss red. And that satisfies my question to you as well. May I come in?'

'Certainly, please come in.' she turned her head and yelled, 'MUM, Mad Eyes here.' Ginny turned back and smiled innocently.

Moody pushed her towards the lounge room. 'Common, you know the drill.' He pushed her onto a seat and then proceeded to yell out three other names. 'POTTER, GRANGER and RONALD! Get your selves down here right now.'

They entered the room via the door and closed it behind them. Moody quickly charmed the door and spun on the four with a smile on his face.

'Well done! Just a quick question, how many death eaters were here yesterday?'

'forty two including the two in the crowd.' Luna answered from behind Alastor.

'Ahhhh,' Moody yelled. 'How the hell do you do that! Its not funny!'

'Yeah it is.' Neville answered from behind Alastor again.

'Arggh stop it. Just sit down you lot.' Alastor pointed at the seats.

'Well people say your paranoid, were gonna make sure that you are.' Ron joked and received a glare from Mad Eye for his troubles.

'Right, is there anything that I should be expecting sometime soon?'

The group looked to each other and Ron voiced, 'Tonight we are hitting the Malfoys place, we are going to raze it to the ground. Then tomorrow daytime the banks gonna be hit by five supposed death eaters and five bodies will be found inside. That's all I'm happy disclosing with you for now.'

'Fair enough. If I gain your trust can I get to see the prisoners and your guests?'

Neville spoke this time. 'After the bank tomorrow and the media is done with our hero we will disappear supposedly for Godrics Hollow. A white Phoenix will be there waiting for you if you wish to see, be there at seven.' Neville left in a roaring black flame.

Next Luna smiled and was gone in a white hot flame.

'I get it, your animagus form is a Phoenix!' Alastor opiononed.

Harry dug into his pocket and handed over ten gallons to Ron. Hermione smiled and explained. 'We thought everyone would assume we would try and become animagus. We don't need to, its pointless, we needed power and skill and knowledge. How does being a horse grant you that?'

'Well it would be cool,' Alastor said.

Harry laughed, 'hand back that money Ron,'

'Aw what,' Ron looked at Alastor, 'Why did you have to say cool?'

Alastor looking bemused started on with, 'Anyway kids, what I am have supposed to have said to you is we wish to train you in mind, body and magic in China. But you all refuse me because it's your choice, you are old enough to make your own decisions. Question, how good are your mind shields?'

Hermione started to fidget and Harry smiled, 'I believe well enough, would you like to try sir?'

Alastor taking his cue launched right into it and soon found himself living the reincarnation of lord Voldermort, then next he was evicted from the memory.

Harry was smiling way too much for Moody's liking. 'Whats funny boy?'

'Mr Fluffy, really I think you and Madame Bones are beyond dating aren't you?' Harry said whilst smiling.

Luckily Hermione came to the rescue, 'Harry attacks the attacker and finds out information himself. Its old magic and only known in one book.' She smiled. 'Cute name by the way.'

Ginny burst out laughing and Moody turned red, 'Bloody kids. Right I think its safe to say you can protect your minds if you can defend yourself from him.' Pointing at Harry.

'Now I must get back to the ministry and sort out Stan Shunpikes paperwork. Oh be warned there are Aurors patrolling Diagaon Alley, about twenty of them. Don't hurt them will you, I need to use this as a training tool.'

Moody took off the charms and left the room, closing the door after him.

'Is it me or is it slightly worrying that an experienced Auror is using kids as a teaching aid to train the next generation of Aurors?' Harry commented.

'Yeah, but just remember when we join we will still be able to kick their arses.' Ron voiced.

'Sorry but I'm not joining the Aurors. I'm aiming for a politician. Just to help the other races get their voices heard. I may not like it but I will do it for them.'

'Shit, can I still call on you if I need help with someone?' Ron asked.

'Yeah sure why not, but why not ask Neville or Luna, or Ginny or even your own girlfriend?'

'oh yeah.' Ron got a smile on his face.

'Oh dear he's fantasising again. Common Ron up to your bedroom young man.' Hermione concluded after watching Ron's smile, she pulled him off the couch and out the door.

Harry turned to Ginny, 'what do you want to do afterwards?'

'Play Quiditch professional if I can. I know you would get on the international squad and it would do the name no harm, but if you want the trenches of politics then off you go.'

'you know I would love to have you near me and take down their defences together and stand victorious.'

'ah we talking Quiditch or politics?'

'both.' Harry answered, he gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room, he walked to the pond at the bottom of the garden where he sat and stared at the surface.

Ginny went upstairs to get back to work on the Basilisk armour. It would be ready tonight.


	13. I’m Sure it was here Somewhere

That night four people flamed in to find the other two on the couch snuggling.

Neville spoke from his sat position, 'right ladies, if we are all here and ready, I suggest we get started.'

'Actually can we wait five, I have finished making the armour clothes. I think you will all like them. It will be a tight body fit and difficult to squeeze into some items. So I suggest you take yours and change in your rooms. She handed out five sets of Basilisk skin. She took the last set and followed Harry into their room to change. They both helped each other change and were gone a good ten minutes with Ginny still bottomless and one leg over Harry's shoulder as his tongue was stroking her most sensitive spot. She didn't want to move or go anywhere except with Harry to the bed.

'Harry,' She gasped out amidst her biting her lips in pleasure. 'I want you now, just take me, oh please sweet merlin!' She moaned.

Harry withdrew his tongue and stood up and whispered in her ear, 'tonight my love. After this I will take you as mine, and mine alone.'

'Oh sexy, you think your in charge? I'll play along dear sir.' She teased as her finger traced down the shiny green armour on his chest.

They emerged wrapped in cloaks just as everyone else was. All grew alittle red but not much.

'Ginny? Have the boys all got the same clothing?' Luna asked.

'Well they all have the same leg wear. But the top half is different. Why?'

'I suggest we all show what we are wearing' Hermione said.

All the cloaks came off. The boys all sat down and crossed their legs. The boys wore the tight trousers with the appropriate cup to the front, Neville's were flared for some reason. The top half showed Neville in a tight sleeveless vest like top, with a long style rain coat on top. Within the rain coat could be seen a selection of grenades and a shotgun. Whilst he had a set of pistols strapped at the sides of his abdomen with the hilts pointing forwards.

Ron wore a thick jacket with gloves already attached with a Vickers machine gun slung around his back made weightless and silent by a few modification charms. That and the bottomless magazine filled with bullets. Well as long as they remembered to fill it up after use it would be all right next time.

Harry wore a shirt and waistcoat all made of the same stuff, though the waist coat displayed an image of a Phoenix attacking a Basilisk. He had a set of pistols just above his bum, with the barrels pointing down. The waistcoat hosted a collection of knives and a lock picking set for some random reason. After all that's what a wand is there for. They all wore ankle high boots.

Next the girls and the reason the boys were all sat down. All wore knee high boots.

'Look they heel length changes as well if you think about it. See!' Ginny exclaimed as she rose and shrunk by a few inches each time.

Ginny wore a very tight pair of trousers with an accompanying tight short sleeved shirt where all the buttons screamed _let me loose. _She wore a short back jacket, inside contained vials of Purivian Darkness, Polyjuice, Veriatsum and a few healing potions. The weapon dangling from her right hip was an MP5-k, a small compact versatile semi automatic weapon.

Hermione wore short shorts in a Laura Croft fashion along with the guns and tight top. Nothing could be seen through the material as it was hard skin, but still the idea was there. To protect her arms she wore a long sleeved jacket that fitted snugly. Hermione carried a bag of marbles in this jacket.

Luna wore a short skirt that waved far too much for her own good and Neville was having pleasant thoughts of tonight right there and then. Her top part was a backless corset showing her bosoms pushed up. Her back, arms and legs were protected by the long coat that matched Neville's. Within the long coat was her sniper weapon and she carried a small kindling axe with a sharp head on her right thigh, whilst a pistol occupied the left leg.

'Well boys are we ready to go?' Hermione asked teasingly.

'Only if you mean back into the bedrooms.' Ron just stared fixated on Hermione.

Neville shock his head, he barked out, 'Right gang, cloaks on. Faces obscured if you please. White and Red if you could deal with the wards from the outside five minutes after we have entered. We can see the reaction it causes. Blue and Green deal with the underground floors first and work up. Yellow and I will work from attic down. Clear the building and free anyone but keep them under control.'

Harry spoke, 'I suggest our cell here. No one knows where it is.'

'No, in the trunk that's the best place for them. Put them in there until we decide what to do with them, its also secure.' Ron stated.

'Agreed' Ginny said.

'Ok' Neville continued. 'Once clear we plant charges and detonate it. And we make sure it burns.'

Harry said, 'ok Blue, Yellow, Black and myself flame in three…..two….one…..Jump.'

Four figures disappeared in flames leaving Luna and Ginny.

'They get all the fun stuff.' Luna pouted.

'I know, but we will get our turn later. So tell me is it really that good?'

'yeah, hurts at first but oh definitely worth it. Well Neville was anyway. Imagine us, Ladies!'

'yeah' Ginny sighed.

Black and Yellow appeared in a dark tight corner of an attic.

'Well I guess we are here then.' Yellow commented.

'Yup shall we?' Black bowed allowing yellow forward.

They stalked forward along the edges of the attic and heard the spiders, rats and other miscellaneous creatures scatter before them. They came to a hatch in the middle and they locked it using some charms. They continued moving forward until they reached the other corner.

'Ok that's way too weird, nothing up here? They must have somewhere to keep all the junk families collect over time.' Hermione commented.

'Agreed, even my attic isn't this clean.' Neville said as they stared across the huge empty room. They walked into a corner and flamed into the top floor of the property to find a lavished filled room. Hermione saw a dress table with jewellery on it, she made her way over to it and just stared at it. After a few moments she came to a conclusion. 'Neville? Is this stuff clear of jinks, curses and hex's?' she said indicating the jewellery.

Neville went from watching the door to looking at the items of Hermione's attention. 'Yeah they are clean. I would recommend stealing the wardrobe as well.' Neville smiled. No point wasting perfectly good quality craftsmanship. Hermione quickly reduced the items and pocketed them.

'Is it my imagination or would this be say Mrs Malfoy's room?' Hermione asked.

'I would guess so, why?'

'oh no reason, its just nice though.'

Neville closed the room door softly and sealed it with several charms and a chair under the door knob.

'Right Black, I'm ready, sorry about that.' Hermione apologised.

'No worries next room?' he said pointing in one direction.

'See you there then.'

Hermione appeared in the next room to find a house elf, the other problem was the other three members in the room. Just as they all turned on her, sirens started wailing and the house elf screamed and ran straight into the wall. Just as the house elf hit the wall Black appeared on the other side of the room, near the door, unnoticed because all attention was directed towards yellow, he closed and locked the door silently. He then coughed politely making the inhabitants jump and spin. Hermione opened up with her wand first.

Blue and Green arrived in the darkness of a cell corridor. An unnatural cold permeated their bodies. Ron looked to Harry, 'Dementors.' Ron stated in a soft whisper. Harry nodded his head in agreement. They stalked down the corridor seeing six cells, all occupied with either what appeared to be muggles or magical kids. They continued on down until the jailers room where sat four guards. Ron pulled his weapon to the fore and let loose, flash after flash in the darkness emitted from the nozzle as bullets sped through the air at an alarming rate. The four unsuspecting guards were soon all torn to shreds, bullet holes tracing a clear line across bodies. Ron cleared the smoke that was a by product of the burning gun powder. Harry went back down the corridor to the cells and stunned and bound everyone and transported them to a cell in the trunk. Just as Harry had cleared away the last of the cells Ron asked the question, 'So how many were there?'

'Around thirty six. Sick bastards had been using the older muggle girls as sex toys.'

Just then the alarms started sounding.

Outside Red and White were having a field day, they had just erected a ward to stop people entering using apparition or port keys when the alarm sounds.

'Well least everyone here is trapped now.' Luna voiced. They started taking down the older wards. It took their combined strength, power and knowledge to rip them down within five minutes. Once down they noticed an array of hooded figures waiting for them by the entrance.

Ginny turned to Luna, 'I don't like it, it feels like a trap.' She said.

'Agreed' Luna said nodding her head. Luna unslung her rifle and kneeled.

Red flamed too right in front of the line and pulled the shooters on them. This clearly shocked the death eaters for they all began with the killing curse aimed right at her. Whilst red was beings shot at, white aimed the sniper rifle and pulled the trigger as soon as she had a target in sight. There was no loud noise this time. But there was an explosion of a head as Ginny flamed out of the way of the seven green beams. The death eaters' panicking for someone was killing them and it wasn't fair. They were moving around and shooting back at them. That's not supposed to happen. The one in the middle, closest to the door let out a shriek as his bollocks were blown messily off. Still no sign of the other one. The death eaters all turned around to get back in the house and warn the others when they spotted Red flame before them, still with the pistols out, she started pulling the trigger and walking towards them menacingly, executing each one with a bullet to the head as they were all too afraid to move or shoot back. They all died.

_Ok how are we going to stop people leaving then?_ Ginny asked Luna through the tattoo link.

_Easy, I got these two sides, if you go set up in the opposite corner you can spot anyone coming out that way._ Luna replied. Ginny smacked herself on the head at her stupidity. First she flamed with the bollockless man and put him in the trunk back at the lair. Once done she flamed and took position in the opposite corner to Luna.

Yellow was casting left right and centre, all curses and hexs, she wasn't worrying about shields, she was letting the armour take care of that, and the cloak showed the multitude of damage from both the death eaters and Neville's loose shots. She had heard a click and dismissed it. Neville had walked up to one man and punched him in the neck that the man dropped instantly. Yellow voiced out amidst the smoke of the corpses burning away, 'Black can you take the elf to the trunk as well please.'

'Yeah no worries.' He grabbed the elf and flamed away.

She looked around the room and found the reason all the death eaters were all in there, a girl was hiding under the bed. Clothes torn and her body looked badly beaten. Hermione wanted to do the right thing to calm the girl, instead she froze the girl and also moved her to the trunk after putting some clothes on her, she unfroze her.

'Thank you.' The girl sobbed.

'Don't thank me yet. Your safe for now, but it will still be traumatic for you.' Hermione flamed away back to the room.

Black was putting the bodies against the wall. 'Ready Yellow?'

'Sure'

Neville held three fingers up, one dropped, then the other, and then they both flamed away.

Blue and Green ran up the stairs into the dungeons.

'How many subterranean levels has this house got?' Ron asked.

'Pass, but I think we will find out today.'

The pair entered into the middle of a corridor, both directions seemed endless.

'Why do I get the feeling its bollocks what were seeing?' Harry said.

'its because your right. Reducto!' Ron said firing at the wall right in front and a chunck of wall flew into another corridor.

'Bingo.' Harry said.

'Who?'

'Never mind Blue, ask Yellow later ok.'

In the central corridor was a potions lab full of exotic items and ingredients.

'Shall we?' Harry offered.

'Well we got time to kill, its not like anyone can get in close now is it.' Ron said as he went along the line of ingredients with a careful eye. Every now and then touching his tattoo to converse with Luna and Ginny about the potions side of the operation. Soon they had half the stock shrunk down into an unbreakable bag and moved on.

Yellow and Black quickly moved through the rest of the house now as there were no people present. The bedrooms and bathrooms all done they moved to the ground floor. To the library first.

_Jackpot_ Neville thought through the tattoo to the others. Hermione looked at him strangely.

'Why?'

'Look through my eyes Yellow.' So Hermione closed her eyes and touched the tattoo and thought of Neville and saw all he saw. The magic in the room and one item standing out, a lever. She opened her eyes.

'Your telling me you see that all the time?' she asked quite unbelievingly.

'Yeah. Why not?' He responded as he walked up to it and pulled the lever to which a door swung open and revealed a second library. 'Tada. A secret library containing ohh dark magic books.'

Hermiones eyes lit up in anticipation. 'We are definitely saving these.' She got to work in moving whole shelves in one go. Neville couldn't believe Hermione, at this rate there would be no room back in the lair after they had raided all of the death eater homes. A few minutes later yellow was done with the stealing of books and they both moved on into the kitchen which was on the opposite side of the house. As they entered they found three frightened house elves and they all looked very young and mal treated. Black looked at yellow and stunned the house elves and shrunk them and pocketed them.

Red was bored, waiting outside. Every now and then she would cast a proper gaze over the estate then go back to day dreaming. Oh how she wished for some fun. _A game of Quiditch would be good_. She looked over the estate again casting a serious eye and spotted a shimmer like a heat haze. _Its not hot enough for a heat haze. _She used her wand and a fire whip erupted from the end and snagged an object in mid air.after knowing where the target was a quick release of th whip followed immediately with a stunner caught the person.

'Lets see who you are then.' She said, she applied the charm to dispel the disillusionment charm. Once the person was back in full view, she noticed it was junior Crabb. _Where there's one, there's the other._ She spun casting under her breath and a wave of fire spread out from her, a foot off the ground spreading quickly like an earth quake from an epicentre. She noticed two holes in the wave about ten metres apart and both further from the house. _They are in trouble_ she thought happily, the ground was open, no where to run to and no where to hide. She released a hail storm of hexs, in a wide arc, most of them on the outside of the arc. Slowly the angle of the arc started decreasing, she knew she had found them when hexs were stopping short. She started casting the reversal spell at the two figures and lo and behold a person looking like Harry appeared and Goyle holding on to him.

_Hey gang look at what I've caught._ Ginny thought to the others through the link.

_God I look ugly_ Harry came back.

_I say we kill the real one, I like the quite Harry a lot more_ Neville teased.

_Get back to work already, I'm bored and I want to blow something up_. Luna interrupted the all.

Green and Blue eventually finished that level. 'It really is quite demoralising it being so quite here, don't you find?' Green asked of blue.

'I know what you mean. A place like this should be oozing activity but its dead.' Blue responded.

The took the stairs two at a time and came out into the kitchen larder, they exited the larder to find them selves in the kitchen.

'Hello Yellow, Black.' Blue called.

The two inhabitants spun around.

'Yo.' Black called back.

'We go as a group now?' Green asked of Blue.

'yeah why not.'

They continued through the rest of the house. At the end when they were satisfied that it was empty, Neville handed them each two bombs with remote detonating.

'Blue your points are along one wall where the cells are, Green, your point is a different wall to Blue but on the next floor up. Yellow the library please. I've got the first floor. Feel happy to set alight anything but be two minutes. Go.' Neville stated and flamed away. The others getting the point all flamed away.

Within moments they were all outside by Luna.

'White, I believe you wanted this.' Black offered the remote detonator.

White smiled at him and said, 'Thanks. Three….two' she pressed the button. Eight explosions could be heard, window pains shattered outwards. Doors flew off the hinges, but the whole house groaned and finally collapsed as the damage was too much for the supports to hold on still.

Yellow turned to White, 'what happened to one?'

'well that's boring, scared you lot though.' White flamed away, leaving a laughing Green and Black.

After a while they could hear shouts from an Auror team as they moved in and gasps were heard from some of its members. Our young members waited a few more minutes just to make sure no one was coming out, and then they disappeared in flames.

At the lair the five arrived to see a line of stunned people lined up, all frozen unwavering from their spots.

'If these kids are innocents or muggles I think we should put them in with Blaize and Susan, or do we create another room for them?' Luna asked.

'I think we find and talk to the death eaters, use them to see where the kids came from and what the death eaters have done, then it means less questioning of the kids.' Ron spoke up.

'That's really thoughtful Ron,' Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

Harry spoke up, 'I believe Ron is right, also means we deal with them quicker and put away safely first.'

One by one they each practised and used legimens on the elder captives and found one source of useful information whilst the others were all being indoctrinated for the cause. They had found that the kids had been captured from an orphanage that they had burnt down in West Yorkshire.

'So they got no home, no friends and no family to go to.' Ginny asked.

'Correction, they got each other, that's their friends and family all in one.' Harry spoke.

'But still what do we do with them?' Hermione asked.

'Shall we ask Blaize and Susan what they would recommend for this situation?' Neville spoke.

'Agreed, ask them. We either create a new room for the muggles alone or we expand their room to house all of them, with Susan and Blaize looking after them. Just don't tell them about the responsibility part.' Ron spoke with a flourish and a smile at the end.

Luna nodded her head. Harry got up and flamed away to bring back Susan and Blaize.

Blaize and Susan had gotten off to a very odd start. Their living quarters were combined and this was odd for both of them. Luckily the bedrooms had their own bathrooms so this allowed them their own privacy. The first day was very bad for the pair as Blaize was expecting Susan to do all the cooking and cleaning. Susan had other plans so after the initial confrontation, they both had to clean up the area. Susan warned him that if he refused to share in the work, then he would be doing all his laundry and cooking on his own, with no help. This kicked Blaize into action who still thought a womans place was at home, Susan was determined to set him right.

The five days had passed, Susan chose subjects to study, while Blaize grew more frustrated with nothing to do, until Susan snapped at him to do as Harry had suggested and learn something useful. So Blaize had roamed the shelves until he found a series of books he liked. Unfortunately for him Susan found out about the author, Jane Austin, this caused much mirth for Susan and more embarrassment for Blaize. So he went in search of a real magical book and found one on the mind magics, he started reading and practicing the meditations.

Today was something different, both teenagers were in the sitting room, reading, Susan with her feet tucked up under her bum, and Blaize lounging with one leg over the other. The only clue to the time passing in the outside world was a small mantle piece clock saying it was quarter past one in the morning. A solitary figure burst into the room, Susan noticed it was Harry.

'Harry, nice to see someone else' she greeted him, 'how can we help you?'

'The others and I would like your participation in a little problem we have.' Harry offered, 'but it does mean handing over your wands now please.' Harry held out his hand.

Susan unfolded herself and stood up, placed a book mark in her book and left the book on the seat.

'I'm game.' She said.

Blaize reluctantly got up as well, 'I suppose I better see what the fuss is all about.'

Harry looked at Blaize, 'I said drop the act earlier did I not? So comply.' Harrys hand suddenly contained two wands as the guests handed over their wands.

'Hold on then.' Harry said as he grabbed them and flamed into the main chamber.

As Harry appeared with the two guests Hermione had taken two of the eldest children and brought them into the lair as well, to help decide their fate. Ginny conjured two more sofas and move the other two out of the way. Ron and Neville went and got food and drink for the younger captives.

Once everyone was there and Ron and Neville had handed the two young males who looked to be sixteen tea and a bowl of scotch broth.

'Please everyone be seated. Allow me to fill in those who are not up to speed. Susan and Blaize tonight we six went and assaulted Malfoy manor and found a group of teenagers and younger all apparently from an orphanage. The orphanage was destroyed and the council and police believe them dead. They have been tortured and abused by the death eaters.' Harry turned to the boys now as he noticed Susan had tears in her eyes at the story. 'Gents, let me be blunt.' He received two nods to continue. 'Magic is real as you no doubt no by now. The second thing is there is a war going on. The hurricane and tornado and bridges falling down is all done by that group you were with earlier. They delight in torture as you found out to your cost. We' Harry indicated the others in the room, 'are all school children, yet the adults aren't doing much to stop this war so us kids are doing the real fighting as you saw today. Now because you seen us and know us now we cannot let you go. To top it off, everyone thinks your dead. So the question to ask is what to you want to do?' Harry finished.

'Well memory charm them, you fool.' Blaize acted all indignantly like the muggle was scum and unworthy of his time.

'We cannot do that, due to the effect memory charms have on young people. They should not be preformed on persons less than twenty two.' Neville spoke with knowledge.

Ginny spoke next, 'As Harry was saying the options are, one create a room just for you, non magical people to live in. Or we expand their quarters' indicating Blaize and Susan, 'and house you with them.'

The two boys looked at Blaize with calculating eyes.

The oldest one by the looks of him said 'forget about the now, think long term. We got no one outside who wants us. With out education we cant get jobs and with people thinking were dead, then we have no rights as it were. What's your plan for us then?'

The other boy elbowed the first, 'Sorry about him, thanks for the rescue and all. We shall just be getting on now. We can look after ourselves.'

'Your welcome and sorry your not going anywhere.' Neville apologised clasping his hands together between his knees. 'Its our law to keep this society hidden from you non magical folk.'

Harry looked at Neville coolly. 'Long term I think I can offer a way, we memory charm you at the age of twenty two. In the mean time you learn all you want or can, if you want a book then we can get you one. I can leave each of you a sum of money to bide you over a year or two in the muggle world.'

'And what about bits of paper saying our result? We can't have results if people think were dead.' The first boy asked.

'We can enter you on the system and get the appropriate exam papers and get them marked as well. The other option for later is you don't have a memory charm but work in parts of the various business that would benefit with the help of non magical people.' Hermione offered.

The second lad voiced with, 'So ok there are alternative and options for later. We can think about that ourselves with the group cant we Mark.' He looked at his companion. 'Now I think if we are going to learn about the magical world to get the true pros and cons then we need to see it for what it is. So I recommend the co-habitation with splitting up of the boys and girls obviously.'

The boy called Mark nodded his head, 'Can you set up a spell to stop them going in each others room?'

'Yes' answered a fearful Blaize of the prospect of being confined to a room full of muggles.

Susan asked the important question, 'Neville what would happen if on one of these raids you find a magical child whose parents have just been killed and they have no relatives left. Or what about other muggle orphans? Do we keep pumping them into that room?'

'For now yes. Hopefully the room situation shouldn't last for more than a year or two at most.' Neville responded.

'Ha you think your gonna kill him within two years Potter?' Blaize exclaimed. He received a slap from Susan for his troubles.

'Have you seen the cells?' Hermione asked Blaize. 'Yesterday we killed forty death eaters in one attack. Each time we are levelling the playing field a bit more. If he has no one around him, then the six of us would quite easily. But first we got to remove the tissue around the wound before killing the main problem.'

Ron opened with his nastier question. 'So who's gonna be the minders then?'

'I would prefer Susan and Blaize.' Luna expressed. 'Sorry Blaize but you need to learn the inferior thing aint true and people management.'

The other five heroes nodded their heads.

'So it is agreed. Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry go and sort out the room please.' Neville ordered.

'I'm confused, who leads this group?' Susan asked.

'No one, one person takes charge at any point the others follow.' Stated Ginny.

An hour later the room was done and warded and charmed as well. Hermione moved a lot of the safe books into the rooms library. Luna had excavated a bit of land out of the wall to create a garden area then an off shoot for a green house area. Ron and Harry had charmed the ceiling to reflect the sky above, it took both their power to get it right.

The group moved the kids in and left the four eldest teenagers to explain the situation to the others.

Ginny sat next to Harry, 'I know you promised tonight, but I'm too worn out right now. Tomorrow?'

Harry laughed, 'thanks babe, I'm exhausted too.'

'I promised that we could get them clothes if they needed them. All they need do is think of a white phoenix.'

'Yeah no worries.' Harry slumped next to her falling quickly asleep in the sofas, still in their armour.


	14. Authors Notes Pt1

Authors Notes: 

Hello everyone. If you have reached this far, then thank you for reading this story. It has been said before on the reviews that my grammar is incorrect. Well I normally write technical reports for industry so I thought I was ok, but my GF told me different. For all those men out there, listen to them….its a lot less painful ;)

I would like someone to Beta read for me and punch me when I get it wrong. (Or just act as a sounding board, bring ear plugs :p ) So if anyone is interested please e-mail me at my writers name then its like a hot potato but in letter format in the UK. ;)

To answer an earlier issus someone brought up is that the gang seems to be enjoying killing. If this is apparent to everyone then I do apologise as they were meant to show signs of remorse. My only analogy for the subject is like killing one of your favourite pets because it is lame. (Livestock farmers will get this). Its not fun, its not fair, but it is the right thing to do. When you do it, you don't feel happy, you feel sad and remorseful for the act. You put it to the back of your mind later and forget about it, but when you think about death, it comes to the front and it makes you sad. If you don't feel these things, then I strongly suggest seeing someone and talking about it. I have spoken to a 'few' farm labour's in my time and when asked just before or after a culling, they were always sad or remorseful.

Anyway back to a happy theme. Please do keep reading and reviewing. It is nice to hear from you all. I hope the odd comedy keeps a smile on your faces.

Till next chapter.  
ME 


	15. Bankers Draft

When the sun was shinning though the curtains Ron knew it was time to get up, he looked to the bed beside him, expecting to see a tired Harry.

'Ahh shit, he's still at the lair.' Ron flamed to the Lair to see Harry and Ginny cuddling asleep. 'Ahh that's so sweet.' Ron smiled.

He pulled his wand out.

'I wouldn't do that,' Harry muttered. 'What time is it?'

'About nine ish, why?'

'oh good, we got lots of time then. I think we will attack the bank at lunch time.' Harry gently shook Ginny awake and gave her a very good wake up call by kissing her softly on the lips.

'ummm morning Mr Potter, sleep well?'

'I did with you next to me my love. Time to get up and plan the Gringotts attack back at your place I think.'

They all flamed back to the Burrow.

Neville awoke to find Luna lying on top of him, both still in their armour.

'Morning babe.' He whispered to the air, not expecting her to hear. He went back to sleep comfortable with her on top.

A minute after Neville had fallen asleep Luna awoke and smiled at the sleeping form under her. Just as she was about to fall asleep again when she felt a warm feeling, so she touched her tattoo and received a call to meet the others. _Just walk up the path_ Harry had thought, since Luna was a close neighbour to the Weasley family.

Luna kissed Neville. 'Common sleepy head, we go to go meet the others.' She gently shook him. That didn't work so the second plan was punching him.

'Oww' she exclaimed, she found out the armour was very hard on the outside. 'Ok last chance Neville before a cold bucket of ice.'

No stirring from the sleepy form so she conjured a bucket and let it spill all over him.

'Ahhggghhhh, what the bleeding heck do you think you're doing woman!' he yelled.

'Waking you up fool, I've been trying for five minutes now. Common, dry off warm up and lets flame to my room.'

'What? Why?' he stammered out.

'well we are meeting the rest and you are visiting me at my place and we decide to go up the path to see the others. Any problems with that?'

'oh no. Best get out of the armour first though, and remember the death eater cloaks and masks for today.'

Neville watched as Luna took off the skirt and found himself suddenly aroused as he saw she wore no knickers under the skirt. Then he watched her pull up the school skirt and her looking at him when she pulled it up.

'Do you always go around with no knickers on?' He asked hesitantly.

'only when I know your around. I'm hoping you would take me one day, all horney and all.' She replied with an innocent air about her, whilst Neville grew more enthralled about this witch.

'well now I know, I just might find myself so aroused I will have to relieve myself at once.' He said as he pulled his trousers down and off to reveal a very hard cock. He jumped at her and chassed her around the room until they both fell onto the bed, Neville claiming her and Luna wrapping her legs around his back wanting him so badly. His hands touching her naked back pulling her towards him.

'Is been twenty minutes now, what can be taking them so long?' Hermione said exasperated.

The other three looked at each other. 'Hermione? Do you really want us to tell you?' Ginny spoke.

'ohh!' was all Hermione could say, while she went slightly red.

Another twenty minutes later they saw the couple walking up the path towards the Burrow. They walked hand in hand and waved when they saw Hermione at the window.

'Ok they are coming.'

Harry bit his tongue stopping the crude slipping from his mouth. Ginny however did not.

'Too late for that, I think they already came.' Ron was having difficulties breathing while he laughed. Hermione slapped her self on the head with her hand and shaked it in resignation.

The two teenagers entered the house and meet the others upstairs.

'how were the guests this morning?' Neville mouthed to Harry to indicate he was who he was. Harry nodded his head.

'So we planning to go to diaganon alley today, even when we don't have the school list yet.' Luna asked.

'Yup. Got to go get some things before we head out to the great unknown.' Harry said to the group with a flourish like it was some great adventure. I think the time we leave here be about eleven get the various things, like trunks, glasses and clothes and books, you know not just for us. Then we have lunch, and just as we finish lunch you lot go to see madame Maulkin for wizard robes and boom the games begin.'

'I'm guessing we previously went into muggle London for the other kids stuff?' Hermione asked.

'Correct. Is everyone happy? Don't kill anyone, seriously injure to give an authentic taste lots of smoke and confusion. We can sell it as death eaters probing the banks defences.' Harry finished.

At eleven the motley crew all went down stairs and said good bye to Mrs Weasley, who was reluctant to let them go.

'Just look after yourselves,' she said as they all stood by the fire place ready to floo away.

The gang went in one by one into the floo and exited at the Leaky Culdron, as usual Harry landed on his bum. Ginny laughed at him.

'You know one day someone will tell me what I'm doing wrong to land on my bum all the time.' He exclaimed in annoyance. They all set off for the muggle world, an hour later they all returned with shopping, books, clothes, Hermione had managed to persuade Harry in getting a computer or two saying they would find out how to work it later. They deposited the shopping back at the lair when some of them were in madame Maulkins getting measured up. Using the relative safety of the changing cubicles to hide their travels.

'Madame Maulkin, is it possible to come back in an hour for this dress, its just that we have urgent business else where at this time.' Ginny spoke calmly.

'Certainly dear.' The seamstress replied.

With that the troupe left the shop and went to grab a snack at a local restaurant just within one of the seedier alleys. They enjoyed their meal and ignored the looks they received from some of the other patrons. When half an hour had passed they rejoined the main shopping street and they went their ways in buying some normal potion ingredients, books and some candy of the twins. Harry went and saw an optometrist.

'Good afternoon sir, how can I help you.' A young wizard asked him.

'er hi, I'm looking for something better than what I currently have. The last time I had my eyes checked was when I was little, and that was at a muggle establishment. I just want to see if I can have anything done with what I have now.'

'Certainly sir, I can give you a full eye check right now, it will only take ten minutes if you have the time to spare sir.'

Harry nodded and ten minutes later was shocked by the outcome.

'Ok, now it seems you have Myopia and looking at these glasses, I'm impressed you can see anything at all.' The optician said.

'Ok, so what can we do about it then?' Harry asked curious to see what magic could do for him this time.

'Well we could go for the contact lense idea, add a few charms on that sort of thing, the other is stick with glasses, again with charms, but more of them as glasses seem to hold the magic better. The last is correcting it either using a laser, or a potion. Trust me the potion is bad.' The specialist smiled.

Harry looked worried, 'Ok, no to laser and no to potion for now. Tell me how quickly can you refine the glass down for my eyes and what charms can you place on them?'

'Ah well it is a two week delay in the waiting for the glass, but the charms are extensive, if I gave you a brochure you could decide what you would wish for. The glass can take six class 'a' charms, four class 'b' or two class 'c'. Now you can mix them up, say one class 'c' one class 'b' and one class 'a'. Or there is two of class 'a' and 'b.' Basically its your choice, its all there in the brochure, when you have made your mind up or have any questions please don't hesitate to come back.' The man tried ushering him out.

'Why are you trying to get rid of me?' Harry asked the man.

'Well I have an important client coming soon. An Auror of well known accolades.' The optometrist said with enthusiasm.

'You don't mean Mad Eye do you?' Harry dared to ask.

'Of course you know him as Mad Eye, I know him as.' The lad flaunted the knowledge except the mood was spoilt as the door banged open.

'Well lad I see you finally chose to sort your eye sight out.' Moody barked out at Harry.

Next Moody turned to the optometrist, 'Well Charles stop gapping like a fish out of open water. Go fetch me the Auror brochure for the lad here.'

'But he's not..' Charles started.

'I didn't ask for questions now do it.' Moody rounded on sales clerk.

'But he could be you know.'

Harry laughed, 'Gay or a death eater? Cos I'm neither.' Harry showed him his arm up to the elbow to prove no marks.

As Charles went away Harry smiled at Alastor and took out the general brochure and put it back on the desk.

'You might want to disappear Alastor unless you want your arse handed to you again.' Harry whispered out the corner of his mouth.

'How dumb down are you gonna act?' Moody asked.

'More powerful than most, but definitely not my best.' Harry said.

The clerk came back in with the brochure. 'So how do you two know each other then?' he asked in mild curiosity. After all someone that Mr Moody remembered was someone to remember himself.

'Ahh well you see,' Harry started then a smile crossed his face. 'I taught him everything he knows.' Then he walked out the door as Alastor just looked at him with gob smacked amassment and started laughing. Charles was at a loss, if anyone had done that to Mr Moody, they would have learned to regret it instantly. This young man was a mystery to be solved by the optometrist.

Outside Harry was walking back to the Leaky Culdron as he saw his friends enter, then the blast came, wiping the shop front out of existence. Glass rained everywhere. A scream went up from someone cut by the falling glass, two more screams sounded as five cloaked shapes emerged from the shop at a run, heading for the bank.

He heard someone cry, 'Death eaters! Were all gonna die!'

_Well the Aurors are doing a fantastic job, no sign of them, really._ Harry pulled out his wand and started firing hexs at the five figures. One cloaked cretin turned around and soon he was in a dual for his life. Or so it would seem to others. Ginny was throwing as good as she dared to at her boyfriend yet all the spells were very real, just slightly miss aimed and hitting targets that could explode in a spectacle to keep people scared.

Just outside the bank there appeared twenty goblins with axes, swords and other miscellaneous items of pain and death. They charged the death eaters as the five figures were already at the bottom of the steps and slowly advancing forwards as they took wards down and placed others up. The twenty goblins succumbed to misfortune as one flung Purivian darkness out, soon the steps were just a fog of black. That's when the aurors arrived.

'Don't shoot, there are goblins and innocents in that soup.' Harry exclaimed to the sergeant.

'Why should I listen to you, a few goblins for what we may bag, death eater scum. Aim'

'HALT!' Mad Eye barked stomping his way down the street. 'Listen to the kid. He has experience.'

The aurors all started looking at the young man before them as sweet dripped of his face and they surveyed the damage behind him along the street. Some of the aurors visible gulped.

'What can your eye see Alastor?' Harry asked.

'There inside, the goblins are still outside.' Mad Eye responded.

'Harry flicked his wand and a gust of wind started blowing, specifically blowing the powder away from the doors to reveal five of the goblins on the floor, some with major spell damage. Harry ran in pell mell into the entrance hall to see flashes of light down one corridor. He set off after them. Soon he was skidding then allowed himself to slid along the floor as he entered the room with all the spell work happening and he opened up with a blizzard of reductos and stuptify's. Harry saw there was blood on some of the weapons and hopped his friends were ok. But it gave credence to the fact of five dead bodies turn up behind the door. The door the five were at clicked and one of them opened it, they all tumbled in, then locked it after themselves.

The Auror soon made an appearance. 'we will take charge now.' The sergeant said.

'I think not human.' Clawtooth answered him. 'It is our land, not the ministries. As it is we have wounded, you have none so the right is ours. You may stay and watch if you wish but you are NOT to interfere.' He snarled out.

Alastor stomped in at that moment. 'He understands Mister Clawtooth sir.'

The group of goblins from the front came to the room and looked angry, their spell casters and curse breakers and professional people who were used to getting in rooms were working at this door.

'Can I ask what was in that room Mr Clawtooth sir.' Harry asked hoping to show a little fear into his voice when addressing the Goblin.

'The Stone of Truth. We moved it at the outbreak of the war fearing for its safety.' The Goblin answered without looking at him.

Ten minutes later the locks clicked, the professionals all looked at one another and shock their head indicating it wasn't one of them. The fifteen armed goblins charged in voices screaming, spittle flying. They noise ceased and they walked out.

'They are dead Milord. Died of blood loose.' The eldest armed Goblin said to Clawtooth.

'You did well today. We are lucky no one died. But for this act of aggression they have made an enemy of the goblins. Someone find the identity of those things in there.' Clawtooth ordered then walked away.

Harry cried out, 'Ron, Hermione!' he burst out in a run towards Madame Maulkins where he scrambled over the rubble to find signs of life at the back of the shop and brought them all forwards.

Rita Skeeta never one to miss an opertunity heard the shattering of glass outside, she turned to see five figures wearing death eater clothes run out of the demolition work and run to the bank. Then low and behold Harry Potter steps into the light and he starts a furious exchange with one of the witches at the back.

_I must get down there before anyone else does. Harry Potter leads the way. Nah that's naff, but wonder what his reaction will be to telling him someone destroyed the Malfoy home._

She grabbed her cloak and notebook and ran down stairs and followed the tail of destruction.

She couldn't gain access to the bank the goblins were keeping everyone out for now. She was waiting for any news unbelievably when she spotted the Hero dash out of the bank and towards the initial site of destruction. When four figures emerged from the smoke and rubble Rita was ecstatic, Ginny was there.

'Ginny, Ginny Weasley, Rita from the Daily Prophet. What happened in your own words?'

'Erm well Hermione, Ron and myself were in the shop obviously looking for some new clothes when everything just went white and clothes, shelves and walls all collapsed. The next thing I know is Harry pulling me out with the aid of a battered Ron.' Ginny lied smoothly, it was easy to show emotion, harder to hide it.

'Mr Potter, can you tell me what happened?' She asked, wondering just if he would answer.

'Well from my point of view was some death eater scum emerged from a wreckage of madame maulkins and made their way to Gingotts unchallenged. So I challenged them and I was bloody terrified for my life. See the damage that I managed to avoid.' Harry indicated a street full of holes and burn marks and charged air.

'Harry how do you feel about the rumours that the Malfoy home has been destroyed?' She asked nonchalantly.

'Its gone? Wow, erm well do we know who did it? I mean was it the death eaters or the ministry?' He asked.

'Erm we don't know, all we know is it's completely destroyed.' She answered now uncertain in herself.

'Ok, that's cool, I mean I don't support vigilantes I believe there must be two sides to this war, the ministry and Voldermorts.' A gasp was heard at is name.'It does mean though someone is taking the right steps. The Malfoys were active members of the dark lords army, so why should their home remain protected when ours are in constant danger. Who ever did this please stop, join the light and fight for freedom of oppression.' Harry finished impassioned.

'Thank you Harry that was most informative, have a good day.' She left quickly as Rufus Scrigmour arrived in the alley and started walking towards the main sight.

'Mr Potter why am I not supposed to see you here.' The minister greeted the small company.

'Is it true sir, Rita just said the Malfoy home was no more. Do we know who did it?' He asked with concern in his voice.

'No we do not, though that is not to say we have some suspicions like some uninvited guests yesterday.' The minister said in reference to the six unidentified figures at the wedding.

'Well Sir I must get on, get home before Mrs Easley finds out about the attack and crucifies me.' Harry said as the gang made their way to the Leaky Caldron.

Rufus turned to Moody, 'Well?'

'You want an honest answer? Very well, the Aurors were slow to respond. Potter was the only one keeping them from obtaining a non violent victory in the alley. As for the goblins they did more than the Aurors and killed them. It seems the death eaters died from blood lose after all the cuts and contusions from the goblin blades. The goblins have not lost anyone of yet and we are unsure of the where about of madame Maulkin.'

'Thank you. What are we paying you currently?' The ministry asked.

'Double that of an Auror, due to my experience.' He replied gruffly.

'Could you go back to teaching the younger ones at Hogwarts? I believe they need a guard or two and I would rather trust you. Take another, a miss Tonk's, she can blend in with the other students readily enough.' The minister asked.

'You heard that boy is going back to school and you think the dark tosser is going to attack the school?' Moody asked bluntly.

'Yes I do. I need people I can rely on killing when killing is needed, understand.'

'Yeah I do. About bloody time we got the release order.' Moody started stomping off, but he turned around after a few steps. 'Who will be leading the Aurors in the field, or even teaching them in the training hall?'

'You're not the only one who survived the last war. I think I survived with more body parts as well.' Rufus stated. Moody nodded and walked away.


	16. Godrics Hollow

Chapter 15: Godrics Hollow 

They all flooed back to the Burrow to find an anxious Molly Weasley. Ron got over with the worst part and just told his mum what had happened from their point of view, then Harry added his. Of course this left a frantic Mrs Weasley running around exclaiming how she could have lost one of her babies when Ginny snapped.

'QUIET! Mother please grow up. We are all safe as you can see. They were not after us. We could have told you nothing and left it till tomorrow with the Prophet for you to find out what happened. When the others would not be here, but we told you now because we thought you were able to cope with the information. Have we just been proven wrong?' Ginny stared at her mother with cold defiant eyes.

'Who are you, you are not my daughter, she would never be like this.' Molly clasped a hand over her heart.

Ron answered, 'She is your daughter. This is the fruit that when no one comforted her after her first year ordeal, you remember her being possessed by Voldermort! When no one helped us deal with the lose of a student and later others like Sirus. We have had to deal with fights before, when no one was there to protect us we stood up for ourselves. You have not helped us so we grew up. Now you have to deal with the fact mother.

'You've all changed, and it's not for the better. I don't like this, stop it right now.' Molly childishly said as if it were a bad dream.

'I'm sorry mum, but it is true.' Ginny spoke as she led her to the couch and set her down. 'You may want to protect us by wrapping us up in cotton wool, but in the end your doing more harm than good. What would happen if death eaters attack tonight and you and dad fall instantly and we didn't know how to look after our selves? What would happen mum?' Ginny left the cold truth seep into her mother.

'All I wanted was for you to grow up like a princess. Never to have to fear, or fight for your lives. I wanted you safe and happy.' Molly weeped.

'I'm truly sorry Mrs Weasley, there are no innocents, and no where safe to hind in this war.' Hermione softly commented.

The group left Mrs Weasley on her own with a cup of tea to comfort her, whilst they walked up the stairs into one of the rooms.

'Well played everyone, now it is two ten, I suggest we leave at four for Godrics Hollow before disappearing completely. Neville, Luna you best head of now ok. Ginny, sorry but you are gonna have to stay here for the rest of the summer.' Harry finished after giving his orders. Ron and Hermione smiled at what poor Harry had just done.

'That's ok Harry, I fully understand why I can't be close to you. Idiot! Do you want to try again?' She said poking a finger in his chest.

'but gin'

'Don't oh gin me young man. I am leaving here tonight with or without your permission. I am not playing stupid for another two months while you have all the fun. Do you want to try and stop me?' She said fuming.

'You know you look pretty when your angry, and it's sexy as well.' Harry said smiling, further irritating Ginny to the point wind whirled around her to which Harry answered with a kiss, as sweet and gentle he could and soon the wind died down and they were floating. When they stopped the enamoured kiss and returned to the ground Luna asked the question.

'Did you two know you were floating in the air?'

'Pardon?' they answered together.

'Oh no, they are at that stage. She best come with us definitely now.' Ron observed.

'Why'? they both spoke again, they looked at each other and laughed at the comical side to it.

Luna spoke in one go. 'Ginny, Harry, you two while kissing were floating in mid air, as to the reason of why Ginny has to come now, well can you imagine it for anyone near her, she will moody, grumpy and violent and as Harry feels Toms moods, you two, will be able to feel each others moods in a way indescribable. That's why you're doing that thing.'

Harry looked at Luna as did Ginny with shock and awe.

Harry started, 'Luna neither of us cast a spell'

'so how could we be floating and to top it off,'

'we don't feel what the other feels.'

Hermione interrupted the duet. 'Really? Then explain the finishing each others sentences. Ginny I suggest that tonight you and Harry practice your mind shields.'

At that moment Hedwig flamed into the room and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

The Phoenix sung a long slow trill. _The reason they are acting like this is because their magic is reacting the way it is supposed to. They are not Soul mates but they complete each other. After Harry saved her from the beast all those years ago, she had a wizard dept to him, unspoken and unknown. It is known that if two people where one owes the other a debt and falls in love with them completely and the hero also is in love with the victim then the debt acts as a means of sealing their love for eternity. _

'So you're saying that the floating was a sign from the debt sealing them together in love.' Hermione observed.

_Yes_

'Do they get any extra abilities or loss any abilities?' Ron asked.

_They lose the ability to cheat on each other as the debt works both ways when dealing with love. They do get to feel each other's moods and in some respects it will help casting easier when thinking of each other. _Hedwig's trill ended.

'Thank you girl. That was most informative, could you wait at Godrics Hollow tonight for Alastor, then bring him to us please?' Harry said in disbelieve about the whole situation.

Ginny playfully teased Harry, 'that's you finished with your harem of one night stands Mr Potter, your all mine now.' She said smiling.

Luna and Neville left by walking down the path towards Luna's home. Once there, they flamed to the lair, her father never taking notice of her coming and going. It was the last time they would see her father alive.

At two o'clock, the four members gathered in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley couldn't see Ginny as she was invisible through the use of Harry's cloak.

'Just be careful ok, if you see death eaters just run please.' She told them.

The others just nodded subserviently just to keep her happy. They all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron once more and entered muggle London, but not for long as Harry took his wand out and raised it like hailing a cab. The Night Bus exploded into view ten yards down the road and coming to a stop just next to Harry and company. The doors opened to reveal a happy Ernie.

'Hello Mr Potter, where do you want to go?' Ernie spoke to the customer, the conductor was shocked as Ernie never spoke to any of the fares.

'Hi Ernie, good news about Stan hey? Erm Godrics Hollow if you please.'

'Ah yes, you'd be wanting to see that. I'll tell Stan you are thinking of him. Now come on in and hold on.' He said waving them in. Once they were all in including Ginny, the bus launched down the road then next second it was winding down a country road and coming to a stop.

Ernie turned around in his seat to see the teenagers all holding on for dear life. 'Here we are. Hope you settle some things.'

Harry pulled out and gave Ernie two gallons. 'For the fare and promptness Ernie and thank you.' Harry and the others stepped off. They didn't notice or hear a mutter from the back of the bus where no one was to be seen. If Neville had been with them, then they would know that Tonks was on board under an invisibility cloak under orders from the ministry to guard the bus. Well they would more importantly know that she had just tripped over her feet and fallen flat on her face at the back as she tried to see where they were as no one in the Order knew what the boy was doing.

The bus disappeared in a bang and left the four visitors out in the open. Ron asked the question.

'What's the plan mate'

'Grave and house. Just need to make my peace really.' Harry said and he received a gentle affirmation that he was not alone from Ginny squeezing his shoulder. 'Shall we get going.' He said.

Ten minutes walk later they arrived at a church and entered, Hermione went off to look inside the church, while the others looked around the grave site.

Ron exclaimed, 'The muggles sure do keep their dead long, I mean this guy, David Blunkett died in 1689, look here it reads "the world may never see his likes again" I mean what's that mean.'

'It means he was unique Ron.' Harry said.

Later Hermione came out with the Vicar. 'Harry this is the reverent here, he has been here for twenty five years.'

'Thanks Hermione.' He said and turned to the vicar. 'Sir my name is..'

'Harry Potter, my I remember baptising you in the font indoors. Quite as anything, I thought you perished in the fire?' he reminisced. While Ginny was laughing under the cloak at the fact it seemed everyone knew of Harry.

'Some people rescued me that night of the fire and took me to my aunt and uncle. Not the nicest people.' Harry informed the vicar.

'Oh I am sorry, so tell me what can I do to help you?'

'Well I'm looking for my parent's grave, no ones ever let me visit them before. I just want to …I don't know. All I know is I feel I should see them at least once.' Harry spoke.

'I understand, my parents were taken from me by Kray twins gang, I never got to know them, I went to visit their grave for ….well its like you say. You cant describe it really.' The vicar said walking through the cemetery and around the graves until in one dark secluded corner a little grave was set up.

'This is your families resting place, supposedly a Potter has always been present in the cemetery from before 1066. So you have quite a family history let me tell you and your home well its still sat by the lake, but none of us seem to be able to get close to it, even just to enjoy the parkland. There are rumours that there is a large creature that stalks the grounds at night, but no one has ever seen it.'

They stood before a large head stone baring the legend, 'We stand for what is right and we fight for it.'

'After the fire at the game keepers cottage, where your parents were found, well we all thought well maybe they did fight in their own way for the country. You could tell with the look in their eye….much like the same in yours. Oh I'm so sorry.' The vicar said after seeing the eyes truly before him.

'Its not your fault sir, life deals us a lot, we either deal with it or get out.' Hermione said.

The vicar chuckled. 'My, what fate fortune wheel turns. I once said the same thing miss, I will you all luck on your mission. I will leave you in your families care Lord Potter.' The vicar bowed his head and left.

Harry turned to the others, 'do you want to check out what he means by this house by the lake and the creature?'

Ginny squeezed his hand, 'remember we are only a thought away if you need us.'

'take care please, I don't want to loose you gin.' Harry whispered into her ear.

The gang left Harry alone by the family head stone, he sat down on the stone seat before the grave.

'I don't know what to say mum, dad. I don't want to swear vengeance, I don't want to spend my life fighting. I found this girl I love, you just saw her, the red head, her names Ginny and I love her. I really do, it scares me at times. I want to ask her, but I'm scared. I want to raise a happy family not fight for my life or a war that's pointless. Funny really, you sacrificed yourselves for sixteen years of peace and prosperity, now its all going down the drain hole.'

Harry bent his head over, his hands seizing the air in, he stared at his hands and forced them open to reveal them shacking. 'I've killed people, I don't like it, but it's the only way, pacifism has failed. I've shown the others how to kill and they do it. I don't think they enjoy it, I think its only our friendship that saves us from our nightmares.' Tears rolling down his check. 'How can I look at my children and promise them it will be all alright, they will always be safe. There will always be some maniac threatening our way of life, where does it end?' He sat there in silence for some time before raising his head.

'you can come out you know.'

'I shouldn't have pried but …' the vicar said trailing off. 'you know you can come to me. I may be a muggle but I do understand. Don't look so surprised, it was me that married your mum and dad. Your mum wanted a proper one, not a 'weird wizard one' as your mum put it.' A smile appeared on the vicars face of happy times remembered. 'They were great people, your father had much the same worries you do now. He ran to hide you from the war, it didn't work.' The vicar sat down by Harry on the stone bench, tears flowing down his checks.

The vicar continued, 'you may not know it, or remember it, but they loved you so much. They gave up their way of living for you. Their friends and family to keep you safe and they sacrificed themselves for you, if anyone told you your parents don't love you, then they never knew your parents. Your dad is proud of you, you face the challenges like a man, you wish for peace and you have a woman you love. You best get to your friends before the Griffin's do, I know they makes nasty work of burglars. Don't harm them, they are loyal to your blood, as soon as they scent it they should guard you. Remember I am always here, even if you need someone to talk to. You're not the first and you wont be the last to have these thought. But it is a comfort knowing there are others out there thinking the same.' The vicar gave Harry a nod and left.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny should have had an easy time right? Walking down a path towards a huge beautiful house when two Griffin's appeared in front of them snarling and snapping.

'What did Hagrid say about Griffin's?' Ron asked.

'He didn't, we only dealt with Thestrals, maybe if we show them respect.' Hermione interrupted, her nerves showing in her voice.

The Griffin's stalked forwards, the gang backing up to find two more blocking their escape.

'oh bollocks' Ron said in regret.

A green flame burst out next to them and Harry emerged and walked towards the house and directly to the biggest Griffin. He stopped and stared into the Griffins eyes before Harry declared aloud, 'This is my land, I am a Potter, and these are my friends, they are with me.' Harry then walked towards the house and found a whole herd of Griffins. Most ignored him, the larger ones he could have sworn, bow to him. The rest of the gang trailed after Harry, fearful that at any moment they would be torn apart by these vicious beasts. Harry got through the front door and ushered in the others, once in he closed the door.

'Well I think I can safely say that was intense.' Harry said leaning against the door. Ginny rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, happy they were all safe.

'Well we are at the Potter family house, let us see what there is.' Harry said. Ron and Hermione went off in one direction with each other while Harry and Ginny went in the other direction.

After some walking Harry grew restless, 'What is it love?' Ginny asked with concern.

'This isn't right, this isn't where they died, I need to see where they stood up to that monster, and this place is far too nice. I don't understand.' Harry said.

'Well lets go to the hollow then, see what you need to see.' Ginny said supporting Harry all the way.

'Thanks babe.'

They flamed to the game keeper's cottage and it wasn't some tiny cosy cottage, it was a large Tudor style cottage. They walked amongst the scars of the fire, rooms still sooty and the smell of carbon and dust think in the air. They both just continued walking around and just looking in silence at the home this obviously was. They came across the nursery and found little to help. Harry just stood there with Ginny's hand in his.

'This is where mum fell. She died right here.' Harry said with solemn in his voice. 'Ginny?' Harry turned around to her. 'I love you, you know? I don't want our kids living in the fear we have had to grow up with, don't get me wrong, we can train them to deal with this sort of shit but I don't want them growing up alone. I can't loose you!' it was the second time that day he cried and he lept into Ginny's welcoming arms. A tear sparkling in Ginny's eye. 'Don't be afraid Harry, I trust you. I know everything will work out just right with us. After all I cant loose you either, I couldn't cope with out you.'

They just stayed there in each others embrace. Something in Harry's mind clicked. The vicar, he wasn't talking just about death and sorrow when saying others had been through what he was going through, after all he was talking about Ginny just before.

'Ginny, I know it seems a bit rushed and all, you don't have to say anything, but just know….' Harry knelt on one knee. 'It would be my honour if you would be my lady at my sides for all time.' He said holding her hand. 'Sorry to say I don't have a ring but when I get to Gringotts I will pull a fortune out to find the perfect ring for you my love.'

Ginny couldn't believe it, harry had just asked her to marry him. 'Yes,' she whispered in return. 'I accept Mr Potter and no ring is needed when I have you to prove to everyone I am in love.' She pulled him up and kissed him soundly.

Hermione and Ron were still exploring the house when they encountered a house elf, a young one. Ron started with, 'excuse me, who is the house keeper of the house of Potter?'

The poor child had never seen a human before except in portraits and so had run off scared.

'What did I say?' Ron asked a smiling Hermione.

'Nothing Ron, absolutely nothing.' She said and turned to face a house elf that had just popped in.

'How can I be helping you?' the elf asked.

'We are here with Harry Potter, we were just looking to ask someone for a breakdown of the house, like how many Griffins are outside, number of staff all these things.' Hermione asked politly.

'Master Harry is here?' the house elf popped away, when she returned she had another five house elves including the young one they saw earlier. The eldest one spoke, 'we have been waiting for Master Harry to come home for some time.'

'Excuse me, are you telling me in the sixteen years of Voldermorts disappearance, no one has been here?' Hermione asked.

'That is correct miss.' A female house elf spoke up.

Ron called to Ginny and Harry to get here and just like that they flamed into the view of everyone present. Harry and Ginny stood together holding hands looking at the house elves with thought.

Harry asked, 'I don't know how my parents or Grandparents treated you but I will not harm any of you. If you wish I would like you still to work for me and my family.' He said squeezing Ginny's hand. Harry observed they wore the typical rags. 'Further more, no one is to wear those clothes, we are equal and so I would not expect one of my friends to wear that, so why should you.' Harry was on a role for Spew by starting at home. 'you are not fired or releaved or released from service for any reason unless you are unhappy with the situation or I am unhappy with what you have done.' Harry stopped to smile at this point. 'Trust me I don't expect much, I don't expect all of you to be running around madly all the time. Now are they any questions you wish to ask me?' he opened the floor.

The youngest elf raised its voice, 'when is the wedding?'

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief, there was no ring on either of their finger they were confused until Ginny informed them that Harry had asked her while at Godrics Hollow and that she had accepted.


	17. Horcruxs?

Chapter 16: Horcruxs? 

The gang all left a few hours later after Harry and Ginny had sorted out some things, one was going out into the herd of Griffins to find the senior one and see if Harry could work out what the deal was with them. He learnt to his horror that his family was the descendant of the Griffindors'. _Well that just confirmed that theory then really_ he thought to himself. He was also responsible for never allowing the Griffins to go from a living species to extinct level whilst he was alive. Harry left instructions to the house elves to clean all properties for now and to take their time as there was no real need to keep each property sparkling clean, but a practical clean. In the evening the four friends flamed to the lair to meet the others.

As they were sat down in the Lair deep below Hogwarts Ron was asking, 'So what has that orphanage got to do with Toms overall plan? After all, no one even noticed they were gone.'

'Umm,' said Harry brain whirling, 'Well Tom was brought up at an orphanage, one in London. I am going to go a far as even it was or still is a place of importance for him.'

'You mean he might be planning to put a Horcrux down at his own orphanage?' Hermione asked.

'Well he is either going to put one there if he attacks an orphanage in say Wales. Or he is going to remove one, then well we best have a look at his old home and see what we can see, then place charms up around the place.' Harry said.

Neville interrupted them, 'Ok two things, what are these Horcrux's and when are we going to kill the Giants?' sounding cool.

'well Neville, Albus told me last year this is, that Tom has been splitting his soul and placing some parts of them in vessels. Now these vessels if not destroyed when he is killed gives him a link back into this world. Now we have a suspicion that he has seven since it's a magical number, but we have destroyed two. Another two are himself and the snake that leaves us with three to deal with before we kill them. Now one we know is a locket, but some body named RAB has it. The clue with the orphanages may give us a second one. From there it is purely guess work for now.' Harry sat back after the little presentation.

Ginny suggested, 'why don't we get two more heads thinking about this as well, Zabini and Bones.'

'Ok can you go get them please?' he asked tiredly.

'Sure' she smiled and was gone.

Ginny flamed into the now larger quarters into the mist of calm and tranquillity. She looked around to see people working on the computers, reading books and playing board games. Most of the kids seemed to be around Blaise and another boy whilst they played wizard chess. Susan was at a computer, Ginny interrupted her.

'Oh hi Ginny, hows it going?'

'fine, we were wondering if you and Blaise could come with us for a planning session?' She asked while peering at the screen.

'Yeah, I'll go and grab him.' She left the computer and someone took her place. Ginny looked at the new person and asked. 'excuse me, but how did you get this thing working?'

'ahh that's simple,' the girl said without looking up. 'We applied a faraday cage around the room therefore keeping all interference out, but to really work well we pumped in various frequencies into the cage until the screen came crystal. Simple really.'

'Oh thank you,' said a confused Ginny, for all she knew the girl could have been talking Martian at her.

Blaise and Susan meet with Ginny and they flamed to the main room.

Harry quickly went through the whole introduction to the idea of cheating death and what they think Tom's plans are.

'Can I go back a bit please, you don't know who RAB is?' The negative shackes gave him confidence to spurn on, 'well it's Regulus Black, the mass murderer Sirius Blacks Brother.' Blaise saw the image of Ron getting closer very quickly.

The next thing he knew was his head hurt, it hurt a lot. 'Oww, what did you do that for?'

'Sirius was innocent.' Hermione stated first, she then continued, 'he died protecting us from death eaters while in the department of mysteries. So no one is going to talk badly about Sirius, understand? In future if naming someone, just do.'

Blaise picked himself off the floor, 'Sorry I didn't know, no need to go all muggle on me. Ok so yeah, RAB means Regulus Black. It is said he died after he was found to have betrayed the dark lord.'

'Call him Tom, it's easier, it humanises him. Say it to his face and it pisses him off.' Harry said smiling.

'You're mad, why would you want to piss off a dark lord?' Susan sat there mystified.

'He gets angry, if he is angry he is not thinking straight, that means he will make a mistake.' Luna voiced.

After much discussion and circular thinking they came up with a plan.

Neville outlined it as he saw it. 'Ok so we find Toms old orphanage, we set up charms to let us know when he arrives and at the same time we go through the place ourselves to see what we can find.' He received nods in agreement. 'We also go check out the black house to see if we can find a locket, which you believe we already have, we just didn't know it, is that right Harry?'

'Yeah that's right.' Harry replied.

'Ok, so we deal with those two for now, what about other plans to happen like taking care of the giants and other raids?' Luna spoke.

'I suggest after Alastor leaves here tonight we go and eliminate the giants.' Hermione recommended.

'Tomorrow night we deal with orphanage, then the night after that we deal with Crabbs place of residence.' Ron strategised.

'I suggest we take a few days then to relax. After all Nevilles birthday is then, so Nev and I can go and get our Apparition licences. We want to cause a storm in the wizard council, so would be useful to have some sleep before then.' Harry articulated.

'While your doing that, Luna could be making some more potions, and the rest of us can be extracting information from the death eaters.' Hermione spoke.

'Wait, you were serious when you said you had Bella and others?' Blaise spoke with awe and fear.

'Yeah, you want to see them?' Neville asked with an evil grin.

'No, no it's fine.' Blaise stuttered out.

An hour later the kids just talking and enjoying some 'refreshment's' heard Hedwig enter the lair, so the six stood and walked to her location to find a disbelieving Alastor.

'Where the hell are we? None of the location spells can find you, nor any owls. I knew you went to Godrics Hollow, then you just vanished.' Alastor introduced himself.

The kids smiled and Harry waved his arm around the room. 'Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets. We have updated and improved upon its original design but we are essentially below Hogwarts. Would you like to see Blaise and Susan?' Harry offered.

'Oh yeah.' Harry led Alastor back to the sofa's to see two healthy kids in front of him. 'Just to let you know, your relatives are worried about you. How are you coping with this whole captivity thing?' He asked of Susan.

'oh its alright, its gotten better since Blaise realised the muggles aren't stupid.' She responded.

'Muggles?' Alastor asked confused.

Neville replied, 'I assume you were in that group of Aurors last night when coming across Malfoy's decadent Manor? Well lets just say we cleaned the place first and we didn't just find items of worth or death eaters, we found muggle children. Some of the girls had been raped, so we have left Blaise and Susan in charge of them as they are too young for a memory modification. Keeping them together helps wounds heal and introducing these two into the equation shows we aren't all monsters that soon as look at you, kill you.'

'Muggle children? Rape? Those bastards!' Alastor spat out disgusted.

'Don't worry Alastor, they paid for their crimes with their blood.' Luna muttered, the others all nodded.

'Can I see the prisoners and the children please?' Alastor asked.

'Sure,' Ginny spoke. 'Susan lets take Alastor to see the kids.'

Susan, Ginny and Alastor all went to see the kids, when he came back Alastor was in a state of shock.

'All those kids? Do you know how many girls were abused?'

'Five' Susan answered since she was dealing with them trying to get them over the emotional trauma.

'Ok lets see the scum this time.' Alastor requested.

Hermione stood up along with Ron, they both grabbed hold of Alastor as they flamed away. When the flames died down around the three, Alastor saw the bars that held the death eaters in. The cell was damp, had rock formations above and below, and it stank of putrid water.

'As you can see if they die here, well who cares.' Hermione introduced Alastor to the cells. 'Currently there are five prisoners alive. The rest are just dead death eaters. We stock pile to let them know they are loosing and loosing badly at that.'

Alastors couldn't believe these kids, the way they were treating the prisoners, it wasn't human. He could understand their position, fighting a war as kids, nothing easy. Why should you be nice to those who would kill you or torture you or even worse yet rape you.

'Hermione, have you ever been tortured?' he asked attentively.

'yes' she dead panned. 'every time they throw a spell at me, every time they attack a friend or family member they torture me with worry and pain. So I give it back to them and let their oh so pure families get the same feeling.' Ron placed a comforting hand on the nap of her back.

He asked of Alastor, 'Is there anything you wish to ask them?'

'No.' He replied. The three flamed out of the room into the main room.

'Well?' Blaise asked, 'is it true do they have Bella down there?'

'Yes and a lot more. I feel sick again.' Moody replied getting a hanky and holding it over his mouth. 'Now would you like to tell me what to expect soon?' Alastor asked.

'I think not this time.' Neville answered. If you aren't shocked people might begin to wonder.

'smart thinking lad, ok I'll go with that. Now how do I get out of here?' Alastor asked.

Hedwig flew to his shoulder and as soon as they touched a flame erupted before them all and vanished.

Many miles away in a well lit room sat in a comfy chair sat a snaked face man, reading a muggle book, he was perusing the pages waiting for his guest to arrive. The door opened softly and a lone figure entered and knelt before the seated man.

'Now now Severus, there is no need for that. Especially after all you have done for the cause. Please sit with me for awhile.' Severus caught by this new mood stood before his master and sat in a lower chair.

'What is your wish my lord?' Snape asked.

'Have you been hearing reports of death eater attacks across the country?'

'Yes my lord, though it is a confusing stratagem for one I don't fully appreciate the subtitles to it.' Snape answered.

'That is because it is not my design. Have you also heard of what happened at the Weasley wedding?'

'Yes master, a tragic loss to a devious and evil mind.' Snape grovelled.

'I have a mission for you, I wish for you to find out the identities of these people who are interfering with my plans. If you find them and know of their leaning, if they seem amicable then offer something sweet. Anything, I don't care!' Tom built himself into a frenzy. 'They are doing more damage to me than any other group or even all the groups put together! I have lost over forty death eaters, all marked and some showing true promise, I also hear that we have lost Draco. So this is your incentive to find them and either proposition them or more favourable, kill them.' The dark lord spat out.

Snape heard the last, it shook his little reality, 'Draco's dead? It will be done my lord, I shall wreak revenge upon our enemies.'


	18. Birthday Gifts

Chapter 17: Birthday Gifts 

Later at night Blaise and Susan got taken back to their quarters, this left the six to themselves, preparing to face the giants. They donned their armour and cloaks, packed explosives and grenades and slung powerful projectile weapons.

"Are we ready?" asked Ron.

"Yellow is," Hermione started.

"Red is," Ginny continued, one by one they all sounded off ending with Harry.

"Green is, now tonight we go in, cast as few spells as possible and kill them with brute force and ignorance. Let's score another one for the good side," Harry invoked the team.

"Flaming in three….two….one….jump," Neville ordered.

Arriving silently in the peaks of the Welsh countryside a few scittery sheep scattered. Six figures with a purpose walked across the landscape towards the top of the mountain whose shadow they strode in. Up and up they climbed with scree falling below their feet as they hit the rocky transition. Ron was thinking to himself, _I am not going to complain or whine about the situation. We have a job to do._ But still the question of where Hermione got her information from, after all she hadn't been with the prisoners yet, except that nurse. So he touched his tattoo.

_Hermione, where are they and how did you find their location?_ He asked her.

_They are in a system of mines near the top, used to be a slate quarry but abandoned years ago. As for the how, people go caving, but rarely do they go missing. Lets say its been a mystery for the area as something like seven cavers have gone missing in the last year alone._ She replied.

_Oh thanks babe. So what do you fancy doing tonight?_

_Um, cuddle up to your body and forget all about the war. _She mentally sighed.

Up ahead they could see fire light, dim and low, but coming from the caves. Neville turned around and pointed at Yellow and Blue then pointed to the right of the cave mouth. Red and White were pointed to the left of the cave mouth and Green and Black would go down the centre. They split off in their pairs and silently made their way to the light.

David Jones was a good lad, well he thought he was. At age 29 and married for seven years, he loved his wife and his two daughters very much. That was why he found himself working for the Dark Lord, because of that little thing called pressure, though, at the moment, hearing all the rumours he was getting jittered about working for him. See, the Death Eaters, under the orders of their Lord, were instructed to inform poor David that if he didn't join them, well all the women in his family would find out what 'real' men were like. He shivered at the thought of those things abusing his wife and daughters. He didn't bear the Dark Mark, but he was here guarding the Giants this night, a boring job as the ministry didn't know which way the North wind blew, let alone work out how to find the Giants. The man keeping him company, well making sure he didn't run away, was back in the cave. A true Death Eater. He never saw their faces, so he didn't know who it was. He sat in quiet contemplation lying down amongst the rocks when he heard some rubble fall below.

_Ah its nothing,_ he thought at first

The noise was continued, but it split in three directions. He stayed down as he didn't want to silhouette himself against the skyline. He waited and waited then heard one set of noises coming closer and closer and felt the smooth uneven surface like a snake skin.

It settled on top of David.

_Oh sweet mercy, the Dark Lord has come to kill us. It's true, he really is mad!_

"AHHHHH" The scream went up into the night, a scream filled with terror and fear.

The scream rang clear in Harry's ear; he jumped up and said the incantation, "Stupefy."

He quickly lay down and touched his arm tattoo, _Woops, didn't notice I was laying on someone….erm…right, please start the process of erecting the charms Yellow and Blue. White and Red, if you could take theirs down, Black and myself, throw a few grenades and a smoke bomb as well which should get them out for the killing._

Harry improvised, the plan was shot as their surprise was ruined. Soon the tingling of magic felt its way over both Harry and Neville as the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards were put in place.

"Let's go," Neville whispered.

They both stood up, unhooking three grenades and a smoke bomb each. Un-pinning the first grenade they threw together and lost the small balls in the dark as they sailed towards the target. Not stopping to see the result, they then picked up the smoke bombs and un-pinned them.

"You go far Black, I go near. Smoke them from the back and front," Harry suggested and Neville nodded his head.

They levitated the packages towards the cave mouth as the first explosion went up, sending a shaft of light into the sky from the cave entrance. The second explosion happened pluming a flume of fire horizontally out of the cave mouth. Screams and roars could be heard. Green and Black continued levitating the bombs forward into the smoky, pitch black cave.

"Did you lose your night vision?" Harry asked.

"Nope, closed one eye after we let those grenades go but that means I got night vision now, why did you?" Neville answered.

"Doh, I knew I was forgetting something. I know where it is, just can't see it, if that makes sense," Harry said.

The smoke bombs must have started reacting for the air around the cave mouth grew thick with smoke and coughing. Red and White used a wind spell to blow the smoke into the cave deep to rouse out any hiding forces. Harry stopped levitating his package and picked up two grenades, unpinned one and passed it to Neville carefully, never letting the clip spring up, then unpinned one for himself. Again they threw together and lost sight of the projectiles. Harry went to get the last two when Neville holstered his wand and had a hand open. This meant he had placed his smoke bomb now. Together they unpinned, leaned back and threw the two balls of death at the tiny hole in the mountain face. The home of so much destruction was now being destroyed. The second two grenades went off as they were throwing the last pair.

Blue and Yellow moved in from their position and unslung their weapons. They crept up to the side of the mouth, Blue stepped out from the edge of the mouth so he was silhouetted against the sky, that was if the Giants and Death Eaters could see. Ron saw this wall of smoke, not taking any chances he pulled the trigger and felt his body vibrate with the force of his Vickers machine gun pummelling the air with bullet after bullet, the barrel was beginning to steam and slowly glow.

Click

The noise made Yellow and Blue very careful, Blue stopped shooting and pulled back to the safety of the side of the wall as Yellow crept in front of him, pistols ready.

Luna and Ginny, on hearing the machine gun start up, quickly made their way to their side of the cave mouth and crept in as Blue was in his element of suppression fire. The next moment, as they moved into position, the gun had stopped firing. They waited to see what would happen.

Neville and Harry quickly picked the body up and dragged it to the mouth of the cave. They found the four to the sides, Neville looked at the site before him.

"We still got three Death Eaters in there as well as ten badly injured Giants and two Mountain Trolls," He voiced as he saw the signs through the magical sight.

"Let's finish this then," Luna said cold and heartless.

Blue swung the gun into position again as did Red, they started walking forward and firing into the smoke screen, sweeping their fire over from left to right and back again. Harry had his wand and pistol out and Neville, with his wand out, carefully aimed it at the Death Eaters that he could see through the smoke. Ten minutes later there were charred bodies everywhere and acrid smoke permeating their lungs; they flamed from the scene to the Lair.

They dispersed quietly voicing words of good rest and congratulations on a well done job. Each went to their rooms as couples and just collapsed into bed, every one of them exhausted.

About half an hour after the battle had started, David Jones came to as the effects of the spell wore off. He looked around the sight.

_Ede and El help me,_ He begged as the scene of the destruction lay before him. He quickly tried to apparate. He couldn't, so he started the hike down the hill for ten minutes before he tried again and he successfully apparated this time, back home.

"Girls, Dear? Grab your things. Just pack them quickly," He said, he had escaped somehow from the attack but that didn't mean the Dark Lord would see that as a good thing. He started to think of places to go for safety.

_Ministry? No. Dumbledore? Dead. Shit! Shit! Shit! Ermmm Potter! Ah ha, but where is he? Oh shit! Erm, ah Professor McGonagall! Yes!_

"Everyone, we are going for a visit to Hogwarts. Girls," he addressed his two darling daughters, "I know you don't normally get to ride brooms, but tonight you do, ok?:

A little cheer went up from the girls, but his wife looked at him worriedly. He looked back at her and his smile said so much so she comforted him by giving him a reassuring smile back. By four in the morning they were inside the Hogwart's grounds and started walking towards the castle.

At ten in the morning the first signs of life were stirring in the Lair. On this particular occasion it was Neville walking around in his boxers. He was sitting on the sofa deep in thought when Ron showed up as well.

"Morning, I thought you were the heaviest sleeper out of all of us," Neville greeted.

"Well, it's just... I don't know. When I'm with Hermione it feels alright, but when I start thinking about it, well, how do I know? Sure I went with Lavender for a few months and that drove me crazy! Me and Hermione together feels just right. I can see a future for us after the war, she would do whatever she wanted to and succeed, me? Well, being an Auror and show them a thing or two, then hopefully make it up the ladder to Head Auror," Ron said.

"Well it seems you got yourself a course planned out already. What is it though that's getting to you?:

"It's the 'what if' scenario. What if we're not meant to be together…?"

"STOP!" Neville interrupted forcefully, "Let me ask this, do you enjoy her company? Do you like her now? Would you imagine yourself without her?" he finished calmly and simply.

Ron bowed his head, "Yes to the first, no to the last."

"Well then, I suggest you take what time we have on this mortal coil and spend it together. Tea?' Neville advised and asked as if it were an everyday event.

"Please," Ron smiled at Neville's attitude to the situation.

When Neville and Ron were seated with a cup of tea they began drinking and talking about things to do and place's to visit after the war, then Hermione shuffled in wearing one of Ron's t-shirts.

She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "I missed you this morning. No special wake up call. You owe me mister.'"

Ron laughed, "Do you remember you hit me twice, saying you didn't want to get up at all today?"

'"Shush you," She replied as she sat down on the sofa, placing her feet on the table and revealing more than she should have to Neville.

Neville stood up after feeling uncomfortable, "Excuse me, I just need to go and check some spells up in the library," He flamed away.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.

"I think he was giving us space dear," Ron said as he leaned in close to kiss her.

"Umm, but why?" she inquired after they parted.

"Well it was so I could say, Miss Granger, I love you with all my heart and when we make it through this set of missions, I will find a ring and if you will have me, ask for your hand in marriage."

Hermione struggling to keep tears from welling up said, "I don't see why Neville had to leave. Oh God, yes Ron! When you propose I will be happy to accept, you do realise you have to meet my parents?"

"Yeah I figured that one," He said happily, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Very close by, Harry and Ginny were waking up. Ginny turned onto her side to find Harry already there starring at her.

"Harry," She stated, "I want you today. This morning, I mean now and I want you to be gentle. Please?" She asked with worry in her voice, she didn't want it to hurt.

Harry took her hand and moved it between them under the sheets and to a warm solid mass awaited Ginny.

"Dear, if you want it then I am here for you and I suggest you be the one in charge," He said softly whilst throwing the covers off of them and revealing his man hood for Ginny to gaze at. He laid down on his back, his hands searching for Ginny, finding her waist and pulling her close to him. He stared at her naked form as she removed the pyjama bottoms. Her nipples already exposed to the warm air and erect with anticipation. Her legs spread across his waist.

"Before we do this Ginny," Harry held her back, frustrating her sexually, "I just want you to know I love you not for the sex, but I can't wait for it, as an added bonus."

His hand slowly gave way allowing Ginny's body to merge with Harry's and for Ginny to slide onto him. She stopped mid-way down his length, her face contorted with pain and pleasure. Her legs raised her femininity up a little way before lowing back down onto Harry's hard cock. His face smiling and happy with the pure pleasure of a tight pussy stroking his cock. Ginny kept romping Harry ever so slowly, every stroke slow, every stroke a little bit deeper, slowly but surely, Ginny's pussy swallowed the whole of Harry's cock, enveloping it in warmth and sensitivity. Once she couldn't drive Harry's cock any deeper she collapsed onto his chest, her head lying on his chest, her claws digging in at the pain and pure ecstasy of him in her. Harry didn't want to let it finish there so he slid two hands down to Ginny's pert little bum and lifted her up his cock. He got into a position so he could thrust upwards repeatedly and he did so, slowly and gently, his muscles screaming at him to let her go, his instincts telling him to ram it home and finish the job, but he kept slow and steady, stroking her pussy with his cock and her nails dug in that bit deeper. Blood seeped from under her nails, her teeth biting her lower quivering lip as she struggles to haul in the screaming for more and the sensory input for the first time. Harry kept going, but he allowed one instinct a bit of lee way, he got faster, ever so slightly and just as he did Ginny's body started to shake.

She growled out, "Don't you dare stop!"

A deep breath inhaled and panting took its place as her digging, clawing fingers turn to the kneading of Harry's chest.

Harry's cock was throbbing with Ginny, wanting to let loose, the pure excitement got too much and he burst forward like a barrage of fireworks on Guy Fawkes Night. His muscles relaxed and Ginny slid down his cock, as his cock is pumped the life making juices into her. Both content and happy, they relaxed into one another.

'Was it as you expected?' Harry asked nervously, knowing Ginny had high expectations.

"Well Mr Potter, it was better than I had ever imagined. Now let me lie here for a while and catch my breath please," She replied.

"Certainly my Lady, take all the time you need, for I am yours and you are mine."

His arms encircled her body and held her close, even as her body rejected his, slowly diminishing strength of masculinity.

Several hours later Ginny walked into the main room of the Lair after she had a shower, with Harry giving her a thorough soaping of course. As she was sitting down, Harry entered into a hail of cat calls and whistles from both boys and girls. Harry's checks turned slightly red and Ginny defended her man," Shush you lot, it's not like you lots haven't, we don't whistle when you have, so just be! Alright!"

Hermione confused asked, "Just be what?"

Ginny smiled, "Just be quiet, that's all. Now Ron, plans to get into Toms old orphanage today, let's hear it."

Ron dove into the description of the plan he and Neville had been working on from the morning; the ways of getting in, detection, setting up non-intrusive charms, non-detectable passive charms and, most importantly, looking for Tom's hideaway location.

"So any questions? No? Good," Ron asked and stated, nodding approvingly.

Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were called to Hogwarts to see the headmistress about an arising issue. As they were marching up the long slope to the front double doors, Remus Lupin appeared by their side arriving from an auxiliary pathway.

"So we were all called then," Remus started with.

"I'm just hoping it has nothing to do with Harry, him disappearing like that. I was the last one to see him," Tonks sniffed at her apparent failure to the light.

"It probably has got something to do with him," Alastor snapped, "Everything in this war is to do with him now. He should be leading us, as it is, we're holding a rear guard action for the community as the Aurors are being taught how to fight properly. It's madness."

Alastor stopped suddenly and addressed Tonks and Remus as they too stopped and turned to face Alastor, "You two should know Harry and his merry gang can handle themselves. I didn't fire a curse in the fight of the Burrow, I was watching the kids, and I tell you, I'd be scared for any Death Eater that came face to face with them anywhere."

Moody started striding up the path and arrived at the double doors. He quickly entered, followed by his companions, and they made their way up the steps, through the floors until they reached the Headmistress' office.

As they entered, Professor McGonagall was talking to a man who was sat in a chair with his back to the door. When Alastor and the other two saw his face as they walked past him they thought nothing of it.

"Ahh good you have arrived," The Professor started with, "Alastor I am going to ask you if you would come back to teaching at Hogwarts, please. Word has got out Harry will be returning and floods of children are coming. I need an experienced hand in teaching defence."

"Accepted," He answered gruffly.

The head carried on, "Remus, since Dolores' Decrees have been removed I would like to invite you back on half pay but as an assistant teacher to Alastor."

"I would be honoured mame," Remus answered.

Finally the Headmistress turned to Tonks, who was getting nervous, "Nymphadora, this man here claims he used to work for Lord Voldemort for fear his children and wife would be killed or worse. He brings a tale that has yet to reach the ministry. Mr. Jones please start at the beginning," The head invited David to speak as she conjured three chairs for the visiting guests.

An hour had passed and David was out of the office just after finishing his tale.

"So your opinion's please?" McGonagall invited them to speak.

"Well I would need to go a check the level of magic and muggle activity in the area he described. Hiding troll and giant bodies is no easy feat. I suggest I go back to the Ministry, saying I just had a tip, and take a team with me to investigate the scene," Tonks subjected her view.

"Agreed, it would do you good to do this," Alastor backed her up, he followed up with, "Oh I expect to see what you saw later in a pensive somewhere. OK?"

"Sure," She answered back and left the remainder.

Remus spoke up now, "So what should we do with him now? Protect him, which is what Albus would have done. But he needs to work, or be useful in some way. Why did they recruit him anyway?"

"No one would suspect him for one, so he works his way into everyone's lives and bang everyone is dead. I believe he used to work in a forge, so a metal smith then of some kind."

"So basically not useful to our cause what so ever, unless we want swords again, all he is useful for is jewellery making," Remus voiced.

"Like you say Remus, Albus would want him protected, so we will be bringing his family to Hogwarts. As it is, there are positions for old classes available in the books, one being forging," The headmistress stated.

"Has anyone noticed how more active the war has been in the last few weeks?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yes I have, and it is worrying me, I'm glad Mr Potter showed the right attitude when he was caught at Diagon Alley. Now come on, we have a meeting to get to and we can't dally."

Elsewhere, more precisely, London, a gang of youths were loitering outside an old dilapidated building. All dressed with hoodies, slouching around the place and one waving a stick like she was conducting an orchestra.

"Hermione, how much more time will this take? You have been at this for the last twenty minutes!" Harry exclaimed, bored beyond all reason.

"Well why don't you and Ron, since he is no doubt bored as well, go to Grimmauld Place and look for the locket. We'll carry on; if we discover anything we shall call you. If not we set the charms up and leave," She declared to them exasperatedly.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and said, "See you lot later then," and they both flamed away.

"Men!" Hermione muttered forgetting Neville was behind her hidden in the shadows. Ginny just giggled at the whole situation.

Ron and Harry both appeared in their old room, wand out and ready for a fight if it was necessary. Luckily for them the room was empty, Ron motioned to the door and Harry led the way. As they crept out to the landing, they heard voices downstairs. Harry whispered, "Disillusionment," Ron nodded his head and they tapped their wands on each other's heads and slowly they disappeared from sight. They both crept down the stairs slowly, always making sure they didn't bump into one another by one staying on the left of the corridor and one on the right.

They crept through the rooms one by one, looking for anything like the locket. Harry touched his tattoo.

_Ron, didn't Kreacher steal half the things we tried to throw away?_

_Yeah, why?_

_So it might be under the sink the locket._

_Oh great just walk through an order meeting shall we?_

_Oh I don't know, it could be fun and Alastor is on our side after all._

_Actually that does sound fun, game on._

They flamed around the door, making sure the flames and roaring noise wasn't noticeable, Ron and Harry looked around, and here they were finally attending an Order meeting.

"What do we do with Potter's disappearance, the press will have a field day!"

"He can't fight the You-Know-Who, he's too young!"

"He won't think straight, he will run right to him!"

"Order!" The Headmistress called, "My word, Mr. Potter is gone. So we will deal with this war as we can, but I do know he will be returning, so we can try tracking charms. Just so we can monitor that he is safe, after all, he can be a bit rash."

Alastor piped up, "Minerva, how many of us have you got tracking charms on now? Or even to say normal school kids? Especially Muggle borns?"

"None of course, it breaches their privacy and therefore breaks the law."

"But Aurors can do it when chasing a criminal, is Harry a criminal?"

"Of course not…"

"So why are you hounding him like one?"

The room took a stony silence, all eyes on Mad-Eye Moody a legendary fighter from his own time. He was shaking his head in despair, "Look all I know is if you chase him, he will take longer to come to you. Annoy him and he won't help you. HE IS A WARRIOR! HE is MEANT TO FIGHT! So we will wait until he is ready, when he is, we are here for him," He bit out the words one at a time forcing people to listen.

"Nevertheless Alastor, he is but a child!" Molly exclaimed.

"We all are in the eyes of the world, but we each take control of our life at some point and accept responsibility for our actions. The kids already have, so they are not kids any more as far as I care. Now let's get onto the meaning of this meeting. It appears two children have been kidnapped but no more after that. Draco is still missing as is Severus…." Moody's report carried on hosting a lot of boring information.

_C'mon let's get the locket, when I see mum, she is not getting to see the grandkids._

_Hermione is already?_

_Oh no, but we plan to have kids._

_Oh phew!_

The two crept through the sitting room and entered the kitchen, they neared Kreacher's cupboard.

_You know we went about this all the wrong way, we could have gotten Kreacher to pick it up for us, _Harry thought.

_Yeah but where is the fun in that, plus we got to see the Order in action as always. Not very inspiring was it, and there we were last year thinking it was the be all and end all to the war. Now we know it's us, so let's get moving._

Harry rummaged around the inside of the cupboard until his hands felt a wave of familiar magic. His fingers wrapped around the item in question and pulled it out, the feeling of magic awoke repressed memories. Harry touched his tattoo, _Got it lets go._ They both flamed back to the Lair to find a waiting Hermione and Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"We got one, now all we need to do is work out a way to destroy it," Harry said.

"Well do what you did with Riddle's diary mate?" Ron interjected.

"Stabbed it, we could try. Anyway how was the orphanage?"

"Oh it's safe now," Hermione spoke, "If Tom comes near it, we get an alarm, and if he tries to get inside it, we left a few countermeasures in place to stall him for a few minutes."

Night arrived and Ginny was in the main hall area with Luna and Hermione and they were all conspiring. Luna spoke up to the rest of the room, notably to the three scared looking males sitting on the sofas, "C'mon, we are going out to party, get pissed, maybe another tattoo and enjoy our life."

"Hold my hand everyone, I'll flame us there," Hermione said, thinking of a muggle night club near her parents home.

When they arrived in the club, they all walked up to the bar and started ordering drinks, looking around the dance floor; it was packed with university and college students. Though barely audible, they relaxed and spoke to one another enjoying the music and the madness that accompanied it. Ron defended Luna from some loutish lads, whilst Ginny was flirting with some quiet man in the corner. The simple pleasures of no hang-ups and trusting your partner allowed a freedom to the small gang. Come two in the morning they slunk out into the cold night air of a summer breeze all hungry and all wanting a new tattoo.

"Common, there's a pizza place just around the corner and the tattooist is over there," Hermione directed. The troop enjoyed their pizzas before entertaining the tattooist with their presence.

Hermione asked first, "Hi, I would like a tattoo of a skull in flames on my back please, shoulder blade, and the flames to be yellow."

The others sniggered but the artist did as instructed, and did for the other five customers and they all paid well. Though each had it in a different place, the one with black flames had a beautiful tattoo on his shoulder blade but he wanted this new one on the back of his hand. After the artist had told them what solutions and salves to use and apply, they all exited the shop and found a silent ally to flame from.

"Erm, my head hurts as does my bum," Ginny greeted the morning alarm.

"That hurts you? Ohh, I must have a higher tolerance for pain. Morning babe, sorry to say I can't help you, my head is ringing too, it's more annoying than sore," Harry greeted her, wrapping an arm around her waist line.

"Bastard," Ginny mumbled as she took Harry's arm and wrapped him even closer around her.

An hour later they slowly got out of bed; Harry went to train at the firing range while Ginny made some cereal. Harry ultimately finished with his body thick with sweat.

"Go take a shower, you stink!" Ginny remarked.

When they stepped out into the main Lair they found the other four all being very quiet and drinking water very slowly. Ginny and Harry smirked at the condition of everyone else in the room. They could have been cruel but they weren't, instead Ron asked, "How come you two don't have a headache after all that?" he said in more annoyance than anything.

"Tolerance," Harry said with a silly grin on his face.

"Git," Neville said sullenly.

Later when the others had recovered Harry suggested, "Today we rest, tomorrow night we go after the Crabbes'. I've just been thinking, we need to make Nev. look good for the whole population. So if we let Bellatrix go down the high street, then Neville kills her, instant hero."

Neville nodded his head in agreement, "Shall we do that tomorrow? Crabbe's will be at night, so the others do the ground work tomorrow day, whilst you and me play with dear Bella."

Ron finalised, "Sounds like a plan, now hush, I've got a headache."

The day passed pleasantly as Harry, Ginny, and Luna were all in the potions lab, Harry was desperately trying to gain a better understanding of the art of potions. Ron, Neville and Hermione sat in the study learning new spells and digging through history when reading some of the older books. As the evening neared and they all gathered in the main room Harry asked a question which had been bothering him for some time.

"Guys, do we know which side Snape is actually on? I mean a Phoenix isn't easy to fool, maybe we should ask Fawkes as to why Dumbledore trusted him so much."

"I've been wondering that as well, he knew that Voldemort was coming back, from all those years, he could have delivered you at any time, but he didn't," Hermione said.

Neville asked the air, "Hedwig? Fawkes?' and two flaming masses answered and revealed two phoenixes.

_Yes? _Fawkes asked.

"Fawkes, do you know why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much?" Harry asked in English, not wanting to revel anything to the phoenix.

_Yes_

'Well could you tell us? Please?' Harry pleaded.

_No that is for Severus to say._

"Ok, thank you," Harry finished with Fawkes and slightly annoyed at the attitude that Fawkes displayed.

_Bloody minded bird, I mean if you know something then say it, don't dangle it in front of someone._

Harry called Hedwig to him, "Girl? Can you sense when Snape is alone?" he asked of her.

_Yes my Harry, I can._

"Could you let us know when he is alone so we can go and have a chat with him? Thank you girl, you have been a blessing. Now just go to find you a nice young male phoenix to settle down with," Harry teased her.

_Be quiet you, I need to make the right impression before I can even consider a relationship with anyone else. _

"Oh, sorry girl, I didn't realise," Harry apologised.

Hedwig forgave him and rubbed her head against his cheek, before flaming away with Fawkes.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, "What are you playing at? Are we going to go and see the man that killed Dumbledore?"

"Yes, something doesn't fit right, I can't explain it. Sorry," He pulled Ginny into an embrace and murmured into her ear, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She replied, "I won't be leaving your side when you meet him, just in case."

"Ok" he mouthed against her ear and hugged her tight.

Night followed day and passed without note, come the morning sun, Harry and Neville were getting prepared. The plan was complex, as would be seen.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, this time she dies," Neville answered no emotion in his voice except a hint of sadness.

"Ok, see you in a bit," Harry said and Neville flamed away.

Five minutes later, Harry was walking down Diagon Alley with Bellatrix Lestrange in handcuffs. She was lucid; biting and screaming obscenities at everyone. Just as Harry was about to reach the Floo for the Ministry, two spells were fired from across the street at him. He was too slow so a stunning charm hit him whilst an unlocking charm hit the handcuffs.

Neville was watching from the ice cream parlour as Harry led Bella down the street. Next thing he saw was two black cloaked figures fire spells at Harry, stunning the Hero and releasing Bella, time slowed down there. The crowd screamed in fear and scattered everywhere as the Death Eaters threw spells randomly, Bellatrix grabbed Harry's wand and started to aim it at people, when Neville acted. In one smooth motion his wand appeared in his hand, aimed at the scum of the community and a barrage of spells let loose before Bella could even cast one. The two rescuers seeing the fire power and panicking fled from the scene, whilst all the spells fired were at Bella and none were very nice. The first ripped her chest open in a giant slash, the second, took her wand arm away. By then Bella was realising she was dead, she had no option and this was set up from the beginning. Not even time for a hair raising scream was given as her throat was sliced open by Neville's last spell. The blood loss and lack of air meant she was dead within a minute, before the Aurors could get there. Neville woke Harry, who made a song and dance how he had saved all those people around them. Neville the hero was born, sadly he was born several years before, just no one noticed, but now he had their attention and that was fine with him, it would help in the long run.

Alastor Moody Apparated into the shopping area to find a jubilant crowd, _Ok this is strange. _

Upon spotting the two young men, all comes clear to why everyone is happy. A Death Eater is dead.

Moody slid up to Harry, "Oi, who'd you kill this time?" he whispered

Harry answered by showing him Bellatrix Lestrange's body.

Moody grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him down in close, "She was alive last night, and out of the way, awaiting sentencing!" he bit out.

"She was going to be put through the veil anyway this time, this needed to happen. And are you suggesting she was innocent? We went through her mind and she was guilty as hell," Harry retorted.

Later when Harry and Neville managed to get away from the crowds and were able to flame back to the Lair without being seen, they met four figures in battle dress, with two extras.

"Ok what is going on?" Harry asked.

Ginny answered, "Well we thought it would be good to see what we do for Blaise and Susan. So they have their wands to defend themselves. They gave me a magical oath not to run away, so it's ok, really."

Harry felt uncomfortable about this, he addressed the two new comers, "You do realise you will be witnessing death tonight, it's not a nice or easy thing."

Blaise spoke up, "We need to see something is being done, and to let the kids know that the Death Eaters are being punished."

"That and we want to help," A smiling Susan offered.

Neville responded, "It's nothing to smile at," Susan's face dropped, "Ok so the plan is, Ron?"

"Well the house has two sets of stairs, one front, one back, no cellar stairs as far as plans are concerned or rumours go, so I recommend that we have two teams. Boys in one, go for the back door and work their way up that set of stairs, the girls enter via the front and work their way up that set of stairs. Any resistance, bullet into the leg or something, take them out of the fight, but alive, we want to question them, unless it goes pear shaped. Ok any questions?" Ron finished.

Blaise foolishly responded by asking, "Yeah, who planned this attack? It's stupid!"

Susan smacked him on the head, "They have done this before, it works, let them do it. Or do you want to stay here and wait to see if we get stuck in here for the rest of our lives?"

"Thank you Susan, couldn't have said it better myself," said Ginny.

With the plan finished, Neville and Harry went to change into their proper fighting outfits, when they came out they waited for night to cover the land.

Ron checked the time, "Right, ready to flame, Susan go with Hermione, Blaise with me, Three…..two…..one."

Blaise next saw a place he had been to several times himself, after all he had visited the other Slytherin's homes. A large non-descript house was before them. Ron started on his work of taking down wards and Hermione was doing the same on the other side of the house.

"Ok get ready, Anti-Apparition wards going up in five…four…three…two…." The magic tingled as the wards for the house fell down and the magic of Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkeys spread over the property.

"Ok let's go, blue open up, give them something to think about," Harry instructed.

Ron pulled his weapon into the firing position and squeezed the trigger and felt his body vibrate as explosion after explosion sent projectiles down towards the house, windows were smashed, doors and their frames shredded, screams called into the night air as someone unlucky got caught by shrapnel. All this time, Neville and Harry ran towards the main door and fired two redactor curses at it each, blowing the thing in completely.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark," Harry commented and Neville chucked at the silly joke.

Harry leapt while running and flew through the hole looking right, while Neville slid on the marble floor looking left. Both fired curses at targets of opportunity, taking three men out within the first second of storming the building. Ron saw their entry got to work on sealing all the holes around the house with magic. All the while he wished he was helping his friends, but he had a job to do. The light show around the main door was impressive, explosions could be heard, screams rang in the night, but not that of his friends. Finishing his job, Ron ran towards the last window he sealed, this one he placed a different charm on it, nothing could leave but something could enter.

Harry and Neville barely got the warning.

_Flashbang, kitchen, Ron_

Neville and Harry closed their eyes as the light burst into view. They opened their eyes when the image of light faded away and stormed the kitchen.

Ron brining up the rear guard with Blaise in tow flew into the kitchen to find four people in the corner with their hands raised. The building shook and lurched violently.

"Get them out of here now! GO!" Green screamed at Blue, Blue stunned and shrank the four and flamed away with Blaise.

Black and Green now set about their duties of clearing the house.

The girls were all excited, to them it was a race, the first to the top won, clear the house fast and move up. As Hermione helped bring down the wards, Luna was casting new ones and Ginny was running towards the door. Luna finished casting impenetrable charms on all the walls and windows except their entry point. Ginny got out some dough like material shaped like a very long sausage then she forced it to stick to the door frame. Hermione heard the two redactor curses hit the other door.

"Red? I really think now would be a good time…don't you?" Yellow called.

"Ok done, White left, Yellow straight on, myself right," with this command the three girls stood back and clear from the explosive potential and fired a curse at the material. The land and house shook while the girls struggled to stay upright.

Hermione was straight in the house, gun in one hand, wand in the other. Racing up the stairs, she was alone at the moment, but a forlorn hope does that, fights alone, keeps the enemy distracted and wears them down for the main assault. She encountered no one and she cautiously went through each room, warding rooms off to stop anyone under invisibility charms or cloaks to sneak around. It also gave her time to mark up what she thought the gang should acquire.

"Yellow? Red coming up as well as White," Luna called, in a very businesslike fashion, it was the first time the sing song voice was replaced by professionalism.

"It's clear up here, only one floor to go and the attic," Yellow informed the others and so they moved on.

Harry was confused, surely there would be more Death Eaters or other people here, hiding otherwise protecting the house. But no. The dining room table was laid out in the proper fashion for a polite meal, it was all very odd, but it was adding up with those four people.

_Yo girls what's going on? _Harry asked them.

_Well we are clearing this house you know, but we can't see you racing to help us._ Luna joked

_What? Ermm ok, anyway, we don't expect any more people here now. Me and Neville will be moving stuff over if you are ok with the house being safe? _Harry replied very confused.

_Just let us finish love then we will help you too._ Ginny thought.

The girls had just reached the attic, it was a spacious attic with a wall on the south side, obviously used to get light in and see the surrounding areas without being seen.

"Voldemort," Luna whispered.

"What?" Hermione hiccupped.

Luna pointed down to the racing figure in black with a snake face.

"Er," Hermione started.

Shit, Hermione has never seen him before, calm down. Harry and Neville are down there. Shit!

_Harry? Neville? Tom's on his way, he is just outside so prepare yourselves. _Ginny thought.

"Luna, Hermione we need to prioritise what we want now, go get it and do it quickly, once done, meet me outside. I have a plan," Ginny finished, the years of dealing with the nightmare of Tom in her first year finally paying its dividends. The girls all moved just as the first spell was launched, this was going to be rough.

Green and Black had launched two incredibly strong attacks against Tom, who managed to see them coming a fraction earlier than Harry would have liked because Tom dived out of the way.

"Damn, we really need to corner him," Black said.

"You just be careful alright," Green responded as he conjured a ceramic plate to take the blast of a killing curse. The plate shattered and showered Green in plate shards.

"That's why we use rubber! Remember!" Green shouted, more to himself than anyone else. He shot two Imperious and a Cruciatus curse at Tom who managed to block them. Black was slowly but surely eating away at Tom's shields with a constant stream of various explosive hexes and cutting curses. Tom responded in kind to both with banishing the rooms contents at both opponents.

_Harry, Neville flame out now please._ Ginny thought to them and so they complied.

Outside, the three women finished sealing the house whole and started the total destruction of the building.

"Go, now!" Ginny told them as the building was collapsing.

"What?" Harry started.

"Later now go!"

They all flamed to the Lair to see Blue with his wand levelled at the four members earlier and Blaise looking murderously.

"Ok," Yellow said, "What did we miss then?"

Blaise spat out, "These are my oh so loving parents, cohorts of Death Eaters," He turned to his family and screamed out, "I thought you hated them with a passion!"

"We were looking for you," His father intoned with no emotion, no way to really read him.

Green and Black both looked at Blaise, Green voiced, "Blaise, they are your family, your decision."

Blaise's mother piped up at this point, "Now wait a minute, who the hell do you think you are? What decision does he have to make, where are we? Who are you, and why did you take my Blaise?"

"Quiet child," Hermione's voice rang in the chamber and it bounced off the walls and it added to the effect of it was bloody scary, knowing it was Hermione a 17 year old woman telling a mid 40-ish woman to be quite. But it worked.

Black asked his question, "What exactly were you doing at the Crabbe's, what were you hoping to achieve?"

Blaise younger siblings spoke up, "We were looking on getting Blaise back from nasty Death Eaters"

"Well it's just as well we came and got you," Red said, "Voldemort appeared and he looked to be in a killing mood. So right now you know your son is safe with us. Since you now know of us, fight in this war, support the light and you may get him back. Retreat into your hole and he dies here a slow painful death of loneliness and starvation," The malice was evident and was meant to be, it certainly shocked the Zabinis.

"Are you calling us cowards?" The oldest son asked.

"Depends on how you act rather, does it not?" Green replied.

"What's stopping me from killing you now and leaving with my son?" Senior Zabini asked.

"Well one, you would not be able to leave this place, ask Blaise if you don't believe us, two, Blaise would die due to the magical oath he gave us. Three, we are armed, you are not. Any more dumb questions, no? Good," Black answered in a dark patronizing voice.

"Erm," the Senior Zabini muttered.

"It was a rhetorical question," Green inserted.

Blaise spoke up, "Interrogate mum, she's the one that pulls the strings in the family. If they went there tonight, she would be the one thinking about joining."

"Blaise how could you," echoed off the walls as a quick binding spell caught Mrs. Zabini and another three binding spells stopped the rest of the family from interfering. Luna walked into her potions lab and came back with a small clear phial.

"I have been experimenting and found some improvements to the original. So let's see it in action shall we?" she said as she uncorked the bottle and poured one careful drop into Mrs. Zabini's mouth. The eyes glazed over and Blaise started the interrogation there in front of his family.

"Who are you?"

"Claire Elizabeth Zabini," replied Lady Zabini.

"Do you believe in blood purity?"

"Yes."

"Should all Muggle borns and blood traitors die?" Blaise asked, the others held their breath.

Mrs. Zabini didn't answer because she was fighting the potion, but in the end failed, "Yes," her eyes closed at that statement.

"Were you meeting at the Crabbe's place tonight to join the Dark Lord?"

"Yes"

"Why?" came Mr Zabini's shocked voice as he fought his way through the binds of magic.

"Because those filthy whores are ruining a great race, they are vermin and closer to monkeys than they are to us. Because I was afraid that if I didn't I would die a horrible death."

Black called from the shadows, "White I think it's time for the other potion."

White nodded and poured the contents of another potion into Mrs Zabini's mouth and the glazed look disappeared a moment later.

Blaise turned to his father, "Dad would you have joined if mum had asked you?"

His father looked unbelievingly at him, "No of course not, that bastard killed my two sisters in the first war and my cousin before he even left Hogwarts. Why ask me without the potion?"

"Because I trust you dad, that's why," Blaise answered, a smile appeared on Blaise's sad face.

Blue removed the binds on Mr. Zabini and the kids but not on Mrs Zabini, he added more binds.

Black asked of Blaise, "Sorry to ask this but what do you want with her? Kill her now or put her in the cell with the others?"

Blaise looked at his mother, then to his father, then to his mother again, "No one can break out of those cells right, put her in there and we can forget about her."

And so the Zabinis with the exception of Blaise and Mrs. Zabini were all returned to their homes by Yellow and Blue.

"Look, before I never got into the war because Claire asked me not to, I thought she was afraid, now I know why, you shall see me a more active part now. Just keep my son safe, he is probably safer with you than at Hogwarts."

Later that night, when the gang was in their rooms and Susan was sitting next to Blaise on his bed

Susan said, "Sorry to see your mum wasn't who you thought she was."

"It's alright, I had suspicions, sad to see they were true though," He replied.

Susan placed a comforting hand on the lower of his back and slowly rubbed the weariness away.

"Thanks," he muttered, "I think I just need sleep now," and with this he collapsed sideways on his bed to lie down and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep, Susan thought, _I can't be arsed moving to my own bed_ and so she fell asleep right next to Blaise.


	19. Politics, Bolotics

Chapter 18: Politics, Bolotics 

The next morning arose and the teenagers were still in bed, well they deserved it after the night before, Harry and Neville both shattered from fighting a quick spat with Tom. Harry rolled over in bed to see Ginny awake, "Morning babe, how are you today?"

"Ummm ok, it will be nice today, a few days of rest before your birthday."

Harry smiled then thinking back, "Hey Ginny, why did you have Neville and me pull back from Tom?"

"Hehe, well we know we can't kill him yet, right? But we have to give the impression that we are trying. So collapsing the building around him would look like we were trying to kill him."

"There is a flaw isn't there?"

"Yes, when doing the destroying of the house, all the charms and wards placed on it falter."

"Ahh so giving him a chance to escape while thinking we are trying to kill him still."

"Yup."

"Very clever miss," he snuggled his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and nuzzled his nose into her neck, as he breathed it sent shivers of delight down Ginny's spine.

That day most of the group including Susan and Blaise (who had woken up in very awkward positions, but that is not to say that they didn't enjoy it) sorted through the spoils of war they had just gained from the Crabbe estate. Ginny was seated at a table she conjured in the main room, writing letters and using Hedwig to send them. Susan exclaimed over a book she heard was rare, but very random, whilst Ron found a rituals book on body strength.

"Well that explains a few odd things about that family," He said.

Hermione asked, "Has anyone questioned the latest batch of Death Eaters?"

Everyone replied in the negative.

Hermione looked at Harry and Blaise, "Do you two fancy joining me to find out any more information?"

Blaise looked surprised to be offered while Harry thought it would be good to use his mind skills. So they both nodded in the affirmative and left for the cells. When Blaise finally saw the cells he was speechless, the smell, no wonder Moody had felt sick. Harry went in and grabbed Draco and pulled him out from behind the bars and placed him in front of Blaise.

"Are you surprised Draco is already a Death Eater?' Hermione asked.

"No, he killed Dumbledore after all," Blaise responded, whilst a haunted look passed over Draco's eyes.

"No he didn't, Snape did, but here is the thing, Draco was ordered to kill him and couldn't. He was afraid. Legilimens!" Harry finally cried out as he rushed through Draco's thoughts, Hermione kept a level wand on Draco and watched Blaise as well, while Harry was doing his thing.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Susan and myself, well we found this book on mind magics, we have been going through it, did you leave it there for us to try?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Can I practice on my mum next please?"

"Erm ok.' Hermione answered then a weird silence permeated the room if you ignored Draco's screaming and muttering, "How are you and Susan getting on now? You were looking at each other funnily this morning."

Blaise answered too quickly for Hermione's liking, "Oh nothing at all, just nothing."

"Uh huh, well just remember to use protection," Hermione winked at Blaise, "So what's your view now on non-magical people now?"

"It's amazing they survived at all, but they are the better for it, I mean I know we had Grindewald, but I didn't know it spilled over into the muggle world, and it was worse for them yet they dealt with it and survived. I never knew about the blitz until the older kids showed me on the tinternet."

Hermione smiled, "It's internet, only Northerners call it tinternet." Harry raised his wand and Draco collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Interesting, Draco was there without anyone being the wiser, he was running away, not just from us, but from everything," Harry replied.

"Don't tell me you are going to release him?" Blaise spoke up uncertainly.

"Oh heavens no, he is as guilty as hell for a load of minor acts, including letting Death Eaters into the school, though we will let the legal system deal with him," Harry responded.

"All we need now is to see Snape," Hermione voiced.

"Ummm, yes, he is important," Harry spoke.

"Can I interrogate my mum now please?" Blaise asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, sure," Hermione answered.

Harry placed Draco back in the cell then brought Claire Zabini out for her son.

"Here she is."

She pleaded with her son, "Please release me, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Really?" Blaise inquired darkly.

"You're no son of mine," she suddenly turned violent trying to lash out at Blaise and managed a slap across his face.

"Well your no mother or mine, you betrayed your family, so we have no loyalty to you. Legilimens!" Blaise started sifting through her thoughts, they wizzed passed his vision until he started sorting them out, ones of pain, from _Crucios_ came to the front, he listened to what the Dark Lord said during each time, from the first war and the words of his deputies from this second war.

It amazed Blaise, he found out that the Dark Lord was only just winning, it was a precious balance, everyone thought he was winning, but his numbers were so few, and his money limited, if in the first war the Zabini's had entered like they were meant to, Voldemort would have lost in the long run. This filled Blaise with pride, his family could make a difference, they will make a difference. When he finished raping his mothers mind, he came up.

He spoke before they could ask any questions, "I wish to fight."

"Why?" Harry asked seriously.

"Because I thought there were legions of them out there, it turns out there is only a few. That and I want to make a difference," He spoke passionately.

Hermione corrected him, "There are legions of them out there, they just happened to be animated dead people, there were a few giants, there are still some werewolves and no doubt a few vampires along with a string of Dementors, but the thing is, they can all be dealt with."

"We will think about it Blaise, for now, the kids need you and Susan. Though if you two train, it would look better to us, to say you are ready," Harry answered Blaise's plea.

They flamed back to the lair after depositing Claire back within the cell, Ginny was still working away on the letters. Harry strolled up to her and asked, "Hey Gin, who you writing to?"

"Well you know Neville and you are going to the Wizengamot soon, well I thought it best to have some information for you to have before you go in," She informed him.

Harry smiled and kissed her head, "Thanks babe."

Over the course of the next two days, Ron, Harry, and Neville all practiced their apparitions, so they could get properly licensed. Ginny filled them in on what was going on in the political world and how this affected them. Neville and Harry enjoyed their birthdays, spent in the company of friends just larking around, no real presents. Those that were presented often got a gale of giggles from the girls or laughing from the boys. They spent the night time of the boy's birthdays down a pub and just enjoyed themselves. Ahh tomorrow, it holds such promise, Harry and Neville will be entering the political stage properly for the first time the next day. Least politicians were lazy and held all meetings past noon, it gave them time to sober up.

Harry and Neville awoke the next day by eight, getting up and meeting in the main part of the Lair.

"Morning," Harry greeted Neville.

"Gruugh," Neville grunted back.

"We ready for Apparition tests now?" Ron greeted them stepping through the door from his room.

"Yup," Harry responded.

"Ok, let's go to Grimmauld Place and Floo from there," Ron said.

"Sounds, sou-sounds, let's go," Neville finally gave up and gruffly spoke.

Appearing in the old house they quickly made their way to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry.

Upon entering they strolled up to the desk, "Good morning, we are looking for the Magical Transportation Department please." Ron said.

The bored clerk didn't look up, after all no one would attack in the morning for heaven's sake, "Who's asking?"

"Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom..." at this point the clerk started looking up, but Ron finished first, "and Harry Potter."

"Erm, Magical Transport is two floors up, please you need to submit your wands for registration and to be held until you leave. See its new legislation, if no one has a wand inside everyone is safe."

"I think not, we will be keeping ours," Harry stated.

Ron said, "Look you know who we are, and we going in, thank you."

The group walked past the desk still with their wands in hand, the desk clerk pressed a button, it was his job after all. Four Aurors stepped out wands drawn and shooting stunners and a few hexes from behind a pillar, sadly the Aurors didn't know who they were trying to stop, as Ron defended the group and Harry and Neville attacked with brutality, leaving the four Aurors slumped unconscious in the corner.

"C'mon let's keep going," Neville said as Harry was looking at the four Aurors.

They moved into the lift and went up the two floors to Magical Transport then they exited and were greeted by another desk. They quickly found where Apparition tests and licences were, they met with the examiners who agreed to test them.

"So what do we have to do then?" Harry asked the examiner. The examiner was looking at Ron.

The examiner replied, "Well all you have to do is go from the spot labelled 'a' and keep Apparating until 'x', though a pass comes at 'c' the further you go, the more powerful you are and indicates how silent you can be."

Neville spoke up, "Excuse me sir, how far did Albus Dumbledore go?"

The old man looked uncertain then a smile appeared, "Ah yes, he got to as far as 'h' I believe."

Ron stepped onto the marker first, wanting to get it over with and prove he could do it. He came back, exhausted but happy.

"I got to 'f'!" Ron exclaimed then collapsed on the floor catching his breath. \

"Right I'm going," said a determined Neville. During the time while Neville was away, Ron slowly but surely recovered to his normal self. When Neville returned he came back much in the same way as Ron, "Well I got to 'h', and it bloody hurts."

Harry looked at the door and entered, stepping into what seemed like an assault course. He stepped on the spot marked 'a', a voice called out, "In your own time, start, and once started no stopping until you finish."

Harry nodded his head, shook himself loose and relaxed, a smile appeared on his face and he started.

After the four auroras had been dispatched and the trio had walked into the lift, Kingsley came running out to check on the four that were down. He was covered and flanked by another ten Aurors.

"They're all right, just a mild concussion," He called to the rest and he walked to the front, "Where are they going?"

"Magical Transportation sir," The front desk man babbled out.

Kingsley with nine Aurors went to another lift, when it reached the second floor and the door opened, Kingsley caught sight of something he didn't think possible, _Potter, Weasley and Longbottom in the Ministry. I should get the Minister….nah send someone else and I can watch._ So Kingsley sent a young Auror off to get the Minister of Magic to witness Harry Potter take his test. When the Minister got there, Kingsley informed him of the situation.

"Well then let's go to the control booth then shall we?" the Minister suggested.

Watching Neville push on to the "h" spot was worrying for the Minister, "He's strong. How far did you say his friend Weasley got to?"

"F sir," the invigilator answered.

"If I remember correctly there is a difficulty setting around here somewhere is that still true?" The Minister inquired.

"Yes there is sir, why?" the examiner asked wearily.

"Well just set it a bit more difficult for Harry will you, not Auror grade, just minor wards to break through with magical strength."

Harry crawled out of the room 30 minutes later, "Where the hell have you been? What the hell happened?" Ron asked worriedly.

A goofy grin appeared on Harry's face, "I got to 'o'."

"How?" Neville asked bewildered.

"Um, determination and stupidity, I think is the truthful answer, now can I get some rest please?" Harry spoke without thought.

"No, we got to get you back and quickly, but first we are going to get a license for Apparition, and see if we can get one for portkeys. But as it is we have half an hour before we are due back," Neville informed him then Ron and Neville picked Harry up and dragged him towards the door and to the desk where the licences were awarded.

"That's the first time anyone has got past 'I' Mr. Potter must be very powerful already. Well good luck with you gentlemen in these dark times," The clerk spoke as he handed the licenses over.

By the time they had gotten to the front desk of magical transportation, Harry was walking again.

"Hi," He greeted the receptionist again, "I'm looking for portkey control please," He asked nicely.

In the control room the Minister was looking very worried, "We need to keep him very happy, meet his demands, there is no way if he goes dark we can control him, but with his friends, I would hate to think of the damage they could wreck to the community, nay the world." The minister was starting to panic, Kingsley stepped in by slapping him one, "Sir, calm yourself please. Last I heard, Harry wanted to become an Auror, if not there is some rumours running around that he was a very good teacher and he enjoyed it immensely. He longs for a quiet life, so as long as people don't pester him I am sure all will be alright." The minister took the life line.

"He enjoys teaching? Another Albus then I suppose," The minister commented to the room.

"Try Gryffindor and he got an 'I'," The examiner said looking at past records.

Harry, Neville and Ron after seeing the head of port key creation managed to get themselves licences after showing a suspiciously good aptitude for portkey making. They quickly left the Ministry via floo and then flamed back to the lair to meet Ginny and Luna with Neville and Harry's dress robes for the seat of the Wizengamot. As they dressed in the main Lair, unabashed now since they were on the clock, Ginny apprised them of the latest law and the way people would vote.

"We can save all the gritty intrigue till later," Ginny informed the two Lords as they were pushed towards their destiny.

Harry and Neville entered the wizard council hall in all their splendour, the members in their positions around the table grew restless and uneasy as these two promising young persons strode into the hall as if they owned it. Several seats around the table were empty, notably Madame Bones chair had been vacated as she had gained the position of chief witch. The two heroes stood in a position where everyone could see them and announced themselves.

"I, Harry Potter do declare myself ready to serve the Wizengamot," and, "I, Neville Longbottom do declare myself ready to serve the Wizengamot," they both intoned, much to the council's disbelief, they stood waiting for someone to talk, to say the right words.

"Please join us wont you?" Madame Bones asked.

"Why thank you Mame," They both said, and with that they took their family seats, next to each other.

"Well this is un-expected but a welcome change. Now Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter, do you currently know the legislation that is being passed through this court?" One of the council members asked.

Neville answered for the both of them, "Yes we do, if you are referring to the legislation for the right for Aurors to use deadly force as required when facing a terrorising party."

"Quite correct," the voice answered back, "We were just about to vote, so maybe you would join us?"

"We would like that," replied Harry.

Madame Bones took charge again, "Well then, as everyone knows the argument, please vote aye for in favour for this bill, or nay to reject, the ayes first?" Hands went up but strangely enough Neville and Harrys stayed down. Others looking at them, sat there confused with their arms in the air.

"And now the Nays' please," Madame Bones counting the hands and being shocked at the two hero's voting stance. The count was taken and the result called out, "The Nays have it by a majority of one."

Whispers erupted, calls and shouts went out across the table, insults passed at the lunacy of it all. Chaos ruled supreme, the Aurors needed this bill to survive! They were all going to die! The chief witch had lost control of the council, firework after firework wizzed out of her wand to no avail.

"**QUIET!" **Neville roared deep and loud, the meaning penetrating everyone there. The reason to why he was to be feared felt as the power radiated off of him.

Harry spoke first, "Thank you Neville," then he addressed everyone else, "If you are concerned about the bill then let me ask you this. If an Auror is trapped in a situation where he can't get out then, yes, the killing curse is acceptable, but imagine sending a rookie team, as that is all we have at the moment, out into the field to apprehend someone. I can easily imagine a rookie getting scared and shooting without thinking. We agree with the principle, but not the wording, it is too ambiguous. As it is, the Aurors are a police force. The hit wizards are the strong arm, but as far as I can tell they are sitting around letting the Aurors do the work. Oh and speaking from experience here, we recommend counselling for those who have had to kill."

The silence was stunning, the ability to hold and captivate an audience was displayed right there, a true leader, a true fighter.

Madame Bones shaking her head dispelling the voice of command and the thoughtfulness of these two declared, "Well gentlemen, if you would like to voice your version and we will take a vote from there, then. Is everyone agreeable to that?"

For the first time the council all agreed to the same thing, afraid of the outcome if there was discord.

Half an hour later the council members left the hall with a vote for Aurors to be able to use appropriate force when defending themselves when in an extreme situation. Hit wizards on the other hand could use the Unforgivable Curses, when assaulting a known cesspit of evil.

Harry and Neville returned to the Lair for a brief interlude before the next show, something no one knew about, not even their partners.

"Ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Me yeah, it's you I'm worried about, after all, you were taught to look up to her," Neville responded.

"Shut up and let's get going." Harry joked as he adjusted his business jacket for the final time. They flamed together.

The Gurka guards are known for being loyal to the Queen, and they were prized for never allowing anyone entry without their knowing it. However today was a day where they were surprised.

Upon hearing a shrill from the room in which her highness occupied alone, the Gurka's entered to see the Queen unharmed and with two young men who were well dressed.

"Mame is everything ok here?" one of the guards asked, unsettled someone had gotten past.

"Yes I believe everything is good here. If you could please wait outside, these gentlemen will not be seen leaving either," The Queen answered. She waited till the guards had left the room, when she turned onto the two men.

"Well you got past the wards and the guards, you are too well dressed which suggests you wish an audience. Well gentlemen, you have one, so speak," The monarch said whilst indicating a couch for Harry's and Neville's comfort.

The two men took their place, Neville started out, "Please forgive my friend here, he was raised in your world, so I believe the word is awe-stricken, I myself was not, but I am curious as to how you know of wards."

Harry answered Neville instead, "Neville, the Royal family has been around generations, I think it's safe to assume if the Prime Minister knows of us, then the Head of State most assuredly does," Harry then turned to address the Queen, "Mame, let me introduce myself, My name is Lord Potter, but I prefer Harry, and my colleague here is Lord Longbottom and he prefers Neville," Harry inclined his head in show of reverence.

"Ah two of the old Lords from before the Norman invasion," The Queen muttered to herself as if remembering ancient history and lists, "Well gents what can I do for you?" she asked.

Neville dove straight into the story, telling of how the war ended seventeen years previously and then the struggle they had gone through to try and keep peace before open warfare had been declared.

"You see, the public destruction, the mysteries no one can explain, this is the enemy spilling over into your world, trying to quell the world with acts of terror."

"Ahh, so now we see the truth of the matter. Well this does mean I can move positively on this front now," She answered.

"How so mame?" asked Harry.

"Well a simple story of terrorism from a cult of fanatics, who wear black cloaks. They are armed and dangerous, please let the officials know," She answered with a smile, "We have dealt with war before and terrorism, we do what we do best, endure and win. So am I to believe you are my champions of this country?"

"Yes mame," Harry answered as Neville looked on confused.

"Join me wont you?" The Queen invited as she arose. The two guests stood to follow and the ruler of Britain left the room with the two following her closely and the Gurka's closer still. They entered a smallish room still grander than any house they had seen before. In the centre was a small table laid out with four places.

"Brian?" a foot servant came forward.

"Yes Mame?"

"Could you please bring in another two sets and tell the chef as well that I have two guests for Lunch," She asked as she moved around the table and spacing out some of the settings to make room for two more, "Please sit," she invited Neville and Harry.

Harry, to say the least, was unsure as he was sure etiquette forbade him, then again she was relaxing the rules for them, "Thank you mame."

The door opened again and three men entered, Harry instinctively stood again as he observe the shock appear on the faces of Prince Charles, Prince William, and Prince Harry.

"Mother?" The Prince of Wales asked.

"These gentlemen are Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom. They carry out my will in difficult circumstances. Come sit and we shall talk about it She invited her family to the table.

Over the course of the meal much was learnt from both sides.

"Well since you two are fighting this war it seems, I believe it is prudent to offer my aid in any form possible, that and I would request your addresses," The Queen spoke.

Neville and Harry both looked confused and in answer to the confusion, "So to know where to post invitations to parties, you got to let your hair down once in a while. As for the aid I presume what I have to offer isn't any use to you?"

"Erm quite on the contrary your Highness; weapons, guns, bullets, munitions would be greatly received. The families who have never taken an interest in this world still believe you use muskets for warfare. Magical folk have no protection against a hundred bullets," Harry answered.

"Well then, I suppose we will have to arrange a delivery date. Now if you can excuse me, I must be getting off to my first afternoon appointment. Oh and Harry, Neville, please stay safe," The Queen smiled as she left the room.

"Well you certainly made an impression," Prince Charles said.

"You have your own house? You lucky buggers," Prince Harry exclaimed.

"You know we weren't always this fortunate. First ten years of my life was living as a slave and under the stairs."

Silence prevailed until Prince Harry asked, "Are you serious?"

"Sadly I never joke much anymore."

"That's criminal!" Prince William said in outrage.

Neville seeing a bad end to this line inferred, "Well if you would like to send an invitation, well my address is…."


	20. 24601

Chapter 20: Deaths Home and Abroad 

The Ministry was busy, with the air of a determined people who where not going to bow down to terrorists. People talked and chattered, and spoke of inconsequential things, after all don't talk about anything sensitive because the walls have ears. The story of Longbottom and Potter storming the place yesterday and showing how easy it was to enter the Ministry shocked a few of the simpler people, most of all the Auror command who thought the plan was fool proof.

Severus Snape and his accomplices were all under Polyjuice and were milling around the floo system, pretending to have meet each other at the floo gateway. This way most people would pass them and they wouldn't have to submit to an examination. They were talking when Snape saw Zabini and applied the Imperius onto him, well tried, Zabini fought it and broke it.

'Death Eaters!' Zabini screamed, raising his wand but before he could incant a spell a horrifying green light struck him in the neck. His last thoughts as he saw the rushing green light was _Forgive me and may my family be safe._

'Go now.' Severus told the group. They each cursed other people as a matter of instilling fear, before they flooed away. Aurors desperately trying to run to peoples aid, but succeeding in finding empty air as the death eaters were already gone.

Several hundred miles away in Somerset (well maybe Devonshire, either way the Ciders good and so is the cream) Wormtail and three new female recruits appeared out of thin air with loud cracks, the new recruits all looked scared. They were afraid, afraid of what had happened to the others.

'Follow me.' Wormtail instructed them and he set off towards a lane.

A few minutes later a house was in front of them with little in regard to wards. Wormtail nodded to two of the girls in the group. They started pulling down the puny wards, sad to say they took their time and even with the weak wards it was to much for the two girls as they finished they were near exhausted.

'Stay here, scream or kill anyone that comes by, and make sure you can Apparate or portkey out.'

Wormtail entered the house with the only girl that hadn't done anything so far. They traversed through the house looking into rooms until they found the man they wanted sat at his desk with a quill in his mouth obviously day dreaming.

The female Death Eater pulled her hood back to reveal an oriental face, in fact it was Cho's face.

'Where is Potter? Where?' she asked.

'Don't know.' Replied the still oblivious man.

'Where is your daughter?' Wormtail asked.

'Don't know' still not catching on that anything was wrong, Mr. Lovegood turned around to see the two people.

'Where are the younger Weasley's?' Cho bit out, getting more and more, angrier.

'Don't know, my this is fun, do I get a go soon?' Mr. Lovegood crossed his legs.

'Pardon? Are you mad?' A shocked Cho responded.

'Well yes quite, well so people tell me anyway.'

'He doesn't know anything girl, kill him.' Wormtail instructed.

Cho brought her wand down sharply incanting the killing curse and Mr. Lovegood was no more.

'Right, lets get out of here,' Wormtail said as he set about to leave the Dark Mark hanging over the property. Four Apparitions were heard by the forest as the Death Eaters left, no one knew about Lovegood's death until Molly saw the grim signal of death hanging over the Lovegoods property whilst walking into the village. She let out a scream and went running home to get help.

Blaise woke up to find a very warm feeling come from his groin region and he looked over to the person lying next to him who was causing that hot sensation.

'Erm Susan as much as I looove this,' his voice quivered under her ministration, 'but I don't think playing with my cock is the right thing to do at this moment in time. Could we take it slower please?'

Susan removed her hand from Blaise's trousers and then proceeded to kiss Blaise on the lips.

'Sure' she said, happy he wasn't just looking for sex, but wishing he would hurry up because she wanted to know what all the other girls were on about at Hogwarts. (See I told you men can't win).

Last night had been great, all they had done was kiss and talk, mostly of inconsequential things that mattered to each of them. They had talked about each of their families, their upbringing, their hopes and fears and they had found that they were both going to end up on the wizard council. A knock on the door ended the morning comfort and peace, Susan got up and opened the door to reveal one of the orphan boys.

Harry stepped into the main lair, there were things to do today with Neville, one was to kick the wizards into gear, and see what they could offer, before another round of politics in the chamber. This time it was about Madame Umbridge and her decree's and legal precedents. Ron spooning his way through his second bowl of cereal met Harry in the main chamber.

'Morning Harry.'

'Morning, how is everything today?'

'Good, I think, we are planning a little trip to a few places to get some information. One of those places is going to be Dumbledore's home. We located it and we want to go and see what information there is there, that and break into the heads office and see what info is there.'

'Fair enough, just be safe yeah?'

'No worries mate.' Ron finished.

It was clear that Ron thought this side of the war was a game, after all breaking into your previous leader's house is not something you do, but the gang were going to do it.

Ron finished his cereal and looked at Harry, 'Harry?'

'Yeah?' the hero replied.

'Were you serious yesterday about those Royal people, they rule the country?' Ron asked curiously.

'Erm, yeah, well they hold the position, but they don't interfere while it all works. Why? Did you not believe me? And why not ask Hermione?'

'Well, she seemed to really support them and is still fussing with what to wear.' Ron complained.

'Wait till she works out what she's wearing then she will be dictating what you are wearing.'

'That's what's worrying me.' Ron smiled at his own joke.

Eventually Neville made an appearance, apparently Luna hadn't wanted to let go of her teddy bear, but by the look of Neville himself, he just looked worn out. Harry and Neville flamed into the wizard bank to meet their two managers respectively.

'Mr. Griphook, Mr. Ironarm, good to see you again.' Harry and Neville greeted their accountants.

'Morning Neville. Morning Harry' the bankers replied with a smile.

Neville asked the question, 'so what have you two been up to since you got huge smiles on your faces?'

Griphook answered, 'Oh you know, ruined two families that own and run a company, once we realised they were cooking the books, we started applying pressure. Low and behold they couldn't pay up and went bankrupt. Image a company that employs hundreds, earns millions in both worlds, but is found to actually be bankrupt when all the investors thought it was earning lots of money. As it is, the Longbottom estate took charge of the company and Ironarm is being his name sake.'

Ironarm smiled and followed on, 'Now we have got rid of corporate management that we don't need and back down to basics of staff doing their job, the gold will flow again. As it is the Potter estate is now earning itself as a reputation for house building.'

Harry looked questioningly at Griphook, 'what does he mean?'

'Ah well no firm is big enough to cope with some of the bigger projects like rebuilding, Malfoy Manor or other estates, but the insurance insist it does for when the heir turns up. So I took the opportunity to take two small muggle building firms and a wizarding building firm and putting them together on larger projects. As it is, Malfoy Manor has already got the foundations in, so it will not be long before the whole thing is up.' Griphook answered and followed on, 'what's better is we are the only ones who can do it and ask any price we want, so we go above the expected, after all, it's the insurer that paid out and no one likes them anyway.'

An hour or two after arriving, Harry and Neville were concluding their parts in their running of the businesses of signing documentation, Harry remembered a tidbit of information that the goblins might require.

'Oh just to let you know, the Zabini's are on our side as well, we found out it was the mother playing death eater that kept them out of the fighting for all this time, so watch out for their gold flow.'

Both goblins looked nervous, Griphoook spoke, 'Has no one told you?'

'Told us what?' Neville inquired, slightly worried now.

'Well, Death Eaters assassinated Mr. Zabini and Mr. Lovegood this morning. So if you're looking for their help again, they won't be able to provide it.'

Harry looked dejected, these people had died because of him.

'Harry?' Neville sought Harry's attention and finally got it, 'these people died for something they believe in, they weren't forced to do anything they didn't want to. They were responsible for their choices and sadly Tom went after them.'

'Well then we best get there to salvage the situation, then we must go and inform Blaise tonight as he is the heir.' Harry turned to Griphook, 'Griphook is there anything that I can deliver to Blaise for the bank or would you like him here in the morning?'

Ironarm responded, 'It would be safer if you took a message to him tomorrow, after you have informed him his father is dead. Then a letter then a meeting.' Griphook was nodding his head affirming each stage.

Harry and Neville walked out into the banks foyer and out into the open world, it was strange two people died and suddenly everyone is very nervous. People in the street just didn't want to know, from being a friendly society, they became down right unsociable. It didn't look good.

'We need to show people can live after someone's death.' Harry spoke.

'We need Blaise and Luna out here showing that they are alive and coping.' Neville responded.

They made their way to the floo station through the sparsely populated streets. With two pinches of floo powder, both members of the wizarding council found themselves under wand point.

The Aurors were taking an active stance in the protection of the people now. Other floo points in the ministry lobby were under the same scrutiny.

'Hand over your wands!' a confidant young Auror spoke.

Harry felt like showing them how stupid this all was, three people would die before anyone realised anything was wrong. He wanted to hex them so they would learn to think. Neville's hand planted itself on Harry's shoulder giving Harry a check, a check not to do anything daft.

Neville replied, 'Certainly young man, after all anything to help the Ministry.' Harry nearly chocked from the sweet irony that Neville sounded like Lucius, but Harry made it sound like a bad cold.

The Auror took Neville's wand and inspected it, and took him over to a contraption by the reception desk, while Harry was still under wand point.

'Oh very well, this is all daft anyway.' Harry said as his wand appeared in his hand quicker than the Aurors anticipated. Sadly a nervous Auror fired a deathly spell and Harry having lightning reflexes saved himself with a flick of his wand. The other Aurors were getting ready for a fight, but after shielding himself, Harry held up his hands and offered his wand to the third member of the detaining party while always looking at the Auror that acted first. With two strides Harry was face to face with the Auror. He did something he had always wanted to do. Harry took in a deep breath, then his head came travelling forward crashing his skull into the Auror's, stunning and dropping the Auror.

Harry towered over him, 'don't bloody do anything like that again, I would be dead if I hadn't had my wand drawn you idiot!' Harry stormed off to the desk where Neville was, even more annoying was the fact Neville casually leaned against a desk chuckling.

After all inspections were carried out Harry and Neville were allowed through to the council chambers, Neville noticed the magic on his chair and quickly swiped the paper and tucked it into his pocket. As it turned out the meeting was long and boring, about nothing of real interest, until finally someone spoke up at the end of the four hour session.

'Do we know if this mysterious group that has been taking the fight to the death eaters are actually light wizards or just another bunch of dark wizards looking to over throw he who must not be named?'

'Does it matter? For now let us let them kill He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named's forces.' An old gentleman spoke.

'Well surely if they are dark but hold the right ideas then its good for us, after all a light wizard could believe in blood purity which is what Voldemort believes in.' Neville spoke.

Amelia Bones looked at Harry and Neville carefully. 'What do you mean by that Mr. Longbottom?'

'Well, all that I am saying is, if they believe in a peaceful society, that welcomes other species with a warm handshake and means it truly, but they uphold the peace through dark magic. Are they better than those who believe in blood purity and let this world slip into chaos because they cannot do anything for it leads down a dark path? I say in action is just as evil as action from the darker side of the soul.'

Harry just looked at Neville, 'are you sure? I mean when you have dabbled in the dark arts, don't you feel like the world offers you more, like power? This is what Albus had said about Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Tom had played in the Dark Arts because of fear, so he learnt to be feared himself. But he enjoyed the feeling and wanted more besides. So he took it.'

'Umm I see your point, but dark and light are the same, it's just a point of view.' Neville responded.

A young woman spoke up, surprisingly it was Tonks, but Neville only worked that out afterwards when he realised the magical signatures were the same.

'So what do you two propose then?' the lady voiced.

'Wait for the next time they show themselves. If they attack the Ministry or innocent then we know, if they attack Death Eaters then we need to send a subtle message to let them know we wish to talk.'

Amelia looked dubious, 'Who should we send?'

'Who do we have that's powerful enough?' Neville responded. Eyes looked at the two young men and an elderly gent said, 'Alastor Moody, is he still around? He's bloody good to have in a fight.'

The meeting concluded and Harry and Neville saw Tonks in her usual garb outside the council chambers, (this is when Neville twigs).

'You know, you two are something of a sensation. Youngest council members in years, I mean which kid wants to be on the council, it's boring! But you two, well all the oldies are talking of you. Anyway take care of yourselves. I've got to get back to Remus tonight, full moon and everything.'

Harry kept his comments to himself, but Neville couldn't relent, 'why Miss Tonks, I didn't know you liked it like that.'

Miss Tonks turned a very red shade very quickly.

Harry and Neville flooed away to Sirius' old place then flamed back to the Lair.

'Harry' Neville voiced, 'there was a letter on my chair, it was hidden using magic, but obviously someone knows I can see magical patterns so I would see it. Does that make sense? Anyway, I want you here just in case ok?'

'Sure, let's open it then.' Harry responded.

Neville dispelled the spells on the letter and carefully un-wrapped the letter. An untidy scrawl was revealed as the letter was finally unfolded.

_Mother (friend) and Daughter_

_Soon_

_Stumpy_

Harry laughed, 'That's Mad-Eye, and his friend is Amelia, so daughter must be Susan. But they aren't mother and daughter, but it's him being paranoid, I hope.'

'It makes sense from an Alastor point of view.' Neville agreed. Neville called Hedwig down and wrote a letter to Mad-Eye

_Stone Circle_

_Solstice_

_Midnight_

'He should understand that,' Harry said.

'I hope so.' Neville folded the letter up and sent it on its way.

'Right now for the fun part, I'll tell Blaise, you talk to Susan. Deal?' Harry offered.

'Fair game.' Neville accepted, and so they left for the little home of refugees.

Susan and Blaise were sat at a computer listening to some music, watching with amusement as the children all bounced their heads up and down.

Blaise was amazed, 'you mean people like this noise?'

'Oh yeah,' Responded one of the older orphans, 'it speaks to the dejected state of society where they leave everyone out to rot.'

Another orphan spoke, 'though that doesn't dismiss we like other forms of music as well, after all classical music is relaxing and can take your mind to other plans of existence away from the troubles of the world.'

'I like it,' Susan spoke.

'I don't, it's what my cousin used to play.' Harry spoke.

'Harry! Neville!' Susan exclaimed and hugged both of her captors. Blaise nodded in acknowledgment and shock their hands.

Neville spoke, 'we're here on two separate items, so if Susan you come with me, and Blaise if you see Harry.' Neville began walking away, with Susan jogging to follow him, leaving Harry and Blaise.

Blaise spoke up, 'Let me guess, dad spoke up and he's dead now? I'm right aren't I?'

'I wish I could say something other than yes. He was assassinated right in the middle of the Ministry Atrium.' Harry spoke low and solemnly.

'It's ok, I think he expected it, he was never much of a dueller either, more of a wizard with account books.'

A small smile appeared on the edges of Harry's lips, 'Well, it being your dad, and Luna has lost her father as well, you should have seen Diagon Alley, back to the old way of people filled with terror. Gringotts wants to send you a letter first before they ask you to come in and settle accounts.'

Blaise nodded his head, and then looked at Harry questioningly, 'what if I made the request to go in public, with Susan. I'll carry on with what my father was supposed to have done, but I would like some forms of protection. I think if the public see two missing people, walking and talking freely, I'll acknowledge my fathers death but I will continue with his wishes to see our world free of bigotry.'

Harry looked at Blaise, 'You two an item then?'

'We're taking it slowly.'

'Good for you, they get more frustrated, trust me. As it is, I want yours and Susan's word that you won't try and escape. But as seeing as how your siblings know you're with us, I think it's time we brought them in to safety, away from Ministry law and crap.'

'Agreed, I don't want the Ministry filling my brother's head with shit information.' Blaise had hope in his eyes. It was the first time Harry had seen it in Blaise's eyes and it filed him with warmth.

Neville and Susan entered one of the studies in the annex of the lair Neville turned to Susan. She used to be a friend, but now he was laying down guidelines to her to protect the others, 'Susan, you get the chance to see your aunt again if you wish. If you want to go, you will not leave with her, but you can talk. We want an oath from you saying those things. Blaise will not be accompanying you. Now that's the nasty stuff out of the way with.' Neville relaxed and Susan had a look of joy in her eyes.

'Oh thank you Neville, I pledge I will not leave or break free knowingly when I next see my Aunt, on pain of losing my magic.'

Neville nodded his head in acknowledgment and smiled at Susan. The smile turned somber.

'Harry and myself found out today that Blaise's father is dead, assassinated in the Ministry itself. Just so you know, ok?' Neville got up to leave.

'Neville?' Susan grasped Neville's hand and found a strong muscled hand not puppy fat. Neville looked at Susan questioningly.

'When am I going to see my aunt?' Realisation dawned on Neville, 'Oh tonight. Be ready around eleven.' With that he spun around and was gone.

Susan sat wondering how Blaise was reacting to the news, a tear trickled down her face, they were both alike, orphans of a war they knew little about. But this was going to change.


	21. Deaths Home and Abroad

Chapter 20: Deaths Home and Abroad 

The Ministry was busy, with the air of a determined people who where not going to bow down to terrorists. People talked and chattered, and spoke of inconsequential things, after all don't talk about anything sensitive because the walls have ears. The story of Longbottom and Potter storming the place yesterday and showing how easy it was to enter the Ministry shocked a few of the simpler people, most of all the Auror command who thought the plan was fool proof.

Severus Snape and his accomplices were all under Polyjuice and were milling around the floo system, pretending to have meet each other at the floo gateway. This way most people would pass them and they wouldn't have to submit to an examination. They were talking when Snape saw Zabini and applied the Imperius onto him, well tried, Zabini fought it and broke it.

'Death Eaters!' Zabini screamed, raising his wand but before he could incant a spell a horrifying green light struck him in the neck. His last thoughts as he saw the rushing green light was _Forgive me and may my family be safe._

'Go now.' Severus told the group. They each cursed other people as a matter of instilling fear, before they flooed away. Aurors desperately trying to run to peoples aid, but succeeding in finding empty air as the death eaters were already gone.

Several hundred miles away in Somerset (well maybe Devonshire, either way the Ciders good and so is the cream) Wormtail and three new female recruits appeared out of thin air with loud cracks, the new recruits all looked scared. They were afraid, afraid of what had happened to the others.

'Follow me.' Wormtail instructed them and he set off towards a lane.

A few minutes later a house was in front of them with little in regard to wards. Wormtail nodded to two of the girls in the group. They started pulling down the puny wards, sad to say they took their time and even with the weak wards it was to much for the two girls as they finished they were near exhausted.

'Stay here, scream or kill anyone that comes by, and make sure you can Apparate or portkey out.'

Wormtail entered the house with the only girl that hadn't done anything so far. They traversed through the house looking into rooms until they found the man they wanted sat at his desk with a quill in his mouth obviously day dreaming.

The female Death Eater pulled her hood back to reveal an oriental face, in fact it was Cho's face.

'Where is Potter? Where?' she asked.

'Don't know.' Replied the still oblivious man.

'Where is your daughter?' Wormtail asked.

'Don't know' still not catching on that anything was wrong, Mr. Lovegood turned around to see the two people.

'Where are the younger Weasley's?' Cho bit out, getting more and more, angrier.

'Don't know, my this is fun, do I get a go soon?' Mr. Lovegood crossed his legs.

'Pardon? Are you mad?' A shocked Cho responded.

'Well yes quite, well so people tell me anyway.'

'He doesn't know anything girl, kill him.' Wormtail instructed.

Cho brought her wand down sharply incanting the killing curse and Mr. Lovegood was no more.

'Right, lets get out of here,' Wormtail said as he set about to leave the Dark Mark hanging over the property. Four Apparitions were heard by the forest as the Death Eaters left, no one knew about Lovegood's death until Molly saw the grim signal of death hanging over the Lovegoods property whilst walking into the village. She let out a scream and went running home to get help.

Blaise woke up to find a very warm feeling come from his groin region and he looked over to the person lying next to him who was causing that hot sensation.

'Erm Susan as much as I looove this,' his voice quivered under her ministration, 'but I don't think playing with my cock is the right thing to do at this moment in time. Could we take it slower please?'

Susan removed her hand from Blaise's trousers and then proceeded to kiss Blaise on the lips.

'Sure' she said, happy he wasn't just looking for sex, but wishing he would hurry up because she wanted to know what all the other girls were on about at Hogwarts. (See I told you men can't win).

Last night had been great, all they had done was kiss and talk, mostly of inconsequential things that mattered to each of them. They had talked about each of their families, their upbringing, their hopes and fears and they had found that they were both going to end up on the wizard council. A knock on the door ended the morning comfort and peace, Susan got up and opened the door to reveal one of the orphan boys.

Harry stepped into the main lair, there were things to do today with Neville, one was to kick the wizards into gear, and see what they could offer, before another round of politics in the chamber. This time it was about Madame Umbridge and her decree's and legal precedents. Ron spooning his way through his second bowl of cereal met Harry in the main chamber.

'Morning Harry.'

'Morning, how is everything today?'

'Good, I think, we are planning a little trip to a few places to get some information. One of those places is going to be Dumbledore's home. We located it and we want to go and see what information there is there, that and break into the heads office and see what info is there.'

'Fair enough, just be safe yeah?'

'No worries mate.' Ron finished.

It was clear that Ron thought this side of the war was a game, after all breaking into your previous leader's house is not something you do, but the gang were going to do it.

Ron finished his cereal and looked at Harry, 'Harry?'

'Yeah?' the hero replied.

'Were you serious yesterday about those Royal people, they rule the country?' Ron asked curiously.

'Erm, yeah, well they hold the position, but they don't interfere while it all works. Why? Did you not believe me? And why not ask Hermione?'

'Well, she seemed to really support them and is still fussing with what to wear.' Ron complained.

'Wait till she works out what she's wearing then she will be dictating what you are wearing.'

'That's what's worrying me.' Ron smiled at his own joke.

Eventually Neville made an appearance, apparently Luna hadn't wanted to let go of her teddy bear, but by the look of Neville himself, he just looked worn out. Harry and Neville flamed into the wizard bank to meet their two managers respectively.

'Mr. Griphook, Mr. Ironarm, good to see you again.' Harry and Neville greeted their accountants.

'Morning Neville. Morning Harry' the bankers replied with a smile.

Neville asked the question, 'so what have you two been up to since you got huge smiles on your faces?'

Griphook answered, 'Oh you know, ruined two families that own and run a company, once we realised they were cooking the books, we started applying pressure. Low and behold they couldn't pay up and went bankrupt. Image a company that employs hundreds, earns millions in both worlds, but is found to actually be bankrupt when all the investors thought it was earning lots of money. As it is, the Longbottom estate took charge of the company and Ironarm is being his name sake.'

Ironarm smiled and followed on, 'Now we have got rid of corporate management that we don't need and back down to basics of staff doing their job, the gold will flow again. As it is the Potter estate is now earning itself as a reputation for house building.'

Harry looked questioningly at Griphook, 'what does he mean?'

'Ah well no firm is big enough to cope with some of the bigger projects like rebuilding, Malfoy Manor or other estates, but the insurance insist it does for when the heir turns up. So I took the opportunity to take two small muggle building firms and a wizarding building firm and putting them together on larger projects. As it is, Malfoy Manor has already got the foundations in, so it will not be long before the whole thing is up.' Griphook answered and followed on, 'what's better is we are the only ones who can do it and ask any price we want, so we go above the expected, after all, it's the insurer that paid out and no one likes them anyway.'

An hour or two after arriving, Harry and Neville were concluding their parts in their running of the businesses of signing documentation, Harry remembered a tidbit of information that the goblins might require.

'Oh just to let you know, the Zabini's are on our side as well, we found out it was the mother playing death eater that kept them out of the fighting for all this time, so watch out for their gold flow.'

Both goblins looked nervous, Griphoook spoke, 'Has no one told you?'

'Told us what?' Neville inquired, slightly worried now.

'Well, Death Eaters assassinated Mr. Zabini and Mr. Lovegood this morning. So if you're looking for their help again, they won't be able to provide it.'

Harry looked dejected, these people had died because of him.

'Harry?' Neville sought Harry's attention and finally got it, 'these people died for something they believe in, they weren't forced to do anything they didn't want to. They were responsible for their choices and sadly Tom went after them.'

'Well then we best get there to salvage the situation, then we must go and inform Blaise tonight as he is the heir.' Harry turned to Griphook, 'Griphook is there anything that I can deliver to Blaise for the bank or would you like him here in the morning?'

Ironarm responded, 'It would be safer if you took a message to him tomorrow, after you have informed him his father is dead. Then a letter then a meeting.' Griphook was nodding his head affirming each stage.

Harry and Neville walked out into the banks foyer and out into the open world, it was strange two people died and suddenly everyone is very nervous. People in the street just didn't want to know, from being a friendly society, they became down right unsociable. It didn't look good.

'We need to show people can live after someone's death.' Harry spoke.

'We need Blaise and Luna out here showing that they are alive and coping.' Neville responded.

They made their way to the floo station through the sparsely populated streets. With two pinches of floo powder, both members of the wizarding council found themselves under wand point.

The Aurors were taking an active stance in the protection of the people now. Other floo points in the ministry lobby were under the same scrutiny.

'Hand over your wands!' a confidant young Auror spoke.

Harry felt like showing them how stupid this all was, three people would die before anyone realised anything was wrong. He wanted to hex them so they would learn to think. Neville's hand planted itself on Harry's shoulder giving Harry a check, a check not to do anything daft.

Neville replied, 'Certainly young man, after all anything to help the Ministry.' Harry nearly chocked from the sweet irony that Neville sounded like Lucius, but Harry made it sound like a bad cold.

The Auror took Neville's wand and inspected it, and took him over to a contraption by the reception desk, while Harry was still under wand point.

'Oh very well, this is all daft anyway.' Harry said as his wand appeared in his hand quicker than the Aurors anticipated. Sadly a nervous Auror fired a deathly spell and Harry having lightning reflexes saved himself with a flick of his wand. The other Aurors were getting ready for a fight, but after shielding himself, Harry held up his hands and offered his wand to the third member of the detaining party while always looking at the Auror that acted first. With two strides Harry was face to face with the Auror. He did something he had always wanted to do. Harry took in a deep breath, then his head came travelling forward crashing his skull into the Auror's, stunning and dropping the Auror.

Harry towered over him, 'don't bloody do anything like that again, I would be dead if I hadn't had my wand drawn you idiot!' Harry stormed off to the desk where Neville was, even more annoying was the fact Neville casually leaned against a desk chuckling.

After all inspections were carried out Harry and Neville were allowed through to the council chambers, Neville noticed the magic on his chair and quickly swiped the paper and tucked it into his pocket. As it turned out the meeting was long and boring, about nothing of real interest, until finally someone spoke up at the end of the four hour session.

'Do we know if this mysterious group that has been taking the fight to the death eaters are actually light wizards or just another bunch of dark wizards looking to over throw he who must not be named?'

'Does it matter? For now let us let them kill He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named's forces.' An old gentleman spoke.

'Well surely if they are dark but hold the right ideas then its good for us, after all a light wizard could believe in blood purity which is what Voldemort believes in.' Neville spoke.

Amelia Bones looked at Harry and Neville carefully. 'What do you mean by that Mr. Longbottom?'

'Well, all that I am saying is, if they believe in a peaceful society, that welcomes other species with a warm handshake and means it truly, but they uphold the peace through dark magic. Are they better than those who believe in blood purity and let this world slip into chaos because they cannot do anything for it leads down a dark path? I say in action is just as evil as action from the darker side of the soul.'

Harry just looked at Neville, 'are you sure? I mean when you have dabbled in the dark arts, don't you feel like the world offers you more, like power? This is what Albus had said about Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Tom had played in the Dark Arts because of fear, so he learnt to be feared himself. But he enjoyed the feeling and wanted more besides. So he took it.'

'Umm I see your point, but dark and light are the same, it's just a point of view.' Neville responded.

A young woman spoke up, surprisingly it was Tonks, but Neville only worked that out afterwards when he realised the magical signatures were the same.

'So what do you two propose then?' the lady voiced.

'Wait for the next time they show themselves. If they attack the Ministry or innocent then we know, if they attack Death Eaters then we need to send a subtle message to let them know we wish to talk.'

Amelia looked dubious, 'Who should we send?'

'Who do we have that's powerful enough?' Neville responded. Eyes looked at the two young men and an elderly gent said, 'Alastor Moody, is he still around? He's bloody good to have in a fight.'

The meeting concluded and Harry and Neville saw Tonks in her usual garb outside the council chambers, (this is when Neville twigs).

'You know, you two are something of a sensation. Youngest council members in years, I mean which kid wants to be on the council, it's boring! But you two, well all the oldies are talking of you. Anyway take care of yourselves. I've got to get back to Remus tonight, full moon and everything.'

Harry kept his comments to himself, but Neville couldn't relent, 'why Miss Tonks, I didn't know you liked it like that.'

Miss Tonks turned a very red shade very quickly.

Harry and Neville flooed away to Sirius' old place then flamed back to the Lair.

'Harry' Neville voiced, 'there was a letter on my chair, it was hidden using magic, but obviously someone knows I can see magical patterns so I would see it. Does that make sense? Anyway, I want you here just in case ok?'

'Sure, let's open it then.' Harry responded.

Neville dispelled the spells on the letter and carefully un-wrapped the letter. An untidy scrawl was revealed as the letter was finally unfolded.

_Mother (friend) and Daughter_

_Soon_

_Stumpy_

Harry laughed, 'That's Mad-Eye, and his friend is Amelia, so daughter must be Susan. But they aren't mother and daughter, but it's him being paranoid, I hope.'

'It makes sense from an Alastor point of view.' Neville agreed. Neville called Hedwig down and wrote a letter to Mad-Eye

_Stone Circle_

_Solstice_

_Midnight_

'He should understand that,' Harry said.

'I hope so.' Neville folded the letter up and sent it on its way.

'Right now for the fun part, I'll tell Blaise, you talk to Susan. Deal?' Harry offered.

'Fair game.' Neville accepted, and so they left for the little home of refugees.

Susan and Blaise were sat at a computer listening to some music, watching with amusement as the children all bounced their heads up and down.

Blaise was amazed, 'you mean people like this noise?'

'Oh yeah,' Responded one of the older orphans, 'it speaks to the dejected state of society where they leave everyone out to rot.'

Another orphan spoke, 'though that doesn't dismiss we like other forms of music as well, after all classical music is relaxing and can take your mind to other plans of existence away from the troubles of the world.'

'I like it,' Susan spoke.

'I don't, it's what my cousin used to play.' Harry spoke.

'Harry! Neville!' Susan exclaimed and hugged both of her captors. Blaise nodded in acknowledgment and shock their hands.

Neville spoke, 'we're here on two separate items, so if Susan you come with me, and Blaise if you see Harry.' Neville began walking away, with Susan jogging to follow him, leaving Harry and Blaise.

Blaise spoke up, 'Let me guess, dad spoke up and he's dead now? I'm right aren't I?'

'I wish I could say something other than yes. He was assassinated right in the middle of the Ministry Atrium.' Harry spoke low and solemnly.

'It's ok, I think he expected it, he was never much of a dueller either, more of a wizard with account books.'

A small smile appeared on the edges of Harry's lips, 'Well, it being your dad, and Luna has lost her father as well, you should have seen Diagon Alley, back to the old way of people filled with terror. Gringotts wants to send you a letter first before they ask you to come in and settle accounts.'

Blaise nodded his head, and then looked at Harry questioningly, 'what if I made the request to go in public, with Susan. I'll carry on with what my father was supposed to have done, but I would like some forms of protection. I think if the public see two missing people, walking and talking freely, I'll acknowledge my fathers death but I will continue with his wishes to see our world free of bigotry.'

Harry looked at Blaise, 'You two an item then?'

'We're taking it slowly.'

'Good for you, they get more frustrated, trust me. As it is, I want yours and Susan's word that you won't try and escape. But as seeing as how your siblings know you're with us, I think it's time we brought them in to safety, away from Ministry law and crap.'

'Agreed, I don't want the Ministry filling my brother's head with shit information.' Blaise had hope in his eyes. It was the first time Harry had seen it in Blaise's eyes and it filed him with warmth.

Neville and Susan entered one of the studies in the annex of the lair Neville turned to Susan. She used to be a friend, but now he was laying down guidelines to her to protect the others, 'Susan, you get the chance to see your aunt again if you wish. If you want to go, you will not leave with her, but you can talk. We want an oath from you saying those things. Blaise will not be accompanying you. Now that's the nasty stuff out of the way with.' Neville relaxed and Susan had a look of joy in her eyes.

'Oh thank you Neville, I pledge I will not leave or break free knowingly when I next see my Aunt, on pain of losing my magic.'

Neville nodded his head in acknowledgment and smiled at Susan. The smile turned somber.

'Harry and myself found out today that Blaise's father is dead, assassinated in the Ministry itself. Just so you know, ok?' Neville got up to leave.

'Neville?' Susan grasped Neville's hand and found a strong muscled hand not puppy fat. Neville looked at Susan questioningly.

'When am I going to see my aunt?' Realisation dawned on Neville, 'Oh tonight. Be ready around eleven.' With that he spun around and was gone.

Susan sat wondering how Blaise was reacting to the news, a tear trickled down her face, they were both alike, orphans of a war they knew little about. But this was going to change.


	22. A Big Score

Chapter 21: A Big Score 

Ron, Luna, Hermione and Ginny all appeared invisible within the headmistress's room.

The headmistress was not to be seen, but that didn't stop the four explorers being any less cautious. After they set up detection wards and alarms, they quickly and quietly got to work. The portraits saw books fly out of the bookcases and open seemingly to random pages. The only sound heard was the rustle of paper. A portrait of Dumbledore looked at the books suspiciously and walked out of his portrait, so did another two past headmasters leave their portraits. A silent alarm was sounded and books soon went flying back to their original places. The air stilled. Nothing moved. Or so it would seem. Dumbledore was back in his portrait, suspicious of the happenings of the office. McGonagall burst through the door, armed and ready, though the effect was a little spoiled as there were no targets.

_Did you see that?_ The distinct impression of Ron's voice shone through the question.

_Yes we did Ron, it wasn't that impressive now._

_It was for someone her age, I mean she's old enough to be our grandmother, and there she is still spritey._

_Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to think on how to get in here again without getting discovered. _Ginny thought broke through the couples chatter.

_We remove them, look for the information then replace them. The whole reason not to steal them was not to let McGonagall know what we were looking for. Too late now, so might as well get everything._

The headmistress looked around the room, nothing was missing, well nothing as far as she could tell. She left the room after placing more charms on the room just in case of a break in.

Luna's thought flittered into their minds, _She thinks it was Peeves._

_Oh that's good then, we can borrow them and use a mirage charm to make it look like they are still there, _thought Ron.

_Good idea Ron, but why not just make a copy of the book and leave the copy here. After all we are building a large book collection, might as well be all original. _Ginny's thought was loud and clear, not supidising Ron but an alternative.

_Ah, well that is a better idea but what are we gonna do with all the originals in the long run, we can't have them turning up at our families homes or people will know._ He argued back.

_Well we could always leave them in various prominent people's homes, like a reward, or a large donation of books to various libraries. _Hermione added.

Luna forced the others attention on her, _Can we please just copy them now, while the headmistress is outside the room, and let's get on to the next place quickly. I don't want to be standing here all day._

_Ok, ok we're copying, we're copying. _Ron thought.

Hermione gave Ron a private thought, _Sucker. _Gladly in jest.

An hour later and over sixty books all originals copied and the copies swapped with the originals the four left the room and found themselves back in the lair.

'I'll go and sort these out now then.' Hermione commented.

'I'll help dear.' Ron said chasing after her.

Ginny yelled, 'No shagging on the books, we want to be able to read them later.'

Ron's ears turned red, whilst Hermione turned and winked at the other two girls.

Luna looked to Ginny, 'They won't be back for some time, so shall we get some practice in?'

'Might as well.' Ginny replied, looking forward to the fight ahead.

As they were duelling, casting silent spells at each other, another conversation was going on top of the fight, a very casual one, 'So you have any ideas on what to wear to this party then?' Ginny inquired.

'Well I was thinking of a flowery dress,' Luna replied as a chunk of stone debris flew past her ear. 'But I think I will go with a stately blue, you know, long split jean skirt, and a very see through top to keep Neville's attention.' She said as a sickly green light sped towards Ginny.

Ginny dived out the way and responded with white light of the torture curse. 'I don't think you need to worry about Neville, he adores and loves you, you realise. I think you might have trouble though with other boys and Neville's reaction to them. I hope he's not the jealous type.'

'So what do you think I should do?' Luna said fighting the torture curse, gritting and grinding her teeth.

'Suggestive, but don't show any actual breast, like actually wear a slip.' Ginny cried out as Luna broke the curse by returning the complement of torture. Eventually Ginny fired a well aimed tickling charm at Luna which broke her concentration for a quick stunner. After she lifted the spell of Luna the two hugged each other.

'Do you really think it will be as bad as that?' Luna asked.

'Yes I do, that's why I want to be strong against the Cruciatis curse.' Ginny responded.

'So what are you wearing?' Luna asked of Ginny.

'I don't know yet, will wait to see what Harry gets me.'

Eventually when Hermione and Ron came out of the library ready for the next part of the mission, Luna and Ginny were well rested from their exercise.

'So we ready then?' Ginny asked impatiently.

'Yes we are.' Ron replied ignoring the bard on his sister's tone.

'Well then, ready to flame in three …..' Luna spoke, the others all chorused the countdown, and flamed away.

Miles away in a run dreary street, for the weather was not very pleasant at that moment in time, four people appeared from the shadows like wraiths. They moved with confidence and a skill bespoke their ability to fight. They worked as a unit and quickly surveyed the area and made a move on the target. One door, out of many was their target. An easily miss able, unidentifiable black door, with a brass handle knocker and the number thirteen embossed on the door. The four huddled around the door, two facing inwards, attacking it with skill and determination, whilst two looked out in eerie silence. The door soon gave way to their perseverance and the four quickly got in.

'Lucky number for some, eh.' Ron commented on the house number.

'Let's remember whose house this is, so let's be careful, ok?'

The four carefully cast spell after spell trying to detect any charms, or wards on the place. As it turned out, it had no charms or wards, but there was a lot of reading material and certainly a few things in his possession that he shouldn't have had.

Hermione asked the question, 'Where did we get the address from?'

Luna answered, 'it was from his uncle, it passed into his possession, no claim was ever made on it, and no sale of the house was ever filed, so it belongs to Albus Dumbledore.'

'Oh' said a surprised Hermione, surprised at the depth of research Luna had obviously done on this place before hand.

The group rummaged around the place and picked up the various books that may help as well as their previous headmasters written works. Before they could start looking at the dark artefacts though, a voice from the grave scared them all apart from Luna.

'**What are you doing in my House**?' the voice of a dead headmaster terrorised them.

'We are looking for information, sir, to help end the reign of Tom Riddle. As it is, why do you have these dark objects?' Luna asked non-plaused by the effect of the portrait.

The portrait looked at Luna and laughed. 'Well, Miss Lovegood, as I see you are in fine form today, I will answer your questions if you will help me with my questions.'

'We can try sir, we can try,' replied Luna on behalf of the group. The response from the portrait was a long hard stare.

'I see you are more than what you appear, but maybe not all of it for the better. Harsh, be we shall see what becomes of it. Ask away.'

Luna repeated her earlier question.

The headmaster looked at them, their faces expectant, but not for a fun extravagant story, but the cold hard facts.

'I dabbled when I was younger. It appears from discussions with other wizards, that the stronger you are magically, the more you are drawn to the Dark Arts. So invariably, before I discovered this, I played with some, and every now and then still do. Sorry did. Some dark magic is not all the bad as it seems. The other strange thing is the stronger a wizard is, the safer they are to the dangers of dark magic. For instance, if Mr. Thomas attempted dark magic, he would have a high chance in failing, and the consequences would be grave and severe. Now if Mr. Potter tried the same thing, he would be safe, so it appears the magic attracts those that it feels can wield it safely.'

'Interesting sir, but what do they all do?' Ginny asked, slightly worried for Harry and Neville whom they all knew were both very powerful.

'Ah well, the one by the window is most interesting. You see it instils magic into muggles. For magic is linked to the DNA structure, this is counted dark as it changes peoples basic building block.'

'So wait, you are creating more muggle borns with that artefact there?' Hermione asked.

'Why yes. Our world needs more diversity if it is to survive. Look at the populations of years gone past.'

'We have,' replied Ron. 'It looks bad now, so we know we need to breed, and breed quickly if we are to survive.'

'Good for you, least you know some reasons for why I stood up to tyrants, they kill too many people for their own petty reasons. Anyway next artefact is indeed dark. The one by the piano, it charms all but the owner to sleep for a thousand years. So be careful and don't open it. Oh and yes, the bodies remain in stasis, but they can be affected by the outside world. So if you kill them, they die.'

'Good way to clear a room of Death Eaters I say.' Ron voiced.

The portrait continued, 'The dagger by the couch, it's one of three blades able to kill Phoenix's, I mean kill forever, not force a burning day, but kill. I don't know where the other two are, I have looked for them. Oh, the globe on the fire mantel, invokes despair like a Dementor on the one who holds it, useful for torturing information out of people. So yes there are my items of Dark Arts. Now have I sufficiently answered your questions?'

'Yes' Ginny and Hermione squeaked out.

'No' voiced by Luna. 'Was all of that the truth, or were parts lies?'

'Very good miss Lovegood, always check the source. It was indeed the truth. I try not to be bad, but it is hard. The reason I stopped so abruptly in my early career of the Dark Arts was the death of my wife. She died in an accident of my actions. So I have sorry had a very real reason not to like them much.'

'Ok, now I'm satisfied.' Luna filed in.

'Good,' replied the portrait, 'My questions to you are, Is Harry still alive, and how goes the war?'

Hermione answered, 'Harry and Neville are both alive and the war goes well, for we have reduced Tom's forces down immensely. We didn't realise how many people were under imperius, until we started killing the core death eaters. Then they all 'woke up' as it were.'

'Hmm, interesting. As it is, how did you find this place? I never told anyone and Aberforth never knew.'

'Oh you know, research. There is always a paper trail. I was lucky to find one.' Luna spoke with a sanity and clarity that was rare for her.

'So what do you search for?' Dumbledore's face asked.

'Well you gave Harry a mission, so were helping, like I said research.' Ginny spoke.

'Ah, interesting, well as you have managed to get here, you may take anything you like. Just be careful.'

Ginny Luna and Hermione all looked at each other all thinking, _we could take the portrait, make Harry happy, and could prove to be useful, but then again we need to stand on our own two feet._

Then Ron not part of the conversation or thought process spoke to Dumbledore, 'Sir, when the war is over we will come back for your portrait, so you can speak to us in years to come, after all it's not nice to be stuck here on your own.'

The portrait smiled, 'very wise Mr Weasley, and tactful as ever in terms of stratagem that is.'

'Thank you sir.' Ron's wand came up with a quick movement and a spell later all the possessions were all shrunk and stowed away for later. The four gave their goodbyes and left leaving an empty house and a picture of their recent headmaster.

'I wonder if they know the extent of the Dark Arts I pursued when I was younger, and if they will as well. Well I hope they kill Tom and his Horcruxes, it is all I can hope for.' The image of the previous headmaster suddenly stopped moving and the room was still and silent.

Back at the base, the four unpacked and searched through the items they had recently acquired from Dumbledore's house.

'I think we might be here for some time reading all this.' Hermione spoke.

'Definitely till school starts, but we do have to keep appearing every now and then.' Ron spoke.

'We can appear in twos, still show we are around, one week, Harry and myself, next Luna and Neville.' Ginny spoke.

Neville and Harry both came out of the training room, sweat dripping off of them obviously an intensive training exercise.

'Hi guys,' Harry spoke, 'we got something to tell you.'

'What?' the group chorused.

'Well, tonight, Susan is being taken to stone hedge to meet her aunt, and two people died today by assassination. Blaise's father was one, the other,' Harry's voice got sadder and lower as he looked at Luna, the feeling of foreboding increased as everyone assumed the other target. 'Sorry Luna, your dad is dead.'

Neville put a comforting arm around her and pulled her in for a tight cuddle.

Not a whimper of sound was heard, but the tone of a girl whose reality just became all the more real.

'It was a matter of time since he published that story, I thought him dead and it being a miracle every day he was still alive. Now the miracles end and reality reverts to nature's cruel way.' Luna said.

'Pardon?' Hermione asked.

'No she's right, in her own way, Luna looks at it from the other side. And I think if she feels this way, we honour it.' Harry said, taking to Luna defence.

'I get that, it's just,' Hermione gathered her thought best not to judge or criticize anyone, 'if my mind set was like that and my parents died, I would be torn apart. Maybe I.. I don't know.' She finished lamely.

'It's ok, Hermione, we all take these things in different ways.' Ron said.

The five helped Luna cope with the loss of her father that evening when all of a sudden she just broke down in front of the others.

'I'm a heartless cow, I can't even cry over my father. I know he was mad and eccentric, and I idolised him, but…' fresh sobs burst forth. Neville held her tight and whispered into her ear, saying everything was going to be alright. The others got some wine and beer together to help ease the mourning process.

Luna talked about her father and odd little ways, the things she would miss about him. The idea of never knowing what made him like that, he always kept his own personal history to himself.

At eleven Ginny detached herself from the group, she was the one that would take Susan to see her aunt. Ginny donned the armour and weaponry, in case Madame Bones thought of other ideas.

Susan and Blaise were together, both anticipating the next few days. They wanted to help rid the world of fear and terror, they would help build a bright new world. They jumped, reflex forcing their bodies to pull wands out and point it at the dark evil presence before them that had just appeared. They both recognised Ginny's outfit.

'Hi Ginny,' Susan greeted.

'Hi Susan, Hi Blaise.' She greeted them both, 'Susan ready to go?' Susan nodded her head in eager anticipation of seeing her auntie again.

'Well then, let's go,' a second later, Blaise was left alone. He didn't have much time if he was gonna try and impress her. _How many men cook? Well maybe lots, but I know a good idea when I think it._

Susan was dumped at Stone Hedge by Ginny. Susan felt the cold night bite into her thick clothes, Susan waited for half an hour with no one to talk to, Ginny was invisible, with both a disillusionment charm and Harry's cloak around her. She stalked around the site, looking for ambushes everywhere. After a while and out of the darkness all of a sudden a voice carried across theory and fear, 'Susan?'

'Yes Auntie Amelia, I'm fine and I am here as you can see.' Susan replied, not moving an inch.

'Susan, there's no one here, you can come home now. Please.' The voice quivered, the need was there for company and family.

'I'm sorry, but I made an oath, and there is someone here. Trust me I am safe and sound and learning lots. As it is you will be seeing a lot more of me later, you can trust me on that.' Susan stepped forward and embraced her auntie.

Amelia tried to apparate out there and then.

'Sorry Miss Bones, you just broke the deal.' Ginny's voice masked was cold and hard as was her wand in Amelia's neck. 'Alastor has our trust for good reasons; you just lost your footstep.'

'Please, I just want my Niece back, she's the only family I have.' Her cries wailed across the circle.

'Remember there are those less fortunate than you, you still are unmarried and hold a candle in your heart for some one. As they say, it's never too late.' A pale red flame replaced the standing spot where the dark figure and Susan Bones just stood. Three Aurors walked forward out of the darkness and from beneath invisibility cloaks.

'Mame? Are you ok?' the front one asked.

'Of course not, I just lost the chance to see my Niece again for Merlin knows how long.' Amelia collapsed on the floor, her head resting on her knees, her eyes welled with tears of regret and hope at her niece's words, _you'll be seeing more of me later_ meant there would be other times.


	23. A long Night

Chapter 22: A Long Night 

Alastor brokenly staggered into Grimmauld place to see some faces he thought he would never see again. 'Tonks, I see you had a little fun tonight. Any news on Kingsley?'

'He's dead.' A sad voice spoke from a sad girl. She was torn up and bloody, spell damage evident all over. She asked Alastor, 'Did you hear anything at the Ministry?'

'Yeah, Dawlish was the first to die. The team that came to kill me fled when I received a little extra help. You?'

'Well I was with Remus and tonight being a full moon, they came in, I was loosing so I let him loose and transformed into an animal. It was horrible.' She buried her head in her arms.

'Well sounds like you get the medal then for tonight.' Alastor joked roughly.

'What? Why?'

'We survived, and you are the only one to hit back and kill some of them buggers.'

'I don't understand why they did this, how could anyone think of this?' The young Auror asked the air.

The headmistress walked in wearily, 'Well there is a confirmed count of twenty-one Aurors dead, some additional losses from some family members, and only three Death Eaters dead; bloody night of the long knives.'

Tonks head rose up, 'night of the long knives?' she asked.

'Hitler, Grindelwalds little muggle puppet had a night full of assignations of those that opposed or threatened his leadership. It was called the night of the long knives.' McGonagall looked weary, 'I can only guess it's to remove the threat of the Aurors. If we are short of Aurors, we cannot guard everywhere.'

'This is a problem,' Alastor agreed, 'unless someone helps to even the score again.' A smile appeared on his face.

'What do you mean Alastor?' McGonagall asked.

'Well we could find these mysterious helpers and ask them to even the pitch once again.'

'Slight problem there Mad-Eye,' Tonks spoke, 'they are so mysterious, no one knows who they are or where they live.'

'So I perform a little miracle then, but we got to try.' He spat back at her, vehemently. It brought tears to the female Auror. Alastor spoke up, 'Sorry Tonks, we all have had a long night tonight. Go get some rest.'

Flashback

Voldemort was looking, looking through his minds eye at the current situation. Two people had been assassinated by his people, one important, one that was more of a blessing to end his worthless and pathetic life.

_I have so few good people at the moment that if I got into a fight with the Aurors or the hit wizards, I would lose all my forces._

This was Toms troubling thought and it was bothering him. He had brutality and surprise on his side while the side of the light had numbers. Vast numbers though they did not realise it.

_Time to even the odds me thinks._ A smile crept onto his face.

Tom touched the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm and called specific Death Eaters to him.

'Ahh, my children' He drawled as 24 Death Eaters arrived and crawled to him to kiss his robes.

'I have a very good task for you to perform, you will split into teams of three, and each team will take out three Aurors. I suggest you attack their homes, especially the lone ones. You will receive the list of names soon, but I suggest you practice some more. Eliminate those that stand in our way and the world is ours. Now go.' The followers heard his words of the mission and left when ordered to do so. They had never done anything like this before but they would carry out his wishes.

Cho Chang received a letter with three names in it and a smile spread across her face. She was happy for she would be part of a team to end a filthy half-blood. She practiced and practiced some more to make sure she would come out the victor.

Elsewhere, other Death Eaters were getting their orders. Some did not relish their tasks, especially the ones given an old veteran to kill. Mad-Eye was the biggest threat now, as he was always second to Dumbledore, but him being dead made Mad-Eye number one target. It scared the Death Eaters that were going to face him so they prepared.

Peter Pettigrew was assisting in the raids by taking the teams to the various homes of the soon to be victims. The last two on the list were going to be the worst. One was his former friends, partner, and lover. The sorrow it would bring Remus, but didn't he realise Peter had to do it, to survive. The other location was the biggest threat, the team going to take out Mad-Eye was a group trained by their fathers, who looked forward to serving their master, but before they could, he was snatched away. So they trained whilst the world was in a lull. The chosen were faster than their older contemporaries and more experience than their younger brethren. They slipped into the dank, dark, dreary place of the supposed location of the famous Auror, then they silenced the warning charms and crept forward.

"SILENCEO" Moody bellowed as the three Death Eaters crossed his sights.

The deadly soldiers dived out of the way, only one caught a lash of the spell. He fought its effects whilst silently casting spells back at Moody.

'IS that all you got?' Alastor screamed back at them, while frantically transfiguring items into ferocious animals.

'Avada Kedavra' Moody heard clearly as his works of art were destroyed with a killing curse.

_I need to get out of here and quick. Wish I knew how Potter did it._

Moody threw spells all around where the scum had dived for cover. He never noticed a clicking sound nor the sight of a phoenix. They do after all respond when needed, they just may not respond to how you wish.

The Death Eaters, knowing they had Mad-Eye at a disadvantage, all attacked with a relentless pace of spells, Alastor took shelter behind a turned table and defended as best he could. One Death Eater carelessly threw an explosive hex; it shattered the table and brought Alastor close to death as he was knocked out.

(Can you guess what happened?)

(Nope Wrong)

Alastor bowed his head to the table, 'It was Amelia that saved me, she heard about the attacks and come to see if I was alright, well, she came just in time. All I remember is waking up to see her standing over me.' Alastor told Minerva.

She asked some questions, 'Why aren't you with her now?'

'She came to me, for another reason really, I can't talk about it, but she wasn't happy with my response. She told me what she had done when she came over. As it is I was one of the first groups of Aurors to be attacked tonight, as was Dawlish. Two Aurors owe their lives to Tonks and Remus now for killing those Death Eaters.'

'Scrimgeour will have a day of mourning the losses I expect. He can't hush up the deaths of so many Aurors.' The headmistress informed him.

'I expect he will call the hit wizards in, to fill in the gaps of the Aurors, but Potter had it right. The hit wizards should be fighting not sitting on their arse.' Alastor spoke.

The back door flew open to see a tall slim ginger haired man standing there.

'Hello Bill, nice to see you tonight,' Alastor spoke as nothing had happened.

'Dad just got called in, we just heard on the radio. Tonks and Remus are missing.' Bill informed his superiors.

'Ah well, Tonks is upstairs crying over having to kill three people, and Remus is out for a little walk shall we say.' Alastor put in.

'Anyone else we know of who caught it?' the headmistress asked.

'Yeah, Mike Johnston, you know, Angelina Johnston father, from your former house. Played Quidditch I think. His wife was a muggle. So, how their gonna manage now, I have no idea.' Alastor told her.

'Other than that, just people who were known to live alone.'

Bill laughed, 'bit of a cock up with Tonks then.' A smile appeared on all three faces, knowing full well if it weren't for Remus, she would be dead tonight.

'Well the three that came to get me all apparated out after Amelia attacked them from behind. Cowards. So unlike Tonks, I didn't save anyone's life tonight.' Alastor put in. The elderly lady stood up, giving a towering impression.

'I'm going to talk to Tonks, I think she could do with it.' The head of Hogwarts walked out of the room leaving a worn and torn Mad-Eye Moody and a disfigured Bill Weasley.

'I suggest you get on home, tell them about Tonks and Remus. There will be a day of mourning no doubt tomorrow.' Alastor told Bill.

'You sure?' Bill asked, a quick nod from Alastor gave the signal, 'ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye,' and with those words Bill left the house.


	24. Authors Notes 2

Authors Notes: 2 

Detail…..you people want detail…….whooooo

Anyway…just to let you all know I have a beta now…her name is Mara…and she's mine…all mine mwhhaaa haaa ;)

Here is a question…if one of the six had to die, who would it be?

So as the last book has come out now, (and I'm finding parts pathetic in areas, I mean, your on the run, you can use magic, but Harry and Ron are not practicing. They are just sat there half the time doing sweet f.a. Anyway haven't finished the book, not allowed to read quicker than the gf. 

Jastul

In response to your comment. The chapter names are relevant (at the beginning when I start writing a chapter) but as things happen it might be in reference to a tiny comment.

Eg. Chapter 24601, is the number give to an innocent man in Les Misreable, (sp?) it refers to Blaise's imprisonment and the in justification about it.

I know it's a tedious link but they are there.

Chunkyzar

Thanks for the review, I do have a beta (as mentioned above she has been reading since chapter 9 I think) as for the style, it flows better than it used to. ;) Other writers who publish books have very odd styles jumping all over the place. So it's not uncommon, just annoying so if I'm jumping I do apologise. But it feels right to me. 

Oh did my first 'flashback' I hate them, but felt it was worth a try and the story needed it.

I Love Ginerva

You like the Susan Blaise pairing? Glad you like it.

General question to all those out there….any other pairings you'd like to see, maybe affairs, i.e. ginny with Neville, or Harry with Hermione:p no I'm serious, when that age, how long did relationships last? ;)

PhoenixFlight72 glad you like the story

As for the others I haven't mentioned, please keep reading and reviewing and hope you enjoy where it goes.

Anything else Mara?

Hello!! I am the almighty mega-beta of this fine tale! Lol! Just wanted to say that I hope you all like this story, cuz I surely do!! I also hope you picky people find me to be a competent enough beta, for this is my first time doing this beta thing, and I don't want to be a complete screw-up!!! Of course, does anyone want to be a screw-up??? Anyway, yeah, sorry for wasting all your valuable time, I just wanted to say a little something, lol. One more thing; HAHAHAHAHA I GET TO READ THE STORY B4 ANYONE ELSE!!!!!! Lol, I love having bragging rights...just kidding...just kidding... ;)

Later & Have Fun Reading

The Almighty Mega-beta (LOL),

MaRa 

(Authors note, less candy to mara…it seems to be going to her head :p )


	25. A Day of Mourning

Chapter 23: A Day of Mourning 

Rufus Scrimgeour had been in the office all night, well after twenty-one of his Aurors had been executed in their own homes, he had a lot of condolence letters to write. He also needed to question Nymphadora Tonks on how she survived and give whoever killed those Death Eaters an Order of Merlin Third Class.

He had just finished the first one, the one for Kingsley's parents. After all, after knowing someone like that it was hard to be familiar and personal with. It also meant he had to find someone else to guard the Prime Minister. He walked out of his office and took the elevator down to the Auror command. He walked into a storm.

'Amelia, I told you I can't say, I gave my oath, if I say anything, I die. If you drug or torture me, I die. Trust me, for Merlin's sake. You've trusted me with your life before. I've always trusted you with mine. Why can't you do it now?' Alastor was angrily biting at her.

'Because, they have my niece, my own blood, don't you understand Alastor? My only living relative.' She wailed at him.

'I get that, but she is safe. She's happy at the moment. She misses you, and you would have seen more of her if you had listened to her.' Alastor softened his tone trying to get her to understand.

'But she's a child.'

'Eda and El, you sound like Molly Weasley. How long before she can cast magic legally?' he asked patiently.

'She already can.' She retorted.

'Then she can take care of herself. We must let go at some point, we have to stand on our own feet and find our own way.'

Rufus chose to interrupt while it was calm, 'may I interrupt?' he watches as both occupants jumped. Such was the ferocity and focus of the argument they didn't notice the gaggle of people at the window wondering what the two were arguing about after last night.

'Minister,' they both greeted him. Amelia continued, 'how may we help you sir?'

'Well, I'm looking for Nymphadora Tonks,' he began

'Call her Tonks, you'll get on better with her.' Alastor informed the Minister.

'Ah, thank you Alastor, and what was this I was interrupting here. Alastor you know something of the where about of Amelia's Niece?' he asked pointedly looking at Alastor.

'Look, I know who it is, but I can't tell you. I can tell you she is safe, but I can't tell you where she is. I was lucky that they trust me. Trust me to be paranoid. They used the Wizard Oath and I swear it's the first time I've seen it act more strongly than Albus's.' Alastor told them, he asked questionly of Amelia. 'What did Susan say? Was she looking fine? Did she sound fine? Did she sound calm?'

'She said we would be seeing more of her soon. That's all I really took in, she was calm and resentful of me trying to take her. I don't get it, if I was being held prisoner I would resist every step of the way.' Amelia informed the two.

'There are some you resist, like Azkaban, and others you don't, when you have more freedom and security than you did in the outside world.'

'You make it sound like a holiday.

'It's a chance for them to learn and practice without fear.' Alastor said. 'I must be going, I need to find Tonks if you want to talk to her.' He stomped off.

'He knows!' Amelia said full of resentment, angry that she lost her niece that night and saved a friends life, a friend who wouldn't tell her anything about her niece.

In the lair, Blaise and Susan were getting geared for the first public appearance since their capture. Hopefully it would help calm the masses and galvanise support and action for the Ministry and from the Ministry. Equally Luna and Neville were preparing to see the bankers first about the will of Luna's father, and then find a new editor for the Quibbler; someone that was prepared to give the Prophet a run for its money in the truth sector. Ron and Hermione were going shopping in Muggle London, for clothes to wear at the royal garden party. Ginny and Harry were also going to spend the day shopping, well more looking, looking through his vaults at the clothes and seeing if there were any good clothes.

Just before they were about to leave, Hedwig gave a cry in the corner and flamed away.

'You lot get going Ginny and I will stay to see what Hedwig wants.' Harry told the others and so with a wave the others all left. Luna and Neville flamed Susan and Blaise to Gringotts where Blaise could sort out his finances as well.

Ginny and Harry sat down on the couch and cuddled each other enjoying the moment of peace and quiet.

'I think we need to look out for Luna, Harry.' Ginny spoke.

'I agree, she's a good friend, but I think she's beginning to crack. It frightens me, whose going to come out of the remains; A nice caring Luna or another Bellatrix.' He pulled Ginny in closer.

Hedwig flamed in again right in front of Harry and Ginny

_My Harry and Ginny, Mad Eye is getting it in the neck from Amelia, is there any chance of another meeting? It would get Amelia off of his back. Also be careful Rufus suspects Alastor has good contact with the six mystery heroes._

'Thanks Hedwig.' Harry answered.

_That's not all, Severus is now alone. He will be for some time.Tthis was the other thing, Death Eaters killed 21 Aurors in their own homes last night. Alastor and Tonks are alive, but Kingsley and more are dead._

A cold feeling entered Harry's stomach.

'We need to tell the others.' Ginny said.

'Could you please, and I'll get ready to talk to Snape as Harry.' Harry asked of her, she nodded her head and touched the tattoo on her arm.

Harry put on some armour, not the full body armour though, and took a knife with him along with a pistol, and Ginny soon joined him getting full armour on.

'I'm joining you, but I'll stay out of sight.' She informed him.

'Ok, I love you.' he said as he leaned forward and planed a gentle kiss on her lips. A few minutes later they were ready for one Severus Snape.

Harry flamed and Ginny followed suit a second later, Harry appeared in a small well lit kitchen to find a marble work surface and pots brewing away. Ginny arrived disillusioned, close by, in the dining room, empty of life, dusty and disused. She quickly stalked through the house to Harry's' location and took a point by the door.

Severus was tired after last night, two recruits had tasted their first blood, oh goody, but he hadn't found his godson. He hadn't found Harry Potter and he hadn't found the mysterious 6.

_The Dark Lords gonna be pissed at me_ he thought.

He was brewing potions in the kitchen along with a meat pie slowly cooking, he was reading a defence book when he decided to check on the pie. As he walked through the door he felt a presence and looked up, there stood in all his arrogance, Harry bloody Potter.

Harry stood there not drawing his wand, sat on the work bench looking expectantly at Snape.

'Severus, I would say nice to see you, but considering your actions of late, I don't think you're a nice person, so sit down now.' Harry said forcing a chair out from under the work table.

'So come to kill me at last. Well Saint Potter, not so godly now are we?' Severus bit back.

'Ah so you're the genius behinds Draco's amusing and pathetic comments. How sad, you actually need to tell him what to say. How is he anyway?' Harry snidely commented, knowing full well Severus hadn't seen Draco since Draco was in the dungeons.

'Well, get it over with, I can't stand you crowing all evening.' Snape commented.

'Ahh reverse psychology, my, what a useful idea, you want to live really. Good. Now you are going to answerer a few questions.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really, and you're going to help us destroy that pathetic half-blooded hypocrite.'

'I see Granger has been teaching you big long words. She must be so proud of you.'

'Not as proud as Dumbledore will be of you when you finish your task.' Harry said

'Pardon?' Snape spluttered.

'Submit to me Severus Snape, that you were given a mission by Albus Dumbledore to kill the snake Nagini. You were to remain close to the Dark Lord and serve him faithfully, always ensuring your close ties with him. Also, on the night of his death, Albus pleaded with you, not to save him, but to kill him? Legilimens!' He cried out, as did Ginny, and Severus couldn't prevent a strong attack from Potter, but he was useless to resist two of them, and so they saw the meetings the talks with Dumbledore and Severus true loyalties. Ginny and Harry both lifted the spell at the same time.

'I'm sorry,' Harry began.

'Don't be,' Severus told him, 'I would have done the same to find the truth. It's nice to know the real truth not the hearsay.' Severus smiled.

A few moments of awkwardness separated between them seemingly elongating time before them until Harry acted.

Harry extended his hand, 'Hi I'm Harry,' Severus shock it gently, Harry continued 'I will protect you as best I can in terms of facing justice in the courts saying you were on a secret mission for Dumbledore and myself. Also I say that if you are in deep trouble and require getting out quickly just think of Hedwig, my owl.'

'Why are you doing this?' Snape asked disbelief in his voice that the child he had tormented was helping him.

'Sometimes we get given jobs to do. It may not be nice or pleasant but we get on and do them. I think you and I understand that better than most people. So it's nice if someone can lend a hand every now and then.' Harry smiled and Severus saw raw power behind Harry's eyes.

'You really do have more power than he does don't you.'

'Yes, but I cannot face him yet, things must be set in order before I kill him,' Harry said.

Harry's eyes only now lost contact with Snape's, 'I must be getting back to the others, I will not tell anyone in the Order of your real affiliation, but when the time comes I will instruct them not to kill you. I will say you need to be punished, not held as a subject to petty revenge. It should keep them on a shorter leash.'

Severus nodded his head in understanding. 'Thank you for giving me a chance.'

'Don't thank me until the jobs done, then we might be able to start anew. Does that sound good?'

'It will have to be.' Severus said.

'Yes, I suppose it does.' Harry whispered, turned on the spot and Apparated away without a sound.

Luna and Neville both got the message from Ginny of the recent attacks and informed Susan and Blaise of the whole situation.

'I think it would be good if we walked up the streets after this, then I go and see my Auntie and you can get your brother.' Susan spoke like marshalling the troops. Neville and Luna spoke.

'As long as your back here by nine tonight, we don't care what you do. Catch a movie, buy some more films for the muggle kids, we don't mind really.' Neville said but Luna starry eyes suddenly found focus on Susan.

'If your aunt attempts to hold you, tell her you will be free by ten, and she will have less Aurors and hit wizards to cope with the situation. You are out on a promise, it's not nice to break promises.' Luna's eyes went starry again, 'so do you believe we can get Grindewald as the editor for the Quibbler?' she asked Neville, though Blaise swore he saw her wink at Susan and himself. Neville smiled and patted her hand. 'I think it might be a bit difficult going out on expeditions when you're in prison dear.' He said.

Blaise and Susan walked out of the Longbottom family room and out into a corridor, there they found their way to the main hall and queued for an assistant. As they waited they felt several eyes pass over them, but there they both stood tall and proud and assured. Some people Susan recognised and gave a hello, while she was in line with Blaise. Eventually after a few minutes they reached the front.

'I am Blaise Sebastian Zabini, I am here to collect what is mine,' he proclaimed to the goblin teller.

'Well you won't mind a few checks since you have been missing along with your mother.' The goblin replied curtly.

'She's dead, she was a Death Eater sympathiser.' He spat out. 'So what tests do I have to do to prove who I am?'

'None, we have already checked.' The clerk replied. 'Please follow my assistant to your family room and your accountant should be with you presently.'

'Thank you.' Blaise offered, but the goblin was already dealing with the customer behind them.

They followed a windy path to a room that was smaller than Neville's, but not surprising as he was an older bloodline.

'Nice,' said Susan.

'If you don't mind me asking, when did you receive your parent's last will and testament?'

'Ah well, I am the main benefactor, but my aunt is the keeper as it were.'

'But you're of age, surely you should have received your full inheritance by now. It's against the law to withhold it unless due reason is presented.' Blaise said.

'My you have been reading.' Her hand gently squeezed his groin region in a show of affection.

Blaise smiled back, 'well I guess I get to see who my accountant is then.' He stood up squeezed Susan's shoulders and then sat at the desk, just as he was settling him in, a middle-aged female goblin appeared. She stood before the desk, looking expectantly at Blaise. Blaise stared back waiting for her to introduce herself. Susan broke the accord.

'Hi,' she greeted the goblin but the goblin faced Blaise, 'my name is Susan, and this is Blaise Zabini.'

The goblin began speaking only to Blaise, 'why does this thing talk?'

'Susan talks because you are rude not to introduce yourself _WOMAN_' he inflicted the last word with scorn. It was true not many female goblins worked in the bank, but it was not unheard of.

'She is not your family.'

'She is here because I wish it, as are you. Or do you wish to lose this post?' I could get in that young assistant who showed us here, after all he was pleasant enough.' Blaise using Neville's and Harry's examples that it could happen to waken up to the fact her job was not safe.

'They were lucky, as it is, I beg forgiveness sir, as these are dangerous times we live in.'

'Only if you're a Death Eater,' Susan snapped.

Blaise looked at the goblin, 'what is your name and tell me of what I owe, and where it is.'

The goblin brought a folder out from a shelf on the wall and examined the details then she quickly gave her name and went through the contents of his vault, and what his assets were. Susan sat with rapt attention, but Blaise gave an air of indifference, though Susan could tell that most of what the goblin told him, he already knew but there were some surprises.

At the end of her breakdown of assets Blaise began to speak. 'So let me get this right, we have a research group that's allowed to use the unforgivable to work out protection charms for them? Am I right?'

'Yes sir.' She replied.

'Are any of the workers, Death Eaters?'

'One is a suspect sir.'

'And have they come up with anything in all this time they have held the licence?'

'No sir.'

Susan broke in, 'have they tried potions?'

'No, this is pure charms research.' The goblin replied respectfully.

Blaise took to the idea, 'have our potions group added on to the charms research and see what they come up with, as it is, who is this suspected Death Eater?'

The goblin gave a name and Blaise memorised it for later to tell Harry.

Two hours had passed in the time those two were in the office, and when they walked out, they met sunlight for the first time in ages. They stood atop the steps for some time as their eyes adjusted to the bright light, some people stared at them, some of the kids in the street look on in awe as these two had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. When their eyesight had returned to normal, they walked down the steps and towards the ice cream shop. After all a little treat before walking into the Ministry wouldn't hurt. As they sat down and ordered some ice cream, they ignored the people that looked on at the two who had supposedly been reported kidnapped. Among the spectators were two Aurors who had accompanied Madame Bones the previous night and saw the boss's only living relative. They put a quick call in and soon they had a few remaining Aurors left.

'What's up?' asked a new recruit.

'That's Susan Bones, but we don't know for sure, it could be someone using Polyjuice Potion, so we take her in, along with the other kid.'

'I thought Susan Bones was supposed to be kidnapped and missing?' the recruit asked.

'She is, that's why were taking this one in, just in case it's a Death Eater.' The older one said.

Just as two bowls of ice cream came out for Blaise and Susan, two red beams hit them in the chest, stunning them. They heard the words of the Aurors to calm down and this was an apprehension to verify their suspects weren't two Death Eaters in disguise.

_Well that makes sense_ both Blaise and Susan thought.

They got taken to Auror command in the heart of the Ministry, there was a flurry of activity, it was the first time Susan had seen the Hit Wizards motivated. The look in their eyes told all, they were scared. If twenty-one Aurors could be killed in a night, then the same could happen to them. Suddenly they were the country's first line of defence against the hordes.

The older Auror ordered the young Auror, 'take these two to an interrogation room, we'll hold them for two hours before we go in. See who they turn up like.'

'Yes sir.' The younger one responded.

Once they were deposited in the interrogation room, the stunners wore off rather quickly, due to both occupants struggling against the curse.

'They are so gonna kill us when they come to get us out.' Susan was saying panicking.

'No they won't,' Blaise said, being the voice of reason. 'We were kidnapped and they wouldn't let us explain the situation as they need to know.'

'You sure?'

'Yes Susan.'

Next door to the interrogation room stood Amelia, 'I don't know if that's my niece or not, she's scared and she's talking to that Slytherin. Call me back in an hour's time, do not let word of this get to Mad-Eye understand!'

'Yes Mame.' The Aurors were happy to be trying to outdo the old timer for some time now they might get somewhere.

'I wonder if my brother is near us now. I mean, my parents are dead, so as head of house, I should look after him. But I haven't received an owl to say what's happened to him.' He thought of the snowy white phoenix and it appeared in a flash of light. 'Hiya girl, could you please get me a quill and paper and then take a note to my brother and one to your man please. It's just to let them know what's going on.' Hedwig nodded her head and flamed away, moment's later bringing paper and quill. Blaise wrote a note.

The Auror left to watch them was shocked to see a white bird just appear in the room, he shock himself out of the trace when he heard the bird would be back soon, and wrote a quick note to both magical animals department and his boss for them both come down here. After all, no one who used a phoenix, which to his knowledge was the only bird to be able to go through wards like that, was ever evil. He sent the notes and soon three people were flooing into the corridor outside and quickly entered the viewing room.

'What did you mean by this?' a portly man waved the note at the young Auror.

'Well sir, I've heard of phoenixes, but they have always been red or golden never…' the phoenix arrived in the next room and bathed both interrogation room and the viewing room in pure white light.

'I see what you mean. And a phoenix as I understand it will never cross breed either. Even in captivity, they can control their system that much.' The portly man said, obviously from animal control. 'Well this is an exciting day, a new breed of phoenixes discovered! I will have to check the lists just to make sure that this is a first, but what should we name it?'

Amelia was in awe of the beauty of the bird, 'I think we wait for its masters to name it for us.' She was starting to get ideas. Wondering if what her niece had said the other night was true or not. The room was light up again as the bird disappeared. The other worrying part was she had seen this phoenix the other night. It had latched onto Amelia and taken her to Mad-Eyes place where she heard the commotion of the attack, and just as quick the bird had left, leaving Amelia to deal with the Death Eaters.

In the room, Susan looked at Blaise and whispered, 'that was very Slytherin of you, you know.'

'Why thank you.' He replied, and winked at Susan who smiled back.


	26. Confrontations and Reunions

Chapter 24: Confrontations and Reunions 

Madame Bones had had enough, she walked into the room, where Blaise and Susan where kept. Amelia aimed the question at Susan, 'what were we doing the night of your abduction?'

'We were enjoying a chat about Quidditch teams.' Susan replied.

'Oh Susan, you have had me so worried, but your safe for now.'

'Your right, I am safe, but you and the Aurors are not. Keep us here and we will get a reception and that reception committee will not be forgiving.' Susan said smiling at her aunt.

'What do you mean? And why are you smiling? It's almost like you want to see this reception committee.'

Blaise spoke up, 'One can I ask what has happened to my brother since my father's death, and can I please speak to Mad-Eye.'

One of the Aurors hearing mad eyes name spun on Blaise, 'No you may not talk to Mad-Eye, he has more important things to be getting on with.' The Auror walked out.

Susan looked at her auntie, 'interesting, the head of the Auror group has the time to deal with us Blaise, but an Auror is not.' Susan then directed a question at her auntie, 'Why have I not received any information of the will of my parents, or have you not given me control of their assets?'

'I was tying to protect you from the nastiness of having to deal with business.' Amelia attempted.

'But I am of age, and as such you were legally bound to hand over control of my family interests.' Susan shot back at her aunt, who was beginning to look flustered.

Susan looked at her auntie and Amelia just stared right back.

Amelia asked 'who's poisoned your mind, you weren't like this before. What's happened?'

'I have responsibilities now, and I can help our world and the muggle world and I've seen some real fighting on the front lines.' Susan replied, while Blaise smiled.

'He's poisoned you against me, the little Slytherin.' Amelia spat while looking at Blaise.

Blaise looked up, 'I have always supported family, it's you who are driving a bigger wedge between you, if you admit it then you might save your family. Don't and you may drive Susan away forever.'

The Auror who recently left walked in with Blaise's younger brother. 'Hey, hope they haven't been giving you a hard time, have they?' Blaise asked.

'No, just can't wait to get out of here.' The young boy said.

'I've seen the goblins already, so I have to look after you now until you're of age. Should be fun shouldn't it?' Blaise said.

The little boys eyes lit up, 'cool, no getting grounded for blowing stuff up again.'

'Oh yes you will, you will be practicing potions young man, like I had to.'

'No fair and no fun!'

'Oh it will be fun, once we get parties going.'

'Cool.' The two brothers interacting clearly showed a close bond and mischief shared by the two, Susan smiled on at the camaraderie of the two.

Amelia also looking on kept an eye on Susan as well. When the two boys stopped talking and looked at the two women in the room, Amelia looked at her niece fully.

'Well, you can come home now, and I will pass over the family accounts when I believe you are ready.'

Unfortunately, the Zabinis schooled their children in the politics and laws that governed the land, since they would hold a position of responsibility one day.

'Actually, if Susan here is of age, she should already hold the full rights to her parents accounts, unless it was stated otherwise in her parents will, or that you have enough proof to state Susan is not of sound mind and body to control her finances.' Blaise put in.

'Oh shut up you little squirt, you don't know me, you don't know what I've done for my niece!'

'Really? Maybe I don't, but breaking the law is breaking the law, and as Chief Wugwamp, surely you should be providing an example, that and you position is from your older sisters voting right, that you assumed when she died.'

'I hope you burn, Death Eater.' Amelia brought her face level to Blaise's.

Susan spun her aunt to face her and slapped her that it sent Amelia's face reeling. Susan spoke, 'you have two paths open to you. Go away now, come back when thinking clearly and do what is right. OR, keep this up and lose everything.'

'Who in Merlin's name do you think you are?'

'The person who owns that vote that _you_ use in the council. The person who _owns_ the house you stay in and the person who _owns_ the assets you're playing with. I wonder what all them upstairs would say if they found out?'

'Oh they won't care, as long as I don't disturb their little lives.'

'You sound more and more positively evil the more I hear uttered from your foul mouth, auntie dear. Haven't been getting tips from Bellatrix have you while you visited her in prison?'

'How dare!'

'**Ladies!** Thank you, since we are both who we prove to be, we are free, unless you wish to charge us for been missing? No? Oh good, then out of my way, we are leaving.' Blaise spoke calmly putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

The Auror that had apprehended them bared the way, 'You're not leaving till the director says so.'

'Really, well that is fascinating.' Blaise commented, he turned his head to see if Susan was following and turned back to see the Auror doubled over in pain as his young brother had kicked the Aurors shins.

'Why thank you officer, so courteous, to see you came to your senses.' Blaise said as he ran thinking of Hedwig, the lovable bird appeared flying just above him. 'Can you grab Susan for me please I'll see her at the nearest muggle cinema. Thanks girl.' Blaise turned a corner and Hedwig flamed away. Luckily Blaise bumped into mad eye.

Alastor spoke, 'Blaise? What are you doing here?'

'Ah well, the Aurors saw Susan and myself so the arrested us, and while we were here, I decided to pick up my little brother, and have that phoenix take Susan away before she curses her aunt.'

'Were things that bad back there?'

'Yeah' Blaise said a bit dejected.

'I'll see what's really bugging Amelia, what was the fight about?' Alastor assured the young man.

'Well Susan has never been told her inheritance and hasn't had it handed over yet, and Madame Bones is just not talking about it.'

'Ah, I knew that one was gonna crop up sooner or later….well woman, can't tell them. You best get out then while you can, before Amelia dreams up a casual order to an idiot to find you, and the idiot getting the wrong idea.'

'I get you. Well, if someone would be kind enough to say the time of the mourning of the Aurors who died last night, I would like to turn up.'

'You heard about that huh? Well let the others know Remus and Tonks are ok, but others aren't.'

'Well I think they will be turning up to help with the issue really.'

'I don't know what those two can do to help, but it would be appreciated.' Alastor spoke from the heart. 'Take care Blaise, and keep your nose clean.' Alastor said as he ruffled Blaise's hair.

_Mad-Eye is worried and distracted._ Blaise thought. _Well being the next main target after potter can't help I suppose._

Blaise carried on and stopped into the secretary's office for the minister of magic. He soon found the information that he was looking for. They had a chance to meet at the cinema and find some nice clothes before coming back for the event.

Luna and Neville walked down the streets of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, they browsed shops then eventually Luna walked into the Prophet and put an ad in the paper looking for an editor of the Quibbler. After all it was a one person band and Luna was far too busy to see to it, that and it paid for itself. They stopped off in muggle London after they found the time of the ceremony, Luna got clothes for the garden party and then Neville followed suit in obtaining clothes. They stopped off at the ice cream vendor to enjoy and ice cream before the ceremony.

Tonks was called into work, worse yet she was called into the Minister's office.

The Minister didn't look up, 'Miss Tonks I presume? Alastor holds you in some regard, that and he tells me you don't like your first name.'

'Erm, yes Minister.' Tonks answered uncertainly, after all no one knew she was the head of the Black House now, so better to be sly and learn what you can of the Minister before you deal with him in the political arena.

'Out of all the Aurors attacked last night, only three survived and out of you three, Alastor survived due to Amelia's timely arrival, Jack the other member, flooed away and raised the alert. You miss managed to defend yourself and kill all three of them. Now I think it's safe to say you had help. How did you do it?'

'Erm well, my boyfriend is a werewolf and last night was...'

'Ahh I see, and you let him out. That would certainly explain the poor state of the bodies when we recovered them. Do you know who they were?'

One yes, but I went to school with him, so I recognised his style, the other two I would say were younger, but they were all masked, so sorry sir. I can't help you.'

'Ah, but you can, you have been awarded the Order of Merlin Third Class. There is a ceremony this afternoon to mourn the dead and to then show we do still have valuable people who can and will defend themselves.'

'Unbelievable, you can't get Harry, so you use anyone you can. Ok I will do it, but I am no poster girl.' Tonks stood up, 'if you will excuse me sir, there is a lot of paper work that needs catching up on since we are short staffed.'

Rufus sat amazed, 'you know Potter?'

'Again my boyfriend is the link. I've met him and we've talked and laughed. Why?'

'Is it true he wants to be an Auror?' the Minister asked scared.

'It was either Auror or Quidditch star if he wanted it. But I haven't spoken to him in some time. Nor has my boyfriend.' Tonks spoke softly, showing how she missed Harry's company. She soon left the office and sat at her desk.

Later Alastor turned up, 'Hi Tonks.'

'Wotcher, Mad-Eye, apparently you hold me in some regard.' She smiled at the little joke.

'Ah don't let the feeling go to your head. I found Remus, he was around Glastonbury Ruins. He remembers killing them, I told him you were getting an award and what time it would be at, so he will come for that.'

'Oh he shouldn't do, you know he is weak just before and after full moon.'

'I know, but he's proud at the way you handled yourself last night.'

'Silly sod. Thanks Mad-Eye.'

'No worries, you know you're going to Hogwarts as a kid again.' Alastor informed her.

'What? No. when did this happen?'

'When Rufus found Harry was going back, he asked me to teach and you to go undercover. So should be easy with the influx of kids going this year, because of all the protection getting added to the school and all the parents are scared of kidnappings what happened to Blaise and Susan.'

'Yeah, poor kids, hope they are all right where ever they are.' Tonks spoke.

'Well they were here earlier, and I believe they will be at the ceremony.' Alastor said.

'Well the ceremony is in an hour so I had best get in my dress uniform and think of some poignant words.' Tonks said standing up to leave.

'Ok, take care, I'll meet you later tonight ok?'

'Yeah ok.' Tonks said, and as she walked away she was thinking, _why_ _what's going on tonight?_


	27. Tears and Sorrows

Chapter 25: Tears and Sorrows 

A stage was erected in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, reporters and their photographers were there, ready to catch the moment for all history. Mourning relatives were packed into the seats as were work colleagues, people crammed in at the back, just standing just to be there to mourn.

At the allotted time Rufus stood up onto the stage from the side and walked to the centre where a podium stood firm. The Minister grasped the edges of the podium, and began speaking.

'Twenty-one Aurors died. Five innocent family members perished and only three Death Eaters were killed, only three. Only three, but three is a good number. It's a start. It's a beginning. Today we mourn the loss of twenty-one fine men and women who stood up for their country and died in service. They believed protecting the innocent and prosecuting the guilty was the way to save our way of life.' He paused. He started again trying to find the right words. 'Let us remember them.' The crowd bowed their heads. Several minutes passed before the minister started again. 'Thank you my friends. Thank you for remembering them.' He took a deep breath.

'We can never bring back those that have fallen. Though we may wish to, we cannot, they have moved on to a better place. For those five family members that were caught in a war, they are casualties of a despicable war. The only thing we can give to you, the ones that remember them is the belief that justice will be served, and that their killers will be found and tried _and_ sentenced. We cannot let this deed go unpunished.' The Minister seemed to find resolve.

'The person, the one to start this justice, the one that single hand idly killed three Death Eaters before they could ruin three more lives. I have the honour to present Auror Tonks.'

The crowd clapped her on.

Tonks stood at the front, the Minister continued to speak. 'Auror Tonks, in service to this country and surviving the largest massacre this country has seen for thirty years, I present you the Order of Merlin Third Class.' Gasps were heard in the audience, but clear nodding was seen as the right thing to do. Rufus passed the medallion over Tonks head and let it rest on her chest bone.

'Thank you Minister. I would just like to say something. I'm not extraordinary, I'm not powerful. I'm just like you. I'm just like all the Aurors, especially the ones that died last night. I was terrified for my life, if you ask Auror Moody or Trainee Auror Jack Thatcher I am sure they would say the same. Well maybe not Mad-Eye.' A smile appeared on her face and a slight chuckle was heard from the crowd.

'I was terrified, I'm sorry I had to kill three people last night, but given that it saved another two Aurors somewhere, I'm happy I still have two more colleagues left. Don't kid yourselves. Don't think your defenceless, you can protect yourselves, you can run away. After all its nice to be a hero, but better yet is to be a living hero.'

A voice from the back of the crowd called up.

'I quite agree Miss Tonks.' Neville's head appeared stepping forth through the crowd.

'As do I,' a second voice sounded, coming from a different direction than Neville's.

'We came down as soon as we heard, and we wish to help,' Neville spoke, indicating himself and Harry.

Harry spoke, 'we are setting up a fund for those who loose someone in this war. For example, we lost Mike Johnston last night, which leaves behind a wife and daughter. Who will provide for them? This is where we wish to help, help families if we can. Please do not see this as a target of opportunity, see this as a life line to families that need this help.'

Blaise and Susan both stood up from the centre, 'Harry, Neville, let us be the first to contribute to this worthy cause. I Blaise Zabini pledge two thousand gallons a year.'

Susan was nodding her head. 'I Susan Bones pledge two thousand gallons a year.'

The audience surprised to see two noble men step forward and offer money to help those that needed it was a shock, what was more was two other children offering more money into the pot. These were the countries children, and they were doing more to help than the adults.

'The person we are holding responsible for this money will be Mike Johnston's wife. Rebecca Johnston will control and submit the accounts to Gringotts and the ministry to insure that no fraud is being carried out. This job comes with a salary as well.'

Rebecca Johnston stepped onto the stage, 'I was there last night, and like Miss Tonks says, I was petrified. I couldn't move a muscle and I just stood and watched my husband murdered. I regret not doing anything. But I can help others in this way. The muggle police force have a bereavement fund, there always to help out, I hope this can be used to the same effect and help people move on after their loss.' A tear trickled down her check.

Rufus quite moved by the events spoke, 'thank you, thank you Miss Bones, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Miss Johnston and Miss Tonks.' He drew in a deep breath, 'Let us never forget those that died, and what they died for. Thank you ladies and gentlemen.' The minister of magic left the stage, and people congregated around Neville and Harry, just to see two heroes, and to pledge money. Reporters lapping this up and camera flashes went off everywhere soon blinding Harry and Neville. Susan spotted Luna and Ginny at the back of the crowd just looking on, keeping an eye out for dangerous folk. As it was, Susan went over to speak to them.

'Hi, erm I don't know how to say this, but could someone ask the question of why my aunt still hold onto my vote, when I am of age and have not been given access to my inheritance?'

'Really? So that makes more sense now. Ok this should be interesting to watch,' Luna said.

Ginny spoke, 'there is a meeting tomorrow, it will get called into question then, by someone other than Harry or Neville.'

'Ok thanks.' Susan said and left the two girls alone. Susan quickly met up with Blaise and soon they were in muggle London enjoying a film and buying various things. These things included books, to footballs, computer games to underwear and sex items. After all, people want to experience sex and experiment. When the time came, they met up with Neville and they disappeared from site.

Ron and Hermione had been at the lair all day. We don't ask what they were up to, for fear of finding a truth that it would be easier to ask them where they haven't had sex. As it is, there were several assorted condoms on the bedroom floor of the couple, and Ron asking 'so did you like the ribbed or the course one?'

'It's not for me silly, it's to make it more enjoyable for you, so really you should be answering that question,' replied an amused and naked Hermione tracing her finger down Ron's firm torso, her breasts rising and falling with her still trying to catch her breath.


	28. A Rest Bite

Chapter 26: A Rest Bite 

The evening arrived to find everyone firmly in their own bed, well, one little Hufflepuff was out of her bed and snuggled up, up against her little co prisoner.

Susan lay next to Blaise wearing a pair of silk trousers with silk button top, leaning heavily over Blaise so he could enjoy the view. Susan loved the feeling of his eyes wandering over her body, purposefully undressing her.

Her hands were placed either side of his head, she leans down to kiss Blaise, his arms encircle her body and pulls her close, she feels the drumming of the solid member against her thigh. Her legs spread over his waist, the throbbing gets closer to her feminine hood.

'Susan, I want to now! Please say yes, otherwise I will be begging you to suck my cock or else I'll just wank all over you.' Blaise exclaimed, not able to contain his excitement much longer.

Susan pushed up so she was sat up right, leant over and grabbed her wand and touched Blaise's shorts, they disappeared, she tapped her trousers and they disappeared, she placed the wand down and made sure his cock was lined up, and she slowly undid the buttons on her top, soon exposing an ample bosom to Blaise whose slick slender hands had been teasing Susan by tracing her skin around her hips and leg.

He pulled her onto his hard cock. A scream was heard ringing in Blaise's ears. Pain. Joy. Pleasure. The scream yearned for more and Blaise gave more. He pulled Susan down and sucked hungrily on a tit, one hand massaging the other tit, and the other hand pulling her on harder

Susan slapped Blaise hard across the face.

'What was that for?' he asked in alarm, just as he had pulled her hard on to his wanting cock.

'Blaise, don't ever treat me like shit or like I'm property. Now stop trying and let me take control.' She replied, as she twisted on his cock, to face away from him, and soon the gentle stroking of her pussy against his cock was eliciting murmurs of pleasure from Susan. Blaise just lay there, enjoying the feeling. Once Susan was reaching climax, Blaise pulled her body down next to his. His lips next to her ears, 'why would I fuck over the woman who is my best friend and I think I'm falling in love with. I care about you Susan. So relax and enjoy this next bit.'

He pulled her down onto his cock, and from the angle and deep quick repetitive strokes her murmurs soon erupted to euphoria. Blaise stopped, not because he had come, but didn't want to let Susan know his true limits.

Next door the others were enjoying a break in the work in the research after all they had hundreds of original tomes, that only masters of the subject had a chance to understand these text and their meaning, so the six studious teenagers were quickly gaining a depth of understanding in each field and specialising in their own at that. Harry and Neville continued on with the Parseltounge battles, the spectacles brought the others out just so they had a break. Ginny never stopped writing, be it writing to correspondents involving the council, or writing down her experiences in a diary, or the best one yet, which really annoyed Hermione was the results of the research on the six being able to mix phoenix blood, and how it had effected them, magically and mentally as well as physically. The worrying part was the effects it could have on their children, was this just a pure ability, only given to one person or like Dumbledore's dark artefact, a change in the bodies DNA therefore forever affecting the family lines, until they could breed it out.

Hermione concentrated on Arithmacy and Runes, deciphering old runes to see their effects as well as old spells, needed to be deconstructed to understand the force behind them. Ron surprisingly worked on potions with Luna, she brewed them, but he experimented with a fury. He went through more caldrons than anyone thought possible. Ron also concentrated on wards and fighting. After all he was going into the Aurors after the war was over, so might as well keep up the practice.

Luna brewed the potions and kept making improvements, she also concentrated on the families and their ties with each other, trying to find cracks, find people that would want to support tom, or those that had a reason to hate him.

Neville was Neville and he looked after the plants that were used for brewing, he also loved going through the laws and finding the pitfalls. The most he enjoyed though was going through the goblins code. This was the wizards rules that governed the goblins in their conduct. He was not surprised of the distrust between the two cultures. As such he sought to make it better for the little green terries, after all they were in the war now, so that should help their cause.

Hedwig over saw the whole operation, she frequently went to the muggle kids as well to make sure all was well. They were working as well, a constant stream of study on both muggle and magical subjects, seeing where they overlapped and contributions that could help both sides.

_Right that's it!_

Hedwig trilled to the entire cavern. All who heard her voice heard her meaning.

_Everyone will stop working for the next two days. You will relax and enjoy yourselves._

'But Hedwig we can't, there's a war out there.' Harry tried reasoning with her.

_And the war will still be there tomorrow. You won't end it tonight. As such you lot need to relax and remember why you are fighting this war at all._

The others all looked sheepishly at each other and nodded.

'Alright a rest for two days. No work. Just fun. Then straight off to the garden party.' Neville said.

For the next two days and nights, the kids partied, played card games, board games, different groups mixed at team games. This was helped as Ginny made a tunnel between the lair and the sanctuary. Alcohol was served and a few people woke up with saw heads, and others woke up in pools of sick. Blaise was in his element with the elder muggle kids, especially a studious one and a ruthless one. Together as a team, they seemed like a formidable force. Blaise had plans and that could be seen, Susan just watched as Blaise's ideals of muggles and wizards been blown away, and him trying to correct his younger brothers biased view.


	29. A Garden Party

Chapter 27: A Garden Party 

This was the day, the royal affair, only two of them knew anything real about the royal family, the rest just didn't know, but Neville understood he was apart of the structure somewhere.

'Right, wands and small fire arms everyone. Dragon hide with cooling charms, I think its going to be a hot day, and loose muggle clothing on top.' Ron reiterated what Neville had said a few days ago.

The others all went back to their rooms from the meeting room and set to work on their outfits. Once they were ready they all met back in the main room.

'Well lets get going, don't want to keep them waiting, Doddy was telling me they will be expecting us around 10, which is' Harry said looking at his watch 'now, and the party starts at 11, so we get one hour with them, so behave.' A rye smile appeared on his face.

The six flamed away and left the lair bright and cool.

The group of saviours arrived in the same dinning room Harry and Neville had eaten before, Luna didn't bat an eyelid while the others gasped at the grandeur of it.

'You made it!' a young and smiling Prince William greeted them.

'Hello, your majesty' Neville greeted.

'please don't, call me Will, as it is, todays one of those days where its lots of old business types and no young people, so you're saving our bacon here really.' William confided.

Ron spoke up at this, 'ah well if you need teaching, we can teach the killing buinsess, really messes with your head, or the finance business which if you look towards Harry and Neville would be sure to share their secrets with you.' Hermione smacked Ron around the head.

'Jesus you don't know when to keep your mouth shu…' her brain caught up. 'oh please your highness forgive me…' she stammered out.

Harry laughed, 'its hero worship again but this time it's you Hermione who's got it and its worse that what Ron had. It's funny.'

'god harry, your such an arse hole…oh god I done it again.' Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth.

'don't worry dear, its not that bad, I've heard a lot worse from your mouth.' Ron said.

'i'm surrounded by male egotistical, testestorone filled nurf herders.' Hermione screemed.

The main door opened to reveal the Queen and Prince Charles wife.

'I quite agree dear, my male advisors always want me to jump one way. I take my time and think my actions through. Far more sensible when in my postion. Experience teaches you that.'

Hermione stood agast with being in the presence of the Queen, she was also halfway though a curtsey, the action was automatic.

'Oh dear don't worry, when bring up this family its no different from any other in the colourful language that gets thrown around, we just have to give the image we don't do such things. I mean imagine, I catch Philip looking at the sun page three girl. I get upset at him looking at all these young girls..a fight is not going to be pretty is it.'

'erm no I don't believe so mame.' Hermione answered.

'good, so in this hour relax. But afterwards be proper please.' Charles asked the young crowd.

'dad we know, relax. Anyway, all were going to do is shake hands with all these people, talk for five mins, get moved on then after all of that chill on the side, with my girlfriend.'

'yes well you know my view on her' the Queen intoned, she turned to her guests. 'sorry dears you shouldn't have to hear this family dirty laundery.'

Neville replied, 'its your house, we are your guests, and were happy to be here.'

'that's a very good attitude, lots of people would have got involved because they feel they know better.' Prince Charles replied.

The conversation took a turn for the better, as the younger princes asked about their education, and what it was like. This resulted in the gang telling them of the shenanigans that happened in each year. In return Hermione asked them about their experiences at their school, a lot less talk of magic and more of pranks the laughter was good for everyone.

The time came when the royal family went outside and started meeting their guests.

Hermione asked the question, 'I wonder if they are like this with everyone in private?'

A butler clearing away the crockery answered her, 'no, this is the first time we have seen her relax in such a way for some time. The last time was during the height of the IRA attacks, she was meeting and talking with some of the special forces back then, she also met some people like yourself, the weirdest one was an elderly chap, huge long white beard and seemed fascinated with the sweets.'

'Dumbledore.' Harry spoke ever so quietly, but the butler heard him.

'that's the fellow. Though what with the recent attacks, he hasn't been seen since the eighties.'

'hes dead.'

'oh, I am sorry to hear that. Good day ladies, gents.' The butler walked with poise out of the room.

Hermione said, 'well that was interesting.'

'um yes.' Luna spoke.

Neville waved his hand for quiet. 'I think we should go outside now and meet these people. Harry whats the plan?'

'I think if we play the 'rich heirs' card rather than pass off we know anything. That way we don't have to speak much and we get to listen to their ideas, cos they will be wanting funding.' Harry replied.

'ok.' Said Neville.

'what about us?' ron asked.

'well..' harry was saying.

'never mind, already come up with something.' Ron quickly stopped harry.

The group walked outside into a sunny but chilled day brought on by the gentle breeze. The group broke off by pairs and enjoyed their time meeting famous or clever people. They eventually met the princes again in a quiet area.

'Ron, what were you doing earlier?' Luna asked.

'oh putting up traps and warning signals around the perimeter.' He answered.

Hermione gently laughed, 'I feel like calling him "loose hand weasley".'

'hermione we don't want to know why, we can all imagine thankyou very much.' Ginny said screwing her face up in disgust.

As it was the party went without a hitch. Harry informed the princes when they were alone that if they ever needed safety, get to one of the palaces. That or think of Hedwig realy badley, or dobby.

((Ahh you all thought something was gonna happen. Well life aint like that. Normaly boring as hell filled with short moments of pure terror. Great aint it  ))


	30. Finding Family

Chapter 28: Finding Family 

Susan's inheritance was beginning to bug Susan. It had been three days since she had asked Ginny and Luna to sort it out and as far as she was aware, nothing had happened. On the fourth day, Susan asked Hedwig to get the daily prophet, so they could see what was happening in the wide world.

When Hedwig returned bearing the prophet Susan was shocked by the title,

_**Berevment fund accused as new untaxed company**_

_Many leading people are convinced that the newly started fund was no more than a ploy by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom in order to gain more financial support for their growing empires. As such nothing has been done as of yet with the fund by Mrs Johnston…_

The story continued attacking the fund, amongst the articles was a small one of Amelia Bones looking for her Niece to pass control of the family assets to.

'Blaise?' Susan asked the man reading the paper over her shoulder.

'yeah?' he answered.

'fancy seeing what my auntie has to say for herself?' she inquired.

'might as well. I best get dressed then.' Blaise said standing up fully naked.

'spoil sport, but you are right, I need to get dressed as well.' She slapped Blaises bare bottom, she continued, 'common, we'll go in twenty minutes.'

'ok.' Was his response as he walked away rubbing his bum.

Soon they were both ready and they had Hedwig flame them to the ministry in front of Amelia.

Amelia jumped when she realised that her niece was in front of her and she hadn't heard anything.

'Ahhh,' Amelia cried, once she realised who it was, 'Ah erm, hi Susan.' She started abashed. 'Its just when your mother was around, she lost her life, because she held the position, and death eaters wanted to control her. She wouldn't have it. They tried everything, threats to the family, especially to you. They offered her money, they tried the imperius.' A tear formed at both the womens eye, her hands wrenching themselves. 'your mum was an inspiration. She stood up to them, then one day, I was babysitting you and _he_ came around. Lily Potter and James Potter were guarding your mum at the time. That time they defeated him. It was a miracle, it was the first time those two defeated him. As it was they weren't there the next time he tried, no one but your mum was there. She died very quickly. She had great strength of mind, but couldn't defend herself in a fight.' Amelia bowed her head. 'I miss her terribly you know. That's why I kept control, especially when Dumbledore two years ago said _he_ was back. I watched the political arena and the moves and tactics were the same as before. I know I can fight. Maybe not directly against _him_ but against the death eaters certainly.'

Susan nodded her head and Blaise removed the disillusionment charm, he appeared behind Amelia. Susan spoke, 'then why havn't you trained me to fight? If it's starting again.'

'Like Albus, I wanted you to have a happy childhood, not one of pain and trials.' She replied.

'the same as in Harry,'

'yes, though I am beginning to regret that now, its done more harm than good.'

'yes it has, but I believe its recoverable.' A smile crept on the sad face of Susan.

The door opened to revel Cho.

'Madame bones?' She said as she closed the door?

'Yes dear?'

Cho swiped her wand in front of her and jabbed it quickly and harshly sending the killing curse at the head of the aurors.

Blaise pushed madame bones out of her seat onto the floor, leaving the spell to impact on the wall behind. Susan brought her wand to, automatically and sent a reducto spell at Chos wand hand.

'**AHHHHHHH**'

Blaise pulled Amelia to her feet, and both found Susan kicking in the screaming Cho Chang.

'Who did you kill you bitch? WHO!?' Susan screamed.

'You think you can stop the dark lord? No one can. Potter is weak! The dark lord toys with Potter, always has.' Cho spat back, manic malice in her eyes.

'really, is that why he always looks so annoyed when Harry upsets one of his plans?' Blaise questioned.

'LIES!'

Susan levelled her wand and Chos head, 'You cant do that!' Amelia spoke with shock at what her niece was about to do.

'Yes I can.' A cold voice came from a calm Susan, as she flicked her wand in the movements of Reducto. Amelia tried to stop her but Blaise restrained her. Chos head erupted and spread across the door and wall, applying a layer of blood and brains to the coating of skull.

'Nice.' Blaise said as he released Amelia.

'Did you have to do that? I mean we could have gotten useful information out of her.' Amelia shouted at her daughter.

Susan turned slowly to her aunt. 'She just tried to kill you. Family is important to me. That's why I came today, trying to patch up our family. And I will defend our family to the death.'

A tear seeped down the check of Amelia, 'That's what your mum used to say.' She grabbed Susan and Blaise in a crushing hug.

Mad-eye saw Cho Chang a recent addition to another department of the ministry enter the head office, he saw the flash of green and then the rich red, a few seconds passed then the hazed glass was sprayed red.

'Aurors on me now!' Alastor barked out, shocked faces looked up as he drew his wand and stomped to the head office, 'Possible hostiles.' He called across the room, four members converging on his position, three taking cover and aiming their wands, with spells on their lips.

Alastor held up three fingers, then one finger dropped, then another dropped. A spell careered into the door from one of the covering aurors, shattering the door into four pieces. Alastor jumped in to see Amelia cuddling Blaise and Susan.

'Aurors back down.' He said as he realised he had just stepped into a pool of brains. 'Nice, do I have to guess? Anyway what happened?'

'Were fine Alastor thank you for asking.' Amelia said with a smile on her face.

'I can see your fine woman, I expect nothing less, but who caused this mess. Its not like you!' he retorted indicating the headless body.

'Have you two actually ever dated?' Susan asked.

Both parties quickly denounced that, 'No, heven forbid.' Or 'Merlin No.'

'Well I think you two should, get some of that frustration out of your system.' Susan said.

'Now look here Gina,' Alastor said.

Amelia burst out laughing while Susan looked at Alastor with anger, 'What did you say?' She said.

'I can't believe I just called you that, but that's what your mum used to say as well. Keeping on at Amelia and myself.' Alastor replied.

'Well maybe she was right.' Susan said and walked out the door less hole, she turned around to see her auntie. 'were going to the bank now, to see what's what, and we'll be home tonight for tea. There are three of us coming. See you later.' With that Blaise laughed as he exited the room following Susan.

After Blaise had left the office and Moody conjured a door and closed it, Moody turned to Amelia. 'Maybe, you know, there right. I've had the same spiel from Potter as well. You know I've always had feelings for you, and it bugs me I can't see through the door or walls of this office.'

'That's why I had them charmed. To bug you, it's annoyed me you never said anything. I guess the kids are right. You wanna come round tonight as well?' She invited him.

'Least I could do when you saved me from those death eaters the other night.' Alastor stepped closer to Amelia and leant in and gave her a peck on the check.

'Come round at six will you?' She asked him, 'I need help in cooking.'

Alastor laughed and left the room.

Later that night in the Bones residence, more specifically in a kitchen, we can see it with boiling pans, and a roaring fire with a spit rotating on it slowly and two occupants.

Alastor was spinning like a balarina, leaving a heaving Amelia on the chair in fits of laughter. The reason Alastor was spinning was he was cooking a roast leg of lamb, with all the trimmings.

'Oh Alastor,' Amelia gasped, 'if the kids saw you doing this, they would never believe it. I can't believe it, I've known you all these years and I never knew you cooked like a muggle, not one wave of the wand. It's so funny!' Fresh bouts of laughter and tears came to the scene.

'Well, I really loved my ma's cooking, could cook for a whole battalion of us, and there would never be anything left. It were that good.'

'oh I hope so Alastor, common, leave the cooking we best get dressed up.'

'ah pish posh,' Alastor flicked his hand once and his wand came forth, he flicked it again and he was in a dinner jacket.

Half an hour later a bell rang through the house, indicating someone was at the front door. Amelia swept into the main hallway and opened the door to see her niece and the two Zabini boys dressed in evening gowns and dinner jackets.

'come on in then.' Amelia said.

The three entered the house, the house Susan was taken from forcefully, she held Blaises hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Blaize spoke his thoughts, 'wow, nice place you have here.'

At that moment Moody stomped in, 'well foods ready, so find a seat and park your self quick.' With that he returned to the kitchen.

'Mad eye, cooking? Cooking, Mad eye?' the younger Zabini was saying in shock, after discovering that the greatest auror in recent memory cooked.

Blaize chuckled and grabbed the scruff of his brothers shirt and pulled him after Susan, they found themselves in a relatively small room, big enough to hold a table and chairs and a few side tables, but nothing you'd expect of a house this big. Blaize pushed his brother to one of the seats then promptly helped Susan with her chair. Amelia was already sitting opposite her niece, and mad eye stomped in carrying trays, he placed them on the table, then went to get more trays.

Blaize asked, 'why doesn't he levitate all of them at once? We know he can.'

Moody answered as he stomped back in, 'cos I believe cooking like potions give much better results when you use the ingredients and no magic has a chance to foul things up.'

Realisation dawned on Blaize and Susan's face, Susan gasped, 'so that's why we always got better results with potions which we didn't use a spell to stir the potion with.'

'correct, took Amelia years to work out why I always had a better potion.

'So it just goes to prove that the muggle way can be the better way of thinking at times.' Amelia said smiling at Alastor, she looked at Susan. 'So how did the meeting with the goblins go? Hopefully you got full control of the seat and monies?

'well I took control of a seat, and the majority of the monies, but I left some fifty thousand gallons in your account as it were. As a thank you.'

'yo shouldn't have. As it is, we were living off the interest of the families money, and my pay was going into investments in the muggle world. All of them doing nicely. So do you have any plans with the vote in the council?'

'oh yes. For one, ousting scrigmour, then try and get some new blood into it.'

Alastor asked knowing why, 'Why?'

Blaise replied, 'he is thinking of a defending action, he's kept the unspeakables, and the hit wizards back. If they had had a chance to capture death eaters and interrogate them, we might not be so bad off, but as it is, we've had a blessing in the form of this little vigilante group killing them off.'

They stopped talking and ate silently enjoying the food, passing their compliments to Amelia about wonderful food who deflected it back to Alastor. Amelia drummed up the courage to ask a question.

'so who took you two? And where have you been? Really?'

'sorry, we cant answer that. But lets say they gave me a reason to fight to better this world, and gave Blaise the home truths about Voldermort and company.'

'you say his name as its nothing?'

'it's only a psenoa.' The youngest Zabini said.

Alastor spoke up, 'so are you two dating then or just shag partners?'

Amelia looked at Moody with contempt, 'that's my niece your talking about!'

'Aye, I know, I'm trying to find out if there in a serious relationship or just fooling around. Cos the fooling has consequences,' he rounded on the two youngsters. 'pregnency, morning sickness, labour pains, looking after a child and raising one up can be a harrowing thing.' Mad eye saw the smile on Blaises face. 'what? You arnt already? Christ, bloody rabbits!'

Susan burst out laughing, 'mad eye, I'm not, and Blaise and I have feelings and were exploring them, but like you said, its not the only thing were exploring.'

Amelia couldn't believe it, she put her fingers in her ears, 'lalalalalala I cant hear you!'

This sent a wave of giggles around the table, the youngest Zabini spoke, 'surely you realised one day we would grow up and have sex?'

'well yes, but it seems like yesterday I was changing her diapers.'

'oh thanks aunite.' Susan looked humiliated.

The evening passed into night with talking and laughter, until the three were setting off to go.

'Are you going back into hiding, where ever it was you were?' Amelia asked.

'yes, but hopefully not for long.' Susan replied with a smile on her face. 'see you soon auntie.' A quick hug then a flaming bird appeared and disappeared along with the three youngest members of the party.

As they walked into the house Amelia turned to Alastor, 'Its potter isn't it. Don't answer me, I just know.' She said in a quite sure voice. 'least they will be safe.' She hugged her self, pulling in the wrap around her tighter. Alastor seeing this placed his arms around her cuddling her from behind and warming her up. 'stay the night Ali, please?' a voice quivered in the silence.

Alastor replied with a kiss on the neck. 'you've always had me lass.' With that he scopped her up off the floor and walked up the stairs well ok, stomped off to the main bedroom with a silent Amelia in his arms snuggling into his chest.

(see old people are just as bad and the youngsters when it comes to sex.)


	31. Meeting New Family

Chapter 29: Meeting New Family Chapter 29: Meeting New Family

Ron and Hermione were in the Lair, snuggling against each other. Both were comfortable in their tasks, and in their relationship. Though there was something not done.

'Dear?' ron started with, 'are we going to see your parents and go as a couple, cos I think it would be a good idea.'

'why?'

'well its just that I'd like to get off on the right foot with your family rather than the wrong one.' Ron answered.

'Ok, when do you want to go?' she asked him.

'well why not tonight?'

she smiled at him, 'ok, but lets slip into something more appropriate.' Before thye went to change, Hermione penned a quick letter to her parents to let them know they were coming around today. Soon both ron and Hermione were ready, ron in baggy jeans and Hermione in a long loose skirt.

'ready?' he asked her.

'arnt I supposed to ask that of you?' she said, they smiled at each other and flamed at the same time.

They appeared just around the back of the house, next to the shed, they walked around to the back door and knocked.

The door opened and there stood a death eater.

Hermiones and rons wand instantly came to bear, the reducto curse formed in the mind of ron, whilst Hermione analysed the situation within a flash of an eye. She placed a hand on rons wand arm quickly and lowered her wand arm as well.

'Dad!' she yelled, 'we nearly killed you! What the hell do you think you're wearing?'

The apparent death eaters hand lifted up a plastic face mask to revel hermiones dad.

'Hello, we thought we'd test the costumes on you, since you have seen them for real. Are they life like enough then?' he greeted them as he wlked into the house.

'Dad! Are you barmy or something, in the recent months the death eaters have lost a lot of their forces. If those killers came here, you might be dead.' She was exasperated.

'ah but I have two of those killers here, if were talking about vigilantes, and what I'm doing is preparing for if the wards break to act like a death eater. That way give us time and a chance to walk away.' he said as he finaly lifted the robes over himself and revealed a suited man. He slumped down into the chair, next to his wife. Hermiones mum waved at both of them, ron waved back while Hermione was still berating her dad.

'Hello Mrs Granger, I'm Ron.' Ron introduced himself.

'I know dear and please call me mum, we get the papers and we can read between the lines, as it is, any one that puts a smile on our hermiones face is welcome.' Mrs Granger replied informally.

'Dad, for gods sake, least check out the window first, we could have been the ministry, then there would all sorts of questions.' Hermione ranted, her father raising placenting hands.

'We have hidden cameras, we saw you appear by the shed. Don't worry we have full coverage of the house.'

'Look, can I not persuade you to move out of the country for awhile? Please, they know me, I'm a target, so that means you're a target as well.' Hermione asked her father.

'No! We are not moving. Trust me, we can take care of our selves.' He gave Hermione a knowing look. 'You may not remember or understand, but we stay. Trust me.'

'Why? Whats so important here?' Hermione asked exasberatedly. Ron interceded in mr grangers favour.

'Hermione, don't argue, I think your dads made his mind up and if your like him, he isn't going to budge because he knows hes right.'

'But..' she tried, ron spun her around.

'Do you have the full information your dad has? Might he know something we don't, that makes him more sure of his stand?'

'well yes, but ron its my family and voldermort might come after them.' A tear forming in her eye.

'I know, we all have the same fear, and yes I know your parents are more vunerable, but we can do what we can do to help.' He said wiping the tear away and gently kissing her on the head, arms comforting her. Ron looked to mr granger, 'er hi mr granger, I'm ron, I think you can guess Hermione and me are dating.' Ron looked fearful, (sensible people would be).

Mr granger smiled, 'hi ron, don't worry, looks like your keeping her safe which is all I wanted for my girl, even if she does throw herself into some silly situations.'

Ron taking this as a good point to raise a question, 'well Mr granger there is something I'd like to ask you…' Mr granger interrupted him.

'don't get cocky yet son, you two have got a long life left to lead, theres no need to go get married just yet. What I mean to say is give it a few years. See how things go. If it is love then it will still be there in three years, five years, ten or a hundred, though I can guess by then your annoying the hell out of each other.' Something felt like it passed between ron and mr granger, be it understanding or mutual recognition. They both nodded their heads and the evening turned into a plesant night of drinking and Mrs granger embaressing Hermione by showing ron all the younger photos. As the night wore on both the senior grangers retired to their bedroom, leaving ron and Hermione watching telly. Ron was watching with fascination, 'you know, muggles are amassing, now I understand why dad is so interested in them.' Hrmione smiled and whispered into rons ear that turned ron a slight shade of red. 'Really?' he askes her.

Hermione nods her head in anticipation.

Ron kneels on the floor before Hermione and she spreads her legs, ron soon finds shes slipped her knickers off and her lips are waiting for rons tongue to release the tension.

Ron goes slowly, teasing Hermione, her hands ruffling his hair as she enjoys the feeling, his tongue circling her clitoris arousing it to heightened sensationsbfore he starts flicking it playfully. Hermione begins panting she moans aloud, 'I've always wanted someone to do this to me since I was twelve.' Rons eyebrows shot up, and Hermione continues her ranting, 'I always wanted it to be you Ronald. I promise to be a good wife, as long as you treat me like this once in a while. Ohhhh.'

The ohh was in response to ron stopped licking but stared sucking and licking, Hermione sarted to shudder then stopped. Smiling she pushed ron away. 'I will always treat you with love and respect Hermione.' Ron said.

'I know, just remember though, I like sex as much as you do.'

'try more, dear.' Ron said smiling and Hermione punched him playfully in the arm.

Later Hermione made the sofa bed up for ron and snuggled against him, 'I wish I could stay with you tonight butmum and dad would be furious.'

'I know, I love you lots babe.' He responded and so Hermione went upstairs to her own bedroom alone.

The next morning came and found the household in the kitchen eating ceral or porrage.

Mr granger asked the question, 'so whats this group of vigilantes the prophet talks about is set to do next do you recon?'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, 'well we thought they had a plan, but along the way toomay tings have happened that they might have to re-evaluate their plan.' Hermione said.

'sensible people, have a goal, and have a flexible plan to accomidate for situations outside your control. As it is, it doesn't seem like many wizards are left in his ranks so next will be the other races surely.'

'That's a good point dad, in the last war, he supposedly had vampires and werewolves on his side, we know the latter to be true, but not the former.' Hermione said.

So chat continued and mrs granger tock the conversation to a more plesant area of what they would like to do after the war.

By lunch time Hermione and ron begged off saying they needed to see the others again and so they flamed away into the midday mist.

'They will be alright wont they?' Mrs granger asked her husband.

'Yes dear, there in good hands, especially if the royalty know, means I might get a call you realise.'

'I know, doesn't mean I like it.' She said threading an arm through his and holding him tight.


	32. Summer Shopping

Chapter 31: Summer Shopping Chapter 31: Summer Shopping

Harry apperated to just outside the wards guarding remus lupins house, he quickly stalked up to the cottage in long strides. Harry knocked on the door, to be answered by tonks,

'Harry! What are you doing here?' she exclaimed.

'Well I came to see remus. Its to do with the war effort I'm sad to say. Can I come in?'

'Sure, come on in, how are you anyway? You coping with dumbledores death okay?' she inquired.

'Yeah, im coping as aslways, managed occulmancy so less mood swings from me, since I don't have lord git in my head. How are you and remus? Any little patter of cubs?' he asked cheekily. She responded by throwing a pillow at gim.

'that's none of your buisness!' she remarked.

'oh so just practicing?' he knew he had got it right as tonks turned bright red.

'Shut it you' and she walked off to get remus.

Remus walked in a few moments later, 'stop giving tonks a hard time otherwise we could always ask about you and ginny?'

'didn't you hear? We broke up, to limit the chance of voldermort going after her. As it is, i'm wondering if I can trust you to do a job for me.' Harry sat down, crossed his legs and looked very serious.

Remus looked at harry with cold eyes, 'sorry cub, cant do that. I already have a mission to carry out?'

Harrybeing intrested asked, 'oh yes? Whats the mission?'

'why should you care, you walked out on us.' Remus spoke.

'A group that sits and collects informatin, not revealing any of it to the Aurors. No real negotiations or talks with the other species, just trinkints to ammuse them for awhile. Oh and no actual fighting, the only time the order fought was at the ministry and at hogwarts. But since toms return, he has attacked countless time before and you were never there.' Harry dictated.

'so what do you do now then? The great harry! Do you go looking for trouble?' remus responded.

'No, I help people, I'm trying to guide a community to the right way, get the right people in the right places to get things moving. That's what I'm doing.'

'So the great harry potter is a politician, how proud your father would be.'

Harry ignored the stabbing feeling in his chest. 'I came here to ask you to introduce me to the werewolve packs, but I see you have a higher mission. I hope it doesn't interfere with keeping your hands clean.' Harry spoke slowly and delibratley, he stood up and walked to the door. 'I will see you soon remus, hopefully your mission will be complete by then.' He left and apperated home.

Tonks walked into the room with a freshely brewed pot of tea, Remus looked sad and upset. He explained what he had said to Harry and what harry had said back. Tonks was filled with a mixture of feelings, one harry was right but it was still better than doing nothing. Remus was given the task by the order to seek out the mysterious assailants and to see what position they were coming from. To see if they were friend or foe. He was annoyed at himself, he knew harry was right, but he didn't know what harry was up to and finding that harry was in the back ground provding that vital support that dumbledore did just by being there. Remus would have to make it up to harry the next time he saw him.

Harry arrived back in the lair and looked toginny who was busy with susan writing letters for information or letting others know what harry, blaise, neville or susan were going to vote on hoping to inflence the vote. Other letters discussing various bills and debating their pros and cons. Harry looked on with a smile.

'morning, how are two of my favourtie ladies today?'

Susan smiled, 'well I'm doing quite well, especially after seeing my mum and alistar. If you ever get the chance, get moody to cook for you. He is an amazing cook and his food is remarkable.'

Harry just gave her a look, 'okay…so hows my sexy woman?'

'I don't know who your talking about harry but I'm fin thankyou.' Ginny said with a smile playing on her lips.

Harry looked to the two girls, 'I got a problem, I think remus is on his time of month, do we have any other names of werewolves who we could use?'

'Erm, yeah there are two political werewolves that advently opose most of the stupid decrees and bills. Then there is fenrir grayback.' Ginny said.

Harry looked at her, 'please tell me fenrir wasn't a serious option.'

'no, of course not.' Susan said.

'so what are the names of these people then?' Harry asked.

'Oh so you want to know the names then?' ginny teased.

Harry was getting frustrated, especial after the comment remus had said, he growled out in a deep and commanding voice, 'just tell me woman!' he knew something was wrong when her eyes changed from mirth to fear. 'What? Whats wrong?' harry asked, his voice back to normal.

'your voice, it changed. It was frigthning.' Ginny wispered, still looking at harry with fear. He strode over to her, 'dear I will never hurt you. Its some things remus said, they seem to have upset me.' He wrapped his arms aound her, and brought her in for a warm embrase.

Ginny looked up to harrys face, 'I guess my comic timing is off then.' She spoke seriously but was confused when harry burst out laughing. Ginny relaxed at harrys laughter and nussled in to his chest.

Harry spoke after some time, 'you know, you still havn't told me those names yet.'

Ginny replied, 'I know.'#

'Well?'

'Well what?'

Harry change tack, 'Ginny dear, would you be so kind as to tell me the names of the two werewolves we have been discussing?'

'Certainly harry, they are,' ginny said as she removed herself from his arms and went rumurging through the paperwork. 'ah ha, Red Wallace, do people really call their kids after colours? Anyway the other is Bill Grommit.'

'thankyou my love.' Harry said as hedwig appeared next to harry and latched onto him and flamed away.

A typical quite muggle suburbia much like harry had grown up in was harrys destination. He looked up and down the street looking for signs of magic and could detect none.

'okay girl, point me to which one Mr Wallace is in please.'

Hedwig bobbed her head a few times in the direction of one of the houses close by.

'thankyou girl.'

Harry walked up to the door and knocked three times. Silence fell on the street once again, harry waited what seemed like an age. The sound of a latch behind the door sounded and harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

A eldely voice came from inside, 'I would tell you you cant have your ball back, but you aint one of the local boys now are you Mr Potter, so I guess I best invite you in.'

'Was that an invite?' harry smiled at the odd humour.

The eldely voice laughed, 'it was, come on in.' the door opened up a warm house, with calm colours on the wall.

'I like what you done with the place, I grew up in one of these places over in Surrey, but my relatives never did it up as nice as this.' Harry commented.

'thankyou, that's nice of you to say so, so i have a question and you have two.'

'oh well I came with a request,'

'that's called a question. The other one is how did I pay for all of this?' the man asked.

Realisition hit harry hard, _Of course, werewolves can't work in the magical world, so where did he get the money._

'Okay, second one first then.' Harry said smilling.

'easy, no law to stop us from working, especially in the muggle world. Something about us to tell the muggles were werewolves, but at the same time got to keep the big secret, so have to make it a joke when talking to employers. The ministry never thought we would be as bold as to do such things.'

'So are the majority of the werewolves doing this?' hary asked.

'ah the joy of one big question means it has lots of little questions attached to it. The answer is yes, the werewolve community is large. We have evolved, from the old type of your friend remus and our enemy Fenrir, but we cannot pursuade them to take a potion to change their lives for the better. So in total the old types number in say forty ish, that's three packs. The new and improved version numbers in the hundreds with twenty two working packs and one member of each pack makes up the council or a leader pack.'

'Let me guess, your the alpha of the leader pack, but whats the difference between you and my friend remus?' harry asked.

'the old types before the evolution we could not control who we were where and where and when we changed. We were like your friend remus, upon change we might attack friend or foe, all were alike. The evolution happened due to the muggles playing with biology and chemistry. Some of our kind went into that field and became doctors. As it is they experimented along with potions and voila the cure. We altered our DNA makeup in such a way that we can control when and where we change, and we remain in control when we have changed. So we now are like animagus really, we keep our identity during the transformation. Quite cool having bulging muscles. Just means I got to do all the heavy work at night when no one can see me. Well anyway a few muggles discovered us and they wanted to become one of us, so we bit them, and would you know it, the change in the DNA even passes down to our young or those we bite. But we don't bite anyone anymore, unless to kill.' The old man spun his tale well for harry found himself entranced, and holding a bottle of beer before the end.

'wow. Sounds like something out of science fiction.'

'What part of our world does't' the old man replied chuckling.

Harry smiled, 'Good point.' He let out a breath, 'well then I'm not to sure what I can offer the werewolf community. I'll tell you my dream shall i?' harry asked looking at the man, he gestured for harry to continue. 'I would love to see our world goverened not just by wizards but by all major contributors who are sentient. This means goblins, centars, vampires, werewolves and house elves. By pulling together we can get rid of some of the silly prejudice.' Harry finished looking at the man trying to gauge a response.

'Well I have to say, it seems like a well thought plan and idilistic, so how do you intend to get there?'

'with one step at a time. With this new development I would have to say get you a viewing in front of the wizard council, you show you have control, we witness it on a full moon without wolfsbane as well should assure them enough that you are safe. The next part would be for your people to list those who have not taken the cure. Then they can be the ones leaned on and discriminated. Should force them to take the potion' harry said with his eyes glazed as he was deep in thought.

Mister Wallace looked hard at harry, 'so you would force the old lot to take the cure to get a job?'

'well yes, but have other members of your community, women, children and men all showng they have complete control.'

'Yes that would work to gain confidence in the cure. Well sir if you get us in the front door, I'll voice my support of you when dealing with the werewolf community. That should get you a quick working company of 70 men strong.'

Harry looked gob smaked, a force like that could wreck havoc. A question flashed into his mind, 'Sir, is the cure only in the UK and the moment or has it been made world wide?'

'Haha, funnily enough most of us are true bulldogs, the whole rule britania and all that. We will release it eventually, but we are tidying up our house first before we move to our neighbours.'

'ah I see, well sir I take it you will inform your colleuges, I will try and set up a session in the near future.' Harry stood up to leave and the old man matched suit.

'Well Mr Potter it was a pleasure and certainly conductive, I hope to see action in the near future and if you would be so kind as to keep this address a secret?'

'sure,' harry shock Mr Wallaces hand and Hedwig flew in and settled on Harrys shoulder and they soon flamed away when Harry let go of Mr Wallaces hand.

Harry was transported back to the lair, when he saw ginny and Susan, he explained all that had happened. Both the girls were impressed with what the werewolf community had managed to achieve, right under the ministers nose. After informing both girls, harry asked ginny to accompany him to diagon alley, which she readily accepted.

Harry and Ginny appeared outside the optometrist that Harry had previously visited. The door bell jingled in that special way and soon the head of the optometrist appeared around a corner.

'Ah hello again' the optician called.

'Hiya, I was wondering if you had the parts to make up some new glasses for me?' harry asked.

'well when you left, Mr Moody asked me to order in the glass for you since you never did.' Charles said with a smile.

'oh great, well there are a few charms I would like to discuss you, to put on the glasses.' Harry said with glee.

'just give me a moment while I get some paper and a quill to write this down, andi will get you, your glasses as well.' And with that Charles disappeared for a few minutes. As he arrived he deposited the new glasses with a frame to boot that looked rugged and ready to handle a steam engine roll over it. 'What would you like to talk about sir?'

Harry smile, 'Okay, first one, can we get the glass polarised, the muggle way, so no bright light hurts my eyes. I would rather do it that way, than waste a charm on the glass.' Charles nodded his head as he noted this down. Harry continued, 'an Anti summoning charm on the glasses frame?' Charles looked up and smiled, 'I never thought to apply some of the charms to the frame. Oh that means you could get four class c charms on there.' Harry smiled and continued, 'An infra-red ability on the lense as well as a the same charm as moody has to see through walls.'

'um, ok, so you now need to think about the frames then. Three c class charms to go.'

'ok, just wondering about a water repelling charm, keep the water off the glasses and keep them always clean.' He turned to ginney, 'any ideas?' he asked her.

'where is this list your getting them from?' she asked.

He produced the auror pamphlet, 'he is where I have bee getting ideas from as well as experience.'

'ok,' she commented as she looked over the pamphlet. 'what about this one for seeing wards?'

'cant, were working on the frames now, not the glass itself.'

'ah I have one,' Charles declared with a triumph.

'what?' harry asked.

'anti-shattering charm and a self repair charm, and that's your lot if you want.' Charles said.

'yeah that sounds cool, so how long to get this all done?' Harry asked.

'well the muggles tinting, that will take two days to get that sorted, afterwards I can apply the charms, at that needs to be done in stages, say four days.' He replied.

'ok so a week, how much will that cost?' harry asked.

'well you thought of the way to add charms to the frame, so half price with this and say 140 Gallons.'

'cool, well I will see you in a weeks time.'

'wont you be in school?'

'no the train leaves the day after.'

'Oh ok. Well nice to see you again sir.'

'See you later', Harry and ginny left the shop.

'why was he looking at you so much?' ginny asked.

'I have no idea, but I don't think he knows who we are.' Harry replied, ginny just smiled.

As they walked down the street they saw Madame Malkin half repaired shop opened and they stopped on over.

Ginny called out, 'Madame Malkin?'

'Hello? Whos that?' came the reply.

'Ginny Weasley, just came to how you were doing after the last attack.' She called back

Madame Malkin appeared from behind a screen, 'hello dear, how are you?' she said with a weary smile.

'I'm not too bad, holding up after the attack, but still feel nervous around here at the moment, I cant help but keep thinking about the attack.'

'nor can I, nor can I.' Said madame malkin.

'how have you been coping mame?' harry asked.

'well, the other shop keepers down the three alleys have all pulled together and if any one gets hit, the others will help out. It's the blitz spirit again. Strange first time but nice, just sad to have the attacks to get people to feel like that. But we soldier on.' She finished with a sad smile on her face.

Ginny looked at the two people, 'er whats the blitz spirit?'

Madame malkin looked at her, 'well during the Grinderwald reign, the German muggles were sending flying bombs on us. They landed and exploded indiscriminently, killing muggle and wizard alike. The only safe place was in the underground, imagine all those tunnels pack together with people.' A smile appeared on her face. 'the blitz spirit comes from the fact that even though we got hit, we kept going to work, we kept building and we kept living our lives. Bands used to play while we waited. The children used to run up and down the tunnels, people would share stories with one another. Always in the back was the though of 'we shall not be beaten.' You see it every now and then, when someone attacks London. The recent bombings, everyone was worried no one would go to work the next day. Well we did.'

'my history teacher in school was old enough to remember the blitz. He used to say it was the best time in his life, and the worst. Never knowing if you have a family to go home to or a house to go to. He had the same look in his eyes, I think I know what he went through now.' Harry spoke from the window looking out into the street, the few people braving it in these dark times. Ginny had never heard of harry talk about his muggle school before, she now had a reason to, there was one person he had respected before Hogwarts.

'Harry, Ginny,' Madame malkin spoke, 'before this I used to hide away and hope nothing bad would happen to me. You kids fight, if half the stories I hear when the other years come to get new robes are true then you have fought it every year for us. So I want you to know, I'm not gonna run anymore. I'm not gonna let them Bastards (she spat the word) beat our spirit. You have my word on that.'

A tear shone in harrys eye as he turned around. 'you do that madame malkin and show the other shop keepers, we will never be beaten. Show the death eaters who parade these streets during the day that we are not afraid and you will help us beat them.'

'I will love.' She spoke.

Harry opened up the door, 'I'll be Mrs Malkin,' he was one step out of the shop.

'Call me Hariot.' She whispered as Ginny followed harry out of the shop. They walked down the street and apperated to a safe location.


End file.
